


CHANCE ENCOUNTERS

by callih



Category: Combat - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 101,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callih/pseuds/callih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saunders and the Squad must escort a female scientist who is a key participant in The Manhattan Project from behind enemy lines back to G-2. Saunders finds himself attracted to the nonsensical woman, against his better judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

The rain came down in buckets, the night sky streaked with slashes of vivid lightening between ominous rolling thunder claps.

Charles 'Chip' Saunders ducked his head, hunching his shoulders, making a dash for the relative dryness of the overhang across the street.

The building had been impressive in it's heyday, he imagined, as he sought shelter beneath the weathered canvas canopy which stretched the length of the structure's frontage. A two story monstrosity with all the trimmings, including a pair of evil looking gargoyles protruding off either cornice. The bulging eyes stared down at him even now, their cold stare inciting a tiny shiver of apprehension inside the man's over-active mind this night.

Saunders shook the irrational mood, adjusting his helmet automatically. He liked it to feel a certain way and looking up had sit it off kilter. His palm met with cold wood as he shoved against the ornately carved entrance doors. A cold blast of air hit his face, his eyes shifting to the source. A direct hit from a Kraut 88 had blasted a hole in the roof line up by the raised stage area.

A red velvet curtain was discolored from all the water damage it had sustained over the many long months this area had been under siege by both armies. A steady stream pooled in a dark liquid puddle at the end of the sloping aisle he walked.

The worn carpet with it's faded fleur-de-lis pattern softened the muddy slosh of his boots.

Row after row of wooden seats fanned out on either side of the path he walked. Decorative wallpaper, stripped and handing down in tattered sheets of faux eloquence echoed the fact, this place had seen better times.

Saunders turned to his right, his stocky frame barely fitting the cramped space between the seats. A make shift HQ had been established a few days ago in one of the larger vacant office areas of the now defunct theater.

The French towns all begin to fad into one, each picturesque sitting marred by the violence of war.

Lt. Gil Hanley looked up from his paperwork, which in this instance, had put the man in a very bad mood, judging from his forbidding expression. Moody, sullen eyes met Saunders oblique stare.

"..Saunders..you're back." It was grumbled but then the other man tried to snap out of his doldrums, forcing a more welcoming attitude. "How'd it go?"

Saunders nodded minutely, his own mood not the best, in truth. "A lot of build up out there, Lt." The report was forthcoming, the man swinging his weapon to his side under the heavy poncho he wore, his weight shifted to his right foot, his hand curving to the stock of the Tommy. The piercing blue eyes met and held Hanley's brown creamy ones, which often changed to a green hue when the man was angry. Both men were suddenly most business oriented. "Something's up. We dodged four Kraut patrols. A convoy of six trucks headed north.." The Sergeant leaned over Hanley's spread out map, pointing the route. "We already suspected the Krauts had a depot somewhere in that area though, right? What'da ya think?"

"Yeah." The officer agreed with the assumption. "We'll have to knock it out sooner or later."

"Do we go?"

"No." Hanley offered a cigarette. A Chesterfield. It was getting harder and harder to find his Lucky Strikes these days. "I'll assign another squad."

Saunders dug in his inner jacket pocket, waving the cigarette aside. He pulled out his Luckys, handing the pack over to a happier Gil Hanley. "Have a seat." The jerk of his head pointed out a questionable cane back chair over by the far wall.

Saunders grabbed the not-too-stout object noting a faded poster hanging above on the plaster wall. 'Smythe and Haddock', Vaudeville act from the Twenties, headlined a star-studded ensemble of tawdry show people, promising thrills..chills and laughs for all.

He had never heard of any of the performers listed. Glenn Miller, he would have gone to see..but these guys?

He dragged the chair over, straddling it from behind, his powerful thighs hugging the rounded frame of the bottom, his free arm resting on the curved back. He held his weapon aside, out of the way, turning his attention back to his Commanding Officer.

"I have another mission in mind for you." Hanley offered his lighter, holding the flame cupped with his palm. It was a little breezy in this place. "Not sure you'll want it."

"Do I have a choice?" Such a statement surprised the sergeant.

"On this one, yes." Hanley replaced his lighter into his coat pocket, inhaling his first drag, exhaling pent up tension with the white puff from his lungs. "There's a special adjacent tagged on this file." He held a slender package up. "I'm not supposed to let anyone see it but..I figure, what the hell." He tossed the envelope over. "I wouldn't have believed it had it not been down in black and white, so.." He shrugged.

Saunders took the offer, extracting the sheets inside absently.

"There's some hush-hush crap going down in the States. A bunch of egghead scientists are heading a project for Uncle Sam." Hanley nut-shelled the contents, motioning to the papers Saunders was glancing through. "The head guy, one Enrico Fermi, pulls some weight evidently. Note the signature attached to the bottom down there."

Saunders read it. "Brig. Gen Leslie R. Groves." His brow furrowed slightly. "The Pentagon guy?"

"Not to mention, General Bradshaw and our own illustrious Company Commanders."

"We've handled V. before, Sir."

"Yeah, well..that's all fine but, wait.." He insisted. "Seems simple enough on the outset. There is a scientist type the French Resistance are holding in an undisclosed location. We're to rendevous and retrieve. She's a special package, according to the file."

"She?" Saunders mood went from bad to morbid. "A woman?"

"No law says a scientist has to be a male, Sergeant." Hanley reminded, but he could well sympathize. "But, I don't know if that adjective applies to this particular female. The term most frequently used in the file there is... 'whiz kid.'"

"Kid?" It was going from bad to worse, the hairs on the back of Saunder's head stood up and he sat a little straighter in the wobbly chair. "How old are we talking, Lt.?"

"Doesn't say." Hanley broke the news. "There is a little background included." The man sat back, his hands braced on the edge of the study table used for his desk. "The parents were in Munich in Forty-One when the crap hit the fan and couldn't make it out of Germany. They are both in the same field. Physicists. Which made them smart enough, I guess...to go underground. This woman.. 'Whiz Kid'.. person..was in the States studying at the University of Chicago under Fermi."

Saunders payed close attention, having forgotten about his own cigarette which burned down between his fingers.

"So the dummy immediately flies over to the Fatherland, presumably in search of dear old Mom and Pop..the whole story is sketchy from there." Hanley stopped for a breath, motioning with his cigarette. "Everyone disappeared off the grid for a couple years..switch to present day. Dad is in England working for our side, the French somehow located the girl and no one is saying about the Mother."

"Sounds routine so far.." Saunders wanted the other shoe to drop, holding up the papers. "What else does it say in here? That I'm not going to like."

"Down at the bottom of page three..second to the last paragraph."

Saunders searched the section out, reading it carefully.

The blue eyes were lifted finally, their depths carefully guarded. Saunders didn't say anything but then..he didn't have to. His expressions often said much and after all, he had always been a man of few words.

Hanley sighed heavily, clearly of a mutual mind on the matter. "Whatever these guys are working on.." He sought the words, weighing them carefully. "The Big Brass is watching us closely, Saunders, but that aside. I'm getting the drift that it's important. Real important."

The hazel eyes allowed the gravity of the situation. "I was told to choose my best man. One who could be trusted implicitly."

"Sanchez still out on patrol?"

Hanley grinned slightly, downing his head. "Yeah, that left you."

"This shit, Lt..this addendum." Saunders showed his disdain. "Is this some G-2 paranoia? You know how they get. They can't be serious."

"They're serious, Saunders."

"This is a woman, for God's sake." It was summarily reminded. "Are we getting as bad as the Krauts?"

Hanley quieted, his own moral ethics tested on this one. "The lines begin to blur sometimes."

He had made difficult decisions before but.. "Look at it from their viewpoint. If this woman holds valuable information, stands to reason, the Krauts know about her. What if she falls into their hands. Think, damnit! What are our options?"

Saunders was given food for thought but the command issued in that file turned his stomach. "What kind of men ask that, Lt? What is in their heads?"

"I don't know." The Lieutenant told the truth. "My question to you is..can you carry out the orders if it becomes necessary?"

"It won't become necess.."

"That's not what I asked." Hanley hardened his manner. "If you can't do the job then I'm to choose someone who can."

Saunders shook his head with a jerk, his body language saying all he thought of such policy.

"I won't..do that." It was a sacred vow, the rough hewn voice filled with emotion. "Even I draw the line at something.." His head jerked a snap with his mounting anger, a coldness filtering into his eyes. "..like that."

Hanley nodded curtly, accepting the decision. "Your guys have earned some down time. You're on a 72 hour 'watch'.." He glanced up. "Oh and..good job tonight..pass it on, will ya?"

Saunders was thrown off course by the easy dismissal. "You're assigning someone else?"

"Yes, Sergeant, I am." Hanley dared him to go further, with a look. "But that is my decision, not your's. Get some rest. If the Krauts are building up and reinforcing, you know it will hit the fan sooner than later. I want you fresh."

Hanley returned to his paperwork.

Saunders was left with no recourse but to take his leave. He retraced his steps, his mind occupied, heavy with apprehension and doubts.

He stepped out the heavy doors, absently glancing about the night. Down the street, sheets of rain water flowed into ever expanding puddles washing the pebbled street slick and clear of debris and mud. It almost looked clean.

The air was cold on his exposed cheeks. He pulled on his green cotton gloves, his gaze drawn to the windows of a dress shop across the road.

A mannequin held her eternal pose, wearing a dusty, torn summer dress of yellow print. She looked cold. The fabric hanging in the blown out window flapped merrily in the stiff breeze coming down the hills to the South.

An eatery was next door, missing it's tables and chairs but the checker-board pattern on the walls was unmistakable. A wrought iron chair lay blocking the doorway, which hung off it's hinges. The back leg of the chair was bent at an odd angle, sticking out to the side.

French words bespoke of street names Saunders could not pronounce, let alone read. Caje had been trying to teach him some of the local language but he had forgotten more than he had retained.

Saunders pulled his collar closer to his neckline, momentarily shutting out the brisk coolness of the wind which whipped his poncho about the wet material of his splattered fatigues.

He stood, braced against the elements, needing a few minutes to analyze Hanley's actions. He knew his guys were holed up down the way, a warm fire ablaze in an old pot bellied stove.

Little John had repaired the flue pipe that had been pulled away from the wall and the damned thing had fired right up with some gentle persuasion from the large giant of a man. Caje had broken some furniture up for fuel. The chill of the room lessened drastically.

The better places to bivouac had been staked out so Kirby had to scrounge for a dry spot for the Squad. Everyone had overlooked the small room thankfully. There was a doctor's office above the rooms, so Saunders assumed the area beneath was used for personal space by the town's physician before everyone was evacuated from the area.

There was a remnant of an office, a very small nook housing a two-burner stove which required gas to operate and one small sink which hung off the wall now, it's pipes still attached. The main water line had been hit in previous shelling though.

Still, the place was dry and room enough for each guy to find a bed-down spot.

A stove was an added benefit, one greatly appreciated by his road weary soldiers. Were he honest with himself, Saunders enjoyed the small luxury as well. That first cup of hot, steamy coffee tasted just great tonight.

He had taken a few minutes to scope out the place as well, even to the extent of laying claim to a rolled up section of rug he had found laying on the floor directly behind the pot belly.

The space was warm and comfortable if you put it up against the hard, wet ground they all had been utilizing of late.

Four hours of uninterrupted sleep sounded phenomenal. Anything over? Amazing. He would take what Hanley could give them and gladly but..his conscience was bothering him. He felt he had let the Lieutenant down.

The order he had read, what the hell was in G-2's collective head to issue something like...that.

The Nazi's, yes..you would expect it but, his own military leaders?

He could never condone something so heinous. Not and live with himself afterwards. He knew there were men who would have no qualms with the concept though.

He hoped to God he never found himself becoming one.

But they existed..it was an axiom of war..of what it did to a guy's mind and soul.

Saunders didn't judge or condemn such men. He just sorta pitied them.

Hanley had the tough decisions to make. The Sergeant realized the weight of Command. Still, it didn't sit right..none of it. There had to be boundaries..even in war.

It was a crappy war and just when you thought it couldn't get worse? You were knocked for the proverbial loop.

Saunders needed sleep..desperately. Maybe things would be more clear when the brain fog lifted. He didn't know.

He held tight to the sides of his collar, bracing himself into the wind. He would feel better after some food and rest.

It would fall into place then..it always had before. He quickened his steps, anxious to be out of the elements and back where he felt somewhat in control of matters. As it was, the world seemed to be spinning out of whack these days..

He had experienced a lot of losses of late. The 'green' kids they were sending just didn't listen. One mistake out in the field and ..it was over. He didn't know how to instill common sense into them. He had to find a way though. He had to.

Episode: (And So It Begins...)

"Sanchez back?" Saunders had approached the Officer, uncertain as to his plan of action. He needed to clear the air between them. It hadn't sat well, leaving it like he did last night and he hadn't slept well because of the stress.

"Sanchez turned me down too." Hanley was glad for the chance offered, taking it gladly. He shrugged a wane smile. "I don't blame him..and I don't blame you, Saunders." He was quick to add. "..I wouldn't have expected anything less..from either of you men but my problem still remains. Who do I send on the mission."

Hanley was also glad to talk the problem out. Saunders had proven an invaluable sounding board in the past.

The Sergeant nursed his third cup of java, stretching his aching muscles this way and that. It felt good to have some down time. He searched for a cigarette.

"I was thinking maybe Arnolds..he has the ability." Hanley, in actuality, hated the solution upon which he had arrived.

"Arnolds can get the job down." Saunders had no doubt. He lit his cigarette, handing it over to his C.O. He knew the guy was out of Luckys. "He wouldn't be my first choice."

"Oh yeah?" Hanley took heart. Had he missed someone? He changed positions, moving a little closer to the other man. "..Who did you have in mind?"

Saunders leaned over a convenient support, his arm dangling from the windshield of an Army jeep. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, half shaking his head, grunting derisively for his own folly. "... ...Me."

Hanley's smile broke through. "..Are you sure you can..complete the mission? If worse comes to.."

"I can." It still didn't click with Saunders, though. "But I'm telling you here and now, Sir..I'll do everything in my power to see that it doesn't come to that."

"I know you will, Saunders." Hanley put a hand on the man's shoulder. "That's exactly why I wanted you."

Episode:

The day had cleared up, the depressing haze of the early morning melting into a bright, sunshine filled afternoon.

The men had taken the news of yet another mission in their stride, which made it easier on Saunders' conscience for having technically 'volunteered' them.

Kirby griped a bit but then settled down to the established routine which in itself, was a 'routine'. If William G. Could not find anything to bitch about..well, usually? The man was near death and it just wasn't a good day all around..for anybody.

Saunders had grown accustomed to the other G.I's ways and even missed the bitching and moaning if Kirby was absent for any length of time.

Of course, Kirby would never hear that from the Sergeant's lips. That was a given, but secretly, the perennial eight-ball had turned into a valued member of his squad and 'Sarge' was grateful to have Kirby around to depend on..not to say the man still could not get under his skin.

He could..and on a regular basis.

There wasn't too many 'regular' days out here in the field though. So far, this had proven a relatively good outing.

The German patrols of the night before had dissipated, which meant the Krauts were already in place going to spring their trap soon, or..God willing, they had found this sector unimportant, having moved on to other more productive territory.

Saunders didn't hold out much hope on the latter. He kept a quiet, constant vigil, his eyes always moving, scanning.. 'clearing' a section of wooded area at a time as they marched, single file, through open country.

'Don't bunch up'..the standing order of any day or mission. Give the enemy the least amount of targets to take down.

He felt most comfortable with Caje on point, Kirby bringing up the rear. He glanced around, checking on both men's positions, keeping the steady rhythm of the stride he had established. They had covered a lot of ground already. The men were rested and fed. They seemed in a good mood although quiet and alert.

Maybe they hadn't awakened fully as yet. The Sarge could empathize. He had not wanted to roll out of his warm blanket today. He had forgotten what it was like to 'sleep in'.

The small luxuries one missed in life! He mused over the fact, his thoughts turning to his Mom and sister, Louise.

He hoped that damned antiquated furnace would last through this winter. He had been saving up for a replacement when the call had come in.

So many things which needed his attention at home. There had been no time between working the ten hour days and his side job on the weekends.

Never enough time. He hadn't minded the hours, or the work but it seemed he was constantly spinning his wheels. Get some cash saved up and some big emergency would loom suddenly on the horizon.

The last time, right before he had shipped off to boot camp, had been Louise's appendectomy. Saunders had been scared as hell..that kid was everything to his Mom..and to himself. But they had gotten his sister to the hospital and everything had turned out fine.

'Thank the Lord.' As his Mom reminded everyone to do afterwards..which he had. In his own way. While Saunders was not a religious man, he was a spiritual one. Seeing all he had seen..out here, a guy had to have some life line to cling to. Something.

His thoughts were interrupted..Caje was coming back. The young man had disappeared over the upcoming rise a few minutes back, scouting ahead, making certain the squad didn't run into an unpleasant 'surprise'.

"Sarge! They're up ahead." The young soldier motioned with his head, his weapon held, as ever..at the ready, should it's services be required. Even though he had run the last two hundred yards, Caje was not even breathing hard. The men were in top physical condition and Saunders was constantly on their case insisting they remain so. "Two men..one woman."

"Woman?" Kirby had come up with the others finally and heard the only word that really mattered. "Where?"

He had looked about superficially, his grin coming instantly. "I call 'shotgun', Sarge! First dibs!"

"Only two guys?" Saunders brought the matter under hand quickly with one 'Sarge look' to his B.A.R. man. "Why only two? I thought this was a priority mission."

"There originally were six..they split up. Safer for the girl that way." Caje stated. "That's what they said, anyway."

"What's up, Sarge?" Kirby was often the 'spokesman' for the group, voicing what each man thought on a matter usually.

"...The Resistance is ahead." Sarge cut his head to the side, speaking to his men who waited about him. "They have our package."

"She's a cute little package, Sarge." Caje grinned. "Little loopy though."

"What?" Saunders hadn't expected that statement.

"What'd ya mean, 'loopy'..is she crazy or something?" Kirby was disappointed already. "Wouldn't you know it, Sarge? They send us out to get a dame and she turns out to be loony tunes."

"No." Caje laughed easily. "She just seems...distracted. Big time."

"Well, no never mind, beggars can't be choosers. I get first shot at her." Kirby informed the others.

"I saw her first." Caje reminded.

"Alright, shut-up..both of you!" Saunders clicked into his 'I'm in charge' mode which elicited complete and utter attention from his men. "That's enough of that shit. You will conduct yourselves like soldiers..step out of line and I'll have your asses..you got that?"

They didn't seem all that terrified. Kirby was still grinning.

"This woman is off limits in every sense of the word. That's not me talking..it's Capt. Jampel." He searched all the interested faces. "If you want to take it up with him when we get back..be my guest."

"Aww, Sarge." Kirby grumbled his discord. "Geesh..you never let us slack off, where's the harm in a little ogling."

"Ogle all you want..just keep your distance." Saunders tone was sharp and precise. "Let's get this damned mission behind us..."


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name...

'Loopy' seemed an appropriate word.

Saunders brow was continually furrowed as he watched the woman from afar. She scribbled hastily on the hard, moist earth, the stick she used wieldy but strong. There was a determined look on her face, but a dark scowl and her tongue darted about her mouth anxiously from time to time as she concentrated...hard.

Caje had performed the necessary introductions. Henri Beauvais, the large bear of a man, the obvious leader of the two Frenchmen, grinned affectionately over at the female. Gilbert Laroche, a small, wiry looking fellow, with horn-rimmed glasses was constantly looking over his shoulder as if expecting trouble any second. He made Saunders jumpy just watching the nervous energy displayed. The two seemed more than competent at their chosen profession, however.

"She is constantly stopping to 'work'." Henri explained cheerfully. "You will become accustomed to it in time." He glanced at his friend. "Although Gilbert is pleased to be rid of her, oui, Gilbert?"

"This cannot wait?" Laroche complained. "She is addled, I tell you." He shared his viewpoint freely with those gathered. "And you Americans value such a person?"

His disdain was apparent.

"Gilbert does not understand the workings of a woman's mind..let alone one who chooses a profession over motherhood." Beauvais teased his 'outdated' companion. "A woman, he will tell you, is only good for one thing. God knows best, he will say."

"She will get you all killed." Gilbert prophesied. "Mark my words. Were I you, Sergeant, I would tell her the way of things from the very beginning! Henri is not harsh with her as he should be!"

The fact seemed to amuse 'Henri' ever more so. "She is a 'shotgun'..who can be harsh with one so appealingly inept."

"Shotgun?" Nelson questioned the phrase used.

"Pistol, Billy." Caje translated, smilingly. "She is a 'pistol'."

"Oui.. That is what I meant, of course." Henri laughed at his own folly.

"What is she doing?" Little John could not contain his curiosity, but kept his tone low for the girl was only about a sixty meters away, over by the edge of the bramble bushes which ran the ridge line as far down as the eye could see in either direction.

"Hey.." Kirby took it upon himself to solve the riddle and in this instance, Saunders allowed him do his thing. "What'd ya doing there, Cup Cake?" He approached cautiously, craning his neck to try and read any of what she was writing. It was all Greek to him, though, having come alongside the woman, studying the jumbled scribbles absently. "Is that a foreign language?"

The girl didn't look up, just continued to write furiously with her instrument of choice. "Fermi can do these darned equations in his head, the big show off, but I have to 'see' them before they fall into place and the stupid military goons won't let me keep anything in writing, which I fully understand, but how am I supposed to solve the..."

She glanced up, her head turned to search the man out finally and...stopped talking instantly. Where before the words tumbled from her mouth in rapid-fire succession, tumbling over each other in a hurried pace as if her mind was way ahead of her speech capabilities.

She straightened slowly, large vacant eyes blinked at Kirby, the full, sensual mouth falling slightly agape. Long strands of red curls escaped from under the French beret, framing a pretty face full of tiny freckles set against an alabaster complexion.

Kirby smiled ingratiatingly, taking in the plain brown cotton dress which hung just below the knee and the battered leather of study brown boots. The white collar of her blouse peeked out of the heavy woolen sweater she had thrown over her ensemble, which was topped off with a short black jacket. Grey cotton gloves were stuck in either pocket of the jacket. "Damned military goons. They should be shot!" The man agreed with anything the woman wanted at this point.

The emerald eyes continued to stare unabashedly at the soldier. "...Y-You look.." The voice was soft and hesitant, a slight catch to the halting words. "...Just..l-like him!"

Kirby was confused by her manner. "Who, Creme Puff?" He asked straight-forwardly. "Are you ok?"

The lovely gaze clouded over for a beat, the pretty face troubled..confused.

"You.." She had to swallow hard to continue, clearly biting back the threat of tears. "Even sound..." The words trailed away and she turned slowly, closing her eyes, a shaky apology escaping her lips. "...I'm sorry. You must think I'm..." She forced a smile, seeking him out. "Loopy or something."

"Hey..no." Kirby chuckled at the 'inside joke' even if she had no idea she had made one. "It's fine. No problem. I gravitate toward the 'unusual' anyway." He jested to put her at ease. "We'll get along just fine, in which case."

She presented a faux smile, embarrassed a bit, obviously. "It just kinda..took me by surprise. You..remind me of.." She lowered her head, then raised it determinedly. "Are you guys here to help out?"

She took in the gathered group of soldiers still standing off a tad, smiling at them collectively. "I think Gilbert has had all he can stand of me..the big wuss." She cut playful eyes to the Frenchman who scowled darkly back at her.

"William G. Kirby, Ma'am..at your service. These heres guys..let me introduce you.." He directed her over, remembering his manners and the fact, the Sarge was waiting. She hastily ran back, her boot obscuring the equations she had written on the ground, then rejoined the man gingerly.

"Lead on, William G..." She indicated with a wave of her hand.

"Hey, Sarge..this here is, eh.." Kirby had forgotten the important part, looking somewhat sheepish.

Saunders blue eyes offered a quick sweep of the woman as she put out her hand, which he took, squeezing the small appendage firmly in his larger one.

"Darcy Taylor, Sarge." The woman nodded amiably, her gaze clear and open. "Sorry to be so much bother. It wasn't my idea, 'hand to God'." She smiled at the man tentatively.

"No, Ma'am..no bother." He answered correctly. "This is Caje.." He made the introductions automatically. "Little John, Nelson..Kirby, you've met.." He motioned down the line.

"That handsome fella there at the end of the line is Doc." Kirby pulled the young man forward. "Don't be shy, Doc. Come meet the pretty lady."

Darcy Taylor found that remark amusing. She giggled infectiously which made Doc smile. He took her hand when it was offered. "Ma'am."

"Ouch.." She grimaced. "Ma'am'..that hurts." She teased. "Is it against regs to just call me 'Taylor?'"

Saunders nodded shortly, pulling his stare away from those luscious red curls, turning his mind to business. "We're about eight miles from our lines, Ma'a... eh..." He tried the name out in his head and it sounded 'wrong' so..he let it go. "..We have a base of operations set up. You'll be safe there until an escort can be arranged to take you to England."

"Sounds like a plan." She seemed impressed. "Henri and Gilbert have taken excellent care of me up to this point and I'm sure they have more important things with which to contend. I do.." She turned to the Frenchmen. "Extend my heartfelt gratitude, though..and thank you for your patience and kindness to me, gentlemen." She grinned at a scowling Gilbert Laroche. "Even you, Gilbert."

The man shifted unamused eyes.

The woman's grin widened for the sullen manner displayed.

"No doubt, you guys are being put out because Enrico Fermi is using his infamous clout, throwing his 'Degrees' around again." Taylor surmised. "I have to admit though, making my way across occupied territory was getting a little trickier than I would have liked to tackle alone, so..the assistance is greatly welcomed. I'll try not to slow you down."

She checked with a doubtful Laroche. "Oh, come on, Gilbert..I didn't do that badly now, did I? You're just a natural born old grouch..admit it."

The man tugged on his friend's sleeve. "We are too long out in the open."

"Ahh, he is correct, Mon Petite." Henri sighed heavily, embracing the girl soundly, planting a paternal kiss on her cheek line. "I leave you in excellent hands. God watch over you."

Darcy Taylor hugged the man tightly, then let go. "You be careful out there, you old reprobate!"

With the goodbyes out of the way, Saunders got his end started. "..Caje, take point." He murmured to the man standing next to him. Since the woman seemed most comfortable with Kirby for the time being, he checked an impulse to put the man on the 'clean-up' position. "Nelson...Security."

An hour down the line and Kirby and the woman seemed like long-lost friends. Saunders kept a few paces back, doing his thing but he also kept an ear on the conversation. He could not deny a reluctant interest in the woman. He was a man, after all and the girl was the first female contact they had experienced in more time than he liked to remember.

That she was attractive and personable didn't hurt a guy's outlook either. She had a nice laugh but she knew to keep it down, always stifling her inborn tendencies to respond freely to Kirby's attempts to amuse her, with a hasty hand covering her mouth.

"Your brother is a Marine?" Kirby was fishing out information like crazy and Taylor seemed open and willing to impart anything asked.

"...He was." A shadow crossed her face but she resolutely pushed the darkness back. "..He was stationed at Corregidor. I thought, for about two years, that he had been taken prisoner. After the Underground found me, about.." She had to work out the time line. "Three months back, I guess..word came down that.." She swallowed hard, lowering her head for a long beat. "Will was with the 4th Marine Division. A lot of the guys stayed on the island when it looked like the Japs were going to run it over..there was about a thousand injured men trapped in the Malinta Tunnel."

Kirby had heard the stories of heroism and sacrifice. What soldier hadn't.

"The telegram said..it was likely he had been taken prisoner. I got it right before I flew out to Germany in '42."

"Those things suck, don't they." Kirby empathized. "Seems they could come up with a better way of notification."

"It's always rotten news, ya know?" She asked. "It's a bad thing to say but, I think everyone secretly wishes the creepy little guy walks on past your door.."

"Yeah." Kirby didn't like to think about his Mom and sister having to go through such a thing.

Taylor grew quiet for a beat. Saunders took the time to glance her over yet again. She was about five four, he guessed. Much shorter than Kirby at six feet anyway. She had a constant habit of messing with her hair. She was retying the long fluff yet again, the worn out boot lace slipping continuously on the soft strands of her make-shift ponytail.

Saunders tried to discipline himself from constantly looking at her but in the end, he reasoned, it was only because she was of the feminine persuasion and any guy worth his salt would naturally check her out from time to time.

It didn't mean anything at all. Just a guy thing. And he was just as much a guy as the next guy, so..it didn't mean anything to cast an occasional glance to a pretty woman. She smelled good too. He had caught a whiff of some fragrance when she had walked by him to join Kirby.

The damnest thing..it smelled like baby powder, maybe..or.. He couldn't put his finger on it but he had smelled the scent before. It reminded a guy of what he was here for..what was waiting back home if he was lucky enough to make it out of this fucking war.

Did it really hurt to enjoy what little 'comfort' that had been tossed their way? In a couple of hours, she would be back at HQ.. He knew the other men were just as affected in one way or another and he thought maybe it was ok to let them have their moment.

Kirby puzzled him though. The man had the most opportunity to hit on the woman and was not taking the risk of being shot down. Taylor seemed more than agreeable to any and all attempts to 'communicate' but so far, Kirby had backed off any blatant sexual overtures.

Maybe the guy was sick or something. Who knew. Saunders cast Kirby a suspicious glare.

"Let me show you something."

Even that line did not solicit a 'Kirby' response. Instead the man waited patiently while Taylor removed a gold locket from her neck, which she opened.

"This is Will..and that other side is Mom." She instructed, handing the heart shaped jewelry over. "You DO look like him.. 'hand to God'."

Kirby peered closely at an uncanny likeness of himself. Nelson had rushed to see what was what.

"Wow." Billy had taken the pre-offered locket, sharing it with Little John. "He could be Kirby's twin."

"Yeah, the more handsome one." Little John took every opportunity to needle Kirby but this time, it was in good fun.

"It's kinda spooky." Kirby shivered involuntarily, shrugging off the coincidence. "And that ain't me, girlie girl."

"I know that, Kirby." Taylor interjected. "Really. It's just that..well...I miss him and having you here is..kinda nice, you know?"

"..Sorry for your loss, Kid." Kirby was genuine in his condolence.

"Keep on pace." Saunders motioned the 'traffic jam' onward.

The men fell back into cadence, each with a supportive phrase or gesture for a comrade lost and the one left behind to grieve.

Taylor seemed appreciative of the men's efforts.

"Sorry." Saunders nodded curtly as he passed. "About your brother."

"Thanks, Sarge." The woman smiled softly at him and he frowned at the slight quickening of his pulse, his mood dropping by degrees. What the hell was going on with him? She was just a dame, for God's sake.

"Just a another dame." He muttered angrily. "Shake it loose.."

"You say something, Sarge?" Little John asked on his way back to his 'spot'.

Saunders shook his head curtly, motioning the man on.

"Stop it, Kirby!" The irritation came through loud and clear in her voice. And she swatted at the soldier's hands who was trying to grab the flower she held out of his reach. "Cut it out! I have to check this thing out, now.." She scolded superficially, for all that.

Kirby was grinning ear to ear, clearly enjoying her chagrin. He did back off a little though, his curiosity aroused. "What'd ya mean..why do you keep looking at those things?"

"Well, it's hard to explain but Eugene Erichson needs to increase the energy output of his 'implosion theory' and we're just in a quandary attempting to find the correct method of.." She stopped her explanation. "I like flowers."

She cut Kirby an exasperated glance, throwing the petal aside. "That wouldn't work anyway." She picked up a dead butterfly, examining it's wings meticulously.

"Hey Caje." Kirby sprinted up to the other man, asking for a favor. "Hey..how do you say, 'you're as pretty as a flower' in French."

"Vous puez beaucoup." Caje supplied readily, a little jealous of all the time Kirby had been spending with the woman, were he honest with himself.

"Thanks buddy." Kirby sprinted back, happily translating his phrase. "Hey, Buttercup..listen to this. ...'vous puez beaucoup'." The man puffed up his chest with pride, waiting for the sweet smile to grace Taylor's lips.

The woman gasped indignantly, pulling the front of her sweater open, sniffing down her 'chest area' then... "Sarge!" She left Kirby's side with an haughty swish of her backside. "Kirby said I smell bad!...And I DON'T!" She leaned for Saunders to smell her neckline. "See?"

Saunders moved back as if burned, refusing the offer, his scowl increasing exponentially.

"I didn't say..." Kirby sought a gleefully grinning Caje. "Damn, Caje..that wasn't funny." Then the man cracked a grin.. "Well..it was sorta funny at that, come to think of it." He shared in the joke, in spite of his better judgement. "That was a good one."

Taylor's mouth compressed in annoyed belligerence. "They're being mean to me! And I didn't do nothing! 'Hand to God, Sarge!"

Saunder's face was comically askew, his equilibrium shot on this one. "..Shut up..all of you. We're in German territory! Keep it down!"

Taylor frowned hard at him but she settled. "I don't smell bad." She restated her claim. "I'm just saying."

She gave Kirby what was to become widely known as her 'mean' frown. She turned her nose up to the other men, dismissing them airily. "I want to stay with you for a goodly spell, I think." It was decided with a finality that amused Kirby greatly. "Kirby is being not nice, as you can plainly see for yourself." She offered another 'mean' frown directed to the person in question.

"He sure IS like my brother, in which case." She scoffed but then, let it go. "Do you want I should 'shut up' or is it ok to ask you questions."

Saunders spared her an oblique glance.

She took it to mean.. 'shut up.' Because she fell silent except for the occasional light sigh. She would go off-path at regular intervals to check out a flower petal or a particular interesting pine cone, say..once, even a dead tree truck which caught her eye but soon enough, she would be back at Saunder's side, matching her shorter steps to his longer stride determinedly.

The man found himself slowing his pace a bit to accommodate the difference. They had come upon a Kraut patrol a few miles back. She was clearly apprehensive but stayed close to Kirby, following his instructions to the letter.

When the danger had passed, she stuck out her tongue at the man then returned to her place beside the Sarge.

Kirby took the opportunity on a 'break' to approach Saunders. "Sarge? I think she's about to drop..what are your thoughts on the matter?" He had motioned to the female who sat quietly, not even bothering to scribble in the dirt this time.

Saunders was of the same mind. While he and the squad was used to the pace and distance traveled, it was clear the woman was tiring fast. "The sooner we get back behind our lines, the sooner she'll be safe, Kirby."

Kirby nodded his understanding. "Yeah, but Sarge.."

"No 'buts'." It was snapped. "She can rest all she wants..later."

Kirby nodded again. "Sure, Sarge. Whatever you say." The subject was dropped, except for a 'suggestion'. "I can give her a few 'bennies' if you want..how about that?"

"I can kick your ass if you want." Saunders 'suggested' right back. "How about that?"

Kirby laughed good-naturedly and went about his business. Saunders took the time to study his map. He found himself second guessing his decisions, having cast several scrutinizing looks Taylor's way. The men lit up cigarettes, making the most of their break time. He had called a brief rest stop.

Taylor sat, rubbing her eyes with her fingers and stifling a yawn. She was bushed, clear and simple. She scratched under the beret, removing the object, pulling the boot lace from her hair, then scratched the red mass again, more vigorously. "If I have lice, someone is going to hear from me!" She vowed sacredly. The idea seemed to deject her even more than she had been. "Not that I have lice.." She assured one and all. "Hand to God, guys..really."

The men smiled their amusement, while she pushed her hair into a tight 'bun' stuffing it under the hat which immediately fell off her head into the grass beside her. "Damn!" She snapped, grabbing the offending cover, banging it against her thigh to rid it of debris. She gave the hat a 'mean frown' which seemed to make her feel better.

Saunders drank sparingly from his canteen noting the woman was minus one. His scowl increased. "Taylor..where is your canteen?"

She started, the green eyes looking guilty. "My..canteen? Oh.." One could see the wheels turning. "Eh..it..got lost..by accident. It wasn't anything I did or anything though. I'm not thirsty, Sarge."

Saunders shifted his gaze, sighing mentally. He tossed the canteen over. "Drink!"

Taylor drank..greedily, swiping her mouth with her sweater sleeve afterwards. Then wiping the top of the container before securing the lid. "Thanks, Sarge." She handed the bottle back, arising to do so, then took her former position. "I was fine, though."

"Yeah." Saunders practically growled the sarcasm. "Never..get caught without your water supply! You want to die of dehydration?"

"No." The woman shook her head negatively. "That's a horrible way to go. I don't want to die of dehydration, Sarge..no." He was earnestly assured, the green eyes innocently inoffensive.

He..shook his head minutely, an unreasonable anger eating away at him. He had no clue as to where the feelings stemmed. As was his way, he bottled the emotions up, refusing to allow them dictate his actions.

The fact he knew the men were enjoying his predicament only pissed him off all the more. They weren't even attempting to hide their mirth or snickers. He was between a rock and a hard place and they intended to ride it for all it was worth. Pay back for all the crap he had put them through, he realized.

He checked his map again if only to have something with which to busy himself. "...There is a system of caves up ahead about a mile or so." He hated to say it. "...It will be dark in an hour. It might be wise to hold up there for a time."

The men knew 'why' he had decided to 'hold up'. To their credit, no one said a word and Kirby didn't even offer a smart ass retort.

"Yeah, Sarge..a few hours ain't gonna make a big difference one way or another, right?" The B.A.R. man seconded the motion. "Not that I'm tired or nothing."

"Oh, me either, Sarge, 'hand to God." Taylor was too quick to agree. "I hope you're not stopping on my account because.."

"The men had a hard day yesterday." Saunders mumbled. "We had to go directly back out.."

"Yeah, it was tough." Kirby commiserated. "We didn't have no hot food or sleep and it's all your fault."

Taylor's face fell.

"He's teasing, Mon Cher." Caje interjected. "He's an ass..he was reared by wolves. What can you expect." The man's eyes twinkled mischievously. "When we heard 'woman'..the men fell all over themselves to 'volunteer' for this mission. We were the fortunate ones."

She felt infinitely better. "..I'm glad it was you guys that came...all except Kirby." She shifted a sullen stare. Kirby grinned impishly at her.

The caves were plentiful in this part of the countryside. Most were large enough for a full grown man to stand in them, a few burrowed back into the mountainous area for miles, it was said. The one Saunders choose even came equipped with fanciful drawings on the walls at intervals throughout the caverns.

"Are those prehistoric?"

"It says 'Kilroy was here', Kirby." Caje shook his head woefully. Kirby stepped closer, peering hard in the dim light which filtered from the large mouth of the opening.

"Well, who knew." The man went in search of a resting place, his weapon cradled lovingly against his mid-section. "That guy gets around!"

Nelson had scouted the passageways, which numbered three, as Saunders had ordered upon their arrival. The young man came back with good news. "Sarge..both of these tunnels lead outside..we have an escape route if necessary."

Saunders nodded, slightly relieved to hear it, already regretting his decision to 'stop' for a while. But, now, at least they wouldn't get caught with their pants down if worse came to worse. "...Nelson, take the right one.." He motioned with a fluid hand gesture. "..Caje.." He nodded to the other tunnel and the Frenchmen instantly went on his way.

"Don't they get to rest?" Taylor was concerned over the matter.

"They get the first 'watch'." Kirby had no qualms about lying to the woman, it seemed. "We take turns."

"...Oh." She felt better. "Well...I can 'watch' too, Sarge." She sought out the man who stood, back braced against the opening of the cavern, weapon held securely but pointed downward. "I know a German when I see one. I assume all one does is..alert the others to said sighting? I..I want to pull my weight."

Saunders exchanged looks with Kirby. "That's against regulations." The answer came to him. How to be diplomatic. "..Thank you for wanting to help but..well, we have this system, see and..we're all kinda used to it by now." He gave Kirby a 'help me out' look, and don't be a smart ass in doing it.

"Our bodies are accustomed to sleeping 'a couple on'..a 'couple off'." Which wasn't too far from the truth. "Don't want to wreck the cycle and get us all off-kilter, do you?"

"No." She didn't. "But, what can I do to help out?"

"Get as much rest as you can." Saunders jumped on that one. "We'll be moving fast and non-stop in a few hours so.."

"I shouldn't slow you down." She nodded. "Ok, Sarge. Got it." She settled back against the hard rock of the cave, laying her head on her arm which was propped on a convenient boulder the size of a very large dog. She closed her eyes and...was out in record time.

Kirby grinned over at his contemporaries for the fact. Doc walked over and put his jacket over the sleeping girl. Little John grimaced. "She looks kinda uncomfortable all crunched up like that."

"Leave her be." Saunders didn't want the hassle of her awakening. "Get some rest. We're moving out in four hours."

The quiet came as each man sought a comfortable enough spot to rest his head.

Saunders went back to his vigilance. The sun disappeared behind the rolling hills to the West. The night came without incident. Their luck was holding.


	3. Getting To Know A Guy

Some inner sense was telling Saunders it was time to go. He roused his men, gently kicking Cage's boot, shaking Kirby's shoulder and so on, down the line. Nelson and Little John had taken second 'watch' so he actually got a little sleep.

Not much, granted but he felt refreshed.

The man crossed the cave floor feeling the solid granite surface beneath his boots. The temperature had dropped and the walls of the cavern were damp and slick.

He pulled his jacket together, zipping it closed, stretching the kinks from his shoulders as he walked the small space needed.

"...Taylor." The man raised his voice enough to attract her attention but she didn't budge, too deep in slumber to note such a minor disturbance. He hesitated, feeling a little awkward for he knew the guys were checking the situation out. He leaned, treating her like he would any other 'guy'...shaking her soundly. "Taylor! Haul it out!"

The girl stirred slowly, shifting to her back. The green eyes opened, trying to focus. The lovely orbs blinked up at him, then she stretched luxuriously, rubbing the sleep from her eyes like a little kid. She stifled a yawn, struggling into a sitting position, the long hair tangled and soft, falling in cascading waves down her back and over her shoulders.

"...I'm up, Sarge." She grumbled, her body signaling it's disapproval of the sleeping arrangements she had made. "Ohhh, my goodness!" She pushed the sides of her lower back, grimacing accordingly as the pain shot up her spine. She groaned weakly. Saunders flicked the amazing shape of her breasts so prominently displayed, feeling like a heel in the next instance for having done so. "How do you guys DO this? I would be dead in a week!"

"Pussy." Kirby called over, rolling out of his fetal position, struggling to his feet. "We're manly men, hey Sarge?" He sought out his fearless leader, scratching his head, then his abdomen. "You wouldn't want a slacker on the squad, right?"

"I already have one of those." Saunders cast the man a glance, holding his smile for Kirby's crinkled nose. "And he's good at the job, so...no."

Taylor giggled her appreciation for his wit. Saunders found he kinda liked the sound of the soft chuckle..

He found he liked other things too..like the sight of the full, rounded breasts displayed to perfection by Taylor's actions a few seconds back. Saunders tried to sort out the conflicting emotions he was experiencing, determined to keep the professionalism he needed in order to perform properly but..he was fighting demons new to him.

His damned body was reacting to things it should not be reacting to. He silently cursed his weakness. More so, he cursed his damned libido. Maybe forced abstinence was wreaking havoc with his system. He had heard stories about some guys..the weird things they did, their crazy behavior. He, personally, had never had the problem.

He realized it had nothing to do with Darcy Taylor, per se. Any pretty female probably would have elicited such reaction but he did know one thing..as soon as humanly possible, he was going to ask Hanley for a furlough..a few days, at least.

His body was reminding him, he had denied it's basic urges for far too long a period.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, having realized he still stared at the woman, quickly forcing his mind to other matters. "...Kirby." He sought the man, turning his head this way and that, trying to locate him. "..Get out there..see if anything is shaking."

"Sure, Sarge." Kirby retrieved his weapon from it's propped status by his place of repose, heading out the front entrance cautiously.

Caje tossed Taylor some provisions. She beamed him a smile, having caught the K-Ration. He watched her check out the contents. But she couldn't get the tin open, her face falling until Doc lent a capable hand.

"Oh! Fruit cup!" Taylor was thrilled. "I love fruit cup!" Doc handed over his spoon, the one he had stashed in his gear.

Saunders watched the girl devour the fruit, his eyes catching her's over the tin. "...You want some, Sarge?" She offered to 'share'. "There's plenty."

He shook his head, ignoring Caje's lifted brows. "You 'want some' Sarge?" The Frenchman asked, sotto voce, grinning slyly.

"Shut up." The other man's frown increased a bit. But, Saunders knew Caje hadn't meant anything negative with the statement, dismissing the horse play in the next instance. The guy was just being 'French'. He went back to checking his weapon.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know..but, I guess it's technically still night out." Taylor mused, stuffing another peach into her mouth.

Saunders shifted bemused eyes to the woman.

"How much farther?" She inquired cheerfully and for some reason, that irritated the man too, her constant good humor.

"Yeah, Sarge." Kirby entered, hunkered from the cold, his mood a good one which meant, for the time being, the coast was clear.. "Are we there yet?"

Saunders could see the humor in the statement but not so much..Taylor. Who narrowed her eyes at Kirby's teasing. "Stop giving me the business, Kirby!" She insisted. "It's just too early for such tom-foolery."

Nelson was puzzled by the term, showing as much. "Tom-foolery?" He questioned his large friend but Little John only grinned down at him.

"Saddle up." Saunders gave the order. "Kirby..take point."

"I'm his favorite, Caje." Kirby gloated. "Used to be you, didn't it."

Caje gave the man a discrete 'finger' which made Kirby grin but he too, checked on Taylor who was happily oblivious to the interaction between the two men. Saunders had caught it though and the guys both got a 'Sarge' look for their trouble. Which only tickled them more, a fact they kept from the 'Sarge', but shared with each other behind his back..

"I gotta go, Sarge!" Taylor suddenly piped up, throwing her empty tin aside. She hurriedly arose, padding hastily over, anxious to get her request in before the guys pulled out.

The man's expression showed his confusion. He tried to read the blank expression on the woman's face, but she had 'checked out' into that other world she sometimes visited and he found himself at a loss.

"...Eh.." He searched for a suitable response. "...We're almost ready." Caje was fiddling with his ammo clips, loading his pockets for the next few hours.

"NOOO..." Taylor was disappointed in the man, clearly. "I have to GO!" And she did a little two-step dance to illustrate her meaning, her expression a most 'anxious' one now. "HAND TO GOD, here!"

Caje laughed lowly, around the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, going back to his clips. Kirby rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"She means she has to..."

"I KNOW..." Saunders cut the explanation short, his mood certainly no better for Kirby's timely assistance. "..What she means." He glanced around aimlessly then pointed to the first tunnel off to the right. "...Don't go too far, stay within hearing range."

"Ewwww." She didn't THINK so, grabbing the one small satchel she carried, bounding off hastily in the direction indicated. "As if Kirby wouldn't enjoy THAT!" She threw the guy a 'don't you DARE listen!' glare.

Saunders sighed heavily, walking to the mouth of the cave, leaning against the rock surface, searching for a cigarette in his inside jacket pocket. He cast a sullen glance back at his men but determined to wait out the interval, shifting his shoulder into a more comfortable position, adjusting his weight to the other foot. He held his helmet under his arm, leaned down to light his smoke, straightened, turning his attention to the world outside the tunnel.

"Everybody does it, you know." Kirby grumbled, checking with the other guys for affirmation. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Caje started chuckling again, shaking his head woefully..Kirby had no ideal why. Little John was ambivalent on the subject, Doc was amused and Nelson's mouth was totally agape, the young man's eyes, large and awe-filled.

"What?" Kirby demanded.

"... ... Wow." Was all Nelson could come up with, his system just too over-loaded to process anything further. The visions alone were giving him chills..really nice chills.

Saunders kinked his neck, embarrassed that he had been..a bit embarrassed by the request Taylor had made. Kirby was right, it was simply a normal, human body function..nothing more. Why his usually unbreakable 'cool' had been shifted askew, he had no clue.

He wasn't some untried eighteen year old. He was no novice..he knew women, in all their many faceted 'glory'. He was an experienced, mature male. He had 'been around the block' as Kirby would have said...

Why the HELL he was reacting so unlike himself where this ..innocent, unsophisticated...child was concerned..

The man took his growing anger out on his cigarette, throwing the half finished butt to the ground, grinding it with his boot.

"You're acting like a damned idiot." He chastised himself under his breath, scanning the night with the eyes of a trained observer. His resolve strengthened and he felt better. He placed his helmet on his head, situating it just so.

Any man could tell Darcy Taylor was..fresh off the farm. That she had no carnal knowledge of a man. Each and every man present ..well, maybe not Nelson..but the rest..would not dispute such a statement if asked.

Saunders' taste in women ran more to the..mature, worldly, somewhat jaded ones. While he would flirt with any available female, he gravitated to those who knew the score.

The ones he spent the night with had the grace and intelligence to realize..it would just be 'one of those things'..ships that passed in the proverbial night, encounter.

He was not ready to commit his life to anything other than his Mother and Sister just yet. They needed him. His old man had split early on and Saunders had taken up the slack.

Not that he was opposed to marriage eventually, he guessed. He never thought about it, in truth. His priorities must be his current family. His objective was clear, always had been. Marriage? Why the fuck was he thinking about..that? Because there were types of girls one simply did not offer anything less. Well, that had nothing to do with him.

If he made it out of this hell hole in one piece..and functioning..a big 'if,' granted. He knew where his future lay.

He knew the type of woman he would eventually end up with too. He had always known. So..why this silly..young..weird girl was causing him to do things he normally never would have done..to think things he should not be thinking..was a complete mystery to the man.

He would be glad when he handed Darcy Taylor over to the right people. He needed her out of his hair so things would get back to normal.

There was always places a soldier could go to..find a little relief. Saunders had never frequented such places..too many chances of disease and..other unsavory end results. That type of..relaxation had never appealed to him, not that he hadn't tried it in his younger days.

His thoughts turned back to his last..encounter. God, had it been that long? His furlough..in Paris, almost three months prior. It had been an exciting place and he and the guys had made the most of the time, putting their whole heart and soul into the project. They had really 'celebrated'! And frankly, he didn't remember a lot of it but..he remembered...Carla.

She had smiled at him across the smoke filled bar area..they had been a deep sadness in the brown eyes but when he had left..the next morning..the shadows had lifted and she smiled at him. A special smile that warmed his insides. He fondly recalled that moment.

He had liked the woman and while they hadn't talked all that much, he sensed her loneliness. She was a nurse with the 17th, with brothers in the service. She was the eldest of six kids. She grew up on a farm in Georgia. That was the extent of their 'talk' time. They had moved on to a more productive line of endeavor.

He didn't know if she was..attached. He hadn't asked. He didn't want to know.

Taylor pulled her gaze from the brooding individual, turning to the young man beside her. "Billy.." She kept her voice very low and moved closer to Nelson. She needed to confide in someone. Hundreds of questions plagued her. Thousands. She was of the nature, if an equation existed..it must be solved. Sooner or later. "...you've been with the Sarge..what? A pretty long time now?" She smiled prettily for the man, waiting patiently for his full attention.

"Oh..yeah, well..about a year now..little over, why?" Nelson was preoccupied. He had five clips when he had loaded up yesterday. He could only find four today. He searched his pockets again, his mind not fully focused.

"Oh, I just wondered. He's kinda..private, isn't he." Taylor continued to smile and for added effect, flipped her hair behind her shoulder, drawing attention to her womanly assets. "I mean..no one really knows much about him, do they."

"Well, I know he has a kid brother and his sister's name is Louise and..he has a mom." He grinned, halting his search. "Who doesn't though, huh..except maybe Kirby...who was found under a cabbage patch, according to Little John."

Taylor laughed at the 'joke'..guys liked it when you laughed at their jokes, after all. She moved..closer. "Ummm..do you know if he has..a lot of girls? The Sarge, I mean. He must have, right? He's..so handsome and ..whatnot. Oh, not that you would think that, I suppose. I don't think it either, it's just what Kirby said..earlier and all."

Nelson was stumped. He checked out the man, a fixed frown on his baby face. "...He IS sorta..a good looking guy, isn't he..from a dame's point of view, I mean."

"Oh yes, he's very..handsome." She put a strand of hair behind her ear, licking her lips thoughtfully..slowly. "In that Neanderthal sort of way women go silly over.."

Nelson forgot all about his clips, his eyes drawn to the action. She had..great...lips.

"But then.. so are you." Taylor flirted shamelessly. "Handsome..not..the other. Not the 'cave man' thing."

Nelson blushed, downing his head and..he began to sweat. "Eh..."

"So.." The girl leaned forward, blinking languidly, the long lashes sensually alluring..or at least..she hoped as much. "Does he? Have a girl? A...steady one? That you know of? I didn't see a ring but some guys take them off..don't they?"

"Who?" Nelson swallowed hard, his cock expanding fluidly. He wiped his upper lip with his sleeve, his confusion running rampant. "..What?"

"The Sarge, silly." Taylor bit her lip, her expression softening just for him. "Is he..married?"

Nelson shook his head, the ability to speak completely gone.

"No?" Taylor leaned back, having the answer to one very important piece of her puzzle. She kissed Nelson's cheek with one lingering touch. "Thank you, Billy. For being so patient with me. I'm so inquisitive. Usually, that annoys people."

"Oh, well..I wasn't." He assured her quickly. "Annoyed, I mean. You don't annoy me at ALL..not one little bit."

Taylor drew in a deep breath. "Good." She smiled 'his' smile..turning, taking her leave. She sought out Kirby. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"No, ding bat..it's too dangerous out front." Kirby denied strenuously. "Go bother Caje."

The girl offered a 'mean' frown. "I didn't want to anyway."

"Liar." Kirby disdained. "Go on now..get back there. Stay with Little John. He'll watch out for you."

"Ok." She was agreeable. "You be careful, though."

"I'm always careful." Kirby scoffed at such a concept. Him? Not being careful? Yeah, right.

Saunders brought up the rear, behind Doc. He watched his men file out into the night. Walking would help dispel the chill of the air swirling about them. A quarter moon was a welcome sight and even that was hidden most of the time by thick, grey cumulus clouds.

It was late. He figured they would have another four hours of darkness in which to travel. Which should take them to the American lines, thank God.

The soldiers moved through the unfamiliar terrain silently, making good time with a comfortable but steady pace.

Saunders disciplined his thoughts, keeping them 'work' oriented for the most part. Occasionally, he would visually check on the girl but he trusted Little John and Caje to do their jobs.

He quickened his pace after about an hour out in the field, making his way up the line. He needed to check the map and wanted to change-up his 'point' man, in order to spell Kirby for a while.

Without warning, out of the silence of the night, a loud 'pop' startled his ears. He instinctively dove for cover, knowing the sound, as did the squad, each having fallen hastily to the ground, seeking cover if it was available.

They froze, like eerie statues, no one making a move..or a sound.

Little John had grasped Taylor on his way down, now shielding her with his bulk, his hand holding her head down close to the ground.

A bright, blinding light floated high above the grove of trees in which they sought shelter...the strange, bluish halo tinting everything with an unearthly glow.

Their luck had run out.

Saunders breathed slowly, forcing his body to calm. Adrenalin had surged through his system but now, he had it under control. The night returned to it's former darkness. He allowed his eyes to adjust...waiting.

The silence was back but this time..it was too silent. No 'night' sounds greeted his ears. No chirping of crickets even..nothing.

He carefully moved forward, his weapon cradled across his elbows, he crawled slowly..taking his time, keeping as low as possible. He reached Little John, inching up the slight incline of the small hill where the man lay with his charge beside his mammoth frame.

"She's ok, Sarge.." He was reassured by the whispered statement. "What's out there?" Saunders shook his head negatively, having no answers just yet.

"Keep down and stay quiet..everything's fine." He got Taylor's attention. The woman was frightened but calm enough. "I'll check with Kirby. Just stay quiet, ok?"

She nodded. He noted her small fists were knotted into tight balls by her side. Her dress hem had flipped up, showing the slender curve of her thigh. He moved on.

It took a minute or two to reach Kirby who was scanning the ridge line meticulously, his Browning laying casually along the soft wood of a downed pine tree. "...They're over by the group of Evergreens, Sarge..see em?" He showed the area with a point of his index finger. "They haven't seen us, I don't think. That was just the Kraut's way of saying.. 'peek-a-boo, we just tried to kill you.'"

"I don't want contact if we can avoid it."

"Yeah.." He was afraid of that. "Listen..what about we split up into twos..you take Red Riding Hood to Grandmas and the guys and I lead the Big Bad Bears down the yellow brick road?"

Saunders took a long soulful look at his B.A.R. man.. "Jesus Christ...I actually understood that." Was it getting that bad? "No. Any shooting will bring other Krauts. We'll try another route."

Kirby shrugged his shoulders. Then scratched his neck..and thought about..scratching his ass..which was itching from the ragweed he had crawled through. Was his allergies acting up again. "I'm all for the other route part."

Sarge couldn't chance the girl falling into the wrong hands. He studied the situation for a goodly while. "It wasn't bears.."

Kirby ran a dirt caked hand across his nose. "What wasn't 'bears'..." he smiled, letting it be known, he was just shitting around. "Let's get going, Sarge..my ass itches."


	4. Mama Said They'd Be Days Like This...

Kirby held position, while Saunders made his way back to the others.

The night sounds had returned. He could even make out some low, guttural chatter from the enemy across the open expanse of grass separating them. Nothing distinct, just an occasional phrase or two and once, even the momentary flash of a cigarette lighter before a hand shielded the soft glow from view.

Caje had seen Saunders' approach, signaling the others to gather closer. The other soldier crawled forward, pulling himself into a half reclined position. "..Machine gun nest." Sarge delivered the bad news. "To the right." He pointed, checking out the spot again. Nothing had changed. The glint of the deadly barrel of a German weapon reflected once or twice in the sparse light available from the fickle moon. "We'll drop down to the river's edge, head West." He always kept his men in the loop. "No chatter from here on in." He cautioned, waving Kirby over and motioning for Caje to lead the way out.

The squad melted back into the dense woods with it's spreading trees whose branches reached close to the ground offering shelter from enemy eyes. Patches of ground covered in brown crackling grass was avoided at all costs for sound carried far in the stillness of the night.

A multitude of high growing bushes was welcomed and used frequently as the men covered the surprisingly rocky terrain, following the sloping earth down to the river's banks.

The water was dark and liquid, flowing slowly past, silent and deep. Saunders' map showed the large tributary. About two miles down past a German occupied bridge, the American lines began.

Two miles. At this point, it seemed twenty.

An Allied force, consisting of British, Canadian and American soldiers had fought long and hard to gain a stronghold into this sector of France. The Germans had not given over their territory easily, and seemed now to be mounting an offensive, determined to regain lost ground. Saunders' worse fear was not so much the frequent enemy patrols they continuously encountered but the distinct possibility of American ground fire.

Intelligence had to be aware of the German activity in this area. Such news would not go unchallenged. Artillery barrages were always the answer to any suspected build-up of enemy troops.

Hanley and he had discussed a time line for the mission. The four hours delay would off set the coordinates Saunders had given. They should have arrived at the American lines by now. The woman's state of exhaustion had forced a change in plans. Civilians were not accustomed to the rigors of military life. Taylor's mind was willing but her body had rebelled against the forced pace regular soldiers were trained to sustain. He should have made provisions. He had forgotten, clear and simple. His men performed all asked of them. He had become complacent, expecting it. But a civilian..a woman at that. And now, they were having to take even more time in avoiding contact. The terrain was proving more difficult to traverse.

Shots fired would alert other patrols. Something Saunders could not chance, of course. Still, the package they transported was considered top priority. Maybe even important enough to waylay an intended ground strike.

He gathered the men behind the shelter of a natural out-crop of rock formation, calling a 'break' to the arduous trek.

"Battalion might call in a strike pretty soon." He began, scanning the tired faces about him, keeping his voice low and calm. "We got about two hours before sunrise."

"What a happy thought." Kirby mentioned to anyone interested enough to listen.

"We might get separated..lose contact." Saunders kept the subject clear and precise. "You know what to do. Stay low until it passes then make for the lines..to the South." He gestured with a quick hand movement. "I'll try to keep Taylor with me but if something happens, she is priority. Keep an eye out..if I go down, one of you pick up the slack, but if it's not an option, then the more that make it back, the better. Tell Hanley the situation. He can order a rescue mission. Don't waste precious time trying to extract her yourselves. It won't happen. They outnumber us."

Caje clearly didn't like the order but Saunders had no doubt what-so-ever it would be carried out to the letter.

"Don't I get a say in any of ..."

"This isn't a Democracy." Saunders snapped sharply, his voice a harsh whisper. "I'm in charge here! You do as I tell you and maybe my men will make it out of this mess alive..you got that, lady?"

Such an admonishment would make most females dissolve in a fit of tears but Taylor just rolled her eyes, offering a distinctive 'Italian' gesture to the man.

Kirby gallantly came to the rescue though with a well thought out rejoinder. "Just give her over to the Krauts, Sarge..in a few hours they will be begging us to take her back. Wouldn't that be easier?"

Taylor grinned good-naturedly, hitting the man in the ribs with her elbow. "You're so silly."

Saunders was semi-grateful for the reprieve. He had not meant to be so severe with the woman. "..There's a bridge up ahead. It'll probably be swarming with Krauts. The Resistance tells HQ there's a system of aqueducts that run beneath the structure. The trick is, to locate the ones that lead out the other side closest to our lines." He gave the bad news. "They aren't showing on the map so.."

"The Romans built the system I bet." Taylor nodded knowingly, pushing her way into the semi-circle of men who had excluded her for the most part this entire time. "The ducts are probably extensive. A guy could wonder around for days in them if he didn't know the way out."

Saunders frowned incredulously at such information.

"How do YOU know?" Kirby challenged the statement but moreso..it's proclaimer.

"I'm real smart, Kirby." She recognized sarcasm when thrown her way. "I know a LOT of things." She usually didn't brag about her I.Q. but..

"Says you." He scoffed. "You ever been in these ducts?"

"I've been in a few in Egypt!" She snapped defensively.

"That's not here, is it, so..pipe down. We men are trying to figure a way to save your ass." She was informed. "We don't need you putting a jinx on our mojo."

"I don't even know what that means!" She argued.

"Thought you said you were real smart." The man snickered.

"Is there some sort of system the Romans used when they constructed the ducts?" Doc, always the voice of reason, interjected. "Some method to their madness?"

Saunders transferred his attention to the girl as did each man.

"Well.." She thought hard. "They would want the water delivered to the nearest inhabited areas." That seemed the norm in Egypt at least. "If you knew the towns' locations that once utilized the water, it would stand to reason, the ducts would run in said directions."

She looked hopefully to Saunders. "Is that helpful at all?"

The man recalled his map. "There's a town to the West and a smaller village to the South."

"That's present day." She reminded. "What kingdoms existed hereabouts in the Thirteen Hundreds..." She looked about inquiringly. "Anyone?"

"You're a big help." Kirby disdained.

"I wasn't around then." She pointed out. "He has the map, not me! Caje is French..it's HIS country, not mine!" She laid the blame elsewhere.

"I'm gonna sox you right in the eye if you don't.."

"KIRBY!" Saunders hissed angrily, jerking the girl to his side in the next instance. "Get over here!" His hand had grasped her sweater front, clenching into a fist, hauling her ass over with a non-too-gentle tug.

Taylor stumbled, righting herself with difficulty, straightening her clothes primly, glaring belligerently at her nemesis. "He started it. I was just trying to be.."

"I'm not saying it again!" Saunder's blood pressure was on the rise. "Just get past the Krauts and get out of the ducts as quickly as you can, then head South! It's not damned brain surgery!"

"Mark the tunnels as you go." Caje suggested. "You'll know which ones you've been in at least."

"I thought of that, but you're all being mean to me so I didn't say anything." Taylor stated smugly.

The Sarge squeezed his temples, an ache starting just behind his right eye. Doc could feel the tension emanating from the man. Saunders was like a volcano, simmering...it was only a matter of time before he blew. It was remarkable, the restraint he had practiced so far. A part of the Medic found the situation amusing but a larger part could sympathize with what the other man was having to deal with. It was a very serious matter..and diplomacy was not Saunder's strong point, as his men could highly attest.

"Little John...take point. The Bridge has to be close. I need a head count." The large man nodded, made his way up the embankment, disappearing into the night.

"Kirby..Nelson..check the river bank. I don't want any surprises."

The men silently slipped into the dark brush littering the area in which they reposed.

"I'll back track, Sarge..see if anyone is on our tail." Caje hated inactivity. Saunders was grateful for the suggestion, nodding his consent.

"...Sarge?" Doc had a request as well. He glanced at Taylor putting it delicately. "Eh..I'm gonna ..have a look around if that's ok?"

Sarge 'got it' instantly. "Stay close, Doc."

"Sure, Sarge." The man went, his bladder causing a tight twinge along his stomach as he walked. It would be great to have some relief. The last half mile had been torture. Saunders had kept up a steady, unrelenting pace and Doc hadn't wanted to hold up the parade but..he was sure glad for this momentary respite.

The silence came but Saunders wasn't fool enough to think it would last for very long.

"...Is my make-up alright?"

The man's expression belied his thoughts. "...What?" He managed..if somewhat..increduoulously.

"This stuff Kirby put on my face..is it still 'not shiny'?" Taylor was naturally concerned, "I don't want the Krauts to see me and shoot me. It could happen, right?"

Saunders..shifted farther away from the girl, each having taken the time to sit, each leaning heavily against the rock facing of the over-hang... "It's fine." He said curtly.

His eyes had flicked the smudged face absently, then went back to scrutinizing the area, searching the night for any sign of his men's return.

"How long have you been out here, Sarge?"

He thought about not answering..he didn't want to talk but..it seemed an unnecessary rudeness to tell her to 'shut up' again. "...Since Omaha Beach."

"...I don't know 'Omaha Beach'." She admitted. "I only got out about..gosh, maybe two months ago? The Krauts didn't give out any news about the war except to say how they were winning and we were losers."

Saunders' interest was reluctantly caught. "..What do you mean..you only got out...out of what?"

"The 'Camp'." She explained, scratching her nose vigorously. "This stuff itches... My mom and I were picked up in the summer of 42'. We did hear about Pearl Harbor though. December, right? That's when America joined in the fighting?"

Saunders digested the information. "...You were in a ..concentration camp?" He had not only heard the horror stories, he had actually seen them with his own eyes once. Once had been enough.

"My mom is Jewish." Taylor stated then quieted. "Well..she's gone now. She was Jewish."

"...You were ...how long were you...there?" the news astounded the man.

"One year, three months..seven days.." She smiled over at him. "Eight hours." She waved the thought aside. "We were being hid by this Priest..someone turned us into the Nazi's. Most of the people got away before they arrived though, thank God..including Father Michael."

She was speaking so off-handedly that it was hard to equate the narrative with the terror of one of those hideous places.

"Mom was sick so we had to stay." She lowered her head for a long beat, falling silent. "...I saw him, you know...that day." Her face hardened, the green eyes suddenly empty and cold. "..My Father." She grunted derisively. "Good Old Dad..." The smile was somehow chilling now. "He watched them take her..he let Mom go with those..bastards."

The silence came again and this time, Saunders wished she would talk for a change. He didn't know what to say, if indeed..anything needed to be said. What could anyone say? But for once, he hated the silence.

"I really hate his guts." She murmured gently, so low the man had to strain to hear the words. "Hand to God."

Saunders could well understand the sentiment, feeling along similar lines about his old man. "Maybe..he thought by..staying free, he could find a way to get you and your Mother out of..the situation." Why he had offered up such an excuse..he didn't know.

"He didn't." She broke the twig she had been fiddling with, the gesture sharp and angry. Her manner remained quiet and calm, however. "...And Mom just..got worse and there was no medicine or..food for her or..." She trailed away and after a fashion..seemed embarrassed to have shared as much as she had.

She pulled herself out of her doldrums, shaking the mood. "...But, I got out.." She lifted her head, smiling brightly, then arose, too restless to sit still any longer. She prowled the area, her fingers plucking at the exposed roots of weeds that had been eroded clean by the constant rain water which ran down the sides of the small cliff. "So..I don't know 'Omaha Beach'..but, I'm thinking you've been out here a long time." She looked over at him.

"Yeah." He nodded absently, his mind on what his sister Louise would have suffered in one of those fucking 'Camps'.. Or his own Mother.

"Does it bother you..?"

"What?" He was jostled from his thoughts. Bother him..yeah..it fucking 'bothered' him. No woman should ever have to..

"That I'm part Jewish?" She continued. "Some people think we started this War..if it wasn't for us..the Germans would..."

"Some people are idiots." Saunders arose, walking to face her. "That's just stupid. This insanity has nothing to do with one race of people. It's hatred and prejudice and.." He shook his head. "Fear..greed.. that starts wars.."

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry..about your Mother."

She nodded, turning aside. The quiet was unnerving for her, he sensed. "I wonder where Kirby is..he's ok, right?" She turned back, anxious and upset suddenly. "I mean..we would have heard ..shots or.."

"Kirby can take care of himself." He put her fears to rest. "He's fine..don't worry."

She seemed instantly better, nodding again. "Ok." She smiled briefly up at him then..resumed her seat, waiting patiently again.

Doc came back shortly before Caje appeared on the horizon. A few minutes later, Little John came out of the darkness with the report..a minimal number of Germans guarded the bridge which was a good ten minutes walk. Kirby and Nelson was last on the scene. They had not encountered any patrols.

Things seemed to be looking up.

"Move out." Saunders gave the order and within a few minutes they had caught sight of the bridge. It was a rather large stone structure with three major arches spanning the length of the river which had to be a good three hundred meters if it was an inch. It was a three story monstrosity. One of the highest structures the man had seen so far in this country.

An occasional vehicle rolled across the precisely bricked road but other than that, there was only two guards at each end of the bridge. A well lit cabin promised more troops though just off the North side of the bridge. It was a two story barracks type building with several vehicles parked outside the front entrance.

"A staff car." Caje pointed out the obvious. "There's some major shit going down in that building, Sarge. What I wouldn't give to take a few prisoners back..maybe a top ranking Kraut officer, say."

"Another time, Caje." Saunders had enough problems. But he was itching to do a little exploring too, truth known. He pushed the urge aside. "We'll head down in twos. The Krauts might know about the ducts. Assume they do and approach accordingly.."

Taylor watched, fascinated, as the men prepared their weapons. Long, lethal looking knives were hoisted in capable hands. A shiver ran the length of the girl's body but she remained silent, her thoughts private.

"You're on me..stay close." The Sergeant instructed a hesitant woman. "It will be over soon."

She nodded, swallowing hard. "I'm ok, Sarge." Her voice trembled but the green eyes were steady on his.

Then..all hell broke loose.

A piercing, heavy whistle of an artillery shell shattered the quiet about them. Taylor froze, the unfamiliar sound warning her senses but her mind was unprepared to react to the reality of what was going down.

Saunders grasped the woman taking her with him as he hit the ground, his body shielding hers, his bulk thrown over the small form, his leg curving about her's, tucking her into his body, her head wrapped protectively in the shelter of his arms. He held his helmet on, hunkering as close to her as humanly possible, all the while praying the shell would hit far enough away that they might survive impact.

The ground heaved up to meet them, lifting him a fraction of an inch with the tremendous jolt of the nearby explosion, which kicked up dirt and debris, hurling large chucks of tree bark and roots all about the area they lay. A solid metallic clunk knocked his helmet askew but the cover stayed on, miraculously.

The sound of the explosion deafened him for a brief moment for the blast was too close for comfort.

He felt the woman squirm beneath him, her hands gripping the front of his jacket suddenly as she moved closer, gasping her shock and dismay.

The barrage continued relentlessly, shell after shell peppering the landscape with angry blows, the fire balls from the cartridges lighting up the darkness intermittently.

The bridge took two direct hits, chucks of stone flying into the surrounding water, striking the bank line even this far down. What had stood solid for centuries had been destroyed in seconds.

Saunders knew they had to find some sort of cover and quickly. He lifted his head frantically searching for a safe haven but more so..the location of his men. The entrance to the aqueduct was about seventy meters down the river's edge. A catchment basin constructed of smooth rocks extended from the mouth of the small, cave-like structure.

He pulled Taylor to her feet, grasping her hand in a death grip, heading off at a full run. She managed to keep up with him until he jumped the edge of the basin. She fell forward, caught off-balance by his unexpected move, carried by momentum, unable to catch herself.

While the man was able to break some of the fall, she fell heavily, unto the dry bottom of the system, the wind knocked from her lungs, her knees and arms scraped and bleeding from the friction of the fall.

He couldn't afford time lost, ignoring the small whimper of pain, forcing her up, shoving her bodily toward the entrance of the aqueduct. All the while, shells continued to explode around them, one even now..sailing overhead perilously close.

Another direct hit. Saunders glanced around the protection of the stone wall in time to see the two story 'barracks' style building shatter into a thousand pieces, a red fire ball of flame shooting skyward. The vehicles parked out front the building tossed into the air like a child's toy, the staff car rolling end over end, finally coming to rest on it's side halfway down the bank of the river.

"Where's Kirby?" A tremulous whisper caught his attention. He turned. The woman's eyes were wild and frightened, her clothes disheveled..dirty. Blood marred her knees and the sides of her legs. "...Where's...Kirby? We..we have to..find him, Sarge."

She was in shock, and shaking visibly, her breath coming in frantic gasps as if she had run a race. She made a lunge for the entrance but his reflex was too sharp. He caught her, an arm about her waist, preventing the intended exit.

He heaved his strength, sending her careening back into the shadows, his expression a thunderously dark one. "Are you crazy?" He demanded. "You can't go out there!"

"H-He might be h-hurt!" She yelled her worse fear, beside herself with worry, trying to make him understand. "I have to HELP him!"

Saunders felt along similar lines. His men were out in that..shit. He didn't know where they were or if one of them had been hit..if all of them had..

He pushed the thoughts aside. Unproductive thinking would drive a guy over the edge. He had to trust in their abilities. He had to believe they would make it out.

The barrage continued, the deafening roar of explosions booming their threat of death, but the girl seemed oblivious to the danger.

"What's WRONG with you?" She screeched her mounting hysteria..

"You think this is the first strike we've experienced?" He asked gruffly, moving threateningly closer. "Kirby knows what he's doing..all of them do! Settle the hell down..take it easy!"

"But he might be..wounded or.."

Another shell came whistling in and something about this one made the hair on the back of the Sarge's neck stand straight up. He acted without thought, again shoving the woman farther back into the duct, as far back as he could manage in the short interval allowed before the shell hit.

He felt her back hit the solid stone wall, heard the air being forced from her lungs, only having time to shove her head into the cleft of his neckline. His weapon clanged noisily to the floor of the cave, sliding off his shoulder perch.

The world exploded around them, a fireball of flame licking the back of his fatigue pants, singeing his jacket and neck.

He grimaced, grunting for the pain, gritting his teeth determinedly against the searing heat that swished past them.

A ominous rumbling followed, the fortified walls caving in, billowing a volatile puff of dirt and dust into the ancient structure.

Saunders coughed the choking swell of filth from his lungs, shaking off the mass of earth and rocks which had landed on his shoulders from the blast.

He turned, his worse case scenario having come to pass. The entrance had been obliterated, tons of earth and stone blocking the once accessible terrain.

He slowly released his charge, his eyes taking in the destruction, adjusting to the darkness. He sought his flashlight on his utility belt but he wasn't sure he wanted to see the damage clearly, truth be known.

"We...we can get out." She reminded, having peeked over his shoulder. Her voice sounded small and frightened and..determined. "It's...not so bad."

Saunders glanced back at the white, stricken face with it's dark smudges of 'make-up'. The large emerald eyes were clear and inquiring. "And...you said Kirby was fine so..."

Her body shook visibly, and she hugged her frame tightly attempting to stop the tremors. "S-So..we're ok, Sarge.." She tried a smile and failed miserably, but he was impressed with the attempt. "Could be worse..could be raining." She laughed hollowly, then..shut up. Her teeth chattering too much to continue normal speech.

He shook his head, smiling briefly, shaking his head. "Yeah, Taylor..it could be worse." He philosophized. Then looked about, getting his bearings, taking stock of the situation. He sought his weapon, hoisting it to his shoulder absently.

"There..was this old man..in the Camp." She had to talk. She had to not 'think.' He realized what was going on. "He used to say that..all the time. When things got really bad, he would quiet the children with some non-sensical story about alien invasions or ghosts or..and then when they were frightened, he would always say... 'could be worse..could be raining' and we would all..laugh, you know?"

"It's ok." Saunders' tone was gentle..calming. "We're fine. All we have to do is walk out, Taylor. Everything is..ok."

She nodded. "I know that." She nodded again, more assuredly. "I'm ok..really."

"Hand to God?" His look an affectionately teasing one for a change.

She laughed uneasily, swallowing her fear. "Yeah." She calmed her nerves slowly but surely. "Yeah, Sarge... 'hand to God.'"

He stepped once, lifting the small face with a thumb and finger under the trembling chin line. "I won't let anything happen to you." He looked long and hard into the emerald stones, his own gaze filled with certainty and purpose.

Slowly...the trembling stopped and she..stepped away from his touch, clearly unnerved and out of her depth. "...I'm being...a big baby, aren't I." She laughed listlessly. "...You won't tell Kirby, will you?" She frowned up at him, a critical question plaguing her mind.

"What's in it for me?"

She blinked..thrown completely by the uncustomary retort.

He let her off the hook, moving fluidly past her smaller stature. A smile touched his mouth but he refused to allow it. "Come on..let's get out of this maze and into some fresh air."


	5. Was It Something I Said?...

Saunders straightened his back, running his hand over the three day growth of prickly beard he sported. It had been hell, staying cramped over in that tunnel for so long a period. He eased his body this way and that, all the while, his eyes searching the rugged terrain for signs of movement or threat.

He had another tough decision to make. The first rays of daylight were threatening the horizon. Traveling in full view would be risky. As it was? The duct offered a measure of concealment with plenty of room to stay tucked out of sight until nightfall.

He checked his map again, having laid his weapon in the valley between his propped legs and stomach. He sat, back against the rock wall of the easement, his mind full of troubling thoughts. He smoothed the wrinkled paper out with his palm, studying the layout carefully. He constantly glanced up, alert, erring always on the side of caution.

They had come out in a valley between two towering mountain ranges. Below, straight on, was a small village whose church steeple could be seen, the white cross catching the first rays of sun, shining like a beacon for all to see, against the back drop of a pink and purple morning sky.

The town itself, seemed bunched into a cluster of shops and commercial enterprises. Some sort of mill sat at the outskirts of town, it's water wheel in motion, churning up the water from the lake with hypnotic mechanical precision.

A few farms dotted the landscape farther out. The fields surrounding them were yellowed earth, dry from an early Autumn harvest. A few sheep grazed on a barren stretch half way up the slope of yet another of the endless hillsides which rolled lazily throughout the area.

There was movement on the streets, figures too far distant to make out any real detail or description. One horse drawn wagon full of winter hay made it's way leisurely toward the town, it's driver flicking the reins from time to time to insure the old nags cooperation.

The damage from last night's shelling would keep the Germans occupied for a few hours but soon enough, they would have their shit together, so he knew he couldn't count on any real 'down time' from the enemy.

The map showed mountains to the South, so Saunders was pleased they had, at least, stayed true to course. His thoughts drifted to his men.

He glanced about furtively, hoping for sight of them but the area was clear of any human forms but his own.

He hoped everyone was alright and wished he hadn't gotten separated from his squad but, it happened, so..you just had to go on and hope for the best. Anything less was self-destructive and unproductive. That had been drilled into their heads in 'Basic'...

It didn't tell him how to turn off the emotions though. The worry..the anxiety..the concern.

If the village below was La Visham, they were on the right track. The American lines were directly between the valleys connecting the two mountain ranges, over there..to the right.

Such a short distance but no cover what-so-ever anywhere to be seen. The landscape was grassy slopes and gently rolling hills the entire way.

Higher up, behind him, the stark browns and darker greys of the actual mountain itself took precedence, the jagged peaks stabbing upward like stark fingers of accusation into the cobalt blue of the sky overhead.

The easement in which he sat was littered with huge boulders and low lying shrubs. Tall trees ran the length of the mountain top but they were easily a mile or two up the impassable terrain.

It would take a mountain goat..or an American Ranger..to scale such unfriendly heights. Saunders didn't feel up to tackling the task, especially with a woman in tow. Not that Taylor had slowed him down all that much really.

What were his options? His mind worked scenarios through, sorting..sifting..discarding.

"Is it ok?" A soft whisper came from behind him and he half turned, nodding to the girl who waited patiently in the shadows of the duct for the 'all clear'.

She ventured out slowly, finding a spot next to the man, and sat for a long moment, peering out on the picturesque scene below. "...It's almost as if they haven't been touched by the war." She voiced her thoughts. "Doesn't it look...peaceful?"

Saunders looked again, trying to see the village through the eyes of anything but what he was...a soldier. "It's probably occupied."

"I hope not." Taylor sighed lightly. "What's on the agenda for today, Sarge?" She turned an inquiring glance his way. "If you intend we should climb that mountain, let me warn you in advance..I'm afraid of heights and I don't like goats."

"They're sheep."

"..Whatever. They bite and I don't like them."

He scratched his head thoughtfully, letting it go. "See the dip between the ridges over there?" He pointed it out. "That's where we should be."

Her face fell for a moment. "Oh." Then she brightened somewhat. "Well..it's not so very far, is it. As the crow flies."

He almost smiled but didn't, going back to his map. He felt her stare, allowing it for a long spell, pretending to scope out the territory on the paper. He glanced up, his gaze catching her's mid-stare. Something clicked for her and she instantly smiled at him then downed her head the long hair falling about her face.

She fiddled with the hem of her dress then..frowned over her leg, the scrape long and ugly looking. She brushed the area tentatively, then retracted her hand hastily. "Owwww."

"You should put something on that." He searched his utility pouch, coming up with a pre-packaged bandage.

"Oh, it's fine." She waved the pack aside. "It's just a scrape, but..." She smiled at him again. "...thanks."

He held her eyes willfully and then she...blushed slightly, shifting her interest elsewhere.

"What were you looking at?" He tested a theory, man enough to want to do so.

"What?" She feigned ignorance. "Oh..the goats." She gestured. "I was looking at the..goats." She cleared her throat gently. "...Why?"

"I meant before." He wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily. "..you were staring."

"Ohh." Her blush returned but she fought it down. "Well..yes, I..suppose I was. Should I apologize?" She seemed troubled over her lapse in etiquette

"Depends." He felt in complete control of the conversation. It had been a long time since he attempted to test his prowess with the opposite sex. The fact, she was suddenly awkward and ..demure, amused him but more so..it made him feel something he hadn't felt in forever.

And it felt damned good.

"..What were you interested in?" He thought he knew, but he suddenly wanted to hear her say it.

Taylor was antsy and decidedly guilty. "..I..didn't know I was...staring." She clearly felt bad for the fact. "But.." She cleared her throat gently, tucking a long strand behind her ear. She faced him squarely, her brow furrowed slightly, the green eyes scanning his face meticulously. "Did you know...that..eh..." She struggled with how to put it. "...the..beard." She motioned. "...it works for you...OH..not that I mean anything by that! I'm not being...forward or anything!"

She was suddenly very nervous and verging on 'upset'. "Really...I'm not..I wasn't! I only mean.." She sought an explanation that would work, her mind 'working' frantically. "Well..you must realize that you are a very handsome man and I was just noticing..." She realized how that sounded and began again. "Not that I noticed...THAT!" She made a face as in...as if she would ..notice..something like...that. "What I mean to say is...some men can't do the..eh...beard thing, that's all." She..slowed her speech pattern, her mood dropping, the pretty face falling. "And now you think I'm a tart or something but..." She beseeched him 'get it'..

"I'm not...not really. Oh, sometimes I flirt a little but it's all in good, clean...decent..." She emphasized sternly. "Fun...not that I was flirting with YOU!"

Saunders turned his head, the smile erupting on his 'handsome' face.

Taylor let out a groan, covering her face with her hands. "Ohhh, geesh." She shook her head negatively. "I'm such an...asswipe..just like Kirby says." She leaned her elbow on a near by rock, her hand covering her eyes for she was as yet, unable to look the guy in the eye. "I never know when to shut up!" She bemoaned her fallacy.

"I like your hair." He made it easier for her, his tone low..his eyes..steady...confident. He waited for her to find the courage she needed. It didn't take long.

"...You do?" She touched the tangled mass self-consciously. "..If I..comb it..it looks better." He was reminded, the large eyes filled with hope and a hesitancy he found..appealing.

His eyes flicked the beautiful mass with masculine appreciation. He took the time to study her face as well..the smudges and all. "If I remember correctly.." He leaned, flicking at the black marks on her cheek with his forefinger. "Under all that..dirt..you have a few freckles too."

She sat up straighter, her eyes shining with happiness. A decided tingle had traversed her entire body at the contact and she could still feel his touch. "I...I do!" She smiled 'happily'. "Do...do you...like ..freckles?" Oh, she hoped beyond hope that..he did!

His eyes lowered to her mouth and he...leaned. Taylor was so shocked she...leaned back, her face comically...shocked, the pretty mouth agape, the eyes large and..beguiling.

The man halted his 'advancement', moving slightly back. She clearly needed more time. He felt disappointed but..resigned. He kept his features perfectly composed.

Saunders let the moment pass, sitting back into his former position. He went back to reading his map but secretly, he needed a little time to let the emotions pass. He had wanted to kiss that pouty little mouth. He hadn't realized how much until..

"What...are you.." She was breathlessly...still...shocked. "Doing?"

He thought it had been self-explanatory so..he remained silent. He glanced at the valley again, frowning over his dilemma. "It would be best to wait until night...it's too dangerous to just.."

"Why didn't you..." She had tried to arise to her knees but her knees were too damaged from the fall to allow such an unwise move so she..sat heavily alongside him, her face anxious, her eyes inquiringly...troubled. "Kiss me?" She seemed throughly disappointed and a little..vexed.

He lifted a censored, cool gaze.

"Isn't that..w-what you..." She realized...a lady would never have stated such a... "I mean..I thought that was what you were going to..." She sat back, defeated and ...unhappy. And decidedly embarrassed. She lifted a 'mean frown' for his perusal. "Well, I don't care one way or the other." Taylor fought back, her pride stung deeply by his supposed rejection.

She scratched her face because it still itched then took her sleeve and wiped the dried black marks off as best she could. She scrubbed her face hard, and was glad to have something to busy herself with because a part of her wanted to kinda...cry.

But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction so..she didn't.

Saunders thought the problem through, having watched the girl the entire time it took for her to fall into her 'sullen' mode.

"...Come mere." He made his decision, laying his weapon aside, his features set.

She looked up hastily, her manner altering even more hastily. She..arose slowly then cursed heatedly for she had put her weight on her knees again. "Owwww! Owwww...OWWWW!"

The man reached, lifting her bodily, opening his legs, making a place for her. He deposited her where he needed her to be, keeping his left arm about her shoulder, allowing her to settle into his embrace in her own time.

She leaned against his thigh, her hand laying on his shirt front. The lovely eyes observed him warily but..she smiled softly for him then lowered her gaze for a beat. "...I lied." Her fingertips traced the tip of his pocket and she...leaned a bit closer. "...I did too care."

The green eyes lifted seeking his reaction.

His scowl was intimidating but she weathered the dark, brooding intensity. His hand went into the lush thickness of her hair, his fingers curving gently to the back of her head. Saunders pulled her closer, his lips barely touching the soft, inviting curve of the full...sensual...mouth.

Ever so gently, he pressed lightly with his lips, feeling warmth and slightly wet heat that made his pulse jump erratically. He enjoyed the increase of adrenalin which shot through his body, but more so, the soft, uniquely feminine moan which escaped Taylor's throat. She leaned into his chest, her arms reaching hesitantly, encircling his neckline for stability.

He tasted the sweetness of contact for a few moments, having kept the kiss gentle, almost..chaste.

He hated to break the mood but something kept nagging at him.

He silently cursed his damned conscience, pulling back, reluctantly lifting his mouth from the delicious one he was staring at, even now. He lifted his gaze, the black spike of lashes framing the sea-green eyes mesmerizing his senses for a long beat.

Taylor was confused, not understanding his withdrawal. "...Did I..not do it right?"

"Ohh, no, baby.." He assured her in no uncertain terms, his voice lower than he could account for from such a simple kiss. "You did it..fine." He had to bring the subject up though..he couldn't rest until it was clear in his head. "..It's not that." He was finding it more difficult than he imagined because all his body was telling him to do at this point was..to kiss her again. "About... ...Kirby."

While he thought he understood the parameters of the situation between the two, he wasn't a hundred percent certain, so..

"OH.." She seemed to relax. "Oh, no, Sarge." She was quick to reassure. "I..I know we've given you grief and I don't always react so well, so it's my fault just as much as Kirby's, but.." The words tumbled over each other in genuine effort to appease the man's temperament. "He can be such a flannel head but I promise..hand to God, that I will try very...VERY hard not to cause anymore.."

"No." He stopped the rambling narrative, his tone gentle, his manner straight-forward. "That's not what I..meant."

Taylor was baffled, the smooth forehead crinkling with doubt and worry. "...Then...what?"

Her breath smelled of spearmint gum..she was never without a pack, it seemed. That damned satchel she carried must be weighted down with the stuff. "You're not..." He chose the word carefully. "Together?"

The woman just wasn't getting his meaning.

"I don't trespass on another man's property." He made it crystal clear.

She digested the statement. "...Like with the goats?" She was entirely lost.

Sarge grinned retroactively, lifting his hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "...eh..no, baby. Not 'like with the goats'." He chuckled at her 'upset' face. "..Do you have a thing for Kirby...? A romantic thing?"

She gasped, finally...FINALLY..getting it. "I most certainly do NOT!" She tried to arise, her cheeks flaming scarlet. "Sweet Jesus! Is that what everyone is..thinking?" She was ready to be pissed. "Is THAT..what YOU think?"

He gasped her arms when she would have pulled away from him, his tone and manner apologetic. "Ok." He soothed expertly, trying to salvage the 'moment'. "Alright."

"Kirby is my..." She wasn't quite sure what 'Kirby' was for to examine the relationship too closely was far too Freudian at this time, but.. "My...friend!"

"I just needed clarification." His calm tone served to nullify her fears. Taylor settled, searching his features restlessly.

"Why?" She asked plaintively. "...Why did you need..clarification?"

"Because." He told the truth, his gaze deepening sensually. "I was about to..cross the line."

"What..line?" She demanded, getting antsy again, fearful he might not kiss her again if she didn't answer this damned 'pop quiz' correctly.

Saunders took his time in examining each facet of her face. His hand reached, smoothing a few stray tendrils the wind had whipped across her cheek line. His touch was exquisitely gentle as it filtered along the side of her head, her hair feeling like silk between his fingers.

His touch electrified her body, she closed her eyes to the sensation as it swept along her nerve endings.

Taylor had to touch him back..or die. She wasn't wanting to offend him though, or make the wrong move. Not at this stage, so..she allowed her fingers to touch his wrist, just behind his watch band. She couldn't reach around the thickness but..just to be allowed to touch his person without censor was a phenomenal feeling. She leaned her face against the sleeve of his jacket which was frayed from wear around the cuff, she noted.

Her skin was warm and smooth, the alabaster complexion a perfect setting for the deep auburn hair. He curled his fingers into a loose fist, clutching a cluster of those red curls, holding her stationary for his next move. "..this...line." He murmured in a husky whisper directly before he leaned forward, joining his mouth to her's, allowing a little of the pent up frustration he was experiencing to filter through.

She came into his arms, melting to him. He brought her back with him as he settled against the cold rock of the easement, systematically tightening his embrace each time he deepened the contact of the kiss.

She responded eagerly..the warm breath against his cheek giving him delicious chills.

Taylor clutched the front of the man's jacket for dear life, praying the contact would never end. Her stomach was doing little odd flip-flops and her pulse was pounding like a jack hammer in her ears.

Saunders grasped her face between his fingers, squeezing gently, opening her mouth wider for his intent, his tongue slipping languidly into the hot hollow, teasing the very tip of her's in an erotic sweep.

"Ummmmmm.." Taylor increased the fervor of her kiss, ardently responding to such stimuli, her arms lifting of their own accord about his neckline.

The man's arms slid about the slender waist. He flexed his muscles along the small of her back, bringing her stomach into alignment with his abdomen. He felt his cock expand and grow, widening the arc of his legs, settling the woman into the valley he had created for her.

Taylor squirmed against the hard ridge of his arousal, groaning her ecstasy. She had felt this before...it had not felt ...like this. Her cheeks blazed for her boldness.

Her blood heated and her stomach tightened with anticipation. Where..before, she had felt only fear and panic..now all she felt was..a growing, heated..need.

She clung tightly to him, praying she wasn't doing anything wrong. That he would find her acceptable in some way. That he would not allow this wondrous adventure to..stop.

She wanted to be close to him. His kiss left her breathless and weak inside, her mind feverish and undisciplined. She never knew..a kiss could be so..moving. So..ethereal...so...absolutely..sexual in nature.

She wanted...more.

.


	6. The High Road...

Saunders felt himself losing ground, his body responding far too readily at such an early stage. He thought he should maybe..slow things down a bit. If not for Taylor's sake..then surely, his own sanity.

Reluctantly, he eased back from the soft, feminine body, the warmth leaving him with her withdrawal. His entire system rebelled at his actions, and he immediately regretted such an unwise decision. He offered a self-deprecating smile. "...Maybe we should.." He glanced around the open area critically. "..take this inside, hum?"

It wasn't safe out here, and to be honest, the man could use a little 'break' time. Things were heating up way too quickly here.

He waited for her decision, giving another option. He hated to do it, but..it was the right thing to do. He had to take responsibility because he sensed she probably wasn't the adult on this mission. "..Or..we could..." He watched her intently. "Take a break if you'd rather."

He prayed she would slap his face for such a stupid suggestion but instead, she seemed crest-fallen by the statement. "...Is..that what..YOU..want?"

Her ready acceptance of anything he might answer and her innocent naivete touched him deeply. "...No." So much for 'adult responsibility', he mused, thoroughly disheartened by his inability to step up to the plate on this one. He glanced around reflectively, his hand bridging his nose.

"Oh." She relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief. "...Good...then." She smiled gently at him.

His mouth quirked slightly but he hid the fact by arising, grasping her hand which felt small and insignificant in his much larger one. He glanced at the contact, impulsively lifting the slender fingers to his lips for a brief kiss.

That smile returned, and he felt her fingers tighten on his. He retrieved his weapon, giving a compulsory look around then allowed her precede him back into the duct entrance.

There was an awkward moment of silence for the woman once inside the darkened area. She stood, unsure of what was expected of her.

But Saunders wasn't uncertain and he knew..exactly..what to do..exactly what he wanted. He propped his Tommy against the stone wall, stepping, closing the space between them. His palms slid about the small waist line, his fingers curving to the indentured sides of her body, gently nudging her forward. It had been so long since he held a woman in his arms, the sensation a very pleasant one.

Taylor did not resist, looking up to the mesmerizing eyes, lost in their hypnotic depths, her arms instinctively lifting, sliding about his neckline. She tiptoed, pressing against his hard torso, lifting her mouth invitingly for a kiss.

Saunders lowered his head slowly, his hand easing along the small of her back, his fingers spreading, massaging the area methodically, his left arm going about her shoulders, hugging her intimately close as his mouth descended.

The woman felt amazing in his arms..as if she 'fit'..as if, she had been designed just for him alone. He had held many women before but none had ever felt so.. 'right'.

Her scent surrounded him, filling his head and he felt his hardness return full force. Saunders worked on instinct, stepping once, forcing her thighs up against his, having planted his feet apart. He tightened his embrace exponentially, the kiss deepening with each moment spent under her influence.

But it just wasn't enough. He couldn't seem to get close enough to her and Taylor was squirming about restlessly as if she was feeling the same frustration.

The man moved his hand over the slope of her buttocks, his palm cupping her ass cheek, his fingers squeezing the delectable firmness insistently as he moved determinedly, shoving his arousal forward for her approval...or rejection.

She didn't reject him, instead, increased the fervor of her kiss, the sweet mouth ardently responding to his demands, offering soft little mews of excitement from time to time that caused shivers to run the length of his spine. Damn..he liked those sounds.

He leaned slightly, his free palm catching the underside of her leg, lifting it alongside his outer thigh. He eased himself into the space he had created, simultaneously adding pressure to the small of her back with his forearm, raising her bodily a good two inches. The dress she wore edged upward, aided by the flick of his thumb.

He could feel her heat even through his BDUs, which he had wedged into the wondrous space, his breathing coming in short, shallow bursts now.

Taylor was trembling inside and she knew he could feel her inadequacies. The air had hit her panties, and she gulped frantically, suddenly very much alarmed but too stunned to do much about it at this stage. His thigh rubbed rather indecently up against her vulnerable middle, the implied intimacy making her stumble trying to form articulate speech.

Saunders kiss robbed her of most of her usual good sense, his mouth an extension of her own now. She loved the feel of his lips on her's. His tongue flicked leisurely about, the hot hollow of his mouth straining her senses to the breaking point. And when he happened to emit a satisfactory grunt or, breathless gasp, say...her insides literally melted into one big mass of goo, and she forgot all about proprieties or 'good girl' behavior. He was a total, uncompromising male when aroused, his brow furrowed into set ridges, his gaze a primitive, evocative one.

Her fingers massaged the nape of his neck, hoping to persuade him to continue the excruciatingly pleasurable pastime he did so well. But..her heart was beating so rapidly right now, she thought it might jump out of her chest.

She felt the warm touch of his fingers move up her inner thigh, her skin tingling in response. They circled her flesh teasingly, moving ..higher and before she could think how to react..his index finger hooked inside the lace of her panties, the back of the rough surface gliding across her slippery crevice. Her cheeks flamed, she stiffened, her breath catching sharply. She pulled from his kiss hastily.

"Shhh." The man coaxed persuasively, his nose nuzzling her cheek, moving into her hair. "It's ok.." His fingers played among the wet, red curls, the very tip of his forefinger teasing the tiny nub of her clit, stroking it lovingly, evasively brushing lightly over the tender button from time to time, causing her flesh to dampen all the more.

He trailed open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck line, savoring the trek.

Saunders took his time, enjoying the moist little play ground to the fullest, the reality of the slick, warm surface making his cock ache poignantly. He eased his thumb lovingly back and forth over the sensitive clit, massaging the tiny nub ever so lightly. He knew how to touch a woman, he had been taught early on by one of the best whores in his home town. He often thought of the older woman fondly, the time spent under her tutelage was one of his best memories. He used that knowledge now to his advantage, fully aware of the fact, he should not do so with this woman, who obviously held no experience what-so-ever in the art of love-making.

Taylor's embarrassment was complete. She caught his wrist, clutching at his hand, squirming away from his touch, holding sacredly to his hand, her fingers gripping it in a death grip. "P-Pleas.."

"Let me do this for you." His voice was like rough sandpaper, it's intensity thrilling her no end, washing over her skin like velvet vibration. He was in complete control. He knew it..she knew it but..that he was..asking. Even hesitating before continuing, the blue eyes searching her green ones out. "I...need..." His head jerked slightly, his voice deepening with conviction, and his mind set. "To do ..this."

His free hand stroked her face, running over her flushed cheeks in a gentle trek, his features brooding..intense..so very attractive.

"I.." She swallowed her fears and her doubts, the emerald stones opening her heart and soul to the man. "I...don't k-know what to do." She released his wrist slowly.

"You don't have to do anything." He promised, leaning slightly, catching her mouth mid-pout. "Just...don't stop me."

"Could I?" She couldn't the other, she remembered guiltily.

"Yeah." He confirmed, frowning hard down at her. "Just tell me." It seemed so simple for the man, as if the question had been a rather stupid one.

She..shook her head negatively. "I...I don't..want you to..." Saunders world fell apart, his mood dropping into oblivion for a heartbeat. "...S-Stop."

He closed his eyes, laying his forehead on her's for a long moment, allowing his pulse to settle a bit. "Don't do that." He grinned, showing strong, even white teeth for a flash. "You trying to kill me..just use the Tommy..it's more humane."

Taylor hastily touched the indentures running alongside his cheek, fretting her misery. "Don't say that."

"I'm joking, Taylor." He appeased her mood, his hand cupped the side of her face, his eyes gentle.

"Still.." She let it go. She couldn't think of the possibilities outside the darkness in which they stood. "Don't."

She had felt this fear for Will. It churned your stomach and made you feel sick and gave you nightmares. She hated that type of fear but then..was there any good type? But that fear was a heart wrenching, soul numbing one. She had felt the fear for years with Will away so long. The many months she had thought he was a POW.

And then..when she had found out the awful truth. She wouldn't think of that now..she refused to.

She concentrated on the opened shirt front of the man who stood before her, so close..so..very close. The fine blonde hair on his chest, what the opened 'v' neck showed, was soft, curly down, darker than his hair. His dog tags showed silver and shiny against naturally tanned skin.

She smelled his scent, a heady, vigorous fragrance mixed with Earth and sweat but..somehow all male and excitingly virile. Cigarette smoke clung to his clothes and she found herself wanting to bury herself in the worn green fabric of his shirt and simply stay there forever.

To be able to be close to this man..was like a dream. When first they had met, he seemed so remote and unapproachable. He had built walls of carefully constructed layers that were both forbidden and formidable. He allowed only the chosen few in..among them, his men and even then, there seemed a measured distance kept.

He usually wore an enigmatic scowl which put one off, his mood seemed so foul and too, Taylor had heard his frequent outbursts with one or the other of his squad when he thought they stepped out of line or made an error in judgement. While he was not one to jump on the least little thing, there was protocol that he expected to be observed.

Kirby, granted, was most likely the one to push the boundaries of established procedure and too..the man's constant whining and complaining often wore thin on Saunder's nerves, it seemed to Darcy Taylor..sometimes, without provocation, to the woman's way of thinking.

A guy had the right to complain and bitch a little in this man's army, surely. Kirby was just exercising his prerogatives.

"Hey." He lifted her face, bringing her out of her musings. "You're cramping my style." He smiled. "Cut me some slack, I'm working with nothing here. I should get points for creativity if nothing else."

She moaned feebly, seeking his mouth clumsily, her arms crushing him to her body, holding him tightly, her fingers clenching his shirt along his shoulder line. To be close to him was Heaven as far as she was concerned and she intended to enjoy every possible moment granted.

Saunders pushed her up against the wall of the duct, leaning his body against her's, his weight stimulating her already heightened senses. She ran her leg up his thigh, rubbing the hard muscles several swipes before winding about his lower appendage, in a useless attempt to meld into the man.

He kissed her open mouthed, his tongue mingling erotically as did their breaths. "Baby." He whispered the endearment. Her fingers clamped tightly into his hair and she whimpered piteously for he had moved her legs apart, his fingers more confident and assertive when they moved her panties aside this time, and he wasted no time in shoving his middle finger gently up the resistant opening of her cavern.

Taylor gasped brokenly, her head falling back, hitting the hard rock of the wall. Saunders frowned, his fingers instantly filtering into the mass of curls to massage the slight pain aside, but his primary objective was...

His slow, unhurried exploration of her most private of places continued leisurely but resolutely, as the man returned his interest to where he wanted it to be.

Taylor's cheeks burned but she hardly noted, for a stirring..deep, primitive..filled her mind and body and she..succumbed to it's calling, weakly submitting to anything the man asked, suddenly more than happy to do so.

His gentle, probing thrusts caused her to want to open her legs to him, to ease the instinctive tightening of her thighs..a part of her was shocked and dismayed by her lack of..resistance but another..opened herself to the possibilities.

The constant light sweep of his thumb over the straining peak of her clit was driving her to distraction.

Saunders felt the woman growing moist and responsive, deliberately refusing her access to his mouth..which she desperately sought, ignoring the gut-wretching whimpers of despair she emitted. He wanted nothing more than to give her everything humanly possible at this stage but..it would be so much better if he..denied completion for a while..

"Come on, baby." He coaxed, his whisper raspy and anxious. "Don't do this to me." He bit the lope of her ear, his tongue teasing her neckline in the next instance, sucking gently on the delicious flesh to his heart's content.

"P-Please!" She pleaded but she had no idea for what at this stage. It had not been like this..before. It had hurt and it felt..degrading and..shameful and..wrong! It had not..felt like...this! "PLEASE!"

"I'm trying." He soothed, but still maintained the agonizingly slow..intermittent thrusts even though she arched her body instinctively in the ancient movements of love-making, unaware of her actions, withering about, desperate for the some sort of release from the sweet, dark- chocolate hell he had sentenced her to. His hand squeezed the plumb orb of her right breast, his damnable thumb rubbing her nipple vividly alive, even through the fabric of her sweater and dress. "...help me."

She was! Couldn't he see? Didn't he know? She WAS helping, in every way she knew how. "I...I..." She couldn't get her breath, her body was on fire..alive and crawling with..need and..and...despondency. "D-Don't..." She shook the long strands helplessly, wanting to please him..wanting it desperately.

"Come on, baby." He repeated, encouragingly..his tone taunt..involved. "Let it go.." he shoved his finger higher and stronger up the steamy canal, increasing the strength of the thrusts.

She had no idea of what he spoke but..she felt something break inside her mind, a feeling inside her loins sparked to life, spreading slowly at first..the ache a deliciously delectable wave of eroticism that built upon it's own emotions, expanding..moving like wild-fire through her limbs.

Taylor gasped at it's strength, her body stiffening..her eyes closing to the ecstasy engulfing her.

Her body began to shake with the intensity as it crested into vibrant streaks of color bursting behind her eyes, then rushing head long through her body like an electric shock..imploding inside her cavern with the most exquisite pleasure she had ever experienced in her entire life.

She cried out weakly, caught up in the shock-wave, riding the arc to it's completion which left her breathless and emotionally drained but completely..unequivocally..sated and content suddenly, the stress and strain of seconds before entirely dissipated.

Saunders smiled slowly, hiding the fact in the curve of her neckline, his lips pursing sensually, rewarding her efforts on his behalf. He reluctantly withdrew his appendage from within the creamy, heated depths, having enjoyed the last constrictive tinge of her cavity.

He wiped the moisture..deliberately..on the front of his BDUs, grunting derisively. His painfully swollen member rebelled against the gesture, sensitive and straining still. He bit her shoulder line tenderly, a low, guttural sound escaping his throat. He forced the woman's mouth open, his kiss a lascivious one for a brief second before he..reigned his rampaging emotions in, trailing a heated trek to her forehead which he kissed almost paternally although..he was feeling anything but at this stage.

He breathed heavily, forcing his thoughts to congeal..commanding his body to calm..it took several moments of concentrated effort before he could speak normally. He wanted her so badly..so...fucking much! God, he was hurting in the best possible way. It was agony, but he would suffer it gladly if only..

But he wasn't going to offer her any less than what she deserved which was..the best of everything. Flowers, fucking candlelight..romance..something more than a damned fast fuck in a damp, dirty cave out in the middle of no-where rushing through the act as if it were..unclean or something. This was not the time..or the place.

But he had to have something. Something to remember..to survive on. They had such a short amount of time left before she would have to...leave. He was male enough to want to remind her of what he could accomplish if he set his mind to it. She had enjoyed the time in his arms.

He had made fucking sure of it. So let the bastards back at HQ take their best shots now. It was a guy thing but..an essential, basic tactic that any man would have used to ensure a little ..competitive edge.

Taylor's breath was just now returning to normal. She was limp and compliant still in his arms, the tiny entrails of quick-silver twinges still echoing between her trembling thighs, deep within the recesses of her body.

She clung to his shoulders for she felt his strength, reveling in it. She had never felt so protected and unafraid. It was an entirely new feeling..not living with the constant fear of one thing or another in the world beyond the duct entrance out there.

The sunshine cheerfully drifted into the dark space in which they stood. The brown grass beyond the small, cramped entrance looking weathered and dry. A shadow crossed before the entrance, a quick flash of dark shape.

Taylor's hand went to her mouth, her eyes widening in fear, but she had stifled her natural tendency to cry out, too afraid to do less ..

Saunders reacted instantly, pushing her behind his bulk, his hand grasping the stock of his weapon, the heavy Tommy swung up to his hip, the barrel aimed and at-the-ready.

Taylor..blinked. Her mind having ..analyzed. "...that was..Kirby." She suddenly realized, her voice still a mere whisper of breath.

Saunders head jerked to her then..back to the opening. The silence was eerie.

Taylor's hand gripped the man's sleeve of his jacket. "It was." She whispered resolutely. "I swear!"

Saunders knew the dangers. He half waited for a German grenade to be pitched into the space. Taylor waited for his decision even though, she knew..without doubt..she was right on this one.

"...Kirby?" Saunders had no idea why he ventured the inquiry.

".. ...Sarge?"

Saunders entire body relaxed, his weapon swung aside, the tension in his mind easing. .

The other man crept about the entrance, showing his head and his B.A.R. barrel. His eyes could not adjust to the interior of the cave though. "That you guys? Is Taylor with you?"

"Where else would she be?" Saunders moved out of the confining space, having to duck to emerge. He glanced around, and one by one, his men appeared over the horizon, each anxiously peering to see what was what.

"We thought you guys had had it." Kirby rubbed Taylor's head affectionately, messing her hair up even more than it had been. She hit his hand away, hastily trying to fix her long mane of wayward curls. "We saw the damned shell take the entrance out.."

"We figured you would head for the tunnels though, Sarge." Caje was making his way down the slope of the ground, jumping the last few feet into the stone easement. "You said to come South..which is what we did."

"I wanted to stay and dig yous guys out, Sarge but Caje here thought you were both ok and.." Kirby clearly had been of two minds on the matter, his brow still furrowed with concern, the brown eyes filled with anxiety even now. "We didn't know if one of yous were hurt and couldn't make it, ya know?"

"Caje followed orders..which is what you had best do next time..no questions asked."

"Sure, Sarge..but you know, we didn't know if you had bought it back there." Kirby hefted his weapon lovingly in capable arms. "It wasn't a good feeling..just walking away."

"We're fine, Kirby." Saunders ended it. He pointed out the pass below. "That's our objective. Our best bet is to stay put until night then try to make it down."

"We can't, Sarge..we're going to have to make a run for it." Caje was the bearer of bad news. "The Krauts are all over this place. We wait any longer and we'll be cut off from our lines."

"We dodged about five patrols coming here, Sarge.." Little John reported.

"Shit." Saunders muttered under his breath, looking furtively at the open ground between the pass and his men. He took a few moments to think it through.

"Let's go." He motioned for Caje to take 'point'..and waited for everyone to file by his position. "Kirby." He indicated the woman and the other man instinctively 'got it'.

"Come on, Pea Brain." Kirby hit her ass with the butt of his weapon, sending her into the line in front of him. Saunders followed up the rear and they descended the hill, in single file.

"Don't bunch up..." Saunders reminded continuously for they had a tendency to take the same order and spot in the rotation. "Keep low.."

Half way down, they were met with enemy fire, Krauts from the town having seen them. There was no real shelter so, they found what rocks and high ground they could, returning fire.

Their only option was to win this one, so..it's what they did but the town was full of German troops so..they finished the job and headed at a dead run for the pass, a multitude of enemy following close on their heels.

Once through the pass, they had better cover and a strategic high ground advantage. After about fifteen minutes of useless deaths on the German's part..they backed off to regroup. Saunders took the opportunity to get the hell out of Dodge.

They met a convoy going North, hitching a ride to HQ, an hour into the journey. For the first time, Saunders could breath, taking the moment to concentrate on something other than life and death.

The woman sat with Kirby, who was deeply engrossed in yet another of his legendary stories concerning his questionable prowess with the opposite sex.

"Oh, you did not." Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"If I'm lying, I'm dying." Kirby held his hand to god. Something the girl could understand, surely. "She still writes me letters..ask Little John. She's got it bad for me. I didn't encourage anything with that one..she's dingy."

Taylor caught the Sarge's eyes, her own suddenly shy and hesitant. Saunders sensed his men's interest, turning his to the passing scenery outside the supply truck they had hitched on. He had wanted to smile at Taylor..to let her know..everything was kosher. Everything was cool.

He couldn't chance it. He knew how a guy thought. Each of his men were wondering ..what had gone down in that tunnel system back there. It was only human nature. So..he couldn't give them anything to latch onto. Besides, it was none of their business. So for now..he would play it close to the chest and..wait for an opportunity to explain his stand-offish behavior to the girl.

Everything would be fine once they got a few moments privacy. Which shouldn't be too hard to manage back at the town. He could feel her frequent looks though. He sensed she was puzzled. He had deliberately kept a distance between them. The last thing he needed was for big-mouthed Kirby to pick up on something.

Saunders was a very private man. Incredibly so. But, more so..he wanted to protect Taylor's reputation. Society was quick to judge a woman. Quick to condemn.

He knew the ropes even if she didn't. He was doing his job. He would explain it all in time and that worried look on the pretty face would be a thing of the past. He didn't want her to worry..or be afraid..or..

"Sarge..." Kirby was badgering him. "Do you think Lt. Hanley will give us a few days leave this time? We've been out for twenty-four days straight. My feet think I've sold them into slavery."

"Yeah, yeah, Kirby." Saunders had heard it all before. "You go ask him..let me know what he says."

"Awww.." The disappointment was more than apparent in the man's reply..and sullen expression. "Sarge."


	7. The Good Guys Always Win...Don't They?

Saunders did a double-take. She wore glasses? The wire framed lenses made her look very studious. His mind took flight for a brief second. Sexy librarian, hair all bound up in a straight-laced bun...

Taylor was frowning at him, her expression a quizzical one. The green eyes flicked to Hanley impatiently reminding Saunders, he had not made the necessary introductions.

"—eh," the man looked from one occupant of the room to the other absently, collecting his wits. "This is Lieutenant Hanley." He motioned with his hand. "Darcy Taylor, Lt."

The woman stepped forward, a genuine smile on the pretty face, extending her hand amiably. "Hello, Lt. You don't know how good it is to be here, for which I have you to thank, the sergeant here tells me."

Hanley liked what he saw, obviously, the virile features having lost the hard, business like edge always associated with the man. He took her hand readily, smiling down at her. "Welcome, Miss..eh..Doctor.." It was corrected with a slight bow of his head and another smile. "Taylor."

"Darcy, please." The woman insisted. "Enrico Fermi assures me, I have yet to earn the 'doctor' tag." She put the man at ease. Not that Hanley had been anything else. He was a very confident male.

Saunders sighed mentally. The signs were all present. Hanley had dropped into his 'hunting' mode. The sergeant had seen it often enough before.

Early on, the two men had developed a friendly rivalry where women were concerned, each recognizing another Alpha instantly. Now, this far down the road, the relationship was tempered with a healthy respect for the other's abilities, not only in the field of chasing skirts.

That respect had spilled over into a genuine closer feeling after all this time working side by side in such telling situations. Neither would ever put it into words, of course but the emotions were there, always just under the surface.

"Then Dr. Fermi isn't as intelligent as I've heard." Hanley poured on the charm, which most women found irresistible Saunders knew from past experience. "May I offer you some coffee, Doctor."

Saunders knew Hanley had used Taylor's proper 'title' purposely to make his point...and to win points.

Taylor's mouth went slack, eyeing the steaming cup in the man's hands. "...Coffee?" She was clearly in awe of such a concept. "...REAL..coffee?" She glanced over at the portable stove with the large metallic pot on top. "American...coffee?" She lifted hopeful eyes.

Saunders wondered at how long it had been since the woman had partaken of such simple pleasures. He knew of the time spent in the 'Camp'. Hanley was not yet aware.

"Real American coffee." Hanley confirmed cheerfully, crossing, pouring a cup of generous proportions as he spoke. "We even have cream..of sorts. Saunders?"

"No Sir, thank you." You didn't take favors from the 'enemy'. Which is how Saunders viewed Hanley as of two minutes ago..the game was afoot, as the Lieutenant's favorite British sleuth might say.

Saunders noted a well-worn copy of an old paper back thrown carelessly on the top of Hanley's make-shift desk. 'Sherlock Holmes Faces Death' While a guy didn't have much 'down time' out here, the few spare hours or two was enjoyed to the max and appreciated greatly.

Saunders himself was committed to a James Cain novel, Double Indemnity. It was touted in the G.I. newsletter that one of his favorite actresses would play the lead role. Barbara Stanwyck, and that his all time favorite author, Raymond Chandler would do the screenplay. He couldn't recall the last time he had indulged his pastime of choice, however.

He was hoping James Cagney might play the role of the sap that helped Miss Stanwyck try to knock off her husband. What a film that would be. Although, truthfully, Saunders didn't see Cagney being a sap for any dame.

Taylor was savoring the aroma of the hot coffee. "Oh my God, how can you turn this down, Sergeant ?" She was clueless if her smile of ecstasy was any criterion by which to judge.

"I've had his coffee." Saunders explained the reason with a sly shift of his eyes to his lieutenant. 'Sergeant?'..what the hell was that? Not..'Sarge'? He kinda missed it.

Hanley instantly understood the parameters being set down, one guy to another, a slight smile quirking his lips. He sipped from his metal provisions cup, silently accepting the challenge.

So..Saunders was interested in the woman ..well, who could blame him. Females were a rare commodity out here and those that frequented the vicinity were usually Nurses who were battle-hardened against my soldier's attempts to make contact.

Saunders had a few days head-start with this woman, true, but..if he knew the man, and he did..it had taken most of that time to by-pass the Sergeant's innate sense of duty to finally allow any thoughts other than..get the mission done.

"So, Doctor..." Hanley turned his interest to the important things, his focus zeroed in, fixed on the objective. "Did my men treat you respectfully? Did they take good care of you?"

'His men'..Saunders recognized the subtle reminder. He, himself, was a mere sergeant in this man's army. Hanley was a commissioned officer. Yeah..right. That's what Hanley was alright. Score one for the 'Commissioned Officer." It was the first card Hanley always played and it usually worked.

Women were impressed with the 'bars."

"Sergeant Saunders and his men showed exemplary bravery and patience, Sir. I can assure you." Taylor lied artfully. "I know I was a terrible burden but they never once, made me feel as if I were. I am eternally grateful to each and every one. How can I ever show proper gratitude for such a sacrifice?"

"They were just doing their job, Doctor." Hanley down played the matter purposely. "But yes, they are an experienced, capable group of men. I rely on their expertise often."

Well, that was something, Saunders mused, shifting a 'look' to his friend.

"I am certain you do." Taylor smiled politely.

"Your escort will be arriving tomorrow morning, Doctor." Hanley continued smiling because she still savored the coffee, obviously wishing to make it last. "You will be seen safely across the channel to England. We don't have much in the way of amenities around here, but we can offer you some hot food and a shower, if you want to refresh yourself after such a trying journey."

"...A hot..shower?" Taylor was close to tears of joy. "That..that sounds..incredible, Lt. I had forgotten how wonderful your country can be!"

"Isn't it your country as well?" The man was curious as to such a statement, exchanging glances with Saunders.

"Actually, while I was a student in Chicago, my home was officially, in France. Which is where I spent my formative years. My brother was a frequent visitor to the states, preferring the way of life."

Saunders was surprised at the news, showing as much.

"I fell in love with America, of course..who would not." Taylor asked simplistically. "Had my parents not...well, let us just say, I have been away a while. One forgets how..wonderful it was."

Saunders felt as if he were seeing an entirely different woman than the one he had spent the last two days with, even her speech pattern was different somehow.

More..refined...more..something he couldn't put his finger on. He frowned critically over at her for the fact.

"Perhaps once you're situation.." Hanley made his move. "You'd do me the honor of dining with me." He went for the kill, lifting his brows expectantly. "I would consider it an honor and immense pleasure, Doctor...truly."

The woman shifted a startled glance to Saunders. She hadn't expected a frontal assault. But, the man remained stoically silent, refusing to assist her. She would have to make the decision on her own. His pride dictated nothing else.

"Ummm..eh.." She floundered for a beat, then smiled courteously at Hanley, removing her glasses absently. "Yes. Absolutely. I should think, that would be ..lovely, Lt. Thank you for the invitation."

"Sergeant Saunders will show you about the camp area. I hope you don't mind being billeted with the nurses?"

"That would be lovely, I'm sure." She smiled graciously. "Thank you for your kindness."

"I will pick you up at 080...eight o'clock then?" Hanley took her hand again, holding it unnecessarily long, Saunders noted.

"I am so looking forward to it."

She followed the other man out of the large tent, her mood dropping by degrees. The tension could be cut with a knife. Taylor kept her own council, sensing Saunders' mood but uncertain as to the reason he was, and had been..so distant. This was the first instance of any real 'alone' time they had since...

It certainly how she had hoped it would be.

"The tents are clearly marked." The man had halted their trek, stopping, motioning about them to the 'tent city' the Army had erected in record time. He slung his weapon about, out of the way, his hand holding it back. A joint Allie operation, with British and Canadian forces utilizing the facilities available. There was about twenty tents of varying sizes occupying the field outside the outskirts of the town. "I'll show you to the nurse's tents..they can give you the low down on.."

"I can find my own way." She cut him short, the words hurting badly for such a callous dismissal. "If I found my way out of occupied Germany, I think I can manage here."

She started to walk away, her eyes stinging with the threat of tears which she bit back with difficulty.

"We had one night!" Saunders stepped, raising his voice, then lowered it to an angry hiss, halting her intended exit, his tone brittle..defensive. "One night..you couldn't tell him 'no'?"

"You couldn't give me some sign that you thought along those lines?" She snapped right back, flushed and trembling inside. His anger affecting her more than she cared to admit. "What WAS I to do?...you didn't say anything!"

"Tell him NO!" He punctuated the word with a stab of his finger, stepping yet again. It seemed simple enough to the soldier.

"You've been unapproachable!" She accused, not liking his tone one bit or the accusation that this was somehow her fault. "You haven't said one word to me other than the necessary ones! What is it, Sergeant? You've made your conquest and have now lost interest?" That thought had plagued her for hour upon hour. "Well..you are a little too late to claim such boasting rights. The German Captain in the 'Camp' beat you out on that account several months ago, so..your triumph is a short-lived one, isn't it."

Saunder's face paled visibly as the implication of her statement hit full force.

"He was not so proficient, granted, in his technique..nor did I enjoy it half so much but the end results rather spoil your boasting rights, I should think."

The woman could barely stand to look at his face..having known how the news would be taken. She had never meant for him to know ...let alone..in such a manner. She had just been so hurt and angry with him...

The green eyes searched the handsome face religiously, looking for some sign of..forgiveness..understanding..anything but what she was reading in the dark, forbidding expression.

The man turned, walking away. His steps slow..uncertain. His mind attempting to work through the tangle of emotions assaulting his senses.

Taylor watched him, her eyes blurred with hot tears of regret. He had the most insolent walk of any man she had ever met. He moved fluidly, his insouciant swagger verging on 'cocky', as if he owed whatever piece of earth he happened to be traversing.

The girl was shaken..badly. First, having to deal with an officer..it was always such an ordeal..going into the Captain's office. German officers were a breed unto themselves. One had to be very careful when dealing with them. Even though, intellectually, she realized that an American officer was not going to react as a German would, it had brought back unwanted memories of time spent in the SS Headquarters.

Those times had never been pleasant. She had found herself being overly cautious with Hanley even though he seemed a very nice man.

The tent even resembled the ones she often was forced visit. Hanley had the same confident, superior air about him.

One wrong word..one wrong expression..one wrong..slip of the tongue once had meant death to a close friend of her's. She had, to this day, never forgiven herself for such a stupid..stupid mistake. And it had all seemed so innocent.. Had she been aware that others in camp were also of the Jewish persuasion..but, like herself, they were only half-tainted. That is what the SS Officer had said, right to her face. Half-tainted.

So, like herself..they would be given special consideration. Little did she know, at the time, the special consideration she received..she and her mother..stemmed from Captain Hans Brauer's infatuation for her. The SS Officer had known, of course. He simply wished information about Jews..any Jew.

Her friend, one she had met on the train to the horrible place they had ended up, was ill. She needed medicine. Taylor had innocently asked..could she possibly have some physician look at the woman. She knew medicines were scare but..perhaps if he could just..suggest some sort of treatment?

Within the hour, Sasha..her newfound friend had been taken out of the barracks, to God knows where. Captain Brauer had found Taylor in a state of hysteria when he had come on duty and although he immediately tracked Sasha's whereabouts..it was too late.

He refused to give details when somehow made the incident even more terrifying but..he had held Taylor while she wept and was gentle and understanding all that night.

It had been the worse night of her life..not even her mother's death was more traumatic. Taylor had almost welcomed the woman's passing. Ruth Taylor had suffered more than she ever should have in life the past year they survived the Camp. Taylor had watched the vibrant, intelligent woman fade away a little each day until her mother was nothing more than skin and bones, a sickly, frail ghost of what she once had been.

Captain Brauer did what he could, giving extra food and medicine when possible for the woman. There wasn't that much to begin with. Taylor often forsake her own rations, telling her mother the Captain had obtained even more food and water. It hadn't helped. The conditions in the Camp..the filth and diseases..it had just proven too much for the woman.

The Officers could be so charming..disarming..and then..

So, Hanley had frightened Taylor a little but she rationalized that he was nothing like the German SS Officers...nothing! She had been silly to react how she had. She would apologize later, if she got the chance but, at the moment, her entire energies were focused on the man across the muddy field. It had rained the night before here, and the ground was semi-saturated.

Saunders continued his trek, a lone figure, his stocky shoulders slouched a little, his head down, the helmet he usually wore absent in this instance, his blonde hair swept about by the stiff wind the day had brought.

Taylor turned, wanting to run after the man. She refused to degrade herself in such a manner.

Even for him. Her world was a dull grey now though where before..the sun had felt good even if they had been a little at odds. The day had promise...before. But, no longer.

Saunders mind was filled with horrible images conjured up by Darcy Taylor's confession. He closed his eyes, a wave of nausea sweeping him for a long beat. He fought the bile down, swallowing hard, shaking the sensation.

He wandered aimlessly, unsure of his direction, uncaring in reality. He needed to sort out the mess in his head. He sought solitude, instinctively going away from the hub-bub of activity surrounding the camp.

His steps lead him out of town, past the old rickety wooden bridge that lay on the outskirts of the once rather bustling village, on out the more secluded country road to the East. Tall trees lined a shady road built of modern pavement. The smell of fresh cut hay filled his nostrils but he barely noticed.

His eyes scanned the countryside as he walked. Flat, dried out fields stretched on either side of the road, the withered grass springy under his combat boots. A small grain silo dotted the landscape directly up ahead. As he drew closer, he could see a small, deserted farm house, it's front door ajar.

A rusted plow was abandoned alongside a dilapidated barn, whose wide doors were opened, showing a few hay stacks strewn about the empty stalls inside. He wondered if there had once been horses here..or maybe just a cow or something. Saunders was a city boy, born and bred. He didn't know nothing from cows and horses, although, he had ridden a few times at the local stables that rented out animals in the Fall.

He wandered the property with it's high weeds and broken fence line. A well, whose stone walls had held up well, smelled of stagnant water below. He glanced down into the dark hole, noting a wooden bucket floating about down there. The rope had been cut, it's frayed ends still attached to the turn crank of the bar that crossed over the top of the well.

A bramble of rose bushes grew alongside the front of the house, untended, but trying desperately to hang on until Spring.

The door of the house had once been painted green but the paint had scraped off leaving barren wood beneath. This had once been a good, solid house. Someone's home, he imagined. The farm seemed workable..even profitable, with the right management.

He entered the house, glancing around the small rooms. They were still cluttered with furniture. An old faded blue couch with flowers. A hutch housing a few cups and saucers..one candle stick with a half burned candle. Print curtains blew in the wind, the pattern too faded to recognize any longer. An old metallic sink framed under a small kitchen window which over-looked the side yard with it's two pole clothes line still strung, ready for use.

How had she survived? Why had the news upset him so much? He didn't judge her..did he? How could he be so.. He recalled his own incarceration..in that damned prison camp..with the SS Officer, the bastard Kraut. You did what you had to do to survive. And he was a man. What it must have been like for a woman..a beautiful one at that. Among all those men. He should thank God it had been only one..or maybe..it hadn't been. Maybe she..

Stop it...STOP! She wasn't like that. She was..good and decent and..he had sensed her inexperience, so the son-of-a-bitch probably only had her once..or maybe she was just pissed at him and was lying about the entire..

She hadn't been lying. Pissed? Yeah. And rightfully so. He hadn't had a chance to explain his actions. And to know that she thought..what she had? Well, maybe she had every right to think it. This was his fault. His damned need for privacy. He had wanted to protect her from any talk..any speculation from the other soldiers. And then, when she had accepted Hanley's invitation to dinner, well, that was just pure jealously and pride on his part. It had nothing to do with her.

His actions had forced her to assumed something that was entirely untrue.

He should have stayed. He should have told her how it was with him.

What the hell had he been thinking?

It had hit him hard..that he wouldn't be the first for her but..it was through no fault of her own that she was no longer a virgin. The Kraut hadn't taken the time to teach her anything. Had he been gentle? Had the bastard hurt her?

Saunders prayed not. He would kill the fucker if he ever came face to face with him, if he had.

The man turned abruptly. He had to go back. He had to explain. He had to make this right.

More than that, he wanted to make it right. The thought had become crystal clear in his mind suddenly.

He headed toward town, his steps at first quick and purposeful then..he broke into a steady jog, and by the time he reached the tent city, he realized...a shower would be advisable before he confronted the woman.

He headed toward the tent with it's make shift stalls, meeting Kirby coming out.

"Sarge..I went to that damned pecker checker and do you know what he said?" The man rubbed his wet hair with a towel absently, holding up Saunders' intended entrance into the area. "He said I needed to get this rash under control..gave me this damned creme crap which is smelly as hell..do I have to use it?"

"No, Kirby.." Saunders shook his head. "Let your balls fall off, it's not like you use them for anything other than a good penis peeling."

Kirby grinned, getting the reference to 'masturbation'. "Now, Sarge..a guy has to improvise..how many times have you told me that?"

"That's in the field, Kirby..not for personal use." Saunders waved the man aside, entering the tent that was half full of other soldiers making use of the shower stalls that lined the opposite wall. "Hey, look in my pack, will ya? I've got a clean shirt and pants. Will you get them for me?"

"Will do, Sarge." Kirby had no problem with the request. "Hey, the bin rat opened up the supply tent. You want I should check out some stuff for you? There's soap in there but no shampoo or nothing."

"Shampoo..that would be good." Saunders ran his hand through his hair, feeling dirt and stiffness. "Here.." He dug in his wallet for some script.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Sarge..I got it." Kirby refused to take the money. "I owe you for the last card game, remember? You spotted me twenty."

"Oh.." Saunders had forgotten. "Well..whatever but..hurry. I got to see someone."

Kirby was off, the towel he wore about his waist tucked in securely, his combat boots flopping about his bare feet and legs, untied and unlaced. He whistled 'American Patrol' as he made his way between the myriad of tents dotting the scene.


	8. An Ill Wind Blows...

Saunders entered the tent area, pulling up short. He was rethinking his options, once having seen Hanley. This was going to be a little more difficult than he thought.

The Lieutenant was sitting at his desk, scowling over a set of maps spread out before him. He glanced up, sensing another's presence. "..Oh, it's you, Saunders. Come take a look at these coordinates. Something seems 'off' to me." He waited for an opinion he valued.

Saunders crossed, doing Hanley's bidding, taking in the markings and dimensions of the land expanse. His scowl was added to the other man's. "...This is wrong." He tapped the upper left quadrant of the Northern section of the map. "I don't know where G-2 is getting their info but..this entire sector here is 'No Man's Land'. Unless something has drastically changed from last week...remember?" The Sergeant sought the Lieutenant's gaze. "Even the fire strikes couldn't budge the Krauts out of those hills. They're dug in deep."

"There's been a screw-up somewhere." Hanley mused openly. "We've been waiting for that new division of 'Shermans' to arrive from the States. They can take those hills apart boulder by boulder if necessary. There's talk of the Super Tanks coming off the line soon as well. But right now?"

"Some intelligence guy must have gotten his wire's crossed." Saunders suspected the worse. "Shit like that can get us wiped out trying to take a hill that can't be 'took'."

"Been there, done that, right?" Hanley remembered another time. He tried not to think about things like that these days. He had enough on his plate. "..I didn't think the info was jelling with what you guys saw up there, though."

He turned to his Communication Officer. "Get Jempel on the horn, Jenkins. I need to apprise him of the situation."

Saunders had been perusing the report accompanying the maps. "It says here, the Rangers infiltrated and cleared the sector. I thought the Rangers were disbanded after Cisterna."

"I haven't heard anything on Darby for a while. I don't know what he's up to." Hanley couldn't dispute the rumors or confirm that the Rangers were being reactivated.

"Yeah, well..even the Rangers couldn't pry those Krauts off that damned mountain."

"You know what this means." Hanley's tone was grim. "Some fucking infiltrator has managed to squeeze his ass into HQ, or worse yet..G-2, itself." He ran his hands over his face, a three day growth of beard feeling scratchy on his palms. "Jesus God..we're drawing up our dailies dependent upon this shit. Debracy over at Love Company is planning on sending his guys over there tomorrow morning. They'll be cut to ribbons!"

Hanley got up, searching for the field phone. Saunders listened as the problem was relayed, first to the Brass and then to the CO at Love Co.

Saunders felt the tension build up behind his eyes. A headache was starting, his entire body, coiled and on 'alert' status.

Lieutenant Hanley sat heavily on the edge of his desk, searching aimlessly for a cigarette. "We almost jumped in with both feet that time. Too close." He blew out an unsteady breath. "Thank God you scouted that sector, Saunders."

"You ordered the patrols, Sir."

"They're getting better at infiltrating." Hanley had no time for pats on the back. He arose, the lit smoke forgotten between his fingers. "We dropped the damned ball..and good!" He stated bitterly.

"You caught it, Lt."

Hanley shook his head, deeply troubled by the reality they faced..that the enemy could be so deeply ingrained within their own ranks.

"This could spell trouble for Taylor." Saunders stated the obvious.

"We have to change the plans..without informing the Powers That Be." Hanley was quick to follow his friend. "If this goes as high as I think it might, we can't risk sharing our intentions with anyone."

"You could lose your 'bars'." Saunders stated quietly.

"Seems a reasonable price to pay, considering what's at .."

As if on cue, Darcy Taylor appeared, bursting through the tied back tent flap, her manner tautly disturbed. She pulled up short, seeing Saunders but quickly enough transferred her attention to...

"Lt. Hanley..I need to get word to Dr. Fermi..is that, in any way..possible?"

Hanley exchanged knowledgeable looks with Saunders. "...Security has been breached, Doctor. I'm afraid, communication is subject to interception." He broke the news. "We can't take the chance of any vital informa.."

"I have devised a succinct message that I do not believe will be given any credence by the enemy." Taylor had studied on the subject for an hour now. "It is merely two words."

"...Which are?" Hanley would listen, at least.

"...Soccer ball."

Hanley mulled over the response, making the difficult decisions. "We'll see what we can do."

 

Taylor sat, close to Kirby, leaning on his shoulder, in truth, totally exhausted as it was late. It didn't look as if the reply to her 'message' would reach the camp by morning the way things were going.

"I don't understand." She lamented. "I have to be wrong. The equations must be..incorrect. I am ..tired, perhaps."

"Are you supposed to be telling me any of this shit?" Kirby was more than bothered by what the woman had shared. "I'm just a foot soldier..I do what I'm told. All this scientific crap boggles my mind. I'm getting a headache!"

"I'm sorry." The girl sat up, her concern real. "I..I just..needed to unload, Kirby. You don't have to do anything. There's nothing to be done." Which was true. "Either way, it's out of my hands now. Fermi will take over. If the design helps, great..if not?" She shrugged. "Well, they aren't any worse off than they were, right?"

"I'm not worried about that...what about this.." He glanced around fretfully, lowering his voice even though there was no one within hearing distance. The rest of the squad was either bedded down inside their assigned tents or out and about still. "This..weapon? You're talking about killing 800 people here in one strike, am I getting that right? And now, it's suddenly not 800, according to you..but 80,000 dead people? Not even soldiers? The idiots are going to drop this thing on a city...with civilians present?"

"Shhhhh!" She scolded harshly, glancing around as well, her face showing her fear. "I told you all that in confidence. "Besides..I TOLD you...my calculations are waaay off! They have to be!"

Kirby scrutinized the large green eyes keenly. "But..you don't really think they are..do you."

"I do too!" She tried to convince herself. "That kind of power..doesn't even..exist." She stood up, too restless to sit any longer. "I'm just...tired, I tell you. My brain is fried from all the .." She trailed away. Then looked at the man.

"...it does exist, doesn't it." Kirby had his answer in the sudden onset of tears welling in the emerald depths.

"Ohhh, God, Kirby." She sought refuge, sinking down beside the man, burrowing into his arms, snuggling to his chest. "I can't be right..." It devastated her to think of the consequences. "I just c-can't."

Kirby's mind shut down. The reality too heinous to imagine. "Nah, kid..it's ok. You ain't right. You've screwed the hell up some where..that brainiac guy, he'll sort it all out. You'll see." The man's face belied his words. "None of this is your fault. You're just one of those things they use in chess..the horse thingys maybe." Was it the horse or the bald guy figurine?

"A pawn?" She lifted her head, her eyes shining with hope. "Or a bishop?" She was confused. "I can't be a bishop, Kirby..I'm not even Catholic."

"The horse is a knight or something... medieval." He grimaced. "But, that ain't important right now..It ain't your fault so don't you go thinking it is."

She snuggled back into the warmth of his jacket front, feeling better. "Ok."

"...Hold up, Taylor?" Saunders had waited a long time..or it seemed a long time anyway. He was cold and uncomfortable and getting wet. The rain had started again but the drops were not all that pervasive as yet. The man hunkered into his jacket, seeking shelter on the leeward side of the canvas structure.

Taylor had left Kirby a few seconds ago, making her way back to Hanley's 'office' tent, hoping for word from Stateside.

Saunders had watched the closeness shared by Kirby and Taylor, no longer jealous of the other man but glad the woman had found a kindred spirit. It was one of the reasons he had decided to wait it out. She looked as if she could use a friend when she left before.

He hadn't really minded when she ate dinner with Hanley earlier tonight either..well, he had minded but there wasn't too damned much he could do about it.

She looked longingly to Hanley's tent. "Eh.." The Lieutenant had put her at ease. She was beginning to trust him..more so than she did Saunders at this point, apparently, if her manner was anything by which to judge.

"We need to...talk." He put it another way.

The woman pulled her new army jacket about her small frame, sinking down into the warm depths. "About what?" She asked almost sullenly, he thought.

That was a little harder subject to tackle. Saunders hesitated, not looking forward to what had to be said. "I...was a jerk." Start with the obvious, he always said. "This afternoon."

Taylor didn't like the direction of the 'talk'...she had made up her mind to never be so open and trusting again..it hurt too much to..especially with this man. "Don't worry about it." She dismissed. "We both made mistak..."

"The only mistake I made was in not confiding in you when I should have." He put it on the line. "Listen..I know how a guy thinks. I've.." He moved more carefully, having realized what he had intended to say. "Heard them talk..about some of the nurses, I mean." He ducked his head, embarrassed more for the men having done the 'talking' then the subject matter or the nurses. "Not that the nurses ever did anything wrong. They just ..trusted the wrong guy."

Taylor could sympathize.

"..Like you probably think..you did, huh?" He had read her body language. "I ..didn't want any speculation...about you. So, I.." He shrugged. "Gave them no ammunition but..in doing so, I alienated you. Which was never my intent."

Taylor looked longingly at Hanley's tent..

He moved into the wind, blocking it with his body, for she was taking the entire force of the cold, stinging rain. "What happened between us was..private. I didn't want to share that with anyone but..you."

She lifted those green eyes. Something was getting through at least.

"I should have let you in on the fact."

She wasn't so tense any longer..so..hesitant and wanting to leave. "I..I can respect boundaries, Sergeant. It's just that.."

"I know." He knew. "But..what you thought..it wasn't..like that." He wanted that straight.

She wasn't sure whether to trust him again, clearly. "It's..ok. Really." She tried for 'amiable'. "No one twisted my ..."

"And that Kraut bastard..that doesn't mean nothing to me." He told a half lie then..came clean. "That's not true..it matters, but..not because of why you think." He waved the lie aside. "..It wasn't your fault."

She became uncertain again. "It was." She didn't want lies between them either. "...in the sense, I..accepted all he did for me. A man has a right to expect..payment in kind."

"No, Taylor..he doesn't." His voice hardened. But then.. "Can we get past that one? It has nothing to do with anything."

"One would think..it has everything."

"No." He shook his head. "Look..it's freezing out here. You're shivering."

"I..." She glanced around listlessly. "I'm fine."

"Don't take this wrong.." It was the last thing he needed at this point. "There is a building..down the way there."

She thought about it. "I..don't think that would be..."

"You think I'm still trying to score?" He disdained. "I'm not, damn it...so, stop thinking like that."

It was if..he commanded it..then it would be so. She imagined that was how it was with his men. She hated to say it. " A man will..try, will he not? It is only human nature, Sergeant."

He shook his head, his spirits sinking fast. "I don't want to fuck you." He put it bluntly..another half-lie... "Not..now." He saw the effect his words had. "Not...RIGHT..now!" He snapped then, heard how that sounded..even worse. "Not .." He fought for the correct words..getting frustrated and..pissed with himself. ".. shit!" He disgusted. "...I'm trying not to lie to you!" He grated. He took a moment to regroup. "I'm no different than any other guy, Taylor. I'm attracted to you but..I also know..there's something wrong here.. ..I hurt you. I have to fix that before ...anything else."

"I am very..tired, Sergeant." She was drained and now..he was tempting her beyond scope. "Please...allow me pass." She motioned wanly.

"LISTEN..to me." He demanded. "I want it back the way it was.." He stated adamantly.

She blushed prettily.

"Tell me what to do to fix this..or at least..allow me to try." He bargained. "Don't shut me out, Darcy."

She..blinked.

"I can't do this alone."

"... ...You...said my..." The fact made her all warm and fuzzy inside.. Her..name.. The sound of it on his lips..that New York accent...the long syllable, drawn out... like that. He was supposedly from Illinois..wasn't he? Where did the accent come ...from?

She stared at him. "...Where are you...from?"

"Stay the hell on track." He snapped. "We can't talk out here.." He wanted privacy. He wanted to protect her reputation..still.

His tone stung, and she reacted, her temper kicking in. She had felt so good about him seconds before.

Saunders caught her arm. "...Illinois." He snapped irritably, holding tight to her upper biceps, looking down at the set little face with it's stormy expression. "I'm from..Illinois."

She relaxed visibly realizing what a concession he had made. His fingers loosened but he retained hold of her arm.

"Do..do you want to know where I'm from?" She offered an olive branch, her eyes watching him haplessly.

"I know where you're from." Saunders advised curtly, still stinging from his lost pride.

"..Oh." Her mood plummeted.

"I wouldn't hurt you."

"What?" The statement threw the woman.

"Are you afraid?" He thought he had figured out the problem. "To be alone with me now? I'm not that damned Kraut, Taylor." He stated gruffly. "...Did he...hurt you?"

"No." She answered readily. "He never..did."

Saunders was grateful for that, at least. "..Come on." He tugged gently on her arm and she did not resist although her mind was still in turmoil.

She knew it was probably a mistake but, she simply could not refuse his request for..she wanted desperately to put things right between them.

She was so happy he had approached her once again. He seemed in a better humor finally. At this stage, she would take what she could get.

Gil Hanley watched the two figures move off through the mist of rain. He had wondered when Saunders would make his move. Earlier, he had sensed the unbearable tension between the man and woman.

No, that wasn't right. Taylor had been antsy and miserably uncomfortable. The 'tension' had emanated from Sergeant 'Chip' Saunders. As another male, Hanley understood the emotions perfectly.

He had planned to step down where Taylor was concerned..back off and give them some room. He was happy Saunders had seemingly found someone he was truly interested in.

The Lieutenant had watched the soldier harden over the past years. A guy had to protect his sanity out here but once in a while, that spark of humanity would surface. The real 'Chip' Saunders would surface for a few moments.

Hanley hoped this was one of those moments.

It must have been hard to watch the woman with Kirby. She was so close and comfortable with the other man. Saunders had explained about her brother..something Freudian there, for sure. But then again..maybe not. Maybe she was just grieving for her dead brother.

Maybe Kirby was a literal God-send in this instance. Hanley never analyzed such things too closely. He was merely glad they occurred occasionally.

God was here..and He would let you see it in the most unexpected of ways at times. But that was what He was supposed to do, wasn't it?

Hanley finished his cigarette, throwing the stub into a nearby puddle. He hunched over, drawing his jacket closer to his body, glancing at the sky. The flashes of lightening were becoming further and further apart. Maybe the storm was passing over.

He hoped the same could be said of his friend's mood. Maybe Saunders would straighten it all out. Taylor had said the scientists were working on something that might actually end this damned war. That had to mean something. Maybe..maybe...things were going to be alright after all.

He lifted his eyes again but this time..he wasn't looking at the sky but..saying a private, heartfelt prayer of supplication to a Power that actually could do something about this..endless conflict.


	9. Any Port In The Storm...

"Do you want my jacket?" Saunders had debated asking for she looked so cold but he also knew how she thought..

"..Of course not!" The woman was aghast for a second, then it dawned on her. "..Oh..you are just being kind. No...no, Sergeant..please." She smiled over at the man. "I'm fine."

She had sought something to fill the awkward silence as well now for almost half a block. They passed a few shops, a bistro, what looked to be a book store. The street was littered with huge pot holes made by the 88mm shells the German's artillery divisions bombarded the town with months back.

This sector was constantly under attack so the citizens had given up trying to re-establish their town after so many failed attempts. The Americans had a strong foot hold here now, however. Perhaps soon, the people could return to their homes and lives..what was left of them. But the French were resilient people.

The wind was less acerbic here, the buildings sheltering anyone foolish enough to be out in such weather.

"...In the camp, one could not afford to be kind..although many were." Taylor smiled in fond remembrance. "The elderly especially. Many a time, I saw one give over his/her coat to a child. So many acts of selflessness I witnessed. It did the heart good..even in such a place. Or perhaps.." She mused. "Because of such a place. Life was difficult but there was also many life affirming moments."

She glanced sideways, having to look up to see the man's features. Had her narrative depressed the man..it was a depressing subject, after all. "Do..do you think this rain will ever let up?"

"No." He directed her up a flight of four concrete steps, opening a door that once housed matching panes of glass on either side of the upper portion of beveled wood. One pane still remained, partially missing now, and cracked at the bottom left side.

There wasn't much she could reply to such a cryptic remark so she fell silent again.

The structure was a two-storied apartment building. They stood in a long hallway with one tall window at the end of the corridor. The window was still intact, lace curtains gracing the dark wood frame.

"In here." Saunders opened the first door to the right. Taylor preceded him into a small flat.

The first thing that caught her attention was the blazing fire in a small but functional hearth centered in the far wall. "Ohhh." She smiled her pleasure, rushing to the warmth, stretching her hands out before her. "How did you find such a lovely place."

Saunders glanced over to the woman quickly, searching out the room in question. She considered this dump 'lovely.'?

The room was overly small with an even smaller kitchen nook which was tucked beneath the stair case easement where he stood. He fiddled with the portable stove, have sat his helmet on a nearby shelf which held one lone metallic cup, a discarded ration's container, some utensils and a couple of empty, opened cans. He had lit the kerosene lamp earlier, before he left tonight and turned it low to conserve fuel.

The stove fired to life. Saunders placed the pot on the burner then sought the woman out. "Real American coffee." He teased in his own way even though his expression was unchanged. He wore the familiar stoic scowl he always did. His eyes roamed the tiny figure.

She wore Army fatigues, new combat boots and a field jacket. Her hair was braided, the thick cord hanging down her back, soft tendrils framed her face, wet and curly from the rain.

"All the comforts of home." She quipped, still warming herself, smiling gently at him. "I imagine you soldiers become quite adept at securing lodgings and the like."

"Yeah." He agreed dryly. "Last place I slept was a barn, complete with a very large pig and lots of horse droppings..." He looked around the area in which he stood. "This place doesn't have the pig."

She chuckled and he felt better.

"Or.." He noticed the mess on the shelf beside him. "Maybe it does."

She giggled again, the sound making him want to smile. She had a great laugh. It kinda warmed him inside.

"Coffee will be ready in a few minutes." He motioned to the pot.

"Will you be here long, Sergeant?"

"..Depends. Hanley says we're due for some R&R but.." He let it go, never putting much store in 'what might be'. "Are you looking forward to getting back to the States?" Stupid question, he cringed inside. He had thrown out the first thing that had come to mind.

"It seems rather surreal..that part." She didn't want to plan on something which might not come to light. "So much has happened in such a short interval. One learns not to..expect much." She softened the reality with a smile. "Living in the moment is much more productive in the times in which we exist, don't you agree? You..of all people, I imagine. A soldier, I mean."

He couldn't disagree.

"I wonder who lived here?" Her mind moved forward, her eyes scanning the sparse furniture and lack of decor. "A man, surely."

Saunders checked out her meaning. The room held a bed..box spring under a too-soft mattress, especially if one was used to the hard ground. A metal headboard with carved black bars. The end of the bed was held up by four stacked concrete blocks. Next to the bed, which held Sarge's two Army blankets..one, he had in his pack, one he had requisitioned from the Supply Tent.

A dark mahogany end table sat by the bed with a small brass lamp minus it's shade. He didn't know if the bulb was good. There was no electricity.

One dingy blue chair sat facing the fire, it's arm ripped, the white cotton padding showing through. An even smaller table held a copy of a French newspaper folded neatly, it's front page showing a picture of a Tiger tank rumbling through the main streets of the town.

Saunders poured some coffee into his cup, handing it over to the woman. "I don't use cream..I can .."

"This is wonderful." She refused his offer politely, taking the cup. "...we can share?" She held the cup aloft, her brows lifted quizzically.

He shook his head. "After the twenty-fourth cup, it loses it's charm."

She smiled, taking a moment to savor the aroma of the steaming liquid before sipping it cautiously. "Not for me."

"...Did Hanley explain what would go down tomorrow? The travel plans?" He asked a generic question, wanting desperately to be more specific about the thing he truly wished to discuss. But, that would have to wait.

She shook her head. "If I am captured.." A worried frown creased her brow. "Now that I have information to impart..it would be disastrous. The Nazis would merely order my death in a similar situation." She frowned at him. "Has YOUR government ordered the same?"

Luckily, he was saved an answer.

"It doesn't matter for they would be correct in issuing such a command. Although, I have no wish to die..it would be unacceptable for the SS Officers to find me."

She put the coffee aside, her mood dampened considerably. "...My father said the Heavy Water experiments had been compromised by the American bombings. That does not mean another complex was not established."

"What?"

"I am questioning..how far along are the Nazis in their experimentation? Or..have they even gone that route?" She pondered. "God forbid they are ahead of us...but my father said their 'water' was not of high quality...it contained little deuterium oxide. So, perhaps we are worrying over nothing."

The man was lost..not understanding anything she was saying.

"But what if we are not?" She turned fretful eyes to the man.

"Look.." Saunders didn't know about any of that shit. "The Krauts will do what they are going to do. We have to believe it will turn out alright. The other thinking will drive you crazy."

She took his advise to heart. "Well...I guess you're right. We have no control over..such things...do we." She settled down, sitting absently on the arm of the chair beside her. She linked her fingers together, determined to put her doubts and fears aside for the time being. The man was correct. Fretting over the matter would get her nowhere.

"...You said you wanted to speak to me?" She raised hopeful eyes, waiting patiently for once.

He couldn't stop looking at her..she was beautiful sitting there like that, with the light from the fire flickering on her face. He had found the kerosene lamp down the street, in the barber shop under a pile of dirty clothes and a large drape cloth.

The soft light added to the ambiance of the room..what there was of it. The kerosene? Kirby had traded out his Rita Hayworth pin-up for a gallon canister. All bin-rats ran a side barter/trade business. It was accepted fact.

The Non-Coms were supposed to turn a blind eye to such dealings otherwise the entire military structure would collapse, it was claimed. Each branch of the service allowed such practice, each benefitting in some way from the exchanges.

Saunders had paid the asking price for the kerosene, Kirby made a few bucks on the stuff he sold, the bin-rat had his dream girl to look at, so all were happy.

Kirby knew his sister, Ruthie, would send him another pin-up any time he requested the item, so..it worked out well for all concerned.

Sarge had liked that pin-up picture though. He had a thing for red-heads..apparently. One he had not been aware of..until now.

A red-head was looking at him even now..rather expectantly, he noted.

"..I just wanted to make sure you understood what was going on before..that's all." He was glad to get the conversation back on track finally. "I wasn't being an asswipe. I was just trying to throw the guys off the scent."

Taylor wasn't buying it, he knew by her guarded expression.

"The squad..I could handle but there are hundreds of soldiers bivouacked here." He reminded. "and guys will think what they will think."

She was given pause for thought.

"I didn't want them to think that about you." And he hadn't. "I'd hate like hell to have to fight my way through an entire division just to uphold your honor when..nothing happened out there to begin with."

She frowned hard at him. "Perhaps not from your point of view."

"In the sense that.." He rephrased. "Nothing untoward."

Taylor blushed profusely, unable to meet his gaze for a beat.

"I was just trying to get your attention." He bragged a bit. "Did it work?"

The woman was more than uncomfortable, trying for sophistication, however. "I...I know the score, Sergeant." She quoted Kirby diligently. "I..am hardly a babe in the woods, remember."

"Oh..I see." He teased, keeping his manner polite and correct. The man crossed to the wood mantle, resting his left arm across the dusty surface. "You've..been around the block, have you?" He tried to keep his expression carefully neutral but he wanted to laugh in that pretty face along about now.

She lifted annoyed eyes, sensing his sarcasm. "You know what I mean." She cleared her throat gently. "But..it was ..nice of you to..attempt civility." She wasn't sure if that was his intent at all, seeing the twinkle in the blue eyes. "...I can handle myself, thank you."

He nodded agreeably, humoring her, she knew. "Ok, well..there it is then. I just wanted that issue cleared up. If I had reacted any other way than what I did..it would have caused ..speculation."

She had hoped for ..more. "I see." She inclined her head rather regally, he thought. "Well.." She made to rise, having been left with no other choice. It appeared the matter had been discussed and dismissed in his world.

"I don't want to push this thing farther than you want to take it.." He put it on the line. "If you don't ..want to pursue a..possible relationship, let me know now."

"..Relation...ship?" Her heart started to beat thunderously in her breast, her legs wobbly suddenly, so she..sat back down hastily. "As in...a..." She sought the correct wording. "A..eh...relationship as in..."

Standing like he was, that blonde hair looking so attractively disheveled for he had run his fingers through the mass of damp locks absently when he removed his helmet..the half buttoned shirt front, showing the darker down of chest hair just peeking out from the 'v' neck..the field jacket he wore so well hanging so insolently on the stocky frame..the sergeant's stripes so prominently displayed on rather nice arms..stripes he had earned and wore so effectively...

The man exuded male virility and Taylor found herself totally mesmerized by the appeal.

And those eyes..that looked into her soul, probing her secret thoughts..so confident and bold..disarmingly..quiet now.

She couldn't think straight when he..looked at her like..that.

"An emotional association between two people." He helped out. "I looked it up in Hanley's dictionary." He lied easily.

It had said..an emotional and sexual association...but he wisely left that part out for the time being.

Taylor fiddled nervously with her graduation ring, turning it over and over on her finger. "I...I see."

He shifted his weight to the other foot, glancing at his weapon over by the bed, leaning against the headboard. He usually felt naked without it on his arm. He hadn't even thought about it for the last ten minutes. He felt kinda guilty.

"There are no guarantees I will make it out but.." How to put it. He glanced down at his wrist then..stepped the few feet to where she sat on the arm of the chair.

She watched him, confused and upset.

"The bin-rat didn't have anything..appropriate." He had checked, so he knew. He unhooked his I.D. bracelet from his wrist, stooping before her, on his haunches. "I want you to have this." He didn't wait for her to affirm or deny, simply, took her wrist in his fingers, fastening the object about the much more slender appendage.

He frowned at it. "It's too big."

Taylor grasped the bracelet tightly, pulling it from his reach. "No, it isn't." She held securely to her 'gift'.. "It's just..right!" The emerald eyes dared him to refute the statement.

He..smiled. "You like it?"

She swallowed hard, glancing at the bracelet. She..liked how the silver shined in the fire-light. She nodded, her fingers caressing his name lovingly. "Yes...I ..I do."

She sought him out. "Will you..get into trouble for..giving it to me?"

"Would you give it back if I said 'yes'.." He tested a theory, amused.

"No." She gave him one of her 'mean' frowns.

He softened his approach. "No, it's mine. It's a personal item. I.." He had liked her response..immensely, having been uncertain as to what to offer, in reality. "I would like for you to have it..if you want it, that is."

"I want it." She confirmed, her tone soft and quiet for him alone. "...does this mean.." She sought the correct wording. Don't flub it! She prayed..don't say anything..stupid! Not at this point! Nothing stupid..please! "That we are going..steady?"

He grinned. "No, Taylor..this isn't high school." He chuckled. "It means..I'm asking you to wait for me." He summed it up. "..to..give us time. To get to know one another. To find out..if this thing might work. Do you want to do that?"

"Yes!" She blurted too quickly, ..too..ardently, blushing for the faux pas. "I..I mean..eh..yes. Yes, I..should like that, I think. That would be..the way to go."

"Then..that's what we'll do." He smiled for her. He simply sat..looking at her. She waited more than antsy suddenly.

"...Aren't you supposed to..seal the bargain or something?" She demanded her rights.

"..What'd ya have in mind?" He teased deliberately, which was rapidly becoming one of his favorite pastimes. He glanced at the bed, pushing her buttons. "I'm up for it."

She glanced down and he laughed outright. "You checking me out?"

Taylor blushed profusely. "NO!.." She lied haughtily. "But..you're lying!"

He allowed his amusement to die a natural death. "..You can fix that.." He reminded.

The woman lifted a hypnotic, transfixed gaze.

"Was he any good?"

Her blush deepened and she looked away guiltily which kinda pissed him off.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Of course he did.." She scolded superficially, going back to her graduation ring. "It was my..first time."

Saunders processed. "...Were you in love with him?"

She shook her head. "He..he was very...kind to me."

The subject angered him but..he suddenly had to know.

"I...owed him so much." Taylor scowled darkly. "I would not have survived..I do not think..after my mother..."

She determined to be more positive for the man. "..It's over, Sarge. He is gone."

'Sarge'...they were back to square one..finally.

"It was a difficult time but..it's over." She sighed happily. "I..I like you..very much. I have..since the first."

"Yeah?" The man arose, tugging on her hand. Taylor followed his lead, allowing him to guide her movements. The man's arms encircled her waist and he lowered his head, his mouth claiming her's gently. Her lips parted willingly, and she tip-toed, holding tight to his neckline.

He broke the kiss... "Tell me about him."

Taylor groaned her disappointment. "Why?.." She asked plaintively. "Why must we speak of..him?"

"Because I want to know."

"You will get angry and then..we will be back to where we were." She stated her fear. "I never liked him...not like I do..you! It is fact." She pleaded for his understanding. "Please believe me although..I understand." She did. "I hate that you have..had other woman even if it is in the past. I hate it."

"I'm not angry." He didn't think he was, at least. "And..I'm not like that, Taylor. We have to be able to discuss anything between us. That's how it should be..right?"

She played with the chain of his dog tags. "I do not want you..angry with me, that's all."

"I won't be." He cocked his head to one side, his tone reassuring her.

She searched his countenance. "Why..do you really wish to know about him?"

"I don't know." He told the truth.

"It troubles you..that I am.." She was ashamed. "Unclean."

"Yeah..right..." The man shook his head at such a stupid remark. "You can't even look at the bed without blushing. 'Unclean' hell." He disgusted.

"You are concerned that the others will think me..brazen. Or that something happened between us of a sexual nature." She reminded him. "Do you realize how absurd that reasoning is..considering that I have been..soiled? And..by the enemy. An enemy that you hate and despise. I am a Gerry Bag! Let us call a spade a spade."

He turned away, searching in his pocket for a smoke. He needed time to get his temper under control. He took the time..lighting the cigarette..inhaling deeply, blowing out. He formulated his words carefully before addressing her again.

"Let me ask you this." He confronted the problem head on, holding her eyes willfully. "..did you have any control over the situation?"

"..No, but.."

"Did you want his advances?"

"..NO, but.."

"Just answer the questions.." He snapped, stepping closer. "Did you help him out? When he fucked you?"

She slapped him sharply, the sound cracking in the still of the room.

He turned his head back, his eyes observing her stonily. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"I did not assist him but neither did I stop him!" She could play hard ball as well. "He had saved my life on numerous occasions..he had stopped the others from..having me. He gave me food and ...and...So, ...I let him and I'm not sorry I did. I pay my debts. That that was all he asked? I should be grateful! You have no idea what the others suffered through! NONE! He was one man...ONE! They would come..nightly! For the other women who had no protector! I could hear their screams, the terror in their voices as they dragged them into those filthy rooms! Two..three..FOUR soldiers at a time most nights!"

Saunders lowered his eyes after a spell. He had some idea. But he didn't want to think of any of that right now. "...I'm jealous the bastard got to have you..when I can't!" He lifted hard, cold eyes. "If that makes ME a bastard..then...I guess I am one."

"Who said you could not?" She snapped right back, then..went into his arms, holding tightly to him, burying her face in the curve of his neck. "I don't want to argue with you! I don't know what is right any longer." She whispered brokenly. "I only know..I will have to leave you in a few short hours. The thought breaks my heart! And all I have of you..is ..." She lifted her head, her lashes wet with tears. "This." She grasped her wrist where the bracelet had slid down her arm. "Is it wrong to want...more?"


	10. Resolutions...

Saunders was torn. A part of him was human enough still to want what any man would want in the circumstances. It had been so long since he had felt anything normal. Anything other than the constant fear, the terror that war could cause. The loss of one of his men..the strain of 'command' out in the field.

Darcy Taylor reminded him there was other things in the world. The smell of a woman. The softness of her skin, the visual beauty of long, lush hair that felt like a cat's fur when he stroked it and fell like silk through his fingers.

In a predominantly male atmosphere, it was so easy to forget such things, day in, day out. The reality of war? He lived it. So, one learned not to think too much of anything else. Not of home..not of women..not of anything other than what could keep you alive and functioning.

But, Darcy Taylor was real. She was standing right here before him. Warm and inviting and..asking questions he shouldn't be wanting to answer.

"...No, it's not wrong." He looked around the shabby room, reminded of 'his' reality. "But..not in this..dump!" He disgusted the circumstances that barred him from her. "Not..hurried and.." He shook his head, anger building inside him. "Rushed as if..."

He wanted her to know his reasoning. "Don't you think I'd give anything to.." A nice guy wouldn't say it right out..so, he didn't. But his eyes allowed her to know. "Look around you, Taylor." He motioned jerkily, his inability to offer her better gnawing away at him. "You deserve..better!"

Taylor glanced around the room as directed, her head shaking woefully after a bit. "The rooms they housed us in..they were filthy and dark..depressing." The pretty mouth smiled sadly at his reasoning. "But, the old ones taught us..clean the rooms, let the light in..undrape the windows." Her eyes softened for one who could not possibly understand the situation presented. "..when we were assigned work details, we picked wild flowers to brighten our surroundings." She stepped, caressing his face lovingly. "It is not the rooms, Sarge. It is the humans inside that must matter."

Her hand dropped away from his face and she stepped back. "You are an Alpha male and as such, very likely.." She sighed lightly. "Do not appreciate a female throwing herself at you." She made light of her own short-comings, teasing him a little with an apologetic smile. "You prefer the 'chase'..all well and good but it is your own fault."

Her hand trailed along the back of the dusty chair, tracing the dark blue 'cord' lining the entire section. "You are a very attractive male, which I'm sure you have been told on numerous occasions. And I.." She lifted perfectly arched brows. "Am not as experienced and..worldly as I should like to be, perhaps..."

Saunders stepped, his fingers clenching the soft flesh of her arms, tugging her roughly forward for her words and manner had heightened his already straining senses.. "Shut up!" He commanded hoarsely, his mouth descending, the kiss full of pent up frustration and..guilt.

Taylor molded her body to the man's direction, totally pliable and supportive of any and all demands he thought to make.

His scent surrounded her..she closed her eyes, savoring..her arms holding tightly to the sudden center of her universe.

He was hard and solid, his strength transmitted through the tenseness of his arms and rigid body.

Taylor could not describe the feelings he could evoke..just to have him near. The very sound of his breathing thrilled her no end for it was heavy and..effected and..undeniably..male.

His mouth was confident..bold..assertive. The feel of his tongue demanding a response from her's..the intimacy implied and realized. Soft moans of excitement escaped her throat. Her pulse raced unchecked through her veins, her heart hammered against her breasts.

She held back nothing emotionally, giving everything she had to give, wanting to share all that she was with this man, unashamed that he might guess the extent of her feelings for him.

Her gaze was soft and open when finally he allowed her release. She saw, for the first time ever, indecision and troubling doubt in those phenomenal blue eyes.

Tension still coursed through his body.

Taylor was not so naive she did not know his dilemma in this instance. He was an honorable man..a deeply conscientious one...she was forcing him to make a decision he did not want to have to make..but..there was a part of him she could reach if she put her own conscience aside.

She sensed as much, the woman in her telling her she must..experience this man. She could not have placed a label on her feelings..or filed them under any specific name. She only knew what was...

The woman slowly removed her jacket, laying it aside, upon the back of the chair beside them. She sat on the arm, unlacing her boots.

Saunders instinctively knew what was going through her head. He also noted..her fingers shook and she was having a hell of a time with the laces.

"Stop." The word held no real direction, he knew.

She lifted up, her body very close to his, her expression reserved..quiet. She searched his countenance religiously looking for something he refused to allow her find. "...I want you to.." She licked her luscious lips nervously, a flush creeping into those alabaster cheeks. But she steadfastly held his eyes. "Make love with me." She swallowed hard. "They say that in the flicks, don't they...but, it's all I can think of ..right now. So..if you wouldn't mind too awfully.."

Saunders simply looked at her, the inscrutable face giving nothing away of what..if anything..he was feeling.. He knew he should put a stop to this insanity.

Taylor gathered her conviction, shifting her gaze from the totally unnerving one. "...I..can be no worse than any other woman you've..experienced." She strived for a lightness she certainly was not feeling. She undid the buttons of her shirt quickly, before she lost her nerve. "It means very little to you, probably but.." She glanced up at the darkly brooding features. "But..so very much to me..so..."

She finished with the shirt but lacked the courage to take it off as yet, her hands working the tab of her belt absently. "...it seems to me." And it did.. "You could do this one little thing I ask of you." She frowned hard at him. "Before we..." She unzipped the heavy uniform pants, stepping from them. "..must..part." She folded them neatly across the arm of the chair, then placed her hands before her, primly folded to hide the trembling fingers.

She drew in a very shaky breath, resolutely..stalwartly..seeking him out. She cleared her throat gently..waiting patiently.

'Chip' Saunders' nervous system was on 'full alert' status. He tried to keep from looking down to the little bundle of determination, the opened shirt front revealing the white cotton of her bra..the shapely bare legs..the tiny feet with the soft white cotton socks she had forgotten to remove.

Without the boots, she was a good head and a half shorter than he..just the right height to bundle up and..

The green eyes held his defiantly, the small chin lifting stubbornly, daring him to say something derogatory.

He was already hard, just from the impromptu little strip tease she had performed..but he was a better man than that, surely. "I'll wait in the hall." He advised her curtly, forcing his demeanor to be sharp and dismissive. "Get dressed."

He stepped around her, his shoulder hitting her's in a subtle form of 'dismissal'. He tried like hell to get the impression of disgust over but, he was feeling anything but..truth known.

She hurried past him, reaching the door first, her body pressed against the surface. "Well..." Her voice shook, and her eyes were large and...stricken but.. "You..y-you better give me a little extra time.." She was firmly decided on her path, evidently. "...my...my emotions are..somewhat..aroused." She continued, clearly searching desperately for some words to sway his resolute path.

Saunders drew his eyes from the opened front of her shirt but moreso, the heavy sloping fullness of her breasts held so lovingly by the white bra.. He wondered how they would feel in his palm.

"I..will need a few minutes to..relief myself of the.." She glanced to the bed, her cheeks certainly getting a workout this night. "And..and please don't hurry me. Such a thing.." She pushed slowly from the door facing, stepping toward the structure over by the far wall. "..Should not be..rushed."

Saunders' hand snaked out before he could stop it's trek, latching unto her arm as she passed. His expression an incredulous one. He stared at the beautiful face, his heart feeling as if it were going to explode in his chest. His pants suddenly tight and restrictive..

Taylor felt her conviction slip, shifting her eyes from the steely coolness of the man's. She had played her cards and it appeared..he was going to call her bluff.

She had nothing left..it looked as if she would have to fold..forfeit the stupid game. She was shaky and drained. Simply wishing for him to go ahead and end it..to crush her heart and completely ..irrevocably, destroy all her hopes and desires.

She felt a complete, utter..fool. Her pride was ..

"Maybe.." The deep masculine tone washed over her like a soothing balm, his touch burned through her skin even through the material of her shirt sleeve where his fingers clenched her arm. "I want to.." His eyes had deepened with a raw, primitive..challenge. "...watch."

The prospect presented stunned the woman but it also..made her wetter than she had been. She felt like squirming about, if only to ease the sudden aching flare between her legs. She could not let him know her weakness ran so deeply, however. "..that would make you a pervert, then.." Her voice was a mere whisper of it's former vitality, so intimidated did she feel by his nearness..his..statement. "Wouldn't it."

She tugged free because she could not stand another moment of his touch without doing something totally..unladylike. She climbed into the giving structure of the mattress, lying on her back, situating herself more comfortably. She still could not look at him.

"I wonder which of us will be judged more severely, in which case." She desperately strived for sophistication..none of which she possessed, she realized with a sinking feeling. "Would you mind..turning out the lamp? One must set the mood for these things...mustn't one."

She held her breath. All she knew for certain is..he hadn't left. He still remained with her. Hans had forced her to do this..this time? She was here because she wanted it.. She could not think of anywhere else she would rather be.

She would have done anything to keep this man here..even if it meant losing every ounce of dignity she possessed. To go away from him..without any memories to take to fill the desolate emptiness which would devastate her heart? No...no, she would not allow that. So she waited..tense, her nerves stretched tight and rigid.

The seconds ticked by..the silence was suddenly deafening.

Saunders still stood by the door, his stance unchanged. He was looking at the lamp, his face shadowed and profiled in the dancing flicker of the flames from the hearth.

Damn the man's ability to hide his emotions. She could read nothing...nothing in the handsome face.

"Please?" She snapped, indicating the lamp. No damned way she would continue with this heinous farce with the light so prevalent. Such sinful things must be accomplished in the dark, surely!

Saunders spared her a glance, then those eyes trained fully on her.

He wanted so desperately to ..walk over there. To take what that little bitch was so endearingly offering. God, how he needed to feel her squirming and ..needy under him. He wanted to wipe that smug little smirk from that...amazing mouth..the one that challenged him..oh, not that she knew she pushed his buttons.

She had no fucking clue..and that thought alone kept him rooted and indecisive.

Naive, stupid little..

He shifted his gaze. He couldn't look at that incredible figure any longer and not.. She was soft curves and delicious bulges..those perky little nipples were cold..shoving through the material of her bra, demanding attention..the dark imprint of shadow showed through the flimsy white of her panties..he wondered if she were a true red-head.

He licked his lips absently, trying to set his mind straight. He suddenly felt drained, rubbing his eyes trying to squeeze the build up on tension behind his lids.

She lay there, shaking like a leaf..pretending to be..what? He mused. All stretched out and posed like she imagined a femme fatale would be, he supposed.

The dark imprint of pubic hair kept demanding his attention. He could not stop looking at the valley between her propped up legs.

He crossed, killing the light. He moved slowly, coming at length, to stand beside the bed. He looked down at her, managing to keep his gaze a neutral one. How in hell he did it, he didn't know.

She licked suddenly dry lips, her eyes large and..embarrassed...finally. "W-What are y-you..doing?" She asked breathlessly and he knew, his nearness was unnerving her completely. He had never felt more a man.

"..Next best thing to..being there." He motioned, flicking her body restlessly. "..go ahead."

She obviously couldn't believe what she was hearing, her expression almost comical..he had never felt less like laughing.

"Y-You're not really going to..." She was mortified. "W-Watch..me?"

The man almost caved..those big 'doe' eyes so appealingly beseeching him, the pleading look in the green depths. Yeah...he almost gave in... ... almost.

"Yeah, Taylor." He hardened his heart and his conviction. "I am."

She was numb. "..Oh."

A flicker of amusement crossed the man's face but..she didn't see it, so devastated by his previous proclamation. Saunders straightened his stocky frame and his attitude. He waited patiently, not a difficult thing to do, as he took his time now..measuring her body with his eyes.

He traveled the well-built little form with masculine appreciation. "Nice tits, by the way."

He half-teased, "Are you cold?"

She glanced down, then covered herself in maidenly modesty which amused him all the more. "J-Just never you mind about...that." She snapped. "I..I don't want you here. This is..private. Please leave. I'll...I'll call you when I'm...done."

"Seems to me..least you could do.." He shrugged. "For a soldier..fighting for his country and all..is to give me something to remember you by."

"You're...making fun of me!" She started to rise but he put a restraining hand on her shoulder, shoving her back rather roughly for..it wasn't fun any longer.

"No..YOU...are getting your kicks by sucker punching ME!" He growled his growing anger. "You think this is amusing? Teasing the hell out of me with your body?"

She blushed, gasping. "I'm...I'm not ..doing that!" Was she? She sat hastily. "I...I didn't mean..." She hadn't thought of that aspect. "I only wanted to..." She closed her shirt tightly, hugging it to her body. The silence came and it was a horrible moment for Taylor. She felt..miserable suddenly.

"I'm...so sorry, Sarge." She lifted honest, beguiling eyes. "I...I thought..maybe if we could.." How to make him understand. "I only wanted to..be close to you for a while. " What if he had lost all respect for her? She was...devastated. "..I am ..." She had no words for what she 'was'.. Ashamed, certainly. Embarrassed..guilty..mortified...humiliat..

"You think I don't want that?" He grated. "I'm trying to do what's right here, Taylor!"

She nodded, shoving against his abdomen as she swung her legs off the side of the bed. "I...I know." She frowned when he refused to budge. "Move!"

The man's hand cupped her face, lifting it, his free one filtering into her hair. He pulled the rubber band from the end of the braid, his fingers fluffy into the rich lush strands, separating them. He watched his actions, his brow deeply furrowed.

"You think I'm not...affected?" He asked moodily, gruffly. "You think I don't..want it?"

She swallowed her emotional state, lifting tear-filled eyes. She looked away hastily, for she knew he was reading too much of what he was forcing her to feel. "...please just...let me...leave."

He had been right all along, but then..when had he not been. She hated that he was always..right..and noble and...in control!

She pushed her way past his thighs, stumbling to her slacks..which she attempted to hastily pull on. But she was all thumbs and..nothing was cooperating, the fabric turning about every which way, the holes of the legs folding in on themselves at every attempt to..

"Don't baby." The man was touched by her sudden ineptitude, her obvious embarrassment, wanting to alleviate the awkwardness for her. "It's ok.." He took the uniform from her hands tugging it free when she held fast.

"Stop!" Taylor was desperate to get out of the situation and away from the horrible circumstances which had caused her such distress and humiliation.

"It's fine, Taylor." Saunders stated quietly.

"It's not fine!" She yelled at him. "For God's sake...it is anything but... 'fine' man!"

He could see her point of view. He allowed her to jerk her clothes from his hand, watching as she tried once again to..dress.

She finally got the legs to work, hastily grasping at her boots, pulling them on with difficulty.

"You're not going like this." He knew that much, for certain. "You're not leaving feeling so..shitty."

"I'm fine." She looked about for her jacket, grasping it, making for the door.

He barred the way. "Did you hear me?" He warned.

She pulled up, striving for..some sort of decorum. "...I'm...fine." She managed more civilly. "It's...fine, everything is...fine." Her tone was..calm and collected. "I'm just a little...tired and there's not much time to..sleep before..." She managed a insincere smile. "This was a mistake. I agree. Now..it might behoove us to try to manage a little.." She could find no word that fit at the moment. "I...apologize for.." She smiled again. "For anything I've done that might have pissed you off or made you feel..uncomfortable. Chalk it up to..my inability to..function like a normal, sane, human being.." She stopped, unable to go on.

She looked down, then buttoned her shirt slowly. The silence was more than uncomfortable for the woman. "I...need to go now." She admitted dejectedly.

"Yeah? Well, I need to fuck you raw but ..that's not going to happen either."

She lifted shocked eyes.

"What..does that disturb your sensibilities?" Saunders didn't give a shit at this point. "What the fuck do you think you've been doing to mine this past few minutes..you had me on the verge of creaming there with your little seduction attempt, don't expect any sympathy from me."

Taylor's mouth feel agape.

"Now you go off with your tail between your legs feeling all sorry for yourself and I'm left standing here with a raging hard-on the size of New York State.." he motioned to his condition angrily. "You think you get points with me for that little stunt?"

She stared at him.. "...I...I didn't...say...not to."

"What?" He demanded curtly, stepping once.

She retreated, drawing in a shaky breath, her eyes widening with fear but she..stood her ground. "You...you're the one saying...you won't."

She waited, on pins and needles. "...what...what does it mean... 'creaming'...is that...good? She needed clarification. "Or..bad?"

Saunders dropped his head forward, expelling a muttered curse..a rather vulgar one.

"Well...I mean, I think I know what it...signifies but.." She defended herself. "I'm not the experienced one here..don't be so...superior! I've done this before but it was nothing like..this! It was all...different!"

He studied her with a dark scowl.

"I..I want to be..close to you. You said...no." She was getting a little pissed herself. "I tried to..let you see that it was ok but..you still...don't want to so..why are you so mad at ME?"

She gave him a 'mean' frown.

Saunders ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"This is YOUR fault...not mine!" She iterated decisively. "A real man wouldn't think so much about what others thought...he would just simply..."

The blue eyes lifted slowly...most...effectively. That look was rather..off-putting...she proceeded much more cautiously.

"Do what he thought was right in his own...mind." She finished ..hesitantly. "Wouldn't...he?"

The man thought it over..her words. He had no idea, in reality..what a 'real' man would do in such a situation. He knew that it was wrong to consider ..compromising a woman in any circumstance.

Wait for marriage.

"I don't have...protection." Another obstacle. A rather large one.

She had gotten that one, thankfully. "Oh."

"Yeah..." He empathized sourly. "oh."

"Well..." She had been ..uncertain. "I do."

"What?" He snapped angrily.

"Kirby..gave me some..a few..." She explained. "He doesn't KNOW..he did, though."

Saunders..relaxed. "You have this planned, Taylor?"

She was suddenly ill-at-ease. "Sorta." it was confessed. "But..not really..planned, you know?" She was quick to emphasize that part. "Not...really."

"Just 'sorta'..wishful thinking on your part?"

"Well...yeah." She admitted reluctantly. "...I guess."

He..grinned. Shaking his head again. "There's something wrong with you..you know that?"

She lifted insulted eyes until she..saw his mood had changed for the better. "I was fine..until I met you." She sulked. "Can I go now or do you have some more insults to hurl at me?"


	11. Decisions, Decisions...

Saunders grew pensive. "...Ok, take it easy." He instructed the woman for she seemed..uneasy.

Taylor sulked prettily, watching him with sullen eyes, willing to compromise if indeed, the man was contemplating the notion. She had no idea what was in his head.

"Hey..what's the problem here?" He demanded to know. "What'd ya so pissed at? You know I'm doing the right thing..right?"

She continued to sulk, not happy with the truth, preferring..placation.

The man could understand where she was coming from though. "Yeah..I know." He flicked the corner of his eye, the exhaustion he was experiencing catching up to him. "It sucks."

Finally, they agreed on something, he could see.

"Look.." He offered an olive branch, scratching the back of his head, a nervous habit he had picked up many years ago. "Maybe we can.." He racked his brain. "Compromise here."

Taylor perked up a bit, but her frown still remained fixed and 'mean'. But, he knew he had her attention.

"..There is...another way." The thought made him hard again and he shifted self-consciously, hoping the imprint of his arousal didn't show too much. "I mean..if you want."

She frowned...harder.

Saunders pondered the fact, she seemed unaware of what he meant. Maybe the damned Kraut hadn't..

"Like...before?" She lifted hesitant eyes, clearing warming to his proposal. A part of the man found the fact amusing. He filed the emotions for later.

"Better." His tone was suddenly..brittle as the warm thoughts clouded his head.

Taylor wasn't happy again. "..I know what you are talking about."

He doubted that. "Yeah?"

"..But, what about...you?" She argued the semantics of the problem.

"What about me?"

She was finding it difficult to speak so freely about such a..personal subject but.. "What do YOU get out of it?"

The man was getting pissed. So the Kraut HAD... He pushed the thought aside angrily. The son-of-a-bitch! She DID get it...which meant ...he HAD...jealousy ate away at him.

Taylor sensed the change in the man. "...And now you are angry because you believe I have first hand knowledge of...the act and you think I am...loose..or worse!"

It was Saunder's turn to be 'unhappy'. He scowled darkly at her.

"I DO read, you know." She explained. "He..did not do..that. But, I am not a child. I know..such things..happen between a man and a woman."

Saunders took his time in studying her face. The green eyes were clear and open. "...then you should already know what I would 'get out of it'."

"Well, I don't." Taylor stated. "It seems rather..one-sided to me."

"It isn't."

The remark puzzled her. She frowned again..severely. "So..you've done it..before?"

He moved ever so carefully. "...Maybe we should start over." He crooked his head toward the room, his eyes holding her's willfully.

"I don't understand you." She didn't. "You appear willing to ..compromise me but only to a point. Please explain your reasoning. I am..confused and..troubled."

"I don't want to 'compromise' you at all." He grated his waning patience. "It seems you're determined that I prove my worth to you in some physical manner."

She blanched. He didn't want to..be with her? Oh..my God. She had totally...misunderstood his intentions?

"..I...didn't mean it that ..." Saunders had seen the paleness melt into embarrassed hesitancy.

The woman lay the bracelet on the banister of the hall stair well..

"Taylor..." He warned against such a move, cursing silently. "I didn't mean..."

"I thought..." She was stunned and...disoriented. "...Lord." She closed her eyes, breathing out her shame. "...God." She turned, searching for the door clumsily, finding the handle, jerking the heavy wood open, making her escape, her cheeks flaming..her pride tattered to shreds.

Saunders moved after the woman, contrite and pissed at himself. "Damn it! LISTEN!" He grabbed at her arm but she was too quick, moving down the stairs agilely.

"Don't." She hurried away, practically running down the wet street, her one thought..to be as far away from the humiliation she was feeling as humanly possible. She couldn't face him right now. She just couldn't.

She kept walking..fast..because ..it was too awkward to stay. She was so ashamed..throwing herself at him like she had. What in God's name was she thinking? But..hadn't he indicated...or...had he? Everything was murky now, running together in her mind.

She darted in to an alley, hoping to find a quicker path back to the camp.

Then another ..the streets dark and gloomy. She glanced at the buildings, their stark outlines vivid against the cloudy sky. She entered a church..well, what was left of it...making her way to the back section that was still covered and protected from the elements.

Instinctively, she thought about the confessional..then changed her mind, delving deeper into the rooms behind the sanctuary. One room was an small office..perhaps the priest wrote his sermons here.

"Darcy!" Saunders had lost the woman in the dark streets, calling out to her, searching this way and that, alarmed she was alone and unprotected because of his stupidity.

The woman started, moving away from his voice, searching frantically for a place of concealment. She did not want to confront him. She simply..did not. She opened a small door, crowding into a utility closet, sinking down to the floor, huddling back against the wall, making herself as small as she possibly could.

She would face him later...not...now. Not only had she been stupid in assuming his intentions..she had now, compounded the mistake by running away. She was dazed and unable to think clearly.

She listened as the man's voice faded away. The quiet returned. She stayed very still. She must..think. She was acting irrationally. She knew that. She just didn't know..why.

Her thoughts turned to the man. Saunders was a born leader..he took care of things..people..situations. His men..and now...he had tried to let her down easily but she had. mistook his kindness for something it was not.

How could she had been so far off in her reasoning. What about..the time in the cave. She closed her eyes. Well..that was self explanatory. He was a man. He wanted to see if he could score..it wasn't brain surgery. Then..when he had pulled back, she had acted all upset and clingy, what was he to do.

He told her... 'I wanted to explain'. And that's all he had wanted to do. She had blown it all out of proportion.

She wiped her cheeks, hunkering down from the cold. What an idiot she had been. Just because she found him attractive..certainly didn't mean he returned the sentiment..as he had explained..finally.

Laughter from the camp echoed into the recesses of the bombed out building. A bunch of rowdy soldiers were headed back from the nearest gathering spot. A late night poker game maybe. Where was Kirby?

She would give anything for him to be here now.

But, he wasn't.

How could people laugh when her heart was..aching so terribly. That was stupid..seemed to be her night for it. Her brain had allowed the situation to develop. She had been so happy just an hour back..when he had given her..his I.D. bracelet. He had meant it as a token of friendship only.

He had said... 'wait for me.' Which in his world had meant..maybe there was something there to explore..after. After the war..after..they had gotten to know one another better. After..a natural progression of emotional attachment. One which might develop between them. ..not, the rushed, sordid affair she had wished pursue. He could get that with any woman, and probably had.

It hadn't interested him. He sought another type of woman for anything..permanent..meaningful.

Well, she had shown him exactly what kind of woman she was.

Taylor covered her face with her hands, ashamed...mortified.

Her world was dismal and empty now. But..life went on. Her lot could be no worse than someone else's woes. At the moment, it felt that way, though. Self-pity. Surely a few moments couldn't hurt anyone but herself.

Taylor tried to remember the teachings of the old ones..the aged Jews in camp. The strong, resilient, wise sages. Who seemed to take all life offered in stride. The good, the horrible..the unthinkable. And stand up proud and tall, facing the adversity and strife with noble restraint and dignity. She had tried so hard to emulate them.

But this time, the girl could find no silver lining. Perhaps she simply must suffer the consequences of her actions. It was part of the whole, was it not, they would have said. To every thing there is a season..a time to laugh, a time to cry.

A time to pay the piper.

So..she cried..finally.

Giving way to the sadness..the regret..the shame..the depression..the hopelessness of what was. She relished the darkness for her soul could identify with such a state.

She wept brokenly, allowing her soul to cleanse itself ..she wept for herself, at first. Later? For the things she had always wished to grieve. The children of the camps..the injustice of war..man's inhumanity to man..the senseless deaths of so many innocent ones..the darkness which had covered the Earth..all she had seen..her own helplessness..her bitter, all consuming rage...

But in the end..even those emotions faded away. The tears stopped..a desolate, emptiness replacing the overwhelming desperation and fear.

Taylor sat..quietly, staring at the closed door facing. She had no idea of how long she sat there.

She arose, making her way out of the church..into the side alley. She looked at the destruction and chaos surrounding her.

The alley way was littered with debris of every kind. Broken bottles with sharp shards of jagged glass peeking out from under splintered lumber, tiles from bombed out roofs blocked the end of the passage. She made her way around stacked crates, stepping on a soldier's boot. She picked it up, frowning at the object.

Where was the other one, she wondered. Where was the soldier, for that matter.

She placed it gently back where she had found it, moving on.

She had lost so much...her mother..Will. Faith in her father..her love for him. And now..her pride and dignity...her..honor. Her virtue was long gone. The thought made her smile.

Why in God's name..did such a thing make her smile.

The rain had stopped. She walked through a small stream which ran off the gutters of the buildings..those remaining, into the middle of the street.

Taylor wiped her face with her hands..then searched for a handkerchief in her pocket, blowing her nose. The lights of the camp loomed ahead.

It really was a small city, she mused. A community housing a hospital, stores, a commissary, even a church of sorts. A make shift jail even..for those so unwise as to break with military rules and regulations..

God..she was tired.

She had her work. The thought struck her like a thunderbolt. She still had..a purpose. An important one..especially now. She had faith of a sort..in Enrico Fermi's intelligence..Eugene Erickson's brilliance and..in a benevolent God's saving grace.

She had seen it so many times in camp..when it got too much..just..too much to bear. The look on the faces of those around her..the blank, expressionless.. 'acceptance'.

She had felt that a moment ago..she had..understood, finally. Life had won..the fight was gone, vanished into that blank expressionless void of..defeat.

But..the battle raged on, apparently. One lost, one to conquer. Or not. She smiled again. One could not win every skirmish. But, all was not lost perhaps.

She must face her demons but..not right now. There would be time for that later. Tonight was for healing.

She moved forward slowly, into the 'light' of the tent city.

 

Saunders had followed the woman now for a few streets. He had held back, close but not too close sensing she needed space..solitude.

He had done the 'right' thing..he didn't doubt it. Doing the 'right' thing seldom felt good contrary to popular opinion. He did not feel 'good'..not at all.

He watched Darcy Taylor's trek..saw her hesitation, her unwillingness to continue into camp..he had heard her weeping..in the church. The sound had torn his heart out.

But he had not approached her because..that would have been 'wrong'. He should feel proud of the fact. He didn't feel proud..he felt lousy. Sick to his stomach 'lousy'...his hand gripped the barrel of his weapon tightly, holding the cold, wet cylinder. He absently adjusted his helmet for the wind had moved it slightly.

He wanted to kill something..he was good at killing. He had learned. It came rather natural to him now. Before..he had felt revulsion and..horror but..not any longer. At first, he had prayed not to ever stop feeling the disgust..the loathing, but now..he rarely thought about it. He just..did the job. He watched the new ones. Saw it in their faces, after the first time. He tried to feel it again, but..he just didn't. Not any longer.

Day in..day out. One patrol then another.

She had stopped crying at least.

The night was still and quiet again.

Saunders leaned against the corner of the barber shop wall. The familiar red and white pole lay broken, half way in the gutter a few feet away. He watched the woman make her way to the nurse's tents.

What now, he wondered. Now that he had done the 'right' thing? She would go in a few hours and ..he would never see her again. She wouldn't write..all communication would cease. And why not? He had made sure she wouldn't want to keep in touch, after all.

He hadn't meant to. For what it was worth, which was exactly..nothing. He had said the wrong thing in the wrong damned way. He hadn't been thinking with the right head. He had put his foot in it..deep.

She would leave and go to England, the States next, probably. Where she would be free to forget him..to go on with her life..as if they had never even met.

In a few weeks, she would be fine..maybe sooner. And then, some other guy would notice her. Why not? She was a beautiful woman. Why shouldn't some fucker notice her..and hit on her. Doing the 'right' thing would probably be the farthest fucking thing from the asswipe's fucking mind of course...

Saunders thought for a brief moment, he was going to blow chucks but..he fought through the nausea. Yeah, he pushed through the shit.

It wasn't as if he hadn't had his shot..and what had he done? Blew it. That's what the hell he had done so, who could he blame..the fucking son-of-a-bitch that would take his place? No!

Some other guy would get to touch that red hair..anytime he wanted. Some other fucker would kiss that soft little mouth..whenever he pleased.

His gut was churning something awful. He probably had been more pissed before in his life but, for the sake of him, he couldn't remember when. That it was him that fucked up this time and not Kirby, only made it more unbearable.

Kirby.

Saunders..straightened. Kirby...

Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe this damned thing could be salvaged. All he really needed was a few minutes alone with her..to rectify his mistake. She had cried which meant..she felt something.

Kirby! The man threw his cigarette into the nearest puddle, his steps with a purpose..a direction.

It didn't take him long to locate the other man. He knew where to look, after all.

 

"Kirby!" Saunders crooked his head curtly, waving the other man over. He had pulled up short, a good ten meters away, giving Kirby time to sense his presence. Not that the soldier was shy, but..protocol said, give a little 'head's up' notice.

The nurse pulled away guiltily, then pretended to be busy at her desk.

Kirby grinned down at her then walked over. "Hey, Sarge..don't pull me away now, I'm about to score big tim..."

"Did you really take that Captain's tent in the game last night?" He had heard the rumors.

"Wha..well, sure." Kirby shrugged. "Hey, he kept trying to pull to a straight and you know how hard one of those suckers are to make, especially when you don't know what the hell you're doing." He laughed lowly, moving closer, his attention never far from the little blonde nurse over by the tent entrance. "You need it for a couple of hours? No sweat, Sarge, it will take me about that long to convince this little Southern beauty here of my merits. But then..you have to vacate, deal?"

"I have a better one." Saunders told of his find..the little apartment. "Trade..even up."

Kirby was suspicious. "Why would you do that?" He was leery. "Hey, is this like that time in.."

"I need another favor."

"Oh..." Well, that made more sense. "What?"

"...I need you to get Taylor over to the tent.."

"Taylor?" Kirby was shocked. "Are you kidding me, Sarge..come ON.." He was also disgusted and..disappointed. "She ain't the type you.."

"It's not like that." Saunders was quick to explain. "I just need to talk to her."

"Then..why don't you just..talk to her?" Kirby was still not happy with his sergeant. "Old William G. wasn't born yesterday, you know. She's like a sister to me..a stupid one, granted but.." Kirby was not going to be a part of anything hinky, especially if..

"I know." Saunders placated. "I just need to talk to her."

Kirby settled a bit. "..she pissed at you or something?"

"Yeah..she's pissed at me..or something." Saunders gave the man that much. "You know me..this is on the up and up."

Kirby relaxed. "Yeah, Sarge..I know you." He felt kinda stupid now. Of course he knew the man. "It's just that..it was knuckle head, you know? I over reacted. Sure...sure, I'll get her there. When do you need .."

"Now."

Kirby looked longingly to his little blonde nurse. "Oh..eh.."

"Send Caje or one of the guys..tell her you need to see her or something." Saunders had no doubt Taylor would come if Kirby asked.

"Even better!" But then a thought occurred. "Hey..why do you need the tent..if you're only going to .."

"I'm beat." Saunders lied easily. "Afterwards..I'm just going to crash. I have an early call tomorrow with Hanley. I'm there, right..why go back to the town. And how crappy can it be..it's an officer's tent."

Kirby digested the 'story'.

"I'm running on steam..been going now since yesterday..remember?"

"Oh yeah." The guys had some sack time, but Saunders had been up and moving this entire time. "Ok, fine. I'll make my excuses to Miss Dixie and find Caje...it's kosher if I use the place though, right..cause you know I'm coming back here as soon as the mission is complete!""

"It's your's." Saunders had no problem with the trade. "And..good luck." He glanced at the nurse meaningfully.

"Since when does old Kirby need 'luck'..the ladies love me, Sarge! You know that!"

"Yeah, Kirby..I know."


	12. Never take prisoners with your pants off...

Saunders paced the small confining space like a caged animal. He was nervous, clear and simple. He hadn't been nervous since..hell, the first time he had contemplated this years back.

He flexed his fingers, balling them into tight fists from time to time. He checked his watch..again. How long had it been? What was taking Kirby so long? Oh..It had only been a few minutes. It seemed like hours.

He resumed his pacing.

He was having second thoughts. It was crazy, what he was thinking. What he was planning to do. Crazy and...wrong.

But what had doing the right, decent thing got him?

But..this was insane. He had even gone so far as to unbutton his shirt, remove his boots..in anticipation of what was to come. Just in case he decided to go through with this lunacy.

He groaned despondently, running his hand around the back of his neck. Yeah, this was stupid..beyond stupid. What it was, he realized with a sudden clarity, was out and out desperation. He had met so many women he had stopped keeping track and not one of them moved his soul like Darcy Taylor could. Not one had made him break out into a cold sweat at the thought, he might not ever see her again.

So..what choice was left him but to convince her of his sincerity. He had talked himself into this corner, come up with a million excuses why he should just let it go. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Maybe the Cosmos was telling him something. So why wasn't he listening?

Time..he needed more time but there just wasn't any. He glanced at his watch..again. Past midnight. She would be flying out at 0700. Murph was coming in from England, just like Hanley and him had planned it. Everything was set.

"Just go easy." He reminded himself, mumbling aloud. "It'll all work out."

Taylor was stubborn and prideful, just like he was. He sensed as much. She would religiously avoid him until the last possible moment and then, it would be too late.

He swiped his upper lip. He was sweating. Great. What the hell was wrong with him. He knew how to do this. Settle down..stop thinking so much. Just do it.

He hadn't meant to allow his emotions to rule his judgement but back at that apartment, when she had put him on the spot, his libido had prompted him to suggest something unacceptable simply to placate Taylor. Thinking with the wrong head, as Kirby would say.

Not that he hadn't wanted to do it, he had. Going between those little velvet thighs was no great hardship on a man, but that was reserved for far down the road.

Kirby was right for once. A girl like Taylor? You didn't suggest a roll in the sack first time out. You took your time, you made the effort, you cultivated patience. You showed the proper respect and restraint until some matters where settled ..discussed by both parties and subsequently agreed upon.

No matter how many fucking cold showers, that didn't really help anyway..no matter how many hand jobs you had to suffer through.

But Fate was dead set against them. No time to be together like normal people. To get to know one another..

No time.

Saunders had been forced into this ridiculous farce he never would have even contemplated otherwise. He had been brought up to respect women..all women.

He searched his shirt pocket for a cigarette because he needed one.

The man knew one thing for certain as he lit up. His expression gravely serious, his normally world weary eyes momentarily clear and accessible care anyone look.

Taylor wasn't going to shuffle him aside. She wouldn't forget him like he never existed in her world. If she moved on to another damned guy it would be after the fact. After..he had reminded her of a few of the more basic truths concerning himself.

She might decide against a relationship, yes..but it would be after a sampling of what he could contribute to the proverbial pot.

And whether that was right or wrong, at this stage, it didn't really matter, he supposed.

He drew a long breath, feeling the smoke burn your throat, fill his lungs before he exhaled slowly.

He checked his watch automatically then rolled his eyes. "Fuck this." He grumbled, resuming his pacing mechanically. But, he felt better and the nerves were gone completely.

 

Darcy Taylor could not sleep. Even though she was exhausted, drained from the day's mental and physical demands.

She lay on the thin cot with it's even thinner mattress pad, tossing and turning about restlessly.

She sighed lightly, fluffy her pillow for the hundredth time in less than fifteen minutes.

Her mind was too full..too active.

The wind had picked up, strong gusts hitting the sides of the tent in a continual onslaught of sound and force. Usually, she loved this type of weather. Wonderful for sleeping. She was certain she would have a full day tomorrow so she really thought she should rest. To be at her best if her intellect was needed. What there was of it these days.

A storm was coming in from the North. Saunders had said the Germans were building up their forces from that direction as well.

There was a metaphor lurking in that phrase but she was too tired to care.

She immediately stopped any thought of Saunders, changing to another topic in her head instantly.

Why was rest eluding her?

Hanley had sent word that he had received a reply from, no less than..Enrico Fermi himself. Three words, for the scientist prided himself on besting other in all aspects of life. She, after all, had sent only two words.

'Very...good...girl.' Three..words.

In that short, succinct statement, Fermi had proven the reply had come from an authentic source..himself and also outwitted an underling and former student.

It was so like the man. To take the opportunity to remind her of his superiority. When she had been under his tutelage and disappointed him, which was frequently, in the early years, he would always chastise... 'bad girl' in that woefully higher in status tone he was so famous for using..but a correct response or suggestion..an original hypothesis..would always elicit a hardy... 'good girl!'

Which meant she was on the right track with the design suggestion for the container Eugene needed for his explosive device. A feasible theory was in the works whereby the power expended could double in on it's own velocity hopefully creating a greater, more significant expansion of atomic particle acceleration when the chain reaction was ignited on the bomb..bombs.

She knew Fermi would want to utilize his plutonium now that they had a feasible reason to design a weapon with such power. Which meant..another bomb.

It was only a matter of time, if they hadn't already began production.

Taylor had desperately wanted to ask of the problem which plagued her of late. Her equations seemed accurate but only a theoretical physicist would know for certain. That was not something one could blatantly ask over an unsecured line, of course. She would have to wait to speak to him in perso...

"Oh good, honey. You're awake." Angelique had not wanted to disturb the woman. She whispered, having come across the spacious room for other nurses slept in various positions scattered here and there, their 'quarters' separated by blankets hung precariously into make-shift 'rooms'. "There's a gorgeous Frenchman out there speaking in the most delectable accent you have ever heard wanting to speak to you about some 'Kirby' guy."

The woman had sat by Taylor's bunk, leaning on the blanket. "Are you available or should I..entertain him for a while? I would fall on the sword if you think it best."

"Kirby?" Taylor was throwing off the blanket and swinging her legs around instantly. "No..I'll speak to him!" She looked for her jacket. She had been given a shirt to sleep in..it was two sizes too big for her but it was comfortable and soft after so many washings It had been one of Shirley's husband's. She had several of them she traveled with. Having used one as a nightshirt, ergo..the washing. The others had the man's smell and were treasured by the small nurse. "Let me get some pants on."

"Have you SEEN this Frenchman? Who needs pants?" Angelique handed over the boots and some socks.

"Caje is cute, isn't he." Taylor giggled. She stepped into the tan fatigues she wore earlier, taking the boots from the woman. "I'm sure he thinks you're adorable as well..want an introduction?"

"Let me get some lipstick on." Angelique was up and on her way in a flash. She glanced over to Taylor then smiled. "...you eh..really like this 'Kirby' guy, huh?"

"Oh, yes." Taylor ran a hasty comb through her hair, keeping her voice as low as Angel had, sitting to pull on her boots. "He and I are..very tight." That's what Kirby had said..they were 'tight'.

"Tight." Angelique chuckled. "You must be..you're going Commando for him."

Taylor was lost, her expression saying as much.

Angel hugged the other woman affectionately. "You are a babe in the woods, aren't ya, honey..no panties?" The term was subsequently explained.

Taylor gasped. "OHH!" She had forgotten in her haste, pulling up short, torn between modesty and her desire to see if Kirby was alright. "NO..HAND TO GOD, Angelique. There is NOTHING like that.."

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Angel guided the girl along good -naturedly, "Been there, done that..twice..this month alone." She joked.

Taylor ducked out the tent flap only to find a silently smirking Caje standing just a few steps back from the entrance. She knew instantly he had overheard the conversation, blushing profusely.

Being the gentleman that he was, however, the man pretended not to have heard a thing.

Taylor stumbled awkwardly through the introductions then listened intently as the Frenchman passed Kirby's instructions on to her.

"Down this way?" Taylor pointed.

"Oui..just keep to your left. You can't miss it."

"And you're sure Kirby is ok." Taylor needed confirmation once again.

"He was fine a few minutes ago. He just said to hurry and that it was important."

Taylor scowled a bit at that but.. "Well, you two kids behave." She teased, starting on her way with a smile and a wave. "I'll expect her home by ten."

"It's almost One, Sweety." Angel reminded. "But, ten tomorrow morning should work out just great, actually." The woman looked Caje over with avid interest. "I can just make my next shift if I..play my cards right."

"I'm not very lucky at cards." Caje flirted openly.

"How about..love?" Angel didn't back down. "You any good at that?"

"One way to find out." Caje shrugged playfully.

"A woman after my own heart." Caje stated laughingly aside to Taylor. .

"It's not that organ I'm interested in, honey." Angel pushed Taylor on her way. "Run along and play 'Commando'...I'll be just fine." She assured Caje more than the girl.

Taylor scowled a little but.. "You just be a perfect gentleman with her." Taylor chastised scoldingly.

Caje's grin widened and he..put his arm around the nurse's waist. "Let's get to know one another better, Cherie..oui?"

"Just to let you know?" Angelique moved very close to the man's side. "I am very...susceptible to that dreamy accent. It does all sorts of wonderful things to my...nether regions."

"Angela, play nice." Taylor scolded superficially, taking her leave with one 'mean' frown to Caje. "You be good." She reminded sternly but she didn't think the man really heard or if he did..he certainly wasn't going to listen.

The Frenchman returned his interest to his new 'friend'. "No fun in that, hey... Angelique?"

"I never really liked my name until...now." The woman leaned intimately, her arms lifting about Caje's neck.

"I think I'm in love." Caje chuckled sensually, his night looking up.

 

Taylor searched the row after row of tents but the area was quiet, the flaps closed. Then..there they were, the three sit aside, off by themselves just like Caje had said.

The officer's quarters. The last one on the left was Kirby's. Well, not Kirby's technically. That man. She mused, sighing with a certain pride. He certainly was creatively evil at times.. She was sure it must be against some kind of regulation for the man to utilize this area but, a card game was a card game.

Surely, one must honor one's losses. That Captain should not have pitted his meager skills against an old pro like William G.

She glanced around again for the hundredth time. The area was deserted. All was quiet. Except for the tempest of the wind which flipped her hair about frantically. She had long since given up trying to hold the mass into some semblance of order. It was a losing battle.

She was still cautious. A woman being seen going into an officer's tent could cause all sorts of speculation and trouble. She didn't want to get Kirby in trouble. Or the officer who was supposed to be inside the tent. She hoped Kirby wasn't already in trouble. She couldn't think of any other reason he would summon her out at such an hour..or take such a risk otherwise.

Whatever it was, she knew she would help out if she could.

"Kirby!" She whispered as loudly as she dared, having leaned very close to the tent flap which moved back and forth in the stiff breeze. She glanced nervously around waiting on pins and needles for a reply.

The flap was pulled aside, held by an unseen hand. Taylor entered quickly through the heavy canvas.

"You silly head!" She chastised, straightening inside the dark interior. "Hand to God, Kirby..you could be court-martialed for doing something so ludicrous. Are you totally..."

"You think that would stop Kirby?" Saunders scoffed openly, but didn't wait for accusations or questions to arise. He stepped unhurriedly, to where Taylor stood, his hand reaching, sliding about the small of her waist. The warmth of her body filtered through the long shirt she wore. The jacket, he pushed beneath, out of his path.

He felt her stiffen, hearing the slight intake of her breath but that's all he allowed.

The man reached, his left hand filtering into her the tangle of her hair, his fingers curling into the russet strands, grasping a firm hold, positioning her head for his purpose.

He brought his mouth down, his lips parting her astonished ones even farther, his tongue flicking sensually, playing an erotic 'tag' with the very tip of her resistant one, as he closed his hollow over the slightly stunned one.

His stomach tightened at the delicious taste of her, as did his embrace. His palm spread over the small of her back pushing her closer against the taunt line of his body. He could feel the sculptured plain of muscle and sinewy tissue of the area beneath his hand.

In that split second of contact, he knew he had made the 'right' decision, all doubt fleeing his mind. 'Right' in..he should have done this from the first moment he had gotten her alone..before, in the apartment.

Saunders took a moment to savor the intimacy he had created, man enough to want to do so. He ignored the tenseness he felt from her, concentrating on the full sweetness of her mouth, increasing the pressure of his lips, forcing his tongue a bit further into that delectable, moist cavern, easing it sensually back and forth in imitation of the movements he would prefer to be making elsewhere along about now, with an entirely different 'organ'.

Taylor's body was reacting of it's own accord to the pleasurable assault, the warm, sumptuous pressure of his lips reminding her of erotic acts of forbidden passion..at least for the two of them.

She squirmed in the powerful embrace, for he was holding her unnecessarily close, attempting to turn away from his lip's pressure but his fist clamped shut into her hair and she moaned feebly at the sharp tug, settling at first, unaccustomed to such handling from the soldier.

But soon enough her anxiousness returned and she resumed her struggles, pushing determinedly against the solid warmth of his chest area, sounds of confusion and stress escaping her throat for her mouth was still very much 'occupied'. Her mind was reminding her, however..of another time.

"S-Stop!" She was finally able to break the kiss only because he allowed a small reprieve of sorts, his arm about the small of her back easing just a fraction when she put her entire effort into pushing him away. She leaned as far back as his hold allowed, her face flushed, her eyes wide with shock. "Are you..." She was breathing hard, for he was strong and she had to expend physical force to even get his attention. "Insane? Let me..GO! This instanc.."

Saunders' hand swept some long strands out of her face, for her struggles had dislodged some of the red curls. "Jury's still out." He murmured, his finger trailing along her temple and hair line. "You have amazing hair." He couldn't get enough of the texture and feel of the luxuriant lengths.

"Y-You let me..Go!" She repeated angrily. "Where is Kirby?"

The man tugged her sharply, breaking the tentative hold she had on his jacket sleeves, hauling her body back close to his. He looked down into the emerald gaze, his own darkly menacing. He caressed her lips with light, evasive teasing strokes. "It doesn't matter." His voice was calming..persuasive. His hand was back in her hair but his finger tips were offering an excruciatingly gentle movement on her scalp which sent chills of delight up and down her arms. "Nothing matters.."

Taylor felt a stressful urgency inside which told her..something mattered! Something mattered drastically. "You just b-better.." She unconsciously leaned into his administrations, her eyes closing to the wondrous sensation he was evoking inside her, her voice breathlessly excited. "B-Back off! I'm warning..you!"

The woman turned her head back, her lips brushing across the scratchy surface of his cheek line before she caught her actions, gasping inaudibly.

He had turned his head as well, however, leaning the inch it took to establish contact yet again, the kiss, light..teasing..evasive, driving Taylor to distraction. She pursed her lips to prolong the physical touch but he moved ever so slightly away. Damn him...DAMN the man!

Saunders studied the lovely complexion, the large, phenomenal eyes, the desperation within. The captivating red curls which framed her face. "You really are a beautiful woman."

The words mollified Taylor's growing frustration considerably for he had made her believe them with the depth of his stare. That and the fact, he had placed his mouth on her's again. Again..for a fleeting second only, having lifted it to whisper in that mesmerizing coarse murmur, those intuitive eyes searching her's restlessly.

"I can't stop..." It was almost if he resented the fact. "Thinking about you."

She felt the sudden need to apologize, as if it were she who had done something wrong.

She wanted to ease his burden..fix the problem between them but she had no idea what it was or how to go about..

"I had to see you."


	13. Sex And The Single Soldier... MATURE SUBJECT MATTER. EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATIONS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER.

That one left her speechless and..emotionally drained. He wasn't going to do this to her again. For in the next second, he would turn right around and destroy her psyche again! She knew how he worked now.

"I don't...care!" She lied determinedly, pushing against his solid form again. "Do you think I'm stupid?" Well, she was NOT! "Cut it..." She squirmed helplessly, pushing and shoving aimlessly against anything she touched. "...OUT!"

He let her go suddenly. She stumbled back but his hands caught her, righting her effortlessly even though she resented the fact. "Leave me alone!" She demanded but held tight to his shirt front until she was on a more even keel. Only then, did she push him away again. "You big.. ..goon!" She accused. She had heard Angelique use that adjective often. "...or WORSE!" She added beligerently.

He stood, rather imposingly, looking down at her. He had not moved one inch. If anything, he still stood far too close, his imposing bulk blocking any hope or chance..of escape.

"I don't know what you hoped to accomplish by this little stunt.." Taylor temper was high but also, she was totally thrown off balance by his close proximity, but more so, by that stark, blank stare. "But, I am NOT amused! I assure you!" She assured him.

THERE! That was scathing enough, surely.

She looked up at him. He didn't look particularly 'scathed' to her. She offered up a 'mean' frown for his benefit alone. Which didn't seem phase him either, to her chagrin.

"Now you just.." She 'shooed' him 'back'. "Get out of my way! You just better, that's all."

Saunders just stood there, nothing more but certainly..nothing less.

"Are you even listening to me!"

"Who's shirt is that?"

"...What?" She had glanced at her attire, her mind unable to follow his rapid shift in topics.

"That's an Air Force shirt." He flicked the shirt pocket tap insolently.

"I KNOW that!" She snapped waspishly. He DID think she was stupid! "Maybe that's because Shirley's husband Jim, is in the Air Force!"

"What the HELL are you wearing HIS shirt for?" He stepped threateningly. Taylor retreated rapidly but held her ground a few steps back. "And who the HELL is 'Shirley'?"

"Because I don't have anything else to sleep in!" She had no idea why she was deigning to answer such impertinent questions but..he was the 'Sarge' and..you just..did. "And never you mind who.."

She tried to take the time to analyze the situation from his perspective but he refused to give her the luxury.

"You ask for MY shirt! Not some other bastard's you don't even KNOW!" He fumed, his temper high. "Take it OFF!"

Again, the girl glanced at the shirt she wore. Beyond incensed by his inexcusable behavior. "I would NEVER ask such a ..." She...processed, her infamous brain kicking in. "...Wait..a minute." Why was he so..upset, so..unreasonably..

But Saunders was in no mood to 'wait' for anything or anyone. He stepped, jerking her about, his hands having grasped hold of her shoulders, he reached, ripping upward with one swift tug. Buttons went flying. He removed the shirt, flinging it aside.

Taylor was..emotionally distressed. "Now how am I going to explain that to Shirley?" She looked forlornly at the scattered buttons which had disappeared in the darkness of the room but she had 'heard' where they had fallen..sorta. "WHAT..is going on with you?" She turned a dazed look his way.

She stood there, in her bra and fatigues, her mind undisciplined, indecisive. She had no clue as to how to handle the man in such a mood.

She lifted bewildered eyes to his waiting ones.

"You're going to have to tell me because.." She hoped he might give some direction of purpose. "You're making me insane, Sarge! I..just don't know what you want from me."

Saunders could emphasize. He had no idea what he was doing of late. He reached out, his arms embracing her gently. "I don't know, baby." He admitted wearily, kissing her forehead almost paternally, his eyes locked on the wall of the tent across the room.

Taylor returned his embrace, closing her eyes, relishing his nearness. The woman lifted her arms about his neckline, tightening her embrace. She held on to him, refusing to let go this time.

He moved back a little, staring down at her, feeling the ends of her hair swish against the back of his hand when she sought his countenance. He massaged the plains of her upper back and shoulders lovingly, his mind in turmoil.

"I..I like you." She would admit that much. "I like you..so much but.."

"Then.." His fingers moved, finding the tab of her bra, flipping the hooks open. He bent his head, her mouth calling to him.. "Show me."

"HEY!" Was that all he wanted? She reached hastily, clasping her bra to her breasts, moving from his embrace angrily. "W-Wha..."

Saunders hand trailed a leisurely path, over the warm flesh of her shoulders, either index finger hooking the straps of her bra, easing them down the satin of her arms.

Taylor slapped her hands over the action, stepping away from the man, her expression an apprehensive one. "..Don't..do that!"

He reached for her yet again but she slapped his hands aside, staring petulantly at him. "Why are you doing this..to prove you can? AGAIN?" She accused heatedly.

Saunders drew his eyes away from the sight of her standing there, half naked..so vulnerable and..appealing.

He closed his eyes, shame and guilt washing over him. He turned away, sitting on the end of the cot at length. "...Yeah." He commiserated, his tone bitter. "That must be it."

She stood where he had left her, in the center of the tent, the wind pushed hard against the sides, mournfully wailing, causing a tiny shiver of gloom to enter Taylor's mind.

She shifted closer to Saunders only to realize her mistake, backing to her original spot slowly. She looked longingly about the darkened room for the shirt he had tossed aside but, she couldn't see it anywhere. She was getting cold, adjusting her arm position that the fact not be transmitted to the world.

The woman hugged herself tightly, suddenly most unhappy..morose.

"In six hours.." 'Chip' Saunders reminded her cause he sure as hell couldn't forget. "A plane is coming to pick you up."

It was news to Taylor, he saw.

"..I didn't want to leave it like it was." He lay it on the line. "Did you?" He waited for her decision, his stomach churning chaotically.

She thought about saying the thing which would salvage her pride but in the end, she shook the long tresses negatively, her eyes allowing her distress.

"This is all we have, Darcy." Saunders motioned curtly about them. "That's it." He decreed with a finality that filled her with extreme anxiety and dread. "I wish I could do better for you but.."

'Darcy' looked around her surroundings. They seemed suddenly bleak and dismal.

"If we were back in the States.."

Taylor rushed to the man, straddling his thighs, her arms embracing his neckline, her mouth searching awkwardly for his, which she found..the soft full lips pressing eagerly to his.

The bra was crushed between them, twisted this way and that. The woman broke the kiss, wiggling it off her body, tossing it aside in her frustration to be closer to the soldier.

Saunders mouth fell open but he only caught a fleeting glimpse of her nudity for she quickly sought his kiss once more, the inexperienced lips trying desperately to fit to his correctly..like he always made them do.

Saunders pulled back only enough to whisper encouragement. "It's ok baby." He cupped one side of her face in his large palm, "Go easy.." He showed her how. His lips gentle, nurturing..confident. "I'm here."

There was no where else he wanted to be.

His fingers trailed over the bare flesh of her back, exploring the exposed territory, finding paths which delighted Taylor, ones making her whimper for him, move closer, hold him tighter.

He felt the full crush of her breasts between them, his thumbs sliding over the plump sides from time to time. He wanted to see her beauty. He was hard and throbbing to see it.

He broke one particularly passionate kiss to glance down. The amble fullness was pressed to his t-shirt, half hidden from sight. He moved her back slowly, his gaze filled with unbridled desire.

Taylor's breath caught in her throat and she blushed slightly but managed to hold his eyes.

Saunders dropped his eyes, his look a grave one, a fixed scowl on his handsome face. "...God." His throat was suddenly too dry. He could not look away from the beautiful sight. He lifted the creamy white mound in his hand, kneading the heaviness tenderly. He passed his thumb over the taunt peak, feeling the woman tremble slightly.

She caught his fingers, intertwining them with his. She loved his touch. Encouraging him, her lips touching his tentatively at first then..she opened her mouth fully, hungrily feeding on the heat of his. She could taste the spearmint gum and tangy cigarette flavor of him.

Her breath was shallow.. and she felt a slight gush of wetness dampen her thighs. She was astonished for her own boldness but did not once think of moving away from the man.

Saunders caught the pink little nipple between his fingers, gently rolling it about. He leaned, his tongue flicking roughly over the tasty point. He held her securely across his lap, balanced and poised for his purpose. He feasted on the delectable morsel to his heart's content, his mouth slowly devouring every inch of the beautiful breast he held in his palm.

At one point, he opened his hand, rubbing the heat of his palm seductively back and forth until the woman was withering diligently upon his painful arousal.

Taylor's fingers tightened drastically on his. She drew in a sharp breath, exhaling a soft, sensual whimper of delight.

Saunders fingers gripped the indentation of her waist, pulling her hard against his thighs, holding her stationary. He lifted slightly, sedulously grinding upward, the muscles in his thighs tightening with the strain.

He caught at her mouth, his tongue pushing through the red lips, mingling lasciviously with Taylor's eagerly receptive one.

He reached between their bodies forcing his hand into the tight space, his fingers rubbing the wetness of her fatigues, the area sensitive and responsive to his investigation . He enjoyed the constant gasps of shock coming from Taylor's throat, her muffled denial building exponentially, causing ripples of unadulterated pleasure to run up and down his spine.

She broke free, shoving from him, struggling off his thighs. He tried to prevent the move but it had happened so unexpectedly but..he was reassured when the woman hurriedly unbuttoned the fly of the men's fatigues, her fingers shaking, but determined.

She stared down at him, her face flushed and beautiful, the phenomenal breasts free of restrain, the lovely nipples puckered from the chill of the air. She lacked the courage to push the pants off her hips, but he sensed..she needed him to take up the slack.

The emerald eyes were large and uncertain as they watched him meticulously, waiting anxiously for his next move.

Saunders leaned forward, his hands sliding about the small waist, his mouth opening over the smooth, warm flesh of her stomach, his tongue delving into her belly button to flick and play erotically for a beat. His hands moved slowly, leisurely about her body, touching whatever he pleased..where ever...he wanted.

Taylor leaned to his administrations, allowing anything he asked, her arms encircling his head and shoulders. She planted kisses on his temple and brows, her fingers working the hard knots out of his shoulders and back, occasionally massaging his neck as well.

It felt so damned good, having a woman's hands touch his body. He leaned his head to her breasts, cradled against their warmth and volume, his nostrils filled with her scent. Her skin was soft and smooth. The contours of her body fascinating him. He slid his palms over the curvy incline of her waist unto the voluptuous hips, hooking his thumbs into the fatigues, sliding them down the sculptured legs, inch by luscious inch. He reached inside the slit he had created, nuzzling her breasts, taking a succulent nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue about the tight bud, nipping playfully from time to time.

He tried to hide his amazement when he felt the beginning of pubic hair against the back of his forefinger. He had eased the appendage down the front of the fatigues, over the flat stomach..lower.

The curls were spongy and soft. He grunted, his cock expanding painfully at first contact.

The man grasped the sides of her pants, pulling them over the slender hips, the rounded perfection of her buttocks..dropping them to the ground. He insisted she step from the bundle of wadded clothes, helping her do so.

He took a second to sweep her nudity, from the luminous cream of her breasts to the flat little tummy..the dark curls of her mound..the sculptured beauty of her legs.

Taylor felt totally exposed. Her entire body one big blush of vulnerability. She reached, meaning to cover herself..where it mattered, but the Sarge caught her hand mid-flight, pushing it away. The man leaned, his lips pressing to the springy dark fluff directly in his line-of-sight.

He nuzzled the area, his tongue flicking amid the wet curls..the ones he could reach, at least.

Taylor gasped modestly, moving back, her cheeks certainly getting a work out tonight. Her heart was beating thunderously and blood rushed through her veins at break-neck speed. She was having difficulty catching her breath. She ached for him.

The Catholic part of her telling her to flee to the nearest Church for absolution, the woman in her insisting she stay..she was torn, tormented by her own weakness for the man. A Jewish Mother, a Father who insisted upon bringing his children up in the Catholic faith. Taylor had more guilt than any kid should have to grow up with. It transferred to her adulthood. She dealt with it on a daily basis..always had.

Saunders grabbed her wrist, tugging her back across his thighs. His hands cupped her buttocks, holding her where he wanted her to be..allowing her to feel his 'involvement' in the proceedings

Taylor's center of being flamed to sudden life. She wiggled about, needing to feel..more. She sought his mouth, the kiss unlike the ones he usually offered. This one was frenzied...uncontrolled..a little rough, making her stomach twitter excitedly. He was holding nothing back..his emotional state transmitted through his kiss..the way his hands now touched her body.

His fingers kneaded the rounded shape of her buttocks, shoving her forward, solidly

She reached, timidly at first, trying to unfasten his fatigues. It took only seconds to convince him to 'assist'..his hands working deftly and in seconds, he had opened a gateway to Paradise for the girl to enter.

Saunders took her hand, guiding it, to the gap. The dark, brooding eyes encouraged her to begin the journey, but he had halted his part of the proceedings.

Taylor glanced at him expectantly but she understood it was for her to make such a decision. One of the most important attributes a scientist can possess is curiosity. Darcy Taylor was an excellent scientist in her own right. She possessed that commodity in abundance and where this man was concerned?

There was nothing she did not wish to discover about him. That he was giving her carte-blanche to satisfy that desire, meant the world to her.

No way in hell her puritanical upbringing was going to stand in the way of such a moment progressing to it's natural conclusion, at least, in her mind.

She stared blatantly at the gaping front of his Army fatigues, mesmerized by the tan boxers showing behind the thicker material. Saunders became a little uneasy under such scrutiny.

But then, Darcy reached tentatively, her finger tips gently tracing over the outline of his arousal, the one clearly defined under the fabric.

Saunders' eyes closed as the feeling of euphoria passed through his strained system. He held very still so as not to distract her. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb her pastime.

Taylor remembered how a man got all..different when he was ready to 'go about his business'. That's how Kirby said it. The girl had gotten the drift of what the men had been talking about on the way over, when first she met them..out on the trail here.

They tried to keep it 'clean' but the conversation had turned to one thing or another on the trail and a gentlemen by the name of Harry 'He Only WISHES He Was As Good As He Claims' Forbes, who apparently, consistently told tales of his supposed prowess with the Fairer Sex only to have the claims highly disputed by the ladies of his acquaintance, several quite publically...was often the focal point of many of the said conversations.

Now, while William G. told similar tales at times, there had never been any women to step forward with any disputes and/or complaints about HIS prowess. So, clearly, the two men were as different as night to day.

But, the sum of the tales were, when old Harry would get to a certain point in the proceedings, his balloon would deflate thereby causing all the strife and contention with the ladies.

Saunders balloon seemed just fine to Taylor and while she wasn't an expert on such things, she knew what she liked. She smiled shyly over at the comically apprehensive Sergeant. Not many females had taken this route with him before. "..this is a little awkward for me but.. if you will just bear with me?"

Saunders glanced down then quickly measured the woman's sincerity. Was she giving him the business?

The emerald eyes were clear and unoffensive however when he checked for any signs of disrespect or mischief.

"Can I..." She asked hesitantly. "Touch..you?"

The man wanted to scream at her, his frustration killing him but he swallowed his impatience, nodding minutely. "..Yeah."

Taylor's face softened, the pretty mouth tipping slightly at the corners. She slid her hand gently inside the opening, fumbling clumsily until her fingers curved finally around the warm, solid shaft.

Saunders stiffened slightly, stifling a grunt of acquiescence, inhaling a deep, cleansing breath.

The sinking feeling hit the pit of his stomach then began a nerve racking assent throughout his body, spreading a heated flow of adrenalin into his testicles and up his dick.

He liked her touch. It was everything he had hoped it would be. He had been 'touched' by many women but this woman's hands instilled something different inside his brain. It was clear she had never done this before but that very fact moved him deeply.

She had sex before. She had said as much. It was becoming easier and easier to forget that another man had gone this route. She hadn't learned anything. Maybe..because she hadn't wanted to. He wanted to believe that. Desperately.

He wanted to believe, it mattered. With him. That she wanted to be here. Doing what they were doing. It was important.

She hadn't taken the time or effort to touch the bastard. This was all new territory for her.

Taylor's brow was furrowed. She was deep within her own sphere of thought. She concentrated hard on the task at hand, so to speak, her tongue darting to the side of her mouth from time to time as she cautiously extracted the thick, pulsating apparatus she now held so securely.

She ran her thumbs up the stiff shaft, marveling at it's contoured shape. "This is much better than a picture." She mused quietly. She slid her forefinger over the slick head several thoughtless passes, enjoying the feel of the tiny drop of liquid she had found there.

Saunders let that one slide. It wasn't a good time to nit-pick or question things too deeply in his considered opinion. He covered her hands with his, however. "That's ok for now, baby."

She lifted devastated eyes. "Did I do it wrong?" She was desolate.

"No." He kissed her...hard, his breathing a little too shallow so early on in the proceedings, he realized. "You didn't ..do it wrong." He assured her. "Let's finish together huh?"

She was lost and he smiled for the fact. "Let me..get the thing, ok?"

She frowned at him.

"It's in my pocket." He motioned to the vicinity needed.

"OH!" She got it, blushing a bit. "Oh..eh.."

Something in her attitude made him antsy. "..What?"

"They..hurt." She remembered. "He said I was..allergic or..something."

'He'. The fucking bastard Kraut had tried to use condoms? Well, good for him, the fucker! At least he tried to do the job correctly.

"Are you kidding me?" He ran his hand through his hair, his mood dropping into oblivion.

Which meant..the son-of-a-bitch went ahead and did it anywa...

"We can try though." Taylor was quick to appease. "I'm sure the American ones are..much better." She waited with bated breath for his decision. "We can ..do that, right? I...I don't mind trying..really!"

His bad mood evaporated. "..You sure?"

She nodded happily. "I'm waaay sure, Sarge."

He grinned at her. "Yeah?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

He hugged her tightly, relishing the feel of her nakedness touching every part of him. He cupped her breast lovingly, rewarding her with several meaningful passes of his mouth on the beautiful mounds.

He sought her mouth, kissing her deeply..heatedly..enthusiastically.

He pulled away only a fraction, extracting the condom in his right pocket, opening the package quickly, efficiently.

"I...just want you to know though." She wanted him to know. "I..I don't have any disease. I've been checked."

He looked at her oddly. "It's not for that, baby."

"OH, I know." She quickly stated. "I just wanted you to know, that's all."

He studied her for a second. "It's so..we don't do anything..permanent."

"What?"

"...A kid?" He had guessed correctly. She was confused about the condom. She hadn't put two and two together. "That we don't..make one?"

"OHHH!" She gasped her shock then..tried to hide the fact. "OHH..NO..of course...I KNEW that!" She made an endearing grimace. "Hand to God, Sarge..who wouldn't know..THAT?"

He..held his smile. "Yeah." He wanted her awkwardness to go. "You want to put it on?"

She perked up, his grin coming to the fore finally. "...Really?"

He handed the small ring over. "I like you, Taylor." His grin widened.

"I like you too, Sarge."

"I have a name."

She seemed confused again, glancing at his dog tags. "I know."

What that had to do with anything, however..she did not know. It seemed there was more important things to attend to. "Teach me."

She looked at the condom. 'He' had put his own on and she hadn't even known when he had done it. So, these things were new to her.

Saunders showed her. "Start there..and just roll it up."

She was a quick learner. Why he expected differently, he couldn't have said. By the end of the 'lesson' he was more than ready to get down to basics, though. He could have said that, had anyone asked.

"Come on, baby." He directed her, his hand guiding her over his thighs. She knelt above him, knees on either side of his thighs, her hands on his shoulders. His hand filtered into that glorious hair and he tugged her mouth to his for a series of rather graphic kisses. He wanted no misunderstandings between them at this point. He ached deliciously to be inside her. It couldn't come soon enough.


	14. Mutual Compatibility... MATURE SUBJECT MATTER.

Saunders gathered handfuls of damp, curly hair, crushing the cool strands in frustrated fists, easing a little of the tension in his body.

He was beginning to know the lines of her form by heart. He had touched them enough in the past few minutes to draw a fucking map. The artistic slope of her buttocks, the way she moaned and moved ever so much closer to him if he stroked the small of her back just so with light, teasing trails of his fingertips. The flat little stomach would move sensually, rubbing against his in a most erotic fashion when he pressed her ass into his arousal, for she was trying to feel the moment just as he was.

His breathing was heavy and he felt like he was moving in thick molasses..nothing was happening fast enough for him. His balls ached with need, and he just wanted some damned relief.

To make it worse, he had shoved his fatigues out of the way, and she was sitting directly on his shaft, her wetness mingling with his pubic hair. He supported her weight, their bodies mingling together more than intimately. He was trying for patience but, his was at an end suddenly.

He broke the kiss, lifting his mouth enough to whisper urgently, his throat dry and hoarse with emotion. "Put it in, baby.."

He would have added 'please' but there was no need..for the small hand wiggled between their bodies instantly, grasping his cock. Saunders gasped sharply but forced his reaction aside, for it felt too good to do otherwise. She lifted just enough, placing the large bulb to her opening.

It took all the man had not to lift into that action for he knew how good that hot, steamy little hole would feel. He ..waited, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Taylor wanted this so badly. She wanted to feel the heaviness of him inside her. 'He' had not been patience and it had hurt, the entire time it was happening but, she didn't feel anything with this man except...want! She was feeling so many different emotions this time..all of them, fantastically good.

She eased down, instinct telling her to do so but his size was different as well. It was proving difficult to ..accomplish. And the condom was uncomfortable, bunching up, stinging.

Saunders sensed the problem, straightening the shield, his hand sliding the material more tautly that it would be easier for the girl. He lifted a tad, assisting her efforts when she tried again but he too, was becoming pissed. He also sensed her anger for what she considered her own ineptitude. He could see her growing disillusionment, feel the growing tension. The mood he had so meticulously cultivating, evaporating rapidly to his chagrin.

"Shit!" He cursed curtly, jerking the damned condom off, throwing the fucking offending thing aside. He would pull out when the time came..

"Try it now, baby." He urged, situating his penis where he desperately needed it to be, his hand gripping the instrument tightly, determinedly. To insure her cooperation, his mouth covered one pink nipple, suckling hungrily, grunting lowly, his breath hot on the sides of her mounds, his tongue flicking rapidly back and forth on the sensitive little peak, eliciting broken groans of delight from Darcy Taylor.

She was relaxing again, her hands massaging his nape like before but..it just wasn't enough any longer. Saunders stubbornly lifted his hips, forcing the head of his cock into the ridiculously tight cavern with a decisive move.

"OHHH!" Taylor had stiffened at first, surprised and..taken aback by such impetuosity. But then she..felt the satisfying fullness the slick organ afforded her, the ache between her legs easing by degrees, replaced by a wonderful..thrilling..surge of emotion that consumed her mind. It felt so..damned good! She instinctively began to relax into the sensation.

Saunders grasped her buttocks in a frantic grip, seeking her mouth, his lips punishing her's with rough, abrupt caresses. His hands were no longer as gentle. Taylor relished the change in the man's attitude.

She knew now, to open her mouth to give him the access he wanted, for the last few times she had been hesitant, unsure of how to respond to this new direction he was going, he would growl his defiance and force the issue which made her tummy go up.

His tongue made her wet..the things he would think to do with it was sinfully exciting. Things she wanted never to stop. To encourage such unorthodox behavior, she eased down slowly..meticulously..on the phenomena, rock-hard tool he wielded so effectively.

She had often seen his hands on his gun..the large weapon which always hung off his shoulder but now, stood patiently awaiting it's master's return over by the end of the bed. They had always seemed so capable. Rough-hewn hands, with callouses..sometimes dirty from the hardship of what he did all day. They were clean now..and instilling her body with a delicious pain.

'He' had rushed through the act, not removing his clothes, for which the woman had been grateful, at the time.

Saunders was all male and Taylor blushed thinking, she wished, with all her heart that they had taken the time with this encounter. His shoulders were strong and muscular beneath her finger's probing, the hair on his chest a darker blonde than his hair. It felt scratchy soft against her skin and she loved the feel. Saunders had whipped his tee over his head a few minutes back, giving her free access to his upper body, free and clear of any and all encumbrances.

The woman had seen patches of the dark spray which nestled his penis. She had only gotten a fleeting glimpse but her imagination took flight and she constantly glanced down, hoping for more than a second of exposure.

She was horrified to realize, at first, that such a thing might interest her but at this stage, she had long since given up such moralistic thoughts, in lieu of a more basic reasoning..one her body was loathe to constantly remind her when in this man's arms.

He moved slowly, thrusting slightly, embedding his penis further into the volcanic depths which housed him so lovingly. Taylor answered his movements with tiny increments of ecstasy, his rod quivering accommodatingly with each provocative stroke she offered.

His hands engulfed her bottom, teaching her with the pressure of his palms, what pleased him and what needed work.

Within a few minutes, she had him withering, gasping for breath, grimacing with the new-found pain of sexual necessity. He wanted so badly to..give in to the need she was building within him. So..badly! But too, this forced abstinence, while killing him, was also, taking him to the extreme heights of sexual strain

Voltage ran through his body, a current just as potent as any magnitude of electricity but this 'shock' to his system was more than welcomed. Embraced readily..eagerly..wantonly.

Taylor's hands moved in Saunder's hair, the tips of her fingers massaging his scalp with gentle, even strokes.

Gooseflesh raised on the man's arms, the sensation more than pleasant. He grunted his appreciation, both palms running the length of her spine repeatedly, in an unhurried pressure as repayment in kind.

The Sergeant's mouth worked greedily upon her sweet lips, savoring her taste. He could not get enough of the plump, sensuous honey.

Taylor moved upon his hardness, his erection painfully rigid. For the time being, Saunders allowed her to 'play', getting the feel of him, learning his likes and dislikes.

He guided her bottom into a slow, easy rhythm, his back strained from the effort to hold the position on the giving Army cot upon which he sat.

Taylor solved that problem by leaning forward, her arms remaining about his neck. Her momentum took them backward and he fell into the confines of the rough blanket which covered the bed.

She lay upon his outstretched form, her nakedness flattened along his body. The woman kissed his cheek line, the eager exploration quickly melding unto his lips.

Saunders knew he should put a stop to the proceedings. He had removed the damned condom which made him no better than the fucking Kraut bastard in his eyes. But..it felt so damnable good! Being inside the molten little pussy was like Heaven on Earth. He thought about the consequences of his actions should the worse case scenario play out.

Taylor moaned brokenly, her stomach gently rolling in an exotic, gyrating motion which pushed his cock to the hilt, rubbing with a calculated, mathematical precision up and down his penis, which robbed Saunders of the last vestige of moral fiber he possessed.

He grunted his lost equilibrium, his hands holding the slender hips in a death grip to keep her body crushed to his.

He moved up and back, thrusting heatedly into her cunt, the friction created as he was swallowed over and over by the convulsing hollow, sending ripples of ecstacy throughout his system.

Continual sounds of torment escaped Taylor's throat, urging him onward.

Saunders lifted her just a tad, his mouth capturing the beautiful mounds which had bounced so freely, just below his eye-line, seconds ago.. enticing his senses, tempting him beyond endurance.

In seconds, he had brought the woman to the edge of climax, purposely refusing to assist her efforts, having halted any participation several minutes back, forcing her to work for her completion.

He hoped fervently, that by doing so..she would remember the time spent in his bed..and hopefully..might wish to experience the intimacy again. Later.

They would be separated soon..perhaps for a very..very..long time. Saunders wanted..needed..something to help him through the horrible 'wait' period. He wanted Taylor to feel along similar lines when finally..Fate would force them apart.

He was playing the only hand open to him. He had watched Kirby and learned. You played to your strong points..you held back until it was time to show your cards..patience..diligence..

So..with his touch, his resolve..his sexual expertise learned from a woman years before..a strong, confident, giving woman.. He had used it all for Taylor's benefit..and his own, granted.

He directed his thoughts anywhere but where they desperately wanted to be in order to allow the woman's sexual tension to build to capacity.

Taylor gasped repeatedly, her body stiffening with the onslaught of emotions which threatened to overwhelm her senses. She had never felt such delirium, a restlessness like she had never experienced descending upon her.

"P-Please!" She asked for his help. "Do s-something!" She demanded, her voice quivering with desperation.

"You do it." He whispered harshly, forcing her to confront her own emotional state. "Like before."

She was bewildered, the abject emerald eyes beseeching him. She shook the long tresses negatively. It wasn't like 'before'..it was a hundred times worse in her Universe.

Why wouldn't he assist?

"Come on, baby." The man cajoled, his fingers roughly kneading the subtle flesh of her ass cheeks more than suggestively. "I can't get mine." He stated coaxingly. "This is all I'll have of you."

She kissed him urgently and he almost caved. "Y-You can.." Taylor hadn't understood completely what he meant but she did know one thing.. "You can have..anything you want, Sarge." The lovely little pout turned him inside out.

He leaned, catching that pout in his mouth, speaking around a breathless kiss. "You know..." He kissed his way up the flushed cheek line, to her temple, his fingers moving stray tendrils aside as he went. He flicked her a glance, his own stern..forbidding. "What I need, Darcy." His tone was a stern one. The amazing eyes with that 'lost' look tore his thoughts asunder for a long beat. "Don't give me that 'look'..." He almost accused.

"No." She hardened her resolve, that cute little 'mean' frown coming to the fore. "...You ..stop that!"

Saunders had not taken into account..the woman's superior intellect. She appeared a naive, innocent ingenue but she had remarkable instincts at times. While she didn't quite grasp the mechanics of the operation he performed, her basic aptitude to resolve problems came to the fore.

She sensed he was playing a part for her benefit..he was 'working' her. Kirby had warned her about such men and their ways.

Taylor glanced to where their bodies made connection. She didn't even blush this time because her new found ire replaced the natural tendencies in this instance. She wasn't about to be 'worked'..

Her fingers ran through the dark patch of fur between his legs, feeling it's coarse wetness as she lifted slightly, situating herself more comfortably upon the granite organ. She spread her legs farther apart, fiddling about, squishing down comfortably mindless of his state of being.

Saunders closed his eyes at the unwittingly stupid move, grimacing his newfound pain, a low, heartfelt growl of defiance escaping his throat. He tried to ignore the rush of adrenalin which swept through his limbs and stomach.

Taylor leaned comfortably, bracing her palms on his upper chest area then resumed the ancient motions of love-making, just as he, himself had taught her but at a more hectic pace, her little slip and slide continuously heating the entire length of him, the friction at once, excruciatingly gratifying and yet..deliciously painful.

She had taken to lifting that little ass almost to the extraction point, then sensually easing back down, over and over..and over again. It must have felt as good for her as it did for the man because, she refused to stop even when he grasped her hips insisting she should.

He was loathe to deal with such a tactical maneuver in his present state, this particular 'war game' holding a definite fascination for him. "Bitch!" He ground out the shaky command, his hands grasping the scratchy folds of the Army blanket below him, twisting the material into tight fists of desperation.

Taylor continued her frontal assault happily oblivious to his growing disenchantment, leaning to search for his mouth, even when he turned his face aside. "NO!" He growled grimly.

"Yes." She moaned breathlessly, finding the man's lips, her heated depths caressing his dick with urgent, turbulent strokes.

Saunders felt himself giving up the struggle for once in his life, the pleasure invading his body too phenomenal to fight. The pressure inside his balls was threatening to forcibly shove it's way forth, despite the man's attempts to control the situation.

He groaned weakly, his hands shaking visibly as they sought the woman's body. He had to touch her..he had to. Somewhere..anywhere.

His arms braced about the slight frame, holding her crushed to his straining body, his mouth eagerly responding now, as the man took the lead in their love-making efforts.

He rolled on top of her, his palm roughly pushing her thighs apart, for she had momentarily lost her 'place' with the sudden action. He shoved back into her depths having slipped out a fraction, his thrusts moving her body jerkily with each stab of his 'weapon' into the scrumptious space he now occupied.

He had captured her hands, bringing them up over her head, his fingers holding tightly even though she offered no struggles what-so-ever. Indeed, her legs had come to cling about his waist, the tiny feet hooking behind his back.

Primitive sounds of torture emanated from Saunder's as he gave himself over to the demands of his body. God..it felt so fucking good! So fucking...amazing!

Taylor closed her eyes, lost in the sensual world he was creating..there was only this man..his hands on her body..his lips kissing her..the outside world was forgotten, the storm outside the tent matching the one he was conjuring inside her.

Saunders gave himself over to the wondrous sensations racking his flesh. The tension was unbearable and he allowed the coiled stress to build to it's natural conclusion. Starting in the pit of his stomach, lurching to his groin, traveling the dimensions of his cock with powerful intensity, the creamy buildup exploded full force from the tip of his instrument, erupting with a violence he had never before experienced.

It shook his powerful torso, his muscles quivering spasmodically, his arms bulging with the strain of exhaustion from the severe demands of the climax.

He grunted weakly, having no choice but to ride out the incapacitating waves of pure ecstasy descending over his consciousness. Colors burst behind his closed eye lids with vibrant hues of brilliant brightness. Each variation sending a streak of pleasure into his center of being, strong and vital..the energy flash jerking his entire frame sharply, so much so..he cried out in a low, guttural defiance.

Taylor lay beneath him, panting heavily..gasping for breath lost, soft mews of contentment filtering into his ears when finally he brought himself back from the more than pleasant journey upon which they had embarked.

The sweaty little body was limp and pliable, obviously sated and happy. She lay..quietly relaxed.

Saunders glanced down, knowing he had not pulled out at the last minute. The heady scent of his ejaculation met his nostrils mixed with her saltier musk. He was stunned to have lost control to such an extent but..he looked at the beautiful face..so serene..flushed..tranquil and felt his own soul echo the sentiment.

He moved his weight off her slight frame, enfolding her in his arms, cradling to her body. She lay her head against his shoulder, smiling peacefully. She sighed a uniquely feminine sigh.

"..I now understand Eugene's 'implosion' theory.." She murmured sleepily. "Much..much...better."

Saunders frowned at the nonsensical statement but he did know the 'signs'... "Don't go to sleep, baby." He warned. But, it was too late..she had snuggled to his chest and was burrowing into his space, her eyes closed, her body totally giving itself over to the aftermath of the euphoria it had experienced. "Hey..." He tried to make his tone sound firm but, truth told? He was far from immune to the 'aftermath' thing himself..and too, he had not slept in ..what seemed ages. His body was too content not to heed the tiredness descending.

But..they had such a short time left. He did not want to spend it asleep..

"Taylor!" He shook her slightly but she only groaned, moving closer to his warmth. The man cursed silently..then aloud. "Shit." He grumbled but in the end..the howl of the wind outside..the slapping of the rain against the tent..the relaxed state of his mind and body..the warmth of her flesh next to his. He gave up the battle, pulling the spare blanket over them, huddling down to the woman's form.

"Shit." The man bemoaned his lot in life yet again, then..closed his eyes, throwing his leg over her thigh, his hand curling into the long tresses, cupping the back of her head. He felt Taylor's breath on his neckline, the gentle wisps lulling him into a deep, restful slumber.


	15. Moonlight Serenade... MATURE SUBJECT MATTER

'Chip' Saunders moved into a more comfortable position, his bunched up fatigues giving him hell again for the umpteenth time. He had hastily pulled them up but neglected to fasten the fly so, they had twisted about all the time he had been asleep. He felt warmth and the pressure of a body against him.

For a second, he thought he had awakened from a particularly sexy dream but..then his mind clicked and...he smiled, his eyes still refusing to open. This was too good to chance waking up entirely.

Hot flesh pressed against his chest and wound about his lower extremities. The man was toasty under the one blanket and he was loathe to break the spell which surrounded him. He thought about simply going back to sleep but..his cock had different ideas on the matter.

'Just a few more minutes, Ma.' How often had he asked that question growing up. Back home in Illinois. Just as often as his mother had denied the request. 'Get up, boy..work to be done!'

Saunders grinned slightly at the thoughts. He missed his double mattress back home with it's abundance of homemade quilts. The red and white checked sheets, the pillow case with the Notre Dame fighting emblem on the front.

His bed back home never housed an incredible package like this one did though. All snugly and cozy next to him. He never once broke his Mother's trust in that area although..there was this little fifteen year old beauty in his early teens..Betty Ann Lieberwitz. That girl liked to experiment. She had tested his mettle..and his resolve but, he had held steadfast, until he had gotten to her room.

He always went for 'take out' on matters of the heart. It still held true to this day, come to think of it.

Inviting Taylor to the apartment was a first for him. He had always visited the women's places..or a hotel room.

Saunders tried to ignore the delectable curves and bulges laying so heavily against his body. Darcy Taylor was blissfully unaware of the evil which lurked in men's hearts..well, one man in particular at the moment. But the 'Shadow' knew..and so did Saunder's libido.

He moved cautiously, he didn't want to awaken her too soon. He was hard and primed though, so..she better enjoy what was left of her 'rest' time. Her fragrance drifted between their bodies. Saunders inhaled deeply. Baby powder. Where in hell..did she get baby powder out here in the middle of France..in previously occupied territory?

Those nurses she hung with could probably get anything they wanted though. He sure as hell didn't know any man that wouldn't jump through a few hoops to win the favor of those Angels of Mercy. The workings of a woman's mind..in the middle of a War Zone, they decide, the one commodity they simply cannot do without is..baby powder.

He was just grateful for their cause. Enjoying the scent to it's fullest. Another more erotic scent caught his attention, making him all the more erect and painfully..aware. The musk of Taylor's 'after glow' filled the soldier's head, triggering a primal response..his dick thickening..lengthening.

Taylor turned in her sleep, spooned now, to his form. He reached, cupping her left breast, squeezing and kneading experimentally, his thumb teasing the pink little nipple with luxurious strokes.

She hit at the activity, trying to turn aside, however, grunting for her sleep having been disturbed. Saunders grinned, running his fingers up and down her slender arm, planting kisses over the sculptured shoulders and nape.

The rain had stopped. Outside the tent, the wind gently lapped against the canvas sides. He glanced at his watch, turning his wrist with difficulty. She lay on his arm, her neck cradled in the crook of his elbow. He grimaced slightly, flexing the tingling, numb appendage from time to time, making a fist then releasing it.

None of the movement helped, his arm was still asleep. It was four-twenty-eight.

The guys would start stirring soon. He sighed heavily, his decision made. He couldn't let her go without one...last...

He scooted down, taking his arm in tow, disturbing the woman completely who stirred a bit, lifting to her elbow, looking around aimlessly in the darkened room.

She felt the cool rush of cold air hit her now exposed genital area, gasping her surprise.

Saunders spread her legs with his thighs, making a place for himself between the widened valley. He touched the warm, slick lips of her vaginal area, his middle finger easing into the hot little hole.

Taylor cried out softly at the invasion but didn't have time for much else, for his finger moved in slow, tantalizing strokes, his thumb all too intimately acquainted with the tiny nub of pleasure suddenly.

"S-Stop tha..."

He moved strategically, curving his body to her's, his front pushed into the taunt supple backside. Taylor felt the scratchy down of his pubic hair, her skin tingling deliciously at the contact. The hard definitive outline of his arousal pushed against the crack of her ass. His hand had reached around, giving him better access to her clit.. he lost no time in taking advantage of the situation.

Her fingers clenched the blanket, his weight leaning her into the covers, his lips working deftly on her nape, the hot breath sending tingles of delight up and down her spine.

His fingers ever so lightly stroked and explored the lips of her vulva and in seconds she was wet and aching for him.

She moaned weakly surrendering completely to his 'whim's as she felt his shaft slide it's seething path upward, filling her to capacity and beyond.

Saunders watched his progress, his eyes filled with lustful desire. He stroked her clit persuasively and in seconds that little ass was moving just how he needed her to move.

He relaxed into his thrusts, his free hand holding her hip stationary, for his purpose. The short, uniquely feminine mews of discomfort urging him onward. His size still afforded her a little chafing so he took it easier than he wanted to, his blood heated, his system stimulated..on fire suddenly.

Taylor surprised him by her quick release, the distinctive moan of emotional euphoria abruptly breathless, making his skin tingle in response, the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, his dick quiver spasmodically.

The man's eyes roamed the naked expanse of her back and bottom. His palm spreading over one luscious curve, shaping to the small bulge. He squeezed lovingly, moving into the wondrous depths which still housed him.

She squirmed a little, grumbling into the covers.

"Hold still.." He whispered into her ear, leaning against her body as he moved languidly back and forth..in and out of the beautiful cavern. "Shhhh..." He placated, forcing her to lay under him, until the white-hot intensity began it's descent over his mind. It took only two thrusts for the sublime emotions to push him to the threshold, his fluid spilling out, shooting convulsively into the receptive little hole.

Taylor lay still, smiling. She loved the low grunts the man emitted when he.. 'got his game on.' That was how Kirby said it. That made her the 'game' she supposed. He was still laying 'on' her so.. She giggled for the analogy.

Saunders scowled down at her, a responding grin coming to his face. He lifted himself, smacking her bottom with a smart sting as he pushed himself erect, extracting his instrument none too gently.

"Ohhhhh." She..giggled again, rolling away from him. "That hurt!"

"Teach you." He watched her flounder a bit on the bed, trying to tug the blanket to hide her nudity. His knee was on it and he refused to move. "I was basking." He teased.

He was amused at her continual struggles. "Come on, Taylor..shake a leg." He continued to impede her efforts, even though she tugged resolutely on the blanket. The soldier calmly zipped his fatigues, having put his 'weapon' away. "We have to get a move on."

"It's not my 'leg' that's the problem." She gave up on the blanket, searching for her clothes.

Wincing slightly for the twinges and aches she was experiencing.

Saunders' eyes swept her nakedness with masculine appreciation, climbing off the cot, standing in the middle of the tent, making no apologies for his pastime. "Want me to kiss it.." He asked, willing to bite the bullet if need arose. "Make it all better?"

She gave him a 'mean' frown, stepping into her fatigues. "What time is it?"

"Time for good little girls to be back in their proper bunks." His eyes dropped to her bare back side.

"You lured me here under false pretenses." She sat, pulling the pants up her legs, her gaze a steady one.

His eyes pulled from the dark patch of red curls between her legs clearly visible care he look...he cared. He lifted a crisp stare. "Good little girls wouldn't sit like that."

"They would if they were trying to get your attention." She stood, fastening the pants. "Tit for tat...Sergeant." She remembered another time.

The man walked to stand very close beside her. "You have my attention..." He took the Air Force shirt from her, giving over his Infantry one with a stern scowl. "...Now what?"

Taylor looked at his shirt, her mood dropping a tad. She stared at the article of clothing then impulsively brought it to her face, inhaling his scent, her eyes suddenly tearing up.

She shook the mood, hoping he didn't see, for she had turned aside.

But, he had seen, his own mood altering considerably at the silent 'reminder'. He grasped her arm, bringing her into his embrace, holding her close, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"I'm ok." She tried to sound convincing, her voice bright and cheerful but her fingers clutched at his body too tightly. "Why...why don't you try something totally unethical and ...morally decadent." She turned her face, kissing his cheek lovingly. "Like you..normally do. That would be..fun, wouldn't it?"

Taylor hid her face in his shoulder, drinking in his essence. She would have to leave him..for God knows for how long. Last night, it had all seemed so..surreal but now..it was reality. Less than two hours before..

"Maybe..I can stay." She grabbed at straws. "In London." She lifted hopeful eyes to his intensely brooding ones.

"Like hell!" His anger was instantaneous. The notion was vetoed with a finality she did not like. "You're going to the States..they're bombing London..you won't be safe there!" He remembered another woman who had lived in London..she hadn't been safe either.

"And.." Taylor put his shirt on, her tone dejected but quiet. "You won't be safe..here."

The silence came between them. He watched her pull the small boots on. She hadn't taken the socks off last night. He had thought that was kinda sexy. But then, he thought everything and anything was sexy about the woman.

Nothing had changed in that aspect.

The long hair was mussed and tousled from his handling and..her sleep. It was beautiful.

He loved her damned hair.

Saunders felt out of his depth, suddenly antsy, his eyes darting about the room. He swiped the bridge of his nose, turning away then..he glanced at the woman again. Turning back.

"... ...Look." He swallowed his pride because..it was a stupid thing at such a time anyway and he knew as much. "...I don't want to fight with you. Not ...again." Not ever again. Not about anything..important and this was important.

She lifted sad eyes, halting her tying of the boots.

"I have to..do this thing, Darcy." He had to make her understand. "You know I have to. I don't want to have to do it worrying about your safety. It will kill me..it's something I just can't do.."

Darcy ran to the man, her arms embracing him in a death grip. "I don't want to leave you!" She whispered tearfully. "But...I..." She swallowed the threat of more. "I..will. I'll do..whatever you say I should, Sarge."

"Why?" He smiled gently down at the little face, his thumbs removing the traces of her tears.

"Because.." She frowned over such a stupid question. "You're...the Sarge."

"That the only reason?" He pushed his luck.

She blushed and..moved from his arms. "...yes." She wasn't about to tell him the real reason..not until he.. "What other..reason could there..be?" She quickly sought his countenance. But he didn't say anything so she..played with his dog tags, her fingers etching his name into her tips over and over..and over again, as if in doing so..she might somehow 'etch' the man's soul into her's.

Saunders gently removed his tags from her hands. She looked longingly at the I.D. bracelet he had once given her. Then turned resolutely aside. "Will you..see Shirley gets her husband's shirt back?"

She swiped her cheeks, striving for normalcy.

He nodded. "I'll get it fixed."

"That would be..good." She put her jacket on. "Should we..go?"

He held her up, checking the outside area before signaling her to follow him.

They walked in silence to the shower area, each wanting to say so much, each wondering if they should say anything at all.

The shower area came on the horizon all too quickly for the man. "I have to.." Saunders motioned aimlessly. "Check in with Hanley." He hated to leave the woman..he hated it.

"Oh..oh, of..course." She smiled politely. "I'm fine here." She motioned with her head to the shower tent. "Will I...see you before, eh.."

Well, that was just..so stupid to ...force such an issue when maybe he hadn't wanted to..

"Will the fucking sun come up?" He asked gruffly then, shook his head woefully, glanced about quickly then..shoved her back into the shadows of the 'alley way' between the rows of tents, kissing her soundly and of long duration, all his pent-up frustrations coming to the fore.

Taylor clung desperately to his shoulders, her mouth flowering under his influence.

The soldier's instincts were sharpened, and he heard others approaching before Taylor did, gently moving her aside. He stuck his hands in his fatigue pockets, hunkering to the wind, protecting the woman with his body. He was hiding his hard-on, she was trying to be all he expected. She held back the tears stubbornly...waiting.

They both were miserable.

The nurses came and went with but a fleeting glimpse to the two silently morose figures standing outside the shower area. The women continued their tirade about some asswipe of a doctor that apparently, being fresh off the Academy bus, hadn't yet learned his ass from a hole in the ground but was under the impression, he actually was in charge out here in the trenches.

Saunders knew the ladies would soon put the fucker to rights, so he didn't pay much attention to the interruption. His attention was ..elsewhere.

"Well..I guess.." Taylor tried to smile for him, which reached that pretty mouth but not the emerald eyes. "We better get this show on the road..." She looked at the shower tent opening, knowing she should head for it immediately...

She stayed put.

"...yeah." Saunders agreed moodily. "..your nose is red. Get in out of this weather." He pulled her jacket closed, their eyes meeting and holding... he tugged her roughly forward, his hands holding the lapels, his mouth descending bruisingly..catching her lips slightly agape.

He pushed his tongue into the hot wetness, tasting the nectar of her lips, his arms a band of iron about her waist.

Taylor was dying a little each time the man reminded her of just what she was losing. She pushed from him, easing away from the contact.

"..I..." She choked on her own emotions, warning herself of such folly. She had to wait a goodly while to begin again. "..I..." She wanted to scream at him how much... "..I..." Don't say it. She pleaded with herself. Don't you dare fucking..say it.

Saunders waited, his stomach churning. 'Say it..' he willed silently.. His eyes deepening to violet blue. 'Say it, damn you! I need to hear it!'

"I...better go." She turned hastily making her retreat, disappearing into the tent flap, leaving the man alone and..

He closed his eyes, swallowing the regrets..the recriminations..HE..should have said...but she would think he'd only said it because of what went down between them.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe it was too soon to know. Maybe she needed to have the freedom to not get involved..she was young. Hell of a lot younger than he was. If she met some other..guy, maybe it would be a good thing. For her. Maybe..he would kill the fucker with his bare hands. He was pretty good at that sort of thing, after all. To kill wasn't so hard any longer. You just pulled the trigger or..let the knife blade slide in real slow. Human flesh was giving and..

Saunders shook the mood, his head cocking to the right in a quick, effortless flick, his eyes losing the cold, empty quality they held.

Maybe..he was full of shit and just maybe..he had been out here way too long.

The man turned, walking from the area. He needed to clear his head before he met Hanley. He needed some alone time. He might just possibly need a psychiatrist as well, he wasn't sure. He would confront that issue later if necessary.

Right now mostly, he just needed to puke.

God, half an hour back, he was riding Taylor's little ass to Heaven and now..his world was dismal and grey, a dark pit of depression and gloom.

He hated this fucking War..he HATED it! He just wanted it to end! TODAY! This very second! He couldn't take one more minute of this stupid..wasteful..completely unnecessary..insanity!

Saunders halted his steps, pulling up short outside a row of pup tents. Sounds of guys grunting awake filtered into his seething brain, the rage inside him threatening to consume him.

He took a moment to allow the emotions to recede. He had learned to..let it go. Not think about it. Clear his head. Thinking about it would drive you crazy. He had seen it so many times. A good soldier brought down by the mind games. The emotional baggage you just couldn't let go.

When he lost a man? It was the 'process' that kept him sane.

Clear your mind..hang on...get through it..survive.

Survive.

Saunders stepped to the side of the nearest tent, fishing for a cigarette the front pocket of his jacket. He shielded the flame of his lighter from the wind, lifting his head, drawing in a hot breath of smoke.

He exhaled, his eyes noting the first rays of a pink and purple dawn in the Eastern sky. It was going to be a sunny day, he could tell.

At least she would have good flying weather. He had worried about the storm not moving out last night in time.

He wanted to find her. To hold her..kiss her again. Sink into her body and soul..she would be soaping up along about now, her hands moving over the satin of her flesh.

He lowered his head, shaking it against such destructive thoughts. He had been given a gift last night. He should be grateful.

"You ok, Sarge?"

Saunders lifted a scowl then..relaxed. "...Yeah. Where's the guys?"

Caje stifled a yawn. "I'm just getting in.." He shrugged. "I guess they're sacked out still."

Saunders held his smile. "Just getting in?" Caje was renowned for his 'just getting in' reputation.

"Do you know what the word 'voracious' means, Sarge?" The Frenchman's quick grin lit up his face suddenly. "If you look it up in the dictionary? It'll say..see Angelique Marie Gilbert Bouvier."

Saunders smiled back. Caje was tired. One could tell from the world weary grin on his ruggedly handsome face.

"I need some sack time."

Both men mulled that remark over but neither commented further on it.

"..Rest." Caje corrected, his grin widening. "Anything brewing?"

Saunders shook his head. Caje went on his way and the Sarge went back to his own thoughts.


	16. Letters From Home

"Did that louse let you down again, honey?" Shirley Thompson was not happy and when Shirley wasn't happy, the entire world had better be on 'alert'.

The five foot two little powerhouse of a nurse was one mean mamajama when she was on the war path..any medical personnel attached to the 77th Evac. Hospital could testify to that effect. The little spit-fire was a no-nonsense, get the job done, cut out the bullshit, kind of gal. She was loyal to a fault with the heart the size of a South Western Texas plateau. "Did he hurt you again?" The small bundle pulled herself up to her full height, battle ready and willing to go down fighting.

Taylor sniffed, looking at her puffy red eyes in the small make-up mirror Angelique Bouvier had hung for all the nurse's use. She shook the long red tresses, sighing heavily. "..No, Shirley. It's not..that."

The woman instantly understood. "Ohh.." She relaxed her stance, her face softening. "I get it."

Taylor shifted sad eyes. "I have to..go. In a few minutes."

Shirley nodded, hugging the other woman's shoulders compassionately. "Yeah, and you have to leave the big lug behind, I know." And she did. Shirley's husband was stationed in the Pacific Theater. They had been apart for over two years now, grabbing what few precious furloughs here and there that was granted them.

"I know you do." Taylor arose, sitting aside her hair brush, packing away the few items she had purchased at the Supply tent into her small shoulder bag. She smiled wistfully at the nurse. "I KNOW, you do."

"You can make it honey. Just..keep busy." Shirley knew the secret. "This damned war has to end..it has to and then, we can get back to our lives..and the people we love."

Shirley knew about Taylor's mother and brother, though. "It may seem like life is kicking you in the teeth Sweetie. I know it does, but..you are NOT alone. I'm here and Angelique is here. We care so much about you. You do KNOW that, don't you?"

Taylor smiled. "I know that..yes." She impulsively hugged the other woman. "I'm just being a big cry baby so..don't you dare tell Kirby. He would razz me until the Sun nova's."

"William G. Kirby.." Shirley had heard the name repeatedly of late, so much so..she had memorized it. "Is not the 'be all' and 'end all' you and Peggy Sue Gardner claim." The woman was clearly skeptical but then again.. "Although..he certainly has changed Peggy Sue's outlook on life for the better." The fact seemed to amaze the Head Nurse.

"Kirby is unique." Taylor explained readily. "I better get going." She glanced around, sad to leave her new 'home' even though she had only been here a very, very short time.

It felt like 'home'..the women had made it a warm, inviting place. "I have your mailing addresses. I won't lose them!" She hugged Shirley again. "Thank you for being so kind to me. I hate to leave you guys."

"Oh, stop it!" Shirley was becoming emotional. "You'll have me bawling like a newborn and what would that do for my image around here..now, go!" She shooed Taylor with a gentle swat on the behind. "And don't you dare forget to write, young lady. Don't make me come looking for you!"

 

Taylor craned her neck, as everyone else present in the gigantic field that Hanley had ordered made into a make-shift runway for the one lone plane that had utilized the amenities. Six B-17 bombers circled lazily above in the clear blue sky, their engines making enough noise to raise the dead.

They were an impressive sight and soldiers were coming out in droves to see what all the commotion was about. The field was rapidly filling up with men who watched the spectacle taking place, each wondering what the planes were doing in such close proximity to their lines.

"You said you wanted her safe." Sean McMurphy held his grin, barely, amused at his own wit, as usual. Saunders had known the man since childhood. He still couldn't quite get over the fact, that skinny, red-headed little 'Mick' had grown up to be so ridiculously handsome a specimen.

Women flocked to that Irish charm and fake accent. McMurphy grew up on the South side of Chicago, just like Kirby had but the younger man had learned early on the value of his 'fake' heritage..well, using it to his advantage. He really did come from a large Irish family though, so..maybe he should get points for creativity.

Saunders drew his attention from the bombers. "Thanks, Murph." He acknowledged his debt. "I owe you."

"You damned right you do." 'Murph' was gleefully aware of the fact. "That my package?" He also was gleefully aware of..the little red-head just over the way, there, the blue eyes measuring Darcy Taylor indiscretely.

"No." Saunders felt secure enough as no one was within hearing range. "That's ..MY..package."

The Irishman did a double-take, his mouth falling agape, his Irish accent all but forgotten for a moment. "..you're shitting me! YOU?" The thought not only amused but clearly..entertained. "Some dame has corralled old 'Chip' the 'Dipper' Saunders?" Would miracles never cease? "Just how 'territorial' are you in this particular instance?"

The Sergeant was uncomfortable with the 'nickname', always had been and the other man knew it. "Get fucked and..don't call me that!"

The last guy that did ended up on his ass in the gutter, as Murph recalled. "As I live and breathe." The 'accent' was back. "Does Chris know about your downfall..red letter day that it 'tis and all?"

"Cut the crap." Saunders disdained. "You haven't even seen Ireland. Your accent sucks anyway."

"It's part of me charm, lad." McMurphy wasn't offended but then he lost the mood, his 'American' accent coming to the fore. "So..what's with the dame?" He motioned. "What's the story?"

"People want something from her and they don't care how they go about reaching their goal."

"Ah." Murphy got it. "So my job is to deliver her ..where? After Thorpe Abbott's Field, I mean?"

"Good question." Hanley arrived, looking none the happier. "Since no one is supposed to know she's going to be arriving..or..do they?" He glanced skyward, having to speak up over the roar of the powerful engines. The planes cruised in circular formation above the make-shift landing field.

"The English Channel is a dangerous place, Lt." Murphy explained airily. "I've known those guys since training..besides, they were out on a mission. No one knows about this little trip but me."

Hanley still wasn't happy.

"I can wave them off if you want." McMurphy shrugged well-built shoulders.

"Let's just get this going. We're wasting fuel for those guys."

Saunders motioned Taylor over. Kirby was on her tail for the man had showed up early this morning, out of the blue. He looked like shit, which meant he had been out all night. The fact the man had dragged his ass over to say goodbye spoke volumes.

Taylor had hung like ugly on an ape around the man until Kirby had enough and told her to 'cut it out! He had an image to uphold and if the nurses seen her hanging all over him, they might get the wrong idea and then his 'supply' would be cut off, which would be HER fault and after all..a guy had 'needs'.

Taylor apologized profusely, from then on making certain she checked her natural inclination to hug the soldier every chance she got.

"Competition?" Murphy had noted the 'exchange' amused that some other guy might be horning in on Saunder's territory.

Hanley shifted all too interested eyes. Saunders threw Murphy a 'shut the fuck up' glare which only broadened the other man's grin.

"We're ready, Doctor..if you are?" Hanley greeted the woman cordially, letting the other subject go, to Saunder's great relief.

Taylor finally approached the men, having a legitimate reason to do so with Hanley's presence. Ready to go? No..she wasn't ready to go, the green eyes darting to Saunder's unreadable ones. "I am, Lt." She forced a smile but in the next instance, voiced the doubts she and Kirby had been discussing. "..eh...what is..that..exactly?"

"That's me darlin.." McMurphy gazed fondly at his aircraft. "Me 'Dauntless'. And a finer piece of machinery you'll not find, Lass."

"I thought they were only flown in the Pacific.." Hanley voiced his confusion. He had never seen one in the Europe Theater before today.

"Well, this one came with me. Where I goest.." McMurphy looked with pride and great affection upon his aircraft.

"You stole a plane?" Saunders was dumbfounded.

"How can you steal something that is a part of your soul, Lad?" Murphy took exception. "I flew her here. Just like I flew her in the Solomons. We're a team."

Hanley let it go. Regulations be damned. This man came when he was needed. That alone spoke volumes in the Lieutenant's book. What was one plane among friends.

"I'll send the package, Kirby.." Taylor was satisfied as well, moving forward. "I have the list here, somewher..." She rummaged through her satchel.

"Doesn't matter what kind of cookies there, but..I'm partial to oatmeal." Kirby watched her extract the 'list'. "Oh..and FOOT POWDER!"

"It's here." She showed him. "I underlined it."

"Comic books?" He searched the list anxiously.

"I have to go..can I hug you goodby.."

"NO!" The man searched hastily for any stray nurses hanging about. "Back off..stop being such a ..girl!" He disdained.

Taylor scowled but..backed off. "But be careful..your most excellent promise though..right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kirby had other more important things to think about. "What about the eye drops and the lip stuff..you think there will be any to send?"

"I'll find them, Kirby." She was determined. She turned to Hanley extending her hand. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I am ever so grateful to you for all your assistance."

Hanley ignored the outstretched hand, hugging her gently. "That's from..him." He motioned to Kirby who rolled his eyes expressively.

The woman smiled happily up at the tall man. Then..it was time to face the music. She turned to 'Chip' Saunders. The moment grew into awkward silence for she was all too aware of the other men's presence. "...Sergeant." She smiled for him alone. "..I..I hope you will..be safe." She hurriedly amended. "You and you men, of course." She held out her small hand which Saunders took in his strong fingers, squeezing tightly for too long a beat, he knew.

"So...Lass." Murphy asked overly innocently, seeing the difficulty the two were having at the parting of the ways. "..Are you attached, now?"

Taylor blinked her surprise. "Attached?" She was completely thrown by Saunder's touch but moreso, the inappropriate question, her eyes darting quickly to the Sergeant's cool gaze.

"YES!" she blurted briskly, recalling the man's reaction to Hanley's invitation to dinner the night before. Hanley lifted his brows a little, and she immediately realized her faux pas, her cheeks pinking a bit. "That is to say..." She checked with Saunders again. "Eh...yes."

"Who's the lucky fellow?" Murphy wasn't about to let the opportunity pass if it meant embarrassment for his oldest and dearest friend.

"Shall we go?" Taylor put an end to the 'play' with a stern 'mean' frown for the man. She hesitated, chancing one last glance to Saunders but then, she had run out of excuses so..she headed for the plane across the open field, hefting the one lone piece of 'luggage' across her shoulder.

Saunders watched his world walk away, torn..conflicted. He needed desperately to say a proper goodbye but their time had come to an abrupt end.

He could feel Hanley's gaze, careful to keep his composed and unreadable.

"Don't be stupid." Gil Hanley advised, for he was a very perceptive man. "Don't leave it..like this."

The brown eyes met blue, instant communication flashing between the men.

Saunders checked with his man expecting to find a ready smirk but Kirby stood quietly by, his gaze inoffensive. "...Yeah, Sarge..don't be stupid."

The other man motioned with his head toward the open field and before Saunders knew it, he was off, running gingerly across the expanse.

Murphy saw his approach before the woman, pulling her up short. Taylor started at the touch of his hand on her arm.

He read the misery in the green orbs, his heart touched a bit in spite of his resolve to remain his ever 'cool' self. "...I think, Lass..someone wants to say a proper fare-thee-well."

Taylor's head shot about, the long red hair whipping in the breeze coming off the B-17s above. Her heart jump-started at the sight which greeted her, hope flooding her soul.

Saunders was only steps away, his stocky bulk pulling up short a few steps from the plane. Murphy grinned at the sullen... 'get lost'..taking the hint graciously, moving on to his aircraft.

Taylor's heart thumped hard in her chest, her ears ringing from the force of the blood rushing through her body. Her eyes were large and expectantly waiting out the torturous seconds.

Saunder's steps had slowed but he continued his approach and everything seemed in slow-motion suddenly. But finally..finally, they stood face to face. Taylor searched the handsome face trying to memorize each and every line.

And then his arms was about her body and the warmth of his chest filtered into her cold frame and she snuggled gratefully into the welcomed feel. Saunders' fingers lifted her face, his mouth claiming hers passionately and her world feel into place with the sensual, reassuring contact. She clung to his stability, tears welling and allowed.

Hanley smiled, turning aside from the suddenly very private moment then, sighing heavily, physically turned Kirby away as well.

"Give me a cigarette." The Lt. Commanded brusquely, and Kirby obliged with a shit-eating grin, only just realizing he had been 'gawking'.

"Who'd thunk it, Sir.." He lit the smoke, his hand cupping the flame from the match he had struck with his thumb nail. "The Sarge and old ding-bat." He chuckled, casting a quick glance at the still very much entwined couple. "You'd think he'd have more sense."

"Men very seldom have the ability to judge such things, Kirby." Hanley spoke from experience. "And..if you give him the business over thi..."

"No, sir!" Kirby waved the threat aside. "A happy 'Sarge' is a 'not bitching out Kirby' Sarge." The man vowed sacredly. "I'm all for anything that takes his focus off me...Sir."

"Keep it that way." Hanley hoped he meant the statement.

"He'll get no grief from me, Lt. Scout's honor."

"You were never a 'boy scout', Kirby." Hanley would bet the farm on that one.

Kirby's grin told him..he would have won the bet.

Saunders broke the kiss, knowing if he didn't then, he never would. "Go." He motioned curtly, his features more than grim, as he physically moved Taylor off in the needed direction.

The woman beamed him a smile as bright as the yellow 'pony tail' scarf sticking out of Kirby's back fatigue pocket. Where the man had obtained such an item was anyone's guess but all evidence pointed to a little Southern nurse who had suddenly taken to wearing her blonde hair 'down' these days.

"I'll write?"

"Damned straight." Saunders advised, his eyes gentle on the pretty face.

"And..send packages." She backed toward the plane, her mood now soaring where before..well...that was 'before'.

He shrugged the statement aside, shaking his head slightly. "Just let me know you've arrived safe."

"I..." She stopped, the words catching in her throat. She hated to leave him. She fucking hated it. What he allowed her to read in those incredibly expressive eyes melted her resolve..and her heart. She rushed back, throwing her arms about his neckline, kissing him tearfully and of long duration, lifting her lips only enough to whisper huskily... "I love you!"

And then..she was gone, climbing into the back cockpit, with Murphy's help, allowing the man to strap her in securely. She turned her head, her eyes meeting and holding Saunder's who's gaze was fixed and steady.

She flushed from such intense scrutiny, bowing her head momentarily but soon enough, sought him out again. The plane taxied away. Murphy waved nonchalantly and the Dauntless lifted effortlessly skyward.

Taylor had placed her fingertips to her lips, sending him a 'kiss'..before the plane lifted too high to see her features clearly any longer.

Saunders stood, a lone figure silhouetted against the pinks and purples of a new day's horizon..

Hanley waited patiently, unsure as to whether the man would need or even want..company but he knew he would still wait it out.

Kirby had waved to a tearful Taylor watching until the plane disappeared into the rising sun along with the formation of B-17s. He drifted off toward the camp, his shoulders hunched against the brisk wind coming off the rolling hills to the North.

Chip Saunders had not moved. Neither had Gil Hanley. The flight across the Channel, baring trouble, would take a couple hours for they were far inside French borders these days.

The Dauntless looked sleek and modern alongside the cumbersome but efficient B-17 bombers. Hanley had been reassured by the heady sound of the engine. He knew engines..especially airplane engines. He had seriously thought about enlisting in the Army Air Corp before his father's intercession.

Gerard Hanley was a retired Army Officer, a graduate of West Point Military Academy. He wanted his son to have the best of training so, when the draft had began, both Father and son knew it was only a matter of time before Gil would be called for service.

Hanley had completed his first year at the Academy when his turn came. He could have stayed on to complete the courses but he chose to honor the call immediately...against his Father's wishes. "You could make Captain, boy..even Major with your abilities. Be out of the actual combat that way."

That was exactly what Hanley had not wanted and in the end, his dad had acquiesced..accepting the difficult decision because he had no other choice. Hanley's mother, like all mothers..was devastated. Hanley had appreciated the brave front the woman had put up when the time came for him to leave, however.

The first letter his dad had sent said something that Hanley had taken to heart. "Listen to your Non-Com, boy..they know more than a Five Star General ever will about the day to day survival in the trenches. You may out rank them but don't ever think, for one minute..you know more than a 'seasoned combat veteran', no matter how many stars they sew on your shoulders."

This coming from a retired Brig. General, mind you.

So Hanley had taken the advise to heart. Saunders had seen action in Africa and Italy long before the two had met.

Even back then, Hanley had out-ranked the other man. He used the fact to advantage only in matters of the heart..never in the line of duty, often conferring with and heeding the advice given of his 'seasoned combat veteran.'

Saunders had never once not treated him with anything other than respect and deference. For which Hanley was grateful. He had learned a lot from the Sergeant. And now, he too..was what they called 'seasoned'..

More and more these days, he was wishing he had taken his dad's advise. No one could prepare a man for the duty of writing the letters home to the next of kin. Each time he had to sit down and compose the words he knew would demolish some loved one's entire Universe..it took a little of his soul.

He wasn't aware of the fact but he often wore the same 'world-weary' expression these days he had seen on his friend's face from the beginning. His eyes, once filled with quick, mischievous warmth, now held a perpetual sadness most days..either that or..a cold, empty rage which seethed just behind the creamy, hazel orbs..always just under the surface.

It was a anger born of too many young men's lives lost..too much destruction seen..too little humanity offered..too much blood on his hands. A stain that he knew, could never be washed clean. Sending men out to die was his job. Being this close to the same men..getting to know them, listening to them speak of 'back home'..the ones they loved, the ones that loved them..sisters, brothers..moms, dads..children..

His dad had been right. Most dads are, he supposed. But you had to live with your decisions in life.

Saunders was approaching him so he pulled his thoughts back to the moment. "...Come on." Hanley motioned with his head. "I'll let you buy me some coffee." He joked. "Real American..stuff."

The remark brought a smile to Saunder's lips. "Sure. Yeah..can you lend me a dime?"

 

Sarge, Nov, 3 1944

I know it's been forever! The very minute we landed in England, we were met by Major Robert Atwood. We flew out immediately and landed about one o'clock on an aircraft carrier. Sarge! It was the biggest thing I had ever seen and so thrilling and I think I messed my fatigues but what a wonderful experience!

Major Atwood is a very capable pilot to land on that tiny surface but he said the seas were calm and it was a 'piece of cake'. 

I finally got some food and more of that delicious American coffee you guys are so famous for. Then we headed out again. It was a tiring trip but exhilarating, as you may guess.

I know Murph sent word from Abbott's field that we landed just fine. He really is a very nice man, Sarge and he speaks highly of you which, of course, made me instantly suspicious of both your motives. Did you know? His Irish accent is not real? Isn't that odd but he says, it gets him laid so, I guess that's important to a man, yes?

I miss you already. I hope that's not being too pushy. I miss Kirby as well, so you can take it for what it's worth. But seriously, I do miss you very much and hope the feeling is mutual. Big time!

I'm in New York at the moment. The military have me sequestered at Roslyn Air Base here and we're waiting for word from Brig. Gen. Leslie R. Groves. Wonder what the 'R' stands for? From all I hear, it's probably 'Regulations'. He seems to be a 'by the book' sort of guy and he's evidently, the big cheese around these parts.

I personally, prefer your 'if it gets done, so be it..but if not, kirby can take care of it later' philosophy of life. A little more laid back and 'what the hell' but..effective in your part of the woods, right?

Not sure where I'll be in a week's time but, they say all correspondence is subject to scrutiny. I've got packages sent so you guys should be receiving them soon. Who knew the Army paid so well? All in all, this is proving a pretty good gig, as Kirby would say.

Did I say how much I miss you? With all those pretty French women over there, I'm sure you have already forgotten what I look like. Shirley Thompson, the head nurse over there..is keeping an eye on you with her nurses so, you better behave, Mister. I'll hear about it from one of my own kind if not.. Haha

It may come as no real surprise that..I kinda miss you but don't let that go to your head. If there is anything you need, please advise when..or if..knowing you, you write back. (Ahem)

Stay low, soldier..don't bunch up! Keep Kirby in line for me.

I miss you,


	17. Every Thing..Eventually Ends

Saunders held the letter, rereading it yet again. It was a cold, dismal, rainy morning and yet, it felt like Spring in his heart.

"I miss you too, baby." He whispered, glancing at the care package that had arrived with the letter. He picked up the carefully tied ribbon, his fingers stroking across the tightly secured curl. He grinned at the note that had been attached, reading the bold script yet again. For the hundredth time.

'I'm the one with this color hair, so don't you go mixing me up with any of the others.'

She had sent a lock of the deep auburn strands. He already treasured the lush curl, tucking the ribbon into his wallet then, having rethought the move, glanced aimlessly about his person. He often had to leave his gear behind, stored away. He wanted the lock of Taylor's hair with him, but..putting it in his pocket might hurt it somehow but...he didn't want to leave it behind but...

He cursed curtly, placing his treasure inside his shirt pocket, the one over his heart. He made sure the curl was secure and nestled just so, then went back to his package. The woman was insane..in a really cool way.

Cookies, razor blades, hygiene products, two Raymond Chandler novels, real Ivory soap, peaches in a can...his head was swimming. His mom sent what she could when she could, of course. Money was tight with him or Chris not there. His Army pay helped but, it was always a struggle to make ends meet, he knew.

There was plenty to share with buddies who were less fortunate, though..in this package of goodies. Saunders had already doled out cookies and hard candies and lent one of his novels to another Sargeant he knew and trusted.

From the looks of it, Kirby had made out better than anyone around. Saunders glanced at the noise coming from the tent over by the way. The squad sat, talking and laughing, going through their own packages with glee.

Kirby, however, had received three packages in one day.

Taylor hadn't forgotten anyone. It must have cost her a small fortune. One part of the man was proud that his girl was so generous and giving..another, worried over her financial situation. This must have set her back a pretty penny.

They had not discussed anything of that nature and while she had joked about the Army paying well, which in itself, was the joke, Saunders worried how she came by the dough to foot such a bill.

He quickly calculated the price tag associated with all the packages she had sent and something wasn't adding up in his brain.

"Sarge.." Caje, evidently, was having similar concerns, approaching, holding up some of the things from his treasure trove. He sidestepped several large puddles of mud. "This is too much!" He motioned to the other guys who still hovered over their boxes of stuff. "How did she afford all this?" His brow furrowed with the problem, the brown eyes troubled. "She shouldn't do this shit! We're all grateful but..."

Saunders nodded shortly. "..she wanted to thank you guys." He knew that much. "Just..enjoy. I'm sure everything is..kosher."

"I know but.." Caje shook his head. "Add this shit up..it's a small fortune. What gives?"

"..I don't know." Saunders admitted. "But, she wouldn't want you worrying over it. Just..." He was at a loss too. "I'll take care of it. But, don't worry about it for now. Just.." He waved the man off. "..you know."

Caje conceded to the logic presented, his brow less furrowed. "Well, we will thank her, don't worry, ok?... When are we moving out?"

"Couple hours." Saunders put his box aside, searching through the articles he had laid out about himself on his perch, the packing crates a good enough place to sit and read. Taylor had included a writing pad and pen. Across the pad, in big, bold letters was the crytic... 'In case you find time to write back, she said laughingly.'

He grinned at her sarcasm, settling back, making himself more comfortable.

Baby,

I was happy to get the stuff you sent. I was blown away by such generosity. The guys were too! They all send their love and gratitude. It was too much though. Which brings up a question in all our minds. Where did you get the dough? I know things are rough for everyone right now. No one has a red cent anymore.

And what with the rationing, I'm just saying, you shouldn't use your money like this. It was a great gesture and like I said, the guys were more than happy but please, cut it out, ok?

We're fine over here. We've learned to make do and I won't have you going without. I know this must have dipped into your pay. Seriously, I want you to take care of your own needs before you do something like this again.

Promise me. It was more than generous and I love you for the thought but, I would be easier if I knew you weren't back there scraping and scrounging the rest of the month because of all this shit you sent us. 

That said, lecture over. I wanted to tell you how much your letter meant to me. I must have read it a hundred times already. I keep that lock of hair close to me and treasure it. If I can't have you close, that's the next best thing. I miss you too, baby. More than you will ever know.

I relive every minute we had together. Sometimes it's torture and sometimes, it's all that gets me through. 

Nothing much has changed here. We do what we do and hope to have some down time sooner or later. We're all ok, especially after getting all the pampering from a certain red-headed asswipe that should be turned over the proverbial knee cause she doesn't have the sense God gave her to think an action through before she executes it.

Thanks again baby, for all the great things you sent! Don't do it again! I mean that! I'm enclosing $50 (real money, not script) to get you through to the end of the month. Kirby's not the only one lucky with the cards. If you need more, let me know.

I'm thinking of you and wishing I was with you again. I can't stop thinking about what you said right before you left me. Did you mean it, baby? Like I hope you did? You're in my fucking dreams of late..God, I miss you!

Sarge

 

Sarge,

Enclosed is your money. I have savings that are available to me. I'm not selling my body on the streets, as it wouldn't bring all that much anyway, so..stop worrying. My account was still active when I checked it so, there is enough. Plus the interest, ha. It was very sweet of you to worry about me but I'm getting paid now and all is well.

I'm glad the guys liked their stuff. Everyone has sent a letter but Kirby but he hates to write, so that's ok. If he hadn't liked anything..then I would have heard from him. Ha. 

I know you can't..or won't tell me the truth about what goes on over there day to day, and I understand the 'why' of it but I do insist, if one of you guys gets hurt, Promise me you'll let me know that much..promise, Sarge.

I've written the letters I promised to the families saying everyone is doing as well as can be expected over there. Your mother wrote back a lovely 'thank you' card. She seems a very nice woman.

She is worried about your brother, of course. I hope and pray you will hear from him soon. Write her, Sarge. She needs to hear from one of her sons at least, ok? I know you will.

I'm settled in here. We're not supposed to say where or much about the place. The weather suits me because my hair is always great out here..ha. I'm thinking about cutting it though, as it's too long to manage comfortably with the work schedule we're keeping these days.

Everyone is working hard to finish the product. Eugene is a handful at times. He is moody and temperamental, much like you..a manic depressive and I seriously think he is bi-polar as well, but he is a genius of the highest magnitude and we need him desperately so, I'll let him slide for a while, I guess.

Sarge..I meant what I said when I had to go..I meant it with all my heart. I know it was inappropriate to admit such a failing but, I don't regret saying it in the least..so there.

There isn't a minute of the day I do not think of you. So much so, Gen. Groves has chastised me severely for 'day dreaming'. He is one scary man, Sarge..even more so than you.

I miss you terribly at times. I have no photo or personal memento of you to hold dear, but I remember the feel of your arms around me and sometimes, at night, I can awaken to feel your warmth. I smell your scent. I know that must sound crazy.

I remember the touch of your mouth, the warmth and pressure. This is unbearable..being apart from you. I'm sure everyone else is affected by this damned war just as much but sometimes, it feels so hopeless. I would give anything to see you again, soldier. Anything. Please don't forget me.

Darcy T.

Baby,

First and foremost..you cut your hair and I will beat the living hell out of you. Well, you know I would never really raise my hand to you but, God, baby..I love that beautiful stuff. Please don't cut it! PROMISE ME you little bitch.

How the hell can I 'forget' you when all I do is think about you? God must have given me that time with you to get me through the shit that's been thrown at us lately.

The Krauts have dug in and are throwing everything they have at us. We're ok though. We can take care of the Krauts, it's this damned weather that has us crazy. A few sunny days would be appreciated. 

Your letters keep me sane, Darcy. I miss you terribly baby. I need to hold you in my arms. God, will this shit never end? I'm crazy to be with you again. Please..hold on, sweetheart. I'll come home to you! I fucking promise! And when I do..you better not have touched your hair.

Your's

Chip

 

Sarge,

I refuse to call you 'Chip'..it simply does not suit. Sarge it is and Sarge it shall be. 

I won't cut my hair since it seems to be the only thing you like about me. 

I want desperately for you to be here as well, angel. You know that, surely! I could feel your frustration in the last letter. I know something horrible happened that day to make you so miserable.

I wish I could be there with you to hold you and kiss whatever it was away..not that it is that easy, I know. But, sometimes, having someone who cares about makes everything easier to bear. I know that was very true when you were with me in that horrible place.

I can not give details, but..Groves is pushing for a practical demonstration of our 'product'. We are divided as to whether what we've done should be utilized at all but I am of the opinion that we must use what we have learned. I refused to sign their stupid petition as did most of the lead scientists working on the project.

What is in their heads? We spend all the time and money on this stupid thing and now, they are squeamish about the humanitarian aspect? Groves is relentless and I know he will get what he wants..which is good.

When that happens..it will be over, Sarge. I wish I could make you understand the significance of what we are accomplishing here.

Know, angel..I am here. Waiting. If you want me, I am here..always. If those words make you uncomfortable, just live with them. 

Keep your cute little ass safe for me. Come home as soon as humanly possible. I pray continuously for your safe return. I know Jehovah God is watching over you and the guys. Be very careful, my love and watch out for Kirby for me. You know how reckless he can be. God bless you and keep you.

Darcy

 

Baby,

I wanted to tell you before Kirby did. I took a hit in the shoulder the other day. The Krauts were in a bad mood I guess and a few of us guys got tagged but no one seriously injured. I'm in the field hospital and doing great.

A little groggy from all the good stuff they pump into us but, it only hurts when I laugh.. I'm not half the big baby Kirby is, you'll be proud to know. He only sustained a flesh wound in the thigh. To show you how 'bad' he's hurting..he's already got a little nurse's promise for an alcohol rub. God, that sounds amazing! I mean..you...rubbing my back...or my front.

Shit! I'm so hot for you right now, baby. The images alone are killing me. My head is filled with you. I want to kiss you all over that beautiful body, each and every part. I want to make you squirm and plead with me to 'do you'. I want to feel those phenomenal legs around my waist. I can almost feel myself lifting into you. I'm so hard, baby. God it hurts so much. I need you! FUCK! I need to be with you!

Sarge


	18. More Letters From Home

Sarge,

Well..I'm assuming whatever they gave you in that hospital was some of the good stuff. Next time you write a letter, make sure to take a hit beforehand. Wow..color me blushing and 'squirmy'. I absolutely love when you talk dirty to me. Ha. No..really.

I know good girls probably don't say such things. What does that make me, in which case? Well, whatever. You are one hot soldier guy when you want to be. And remember, you started this..

I don't know how many times I rechecked that letter either. That was some letter, Sarge. I love that letter! Just saying.

I checked with Shirley Thompson to see if you were telling the truth about your wounds and she assured me, while you were on the mend, your injuries were far more serious than you let on. She also said that you were recouping just fine and that you would be up and about soon. Which is a pray answered. Although, the longer you stay out of action, the better I like it.

I know Kirby has already been released. I worry over him, Sarge. He's so headstrong and impulsive without you to guide him. Can't you kick his ass or something? Isn't that your job? He just makes me crazy sometimes.

Some great news on the home front, which you probably already know. That fucker Mussolini was hung yesterday. Gen. Groves' aide said there's a rumor that the Germans surrendered in Italy! Now, it's just a rumor, and I know how you feel about those but this guy has been reliable in the past. He also said Goebbels ate a bullet the day after Mussolini met his maker. Is that thrilling news or what? I hope the son-of-a-bitch rots in hell.

We heard on the radio that Churchill is going to make some big announcement next week. The Krauts supposedly have pulled out of the Channel Islands. You probably won't get to read any of that. Groves is paranoid about security here. And they say the Nazi's are bad. Is it a secret you guys are winning the damned war?

All this is speculation at this time, of course. No one can confirm or deny, well..any reliable source, you know? Except about those monster bastards. They are dead and gone, at least. 

Here, the big test is looming on the horizon. Everyone is confident we have a workable product. Which is both fascinating yet frightening. It's almost over, angel. Hang in there. And, oh yeah..anytime you feel like firing off a letter like you just sent? You go right ahead and do what you think best. That letter put me on cloud nine and I'm just flying high!

Love and warm, passionate kisses. Darcy

 

Baby,

I don't know all I wrote in that damned letter but keep it handy. I need to know what works with you. If my mom knew I wrote a woman something like that she'd box my ears good but I'm not going to apologize cause I meant every word when I wrote them.

The days go by slowly over here. I guess I didn't really get it before, even though I thought I did. How the guys with girls and wives back home felt, I mean. I thought it was bad before but it's torture now. I'm counting the fucking days, baby.

One of my guys, Wayne Michaels, got a 'dear John' letter the other day. He took it hard..real hard. There wasn't anything any of us could do to help, you know? It's a lousy feeling..it has to be.

I don't know about any other guy but if your feelings ever change toward me, keep it to yourself until I get out of this hellhole, will ya? At least, I'll have the lie to cling to until I get home. That's how I want it.

You may have something in those rumors you've been hearing. The opposition we've met of late varies. The Krauts either surrender en masse or they fight with every ounce of life they have left in them. We never know what we'll come up on these days.

Your letters used to be censored but no so much these days. The important parts, at least for me, get through. The parts that keep me going. It feels like I've been over here most of my life these days. I'm running out of causes, baby. Knowing that what we do over here might somehow keep the fighting out of the States, that you, mom and Louise are safe. It means a lot.

Those pictures you sent were a much needed reminder of why I'm here. I can't tell you what they meant! And yes, your hair has grown so much and it's absolutely beautiful. You take my breath away, baby. You are such a hot woman and if you let any other guy near you while I'm gone? I'll rip the bastard's head off and shit down his throat. Swear to me. You won't fall for someone else, Darcy. Swear it sweetheart. I couldn't fucking take that, not now.

Sarge

 

Honey,

Colorful metaphors aside, I don't see how you could even remotely believe I could find another man half as interesting or sexy as you.

I know all about self doubts though. A woman thinks horrible things too, you know. That you'll find another. Some woman over there. That you'll get tired of waiting. If another woman is available when I'm not, isn't it human nature for a man to live in the moment, so to speak?

And all those beautiful French women with their amazing accents and as Caje says, their big brown eyes and red, ruby lips. I'm nearsighted and my lips chap continually these days. I have nightmares that my hair will all fall out and there won't be anything about me you'll like anymore.

But, remember, Sarge..revenge is a two-way street, although I am given to understand females tend to wish dastardly harm to a male's nether regions moreso, say, than defecating down someone's severed head. Just saying.

Darcy

 

Baby,

I thought my nether regions were the only thing you liked about me. Would you really do it..them..harm? I'm also going to blister your cute little ass for all these packages that still keep arriving like clockwork. The guys want to tear down one of the statues in the city square here and erect a likeness of you but I told the fuckers, no one gets to touch that amazing body but me..even if it is only made of stone.

I know, first hand, you're not some cold, empty vessel though so maybe I should be magnanimous about it, what'da ya think?

Sarge,

 

Honey Bunny...? (I sometimes forget you have a weapon handy. Should I be more circumvent in my salutations?)

I've always wanted to be immortalized in some fashion. I thought, in my line of work, it would mean having some mathematical hypothesis named after me. A statue is ever so much better. Will it be equipped with workable parts and/or anatomically correct?

 

Snookums, 

You make my mouth water. And if there was such a statue, the MPs would have to throw me in the brig to keep me off it...just saying. You bring out the worst in me. Or maybe the best. We'll have to explore the difference, I'm thinking. By the way, I'm jealous of the cards you sent Kirby. The pictures on those damned things made his Betty Hutton pin-up look a little dowdy, you know? What they think up to keep a guy's moral up, not to mention a few other key components. Where is my deck? I demand equal consideration. You're my girl, right? I should get all the good stuff.

Sarge,

 

Honey Lambikins, 

I think you're all talk, soldier. Making all these vague promises that you can't possibly keep. You should be ashamed of yourself, teasing an innocent, trusting woman that way. Getting my hopes up, spiking my dreams with all sorts of erotic visions. What's a girl to do?

I'm sure when you actually are alone with me..finally. You'll be the epitome of the proper, respectful gentleman I know you to be and yes, I said that with a perfectly straight face.

 

My Little Slip and Slide, 

You know, first hand, that I'm not 'all talk'. And when I promise something, I will always ..always, deliver. Tell me more about the dreams and the visions. I want details. But, more so, a full description of what you do after you awaken. When I'm alone with you..finally..being a 'gentleman' is going to be the farthest thing from my mind, rest assured. Sorry to disappoint and I said THAT with a perfectly straight face, because I mean it..in spades.

SARGE

 

IT'S OVER! My God, angel! It's fucking OVER! I can't believe it! We woke up this morning to the news! Well, I hadn't slept but Praise to God! The War with Germany is ended! It's so surreal and yet, the first thing I did, after the shock wore off and everyone was assured this was no cruel hoax, was to take pen in hand.

I can't believe it's true! The Japs are holding out, of course, but..Oh, God, Sarge, this is the most welcome news EVER!

Everyone keeps checking reliable sources just to confirm because we can't believe it's happening. Maybe now, what we've done here won't ever have to be utilized. Eugene has run his figures and Sarge, if he's right? And I've never know him to be otherwise, it's better we never have to use this heinous thing we have created. I am stunned and unsettled. I wish now I had signed the damned petition.

Look at me, going on about stuff and..the best possible thing in the entire Universe has happened. Have you guys heard anything? About when you can get out of there, I mean? When you can come home? The radio is saying Gen. Jodl signed the surrender documents on May 7th at SHAEF Headquarters in Reims. That was yesterday. 

I imagine, May 8th will go down in history as the greatest day ever in history forever after!

I know, it will be the most memorable day for me. It means you can come home soon. I hope, very, very soon, my darling.

I'm assuming you guys are in Germany now? Did you participate in the Battle of Berlin itself? You kicked ass over there. Truman is lucky. With Roosevelt gone, the nation, as a whole, was getting pretty fed up with the War and the government's inability to end it.

Grove's aide says the Allies are planning on invading Japan. We hear constantly of the unconscionable atrocities the Japs are inflicting on our POWs. I hate them, Sarge. I hate them so much. 

Everyone is saying, they won't be like the Nazis. That they will never surrender. Japan has never been conquered by an invading army. I'm so afraid that you might have to go over there as well. I'm so tired of living in fear for the ones I care for. You, Kirby..the guys. I'm so sick of it all, aren't you?

Maybe, if we use this weapon we've made, no one will ever have to experience such fear again, or..maybe..all peoples of all nations will have to live in fear for the rest of our lives.

Why haven't you written? Are you hurt? I haven't heard from you in so long, Sarge. I know you are busy or maybe you're somewhere you can't get mail in or out. Are you no longer interested? Is it over? It's more kind to just tell me. Not knowing is killing me by degrees. My God..let me know something..anything.

I don't know if you're..no, I refuse to even think it. Please write. Please!

Darcy T.

 

Darcy Taylor was nervous. Her insides were shaking, the energy transmitted to her fingers, the ones clutching the small purse she carried with a desperation born of excitement and a certain type of fear.

What if he didn't feel the same once he saw her again? What if..he didn't think she was pretty enough any longer. She glanced about her at all the lovely women milling about. What if ...

"You can't go into that mayhem alone, Ma'am." the deep baritone rattled the woman out of her musings. "I'll escort you." The young Lieutenant, Richard Adams, who had been assigned to drive her today was surveying the same scene the woman had been.

Thousands of people crammed into the pier area, a sea of humanity surged and ebbed, flowing toward the gigantic ships docked in the far back ground. Troop Carriers, bringing men home from Europe.

Darcy had counted seven large ships as they drove over the extension bridge. Several more streamed beneath the arched beltway entrance. She could make out bodies below, but not faces. Movement but no specific activities.

People pushed and crowded closer, hoping to meet their loved ones as they debarked the ships. Flags and hats waved by the hundreds, people cheering, laughing. The streets were littered with confetti thrown from opened windows of buildings. Signs blinked 'VICTORY' and 'WELCOME HOME HEROES' right along with the 'Kress' store sign and 'Woolworth's'. Church bells pealed loudly from every other street corner, blending in a chaotic melody of joyous chorus.

Sailor's white uniforms dotted the landscape, Army, Marine and Air Force mingled happily, each man slapping his counterpoint on the back or hugging in unmanly embraces, some even, bleary eyed from weeping their happiness at being back on friendly soil. No emotional response would be judged on this, of all wondrous days.

Cars with tops down, filled to capacity and beyond with young men and women, smiling widely, sharing kisses and embraces freely. Men hopping on the running boards of the vehicles making their way to parking spots or down the jam packed road ways to destinations unknown.

Darcy drew her attention from the 'cola-cola' sign above the small restaurant on the corner where the Lt. had parked the staff car. Music blared from the inside of the establishment. It could not begin to out blast the boogie- woogie beat coming from the speakers on top of a passing car. Military marches could be heard in the mix, but they were closer to the ships a few streets over.

"Do I look alright, Lt?" The woman asked more than anxiously, turning to the young man for inspection. "Are my seams straight?" She showed the back of her stockings for approval. "Tell me the truth."

The dark eyes took in the smart outfit she had chosen but more so, the shapely form. "Oh yeah, Ma'am..you look great!"

His eyes lingered on the shapely legs a little too long. Darcy didn't even notice, but his enthusiasm helped quell her doubts a bit. She still glanced critically over her attire. The white fitted top of light weight silk with it's tiny red polka dots, the ruffled front of the frilly blouse which added a feminine softness to her breasts and a dipped, daringly low-cut front. The flirty hem of the silk skirt flipped in the breeze showing occasional bits of knee. The small red patent leather heels gave her a little height.

She touched her hair self-consciously, noting a more modern short cut of a woman who passed, hugging her sailor companion in a more than friendly embrace. The wind had ruffled Taylor's perfect coif that she so meticulously arranged in her hotel room this morning. Long tendrils had fallen out of the carefully pinned upswept, framing the flushed cheeks and full lips to perfection.

She didn't see any of her virtues when peering into her compact mirror, only the flaws. She groaned softly, putting the offensive mirror away in the side pocket of her clutch bag. "Oh..this wind!" She dismayed. "I look horrible!"

"You look beautiful, Ma'am.." Lt. Adams had to correct the misconception. "Trust me."

Darcy turned hopeful eyes. "The letter said.. 'Disembarkment Area 7-B'." She craned her neck this way and that, looking over the sea of people filtering down the wide dock area. "I don't see ANY 'disembarkment' signs. Do you?" She fretted. "Are we late?"

"If you were coming to pick ME up, Ma'am.." The young man chanced a bold statement. "Nothing short of the Messiah's next coming would make me leave before we had connected but..no. We aren't late."

Darcy smiled gently. "That was a sweet thing to say, Lt. Thank you." She touched her hair again, her features pulling into their former fretfulness. "Which way should we go? Do you have an idea?"

She knotted the lace handkerchief between her fingers, unaware of the unconscious act.

"Yes, Ma'am." He had checked when given the assignment by no less than Brig. Gen Grove's own aide this morning. "It's this way."

"Thank God you're here. Lt." She was more than grateful, allowing his lead.

"You stay very close to me, Ma'am." Lt. Adams' scowl darkened at several rowdy Marines that passed, the loud, boisterous group clearly glad to be back on American soil, sharing their fervor with any and all who happened into their path.

A particularly large Sergeant grabbed an unsuspecting female as she passed, planting a resounding kiss on the startled woman's mouth.

She gasped and sputtered but smiled bravely when finally released from the burly arms. "Eh...welcome home, soldier."

The burly man laughed his delight, saluting her smartly. "Grand to be home, Ma'am! Thank you!"

The group went on their way, as did the woman and her female friends. A few giggles shared and a expressively blown out 'whew' from the accosted 'dame'.

"See what I mean?" Lt. Adams' scowl increased two fold and he took Darcy's arm determinedly.

"He's just glad to be back, Lt." Darcy had grinned at the display.

"Hold on to your hat, Ma'am." The man squared his shoulders, guiding her into the 'breech'. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

Darcy latched onto her small, fashionable hat with the bright red feather on the side and the small cluster of baby roses fastened to the drop down veil that swept one side of her face.

It took forever to reach the area needed. Darcy stayed close to the young man who had to fend off several 'attacks' by gleeful soldiers who grabbed at Taylor's person only to be severely reprimanded by the protective young officer. No one had taken offense, merely grinned and moved on to more promising ground.

Taylor scanned the busy area bleakly. "There's so many people here!" She was losing hope fast. "This is impossible! We'll never find him." She was about to cry.

"There's a system, Ma'am." Adams had acquainted himself with the ins and outs of said system. "The Army is very organized." He pointed. "See the sign?"

Taylor had not. The black and white letters read: P-T. A simple statement she supposed if one was accustomed to 'Army' think.

"You said his name was 'Saunders'?" Adams nodded confidently. "He will be checking out here."

"What if we've missed him?" She stood tippy-toed, checking out the soldiers streaming out of the double doors to her left, just meters away. "What if..."

"The ships arrived on time. Fifteen minutes ago." Adams checked his watch. "It takes longer than that to gather your gear but even so, the lines are long inside. He probably is still getting his new orders. Then there's the physical. It won't be a long one, just prelim before they report to Base."

Darcy breathed easier. 'That traffic was horrendous. We made provisions though, right?"

"Absolutely, Ma'am."

"Darcy." She cut him a 'mean frown'. "Call me...Darcy."

'Ma'am' made her feel old and ..not pretty. She desperately needed to feel 'pretty' right now.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She gave up, going back to her meticulous search of the multitude of uniformed faces about her.

"HEY...GEEK GIRL!"

Darcy's eyes widened as she turned toward the sound of the familiar voice, her face suddenly radiating joy. "KIRBY!" She ran, slamming into the man's study frame, hugging him dearly, clinging to his neckline for dear life. "KIRBY..YOU'RE HOME!"


	19. Life Questions...

William G. Kirby chuckled, squeezing her hard for a beat before putting her away.

"Yeah...yeah." He nodded absently, glancing about the festivities for a long beat. "Yeah." He seemed to be in total agreement with her statement. He was, indeed..home. A woman in her early thirties walked by, the tall, buxom beauty catching the man's eye. The exchange was more than mutual which brought a huge grin to Kirby's face. "YEAH." His spirits and outlook..looked up suddenly. "Yeah..I am."

Taylor was miffed that his attention was so easily taken at such a moment, eyeing the other woman irritably. "Kirby, where is Sarge!"

"What?...oh.." The man grinned amicably at the other woman, just barely able to keep still, clearly, more than anxious to be about his true intent. He waved his fingers at the flirtatious woman even now. "He's fine, he's...you know." He motioned vaguely to the double doors which soldiers still streamed out by the hordes. "Nah..he's..good. Took one in the leg. He's grumpy as hell but seems fine to me."

The man reluctantly drew his gaze away from the other woman. He swept Taylor's frame with a surprised curiosity. "Hey..look at you, kid.. All dressed up. You even got legs!" He seemed shocked but accepting of the fact. "You look...ok." He shrugged aimlessly quickly turning to seek out his 'quarry'. "What'd ya think of her? Isn't she just the prettiest little thing now? I like em tall and sassy."

"You just better worry about me!" Taylor turned his head back physically. "WHERE IS SARGE?"

"Hey, a lady never raises her voice." Kirby pushed her hands away from his face. "Pipe down..I'm trying to score here. Sarge is fine, I told ya. He'll be out in a minute. They held him up at the medic's station. Hell, you can't keep that man down, woman. Get a grip!"

He grinned at her, an impish light shining in his dark eyes. "I gotta get me some of that action, kid...hold the fort down!...oh, sorry, Sir..didn't see ya there." Kirby offered a quick, insincere salute to Lt. Adams. "Permission to get laid, Sir..." Before the man had a chance to yay or nay the off-color remark, Kirby was off and running. "Catch you on the flip side, kid. Remind Sarge of Savoy's!" He called back over his shoulder.

"Kirby..there's no hotel rooms to be had...do you need my number..just in case?" She motioned accordingly to the woman.

"Get fucking serious." Kirby poo-pooed such a notion, guffawing cheerfully, finally reaching the other woman's side. He fell into his 'cool' mode, taking her hand, bringing it to his lips. The rest of the world fell away for the man then.

Taylor's expression was a woeful one as she watched the man make contact with his prey. "Ohhh, Kirby." She wistfully sighed. "You're going to catch something before the night is over. I just know it!" She measured the mettle of the 'prey' dubiously, grimacing accordingly.

"Maybe that's his goal." A deep, mellow tone came out of the noise and chaos surrounding her.

The red head whipped around at the recognized voice, Taylor's eyes widening, her mouth falling open. "SARGE!" She took in the wondrous sight standing so quietly intent before her. The blonde hair, all mussed and unruly..the five o'clock shadow which framed his mouth so lovely..she envied such a privilege. It made the handsome face all the more attractive. The deep blue eyes which observed her so..possessively, even now.

She wanted to throw herself into his arms but something about his manner alerted her to..danger. Taylor..held back..for a long beat, unsure of the procedure expected. But then, apprehension replaced doubt. "YOU'RE HURT!"

Saunders leaned casually on a cane, his weight supported on his right leg, she noted finally. He appeared intact, no visible signs of injury but.. "What ...is that for?" She pointed to the cane.

"I'm fine." He lifted the object slightly but then, leaned heavily back on it's support she also noted. The bright, inquisitive eyes switched back to.. "Lt." Saunders offered a lackadaisical salute, which meant he was holding his opinion of the man so far.

"Sergeant." Adams stepped forward, returning the gesture but offered his hand rapidly. "Welcome home."

Saunders nodded minutely, his expression unchanged. He did accept the handshake, though.

"..I've been assigned to Doctor Taylor for the extent of her stay in New York. We have a car at your disposal." Adams was man enough to sense the 'why' of the cool reception offered by the Infantry Man even if Taylor seemingly had no clue. "We, eh..parked quite a distance away though." He motioned to the cane. "I'll move the vehicle closer. I'm sure you two wouldn't mind a little privacy."

Adams nodded to Taylor. "I'll wait at the bottom of the hill over there."

The woman barely heard but Saunders had, relaxing visibly, transferring his empty gaze to..

"Kirby said you were hurt." She accused. "W-Why did they let you come out here if you were..hurt? It seems to me.."

"Stop talking." He stepped slowly, his eyes deepening.

"But.." Taylor's heart began the familiar drumming it always achieved when this man was near. "You didn't say anything in the letter about you being.."

"Stop..." He had reached her..his forefinger gently placed on her lips. "Talking." He leaned, his mouth parting her's gently at first..testing..exploring..

She felt his arms ease about her body, the steel band tightening exponentially as he moved..closer.

His mouth eased her's wider and his tongue melded to her's sensually. A small, feeble sound of growing excitement escaped her throat as she..leaned into him, her arms lifting..clinging to his neckline weakly for her legs had simply turned to jelly.

He lifted his mouth just enough to whisper a husky.. "who the hell is he?"

The question registered but at that particular moment in time, Darcy Taylor didn't even know her own name so caught up in the man's 'aura' was she. "Ohhh, I don't know." She admitted freely, her lips pressing to his at every opportunity, the sweetness of his mouth enthralling her. She had felt this moment so many times in her dreams of late, after all. She had missed him so much. So terribly much. But now, he was here..holding her again. Kissing her. "Whoever you want him to be."

Then something clicked in her brain and she realized..what he had asked, a sudden rush of redness creeping up her neckline into her flaming cheeks. "I...I m-mean..."

Saunders leaned away just enough to put an fraction of an inch between their mouths. "What is he really here for, Darcy."

The green eyes searched his cool gaze religiously.

"..I..." She swallowed hard, the need to weep coming to the fore. "I love you." She reminded breathlessly. "I...love you so much." Her lips trembled with the need for his.

The hopelessness she felt was conveyed in her eyes for the man's hand filtered into her hair, the carefully constructed bun at the back of her head. He titled her mouth just so, joining his lips with hers and this time. The kiss was blatantly lascivious, his arms crushed her decisively hard against his body.

He finished the act to his satisfaction, but only because some one bumped against them, interrupting his concentration. He scowled darkly at the apologetic Sailor, but in the next instance, forgot the transgression, returning his intense scrutiny to the woman in his arms.

He had shielded her with his body, his embrace tightening protectively. He still held her close and she felt safe. His steady gaze made her want to blush again but she didn't know why. "I..I don't know him." She needed to pacify..to explain. "We.. only met today." She reached, smoothing a lock of hair from his forehead. "I missed you so much, Sarge." She tip-toed, pressing her lips to his lovingly. "I felt dead inside..until a minute ago." She whispered huskily, feeling the words to her core.

He slowly..smiled. Just a tad..just enough so it made her arms go all goose fleshy. Her finger tips brushed over the dark shadow of beard around his mouth. He pursed his lips, kissing the slender tips, encouraging such familiarity in his own way. Her carefully manicured nails stroked the warm surface reverently. "Are you really alright?"

She beseeched him to tell the truth.

"I'm great." The blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "...now."

"I'm soooo going to kick your ass." She could finally breathe, sensing his mood had passed and he was no longer unsure of her feelings.

"You can do anything with my ass you want, baby." He nuzzled her cheek line in open affection. "God..you smell good!" He buried his face in the curve of her neck, breathing in deeply.

Taylor hugged him close. "Do you like my outfit?" She murmured. "I chose it just for you."

"Why.." He refused to let go of her, his arms bands of steel about the small waist, his words muffled, his breath feeling wonderful on the flesh of her neck. "Does it come off easily?"

She smiled. "It lifts easily."

He moved back, his eyes raking her body possessively. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She confirmed readily.

The man glanced around superficially. "...Now, see..that's moving into dangerous territory seeing as how.." He frowned down at her. "There's no where to test your theory..Doctor."

She glanced around the busy area just as he had done. "That's the first time you've ever used my proper title. I kinda like it, soldier guy." She flirted shamelessly. "It's about time you realized just how important I am around here these days."

"Yeah..right." Her credentials didn't seem to impress him all that much. His gaze fell over the frilly skirt and top. "What are you wearing under that little number?"

"$39.80..Macy's. On sale." She posed this way and that for his perusal. "I'm a working gal now, have to watch my pennies but..I wanted to look nice for you. Like it?"

His eyes told her he did. "...You're keeping your boyfriend waiting." He motioned to the Lieutenant down the way.

"You've waited this long. You can hold out until we get to our destination." She moved..closer. "Although, in this crowd, not sure anyone would take note. Did you pass any intimate, dark corners getting here, Sergeant?" Darcy tip-toed, nuzzling his cheek lovingly. "Ohhh, but..you don't like it rushed, do you. I forgot." She tsked woefully, her eyes teasing him.

"I haven't forgotten." His voice was tight, as he tugged her against him soundly, kissing her passionately. "Not for..." His breath smelled of spearmint as it brushed over her mouth. "One..fucking ...second." He pushed her back, taking in a deep, slow breath. "...get me out of here." He commanded, unaware of his tone. "Before I lose it, baby."

Darcy adhered to the tense set of his body, following the man's lead. He moved her easily through the throng of people, her arm about his waist, her fingers clutching the material of his jacket, her free hand resting on the warmth of his chest area. She could feel the beat of his heart through the thin fabric of his shirt.

She kept constantly glancing at the rugged profile. Darcy couldn't get enough of looking at him. They moved in and out of the horde of people, Army guys moving out of his way because of his stripes, she imagined, nodding their 'respect'. She glanced at the cane. He was using it, but his limp was hardly noticeable.

She decided to lighten his mood. "...what would you say to a great porterhouse steak?" She piped up cheerfully. "Are you hungry, soldier?"

His hand tightened on her waist and he offered a lazy, confident stare down at the flushed face. "..You'll be the first to know."

The look he gave made adrenalin shoot through her tummy. "Behave." She whispered, the thought of his 'suggestion' making her wet and achy below.

He scowled darkly at her. "Say..what?"

She held her smile for his change of mood. ".. Like that's going to happen anytime soon...

and no, I didn't really mean that."

He relaxed again. "You better not have meant it."

She grinned for his sullen remark. "Is your leg hurting?" The car was just ahead. The man stopped their steps, pulling up short, his face a mask of incredulous awe.

Darcy followed his stare, confused momentarily, then...smiled.

"Cola Cola.." She nodded knowingly, reading the advertisement he stared at. "A coke and burger." The bright red sign beckoned like an oasis in a desert. The soldier had stopped dead in his tracks, mesmerized by the allure presented. "Decisions, decisions." She commiserated, holding her amusement with difficulty. "Smell that, Sarge..good old American beef!" She drew in a breath, exhaling, her eyes closed. "Nothing tastes better than that, hummm?"

The blue eyes dropped to the front of the low cut blouse, then raised hypnotically. "...Rather taste your pussy."

Taylor gasped her shock, her mouth falling open, her eyes wide and ...stunned for the vulgarity.

"Let's go." He pushed her playfully, toward the car.

She hit his hand away, chastising him severely. "Charles Joseph Saunders!" The small fists came to her hips as she faced off squarely with the man.

"Yeah?" He called her bluff, opening the car door, jerking his head to the interior of the leather seats.

Adams watched the 'power play' between the two individuals. Taylor did not seem like the type of woman easily manipulated. He hadn't heard the conversation leading up to the confrontation, but he sensed one was in play.

"You...you take that back!" A woman should surely object to such..shenanigans! Surely!

The man stared at her stonily. Adams sensed there would be no retractions on the sergeant's part if that stare was any indication.

"I'm writing your mother!" Taylor blurted, having no other ammunition to shoot at present. "This very afternoon!"

"You'll be busy this afternoon." He helped her into the car..even though she had no intention of going in at that exact moment.

She slapped at his hands, squirming about, forced to move aside as he followed her into the seats. She jerked her head about, giving him her very best 'mean frown'. "Don't be too sure of yourself!" Taylor snapped her pique, still smarting from the bluntness of the totally unexpected remark. A part of her was filled with nervous tremors for such audacity..another part was incensed and..and.. She threw him another frown.

The Lieutenant held his grin, pretty sure whatever had been said was very likely, not anything a gentleman would have said to a lady. His estimation of Saunders inched higher. He had shot the other man a quick grin over the car top just before the Sergeant slipped into the interior.

It was a warm day, the car windows were down to allow in the breeze. Adams shook his head, holding his amusement when the Sergeant reached over, tugging the woman's skirt hem down with a sharp jerk for it had flipped up above her knee, showing the pretty legs off to perfection.

Taylor slapped at his hand, pushing against the Infantryman's chest angrily. The man's hand shot back instantly, grasping the nylon covered thigh, his thumb easing into the slit between the buttons of her skirt front, rubbing about slowly..

"Ohhhh!" The woman moved away from the disturbing touch hastily, pushing on the immoveable chest yet again. "Stop it!"

Her flesh tingled deliciously where his hand had touched. The impropriety of the action made her cheeks pink.

Adams chuckled lowly, sliding into the driver's seat, shaking his head for Saunder's imprudence.

The Sergeant had let the moment pass, turning his attention to the scene outside the car. "..Saw the Statue of Liberty from the ship." He remarked in passing.

"Good for you!" Taylor abraded irritably.

The Sergeant turned back, his gaze a confidently arrogant one. "Empire State Building." He mused, holding her sullen eyes easily. "..Think I'll go sight seeing today." His gaze flicked slowly about her body, stopping in all the inappropriate places.

"It will be difficult with that leg wound." Adams eased the Buick into the main stream of traffic, now that he was out of the slow moving parade of cars back at the pier area.

Saunders assured the woman more than the man with his intent stare. "I'll manage." He remembered to whom he spoke. "..Sir."

His tone alerted Adams that they were talking about two different topics which made the man chuckle again and Darcy Taylor's cheeks continue to burn. "I'm sure you will, Sergeant. Do we need to stop on the way? For food?"

The woman brooded, arms folded, mood..temperamental to say the least. She was ignoring Saunders completely preferring to pretend to enjoy the passing scenery.

"Depends." The man shrugged stocky shoulders, reaching into his jacket pocket, producing a cigarette and lighter. "..Where are we going?"

The man lit his smoke, waiting patiently for the answer, looking from one to the other.

Taylor felt her inadequacies suddenly. "...Oh.." She straightened primly in her seat, addressing Saunders cordially for a change. "I..I didn't know the procedure. What the Army would expect you to follow." She had told him about the hotel. "...The hotel is available to you for the next seven days..if you can make use of it?"

"Most of the guys will be staying out at Fort Dix." Adams informed the woman. "After they turn New York on it's ear, hey, Sergeant?"

Saunders drew his attention from the shapely legs with their tiny red heels. "..Fort Dix..yeah."

He turned back to his past time immediately.

Darcy Taylor felt the weight of his stare, determinedly pulling the hem of her skirt down over her knees as far as it would go, offering another 'mean frown' the soldier's way.

Saunders shifted in the leather seat, his arm lifting, lain casually along the back of Darcy's seat, his body turned toward her and he moved..closer.

Darcy moved away, pressed uncomfortably into the hard panel of the door, her hand clamping modestly over the low cut bodice..just in case. She cut peevish eyes to the man.

"There are a number of good places along this route, but.." Adams helped out a fellow soldier. "The hotel offers room service, I'm sure, right Doctor?"

"NO.." Taylor lied, snubbing Saunders airily, the pert little nose lifted haughtily. "It does not!"

"Oh, I'm sure it does." Lt. Adams dismissed her mood. "And we want to make your first day back home a good one, right..Doctor?"

Adams' eyes met the woman's green ones in the mirror.

Taylor was suitably reminded of the situation at hand and she felt bad for her immature behavior. The woman glanced over, not surprised to find the blue eyes trained on her, their depths unreadable.

"...Do you want something?" She offered him an olive branch, her manner softening.

The blueness deepened considerably. "...Yeah, Darcy." His tone was suddenly weary..sounding bone-tired. "...I do."

Her heart melted. "..We'll just go on to the hotel, Lt." She made the decision. "I'll take care of him ther..." She halted, realizing how that could sound. She cleared her throat. "..We'll grab a bite there." She frowned hard, considering that remark for a moment finding nothing objectionable. She studied the two men carefully for any signs she had made a faux pas.

They seemed ok with everything so she..settled back, breathing a little easier. Until Saunders fingers filtered into the back of her head, massaging luxuriously. She swallowed hard, the simple action causing her legs to go weak and wobbly. She sighed happily, settling against his shoulder.

His other hand held his smoldering cigarette, the one he occasionally puffed upon, blowing the smoke out the window on his side of the car.

The man's hand reached, covering her's on the seat, squeezing hard, holding tightly. She lifted her eyes, smiling tentatively at him.

He closed his eyes, laying his forehead against her's for a long beat, pressing his lips to the cool surface once, then settled back for the remainder of the ride.

Adams kept a cheerful narrative going about the sights and land marks they passed en route, the trip finished in amiable enough conversation between Taylor and the young man.

Adams held his grin, pretty sure whatever had been said was very likely, not anything a gentleman would have said to a lady. His estimation of Saunders inched higher. He shot the other man a quick grin over the top of the car.


	20. All In A Day's Work...

Darcy Taylor lay her purse aside, taking the one pin from her hat, pulling it from the top knot of red curls. She put the frilly thing aside, her gaze on the man who roamed the hotel room searching out points of interest. He stepped out on the small balcony, looking down on the busy street and sidewalks below the fourth floor perch.

"I hope you like the room." She smiled tentatively at him, catching his attention. She stepped around his field pack, the one he had carelessly dropped to the side of the four poster double bed that centered the area. She came at length, to stand beside him. "You would think they would be winding down by now." She quipped, the rivalry still very much apparent below.

The silence was uncomfortable for the woman, but not 'Chip Saunders'. He reached, searching for her hand, intertwining his fingers with her's. "The room is great, Darcy." He turned his head to the inquisitive green eyes. "Everything is.." He shook his head, then returned his stare to the people below. "...I'm not used to this." He released her fingers, leaning on the railing, his cane left on the bed inside.

She wasn't sure if he meant the entire situation or..the little niceties of 'home'. "It will take time to..acclimate." Enrico Fermi had warned her that a soldier's moods might be somewhat erratic and unpredictable for a while. "It's all different, isn't it."

"Yeah." He stared transfixed and she wondered what he was seeing that she couldn't.

The heavy drapes of the french doors were a dark sage green, complimenting the plush carpet with it's black diamond design and soft cream tuft. She had noted the quietness Saunders had exhibited in the lobby.

The hotel was one of the better ones in the upper East side of the city. Steeped in tradition with an understated elegance, recommended by Dr. Oppenheimer himself. The establishment reeked of old world class. Perhaps the soldier felt uncomfortable in such surroundings.

"Do you need some 'down time'?" She asked. "Do you want to be alone for a while?"

The man didn't answer immediately, simply turned his head, seemingly interested in a group of young sailors down the street. There were several car loads, holding up traffic. The sailors ran from car to car, most of them open topped, filled with pretty young women..the men gathered kisses like they were tokens from a slot machine.

She smiled gently at the scene but then turned anxious eyes to the man, waiting for a reply..an acknowledgment of some sort that she was still welcome.

"...I've been alone."

She pondered the quiet statement, lowering her head. A soft wind filtered up from the street, cooling the heat of the day. Darcy felt the implications of his words. She lifted tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry."

Saunders watched her face, his own stoic..carefully masked. "..what are you sorry for?" He stared down at her.

"That.." She swallowed the need to weep, her heart hurting for the man. "You had to..b-be...away so long. That you feel so lousy n-now."

He stepped, his hand brushing about her waistline. "I don't feel lousy." He smiled at her "..not when I'm..with you."

"You don't?" She sniffed, putting on a brave face for him. She had a feeling he was trying to make it better for her, but she had no idea how to turn the tables for the man. The green eyes searched his features religiously. Her hand touched his cheek. "I'm glad..then." She brightened her smile. "What shall we do? You name it, soldier."

He grinned impishly, then rubbed the bridge of his nose, ducking his head a bit then glanced out over the crowds again below. He cut her a mischievous look. "You really want me to answer that?"

She glanced at the double bed, then back to him. "Yes, I really want you to answer that."

The man leaned on the wrought iron railing of the balcony, breathing in a deep, cleansing breath. "Guess we could go..get a burger." The prospect was like a cold splash of water on a hot day. Part of it felt nice, another sucked the wind from his soul. He was back in civilized society. Back..where he was expected to conform to a set way of life and rules. He had survived on instinct for so long that he..wasn't sure he could function any other way.

She nodded thoughtfully, stepping into the cool darkness of the room. All the drapes had been pulled against the afternoon sun, and with the breeze coming from the street, the room was cool and filtered. She took the pins from her hair, shaking the red mass free. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her top, turning back to the man.

"Yeah, we could do that." She nodded amiably. She kicked off the red heels, unzipping the side of her skirt, stepping out of the silk material. She tossed it on the end of the bed. She wore a flimsy white slip and matching bra. She tried to be very nonchalant as she finished with the buttons on the ruffled top, slipping it from her shoulders, laying it neatly over the wing-back chair beside her. "Can I freshen up a bit? It's so sticky down there."

She walked the soft carpet, her legs shaking for her boldness, the cool air feeling wonderful on her exposed flesh. She could feel Saunder's stare. She stopped, lifting her leg to the seat of the desk chair, unhooking the tab of her garter belt, then the other. "These things are a fortune but I'll tell you..be lucky you don't have to wear them." She smiled over to the man, rolling down the stockings slowly. "Maybe now the War is over, they might come down in price."

The man stepped slowly back into the room, his frame silhouetted against the backdrop of the bright day. Taylor was too nervous to stand still, so she finished with the stockings, padding barefoot to the adjoining bathroom. She turned the tap on the sink, seeking a wash cloth.

"Well, the War isn't over yet, but..you know what I mean." She wet the cloth, wringing it dry, dabbing the cool wetness to her neck and face. "Ohh, that feels wonderful." She placed the cloth on the back of her neck, seeking him out. "It's just too hot for clothes. I would love to change into something more comfortable. I have some jeans and a top."

She looked him over. He had followed her movements and stood now, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "...Do you have to wear the jacket?" She didn't know the protocol. "Is it allowed? Just the shirt?"

Saunders glanced at his attire. "I'm used to it." He took the jacket off, hanging it over the back of the desk chair. He loosened his tie.

"If you want, I can stick to the dress and skirt."

"No." He shrugged. "I kinda like..this." he motioned slightly to what she wasn't wearing.

She grinned at him, laying the cloth aside. "Not sure if there's a dress code at the burger place?" She quipped. "But, I'm not going to take the risk."

"..This feels...nice." He had sought for the word, shoving his hands into the pockets of his fatigues..

"What?" She questioned.

He shrugged the stocky shoulders again. "This...the room. You." His eyes traveled the meager clothing. "It feels..natural."

"Well, it's not like you haven't seen it all before." She tried for a lightness she didn't feel as yet. "It's rather..silly to .." She was at a loss. "...Pretend otherwise..yes?" She walked, placing the cool cloth to his cheek. "You're not even sweating." She frowned for the fact. "Are you feeling alright?"

She touched his forehead with the back of her fingers but he felt normal. Her scowl deepened.

"It's hotter." He explained. "Over there. Especially wearing your pack."

"Tough soldier guy, huh." She teased.

"Yeah..something like that." He had been careful to keep his eyes level with her's. But what he couldn't do was..keep his hands off her. He had to touch her. He had to.

So..he did. Reaching..his palm flattening on the shapely waist. She did not pull away or flinch. He liked the touch of her hand on his sleeve, her fingers traced the bulges of his muscles and her smile told him, she liked what she touched.

He never thought much before about his body but suddenly, he was glad he had lead an active life style. If one good thing came out of that fucking place..maybe it was that..this woman seemed to like that he was in shape.

She moved to him, her lips touching his lightly, pressing gently..warmly..to his mouth. She pulled back slightly, the emerald eyes watching him. He wasn't sure what to do. "I..don't know what you expect from me." He decided to be straight with her. "..Not here." He motioned minutely, meaning..in such a time and place.

"Yes you do." She corrected easily, her touch on his chest warm and inviting even though his shirt. "Here..over there. What does it matter?" She was confused. "It has nothing to do with..that. But, a woman.." She reminded gently. "Can't set the rules, Sarge. And I don't think you're the type of man who would want it any other way. Are you?"

"The rules here are..different."

"Not for me." She shrugged slender shoulders. "Not where you are concerned. I've said it two times now but you..haven't." She was hesitant about the subject matter. "..And that has me a little worried, to tell you the truth but..it doesn't change anything for me."

Saunders didn't pretend to misunderstand. "I'm in for another six months..if the Japs come to their senses and ..it's really over soon but, I can't promise anything, Darcy. If I have to go back in.." He let it hang between them.

"I'm not asking for promises." She moved from him, her scowl more confused than angry.

"It's a different enemy we'll be facing. There will be training." He wanted things clear between them. "That's another three months before..."

"I have a job." She stated, embracing herself, her arms folded protectively about the small frame. "I...I don't need..anything from you, Sarge..nothing but..."

Darcy turned aside, too prideful to ask it.

"That's not how it's going to be." Saunders' temper flared. "You think I won't take care of you? You think I can't?"

"...I think you have obligations." She spoke quietly, calmly. "Your mom..your sister." The woman shifted to the angry blue gaze. "I can keep working. I would want to. I have money. I can help ou..."

"Don't say it!" He turned aside, his pride stung. "My wife won't work."

Darcy...paled as his words sank in. The silence was...more than strained. For Saunders realized what he had said and..the woman. Well, Darcy Taylor was stunned into silence for once.

Saunders jerked his head to the side, thinking rapidly..his entire system on 'alert'. Had he meant it? He hadn't thought that far ahead..had he? He couldn't afford.. Hell, he was still in the Army. If he could get a civilian job, he might be able to..

"You equate sex with marriage." Darcy let him off the hook. "An honorable ideology but..a little antiquated in this day and age. I ..fully intend to continue my career even when..or if..I marry." She went into the room, crossing the spacious room. She took her silk top from the back of the chair, shrugging into the sleeves. "I love what I do. I'm good at it. I won't give it up."

The man watched her dress, her movements jerky, her own anger transferred to the action. She stepped into her skirt, zipping the side with an uneven slide. "Not even for you." She threw him an angry stare then, moved to her heels, struggling into the smart heels.

Saunders watched as she grabbed her purse, threw open the door and left the room.

The silence came and stayed. The man stared at the closed door for a very long time. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He walked to his jacket, fishing for a cigarette. He sat on the bed, lighting the smoke.

He glanced about the room. He noted her nylons..hanging on the back of the desk chair. He arose, crossing..taking the stockings in his hands. He sat heavily in the chair, running the material through his fingers. He rubbed the edge of his thumb over his brow, closing his eyes to the sinking feeling in his stomach.

He sat, in the silence..his thoughts varied and confused. His mood dark and somber. What the fuck had he just done? Why wasn't he going after her? What the hell was he just sitting here? Like a fucking idiot.

He had no answers. He glanced at the phone on the table by the bed. He should call his Mother. She didn't even know he had landed.

He leaned, placing his forearms on his thighs, his head bowed. His head was hurting. The tension streaked through his shoulders and temples. He needed a drink.

The man forced himself up, grabbed his jacket and went in search of the only friend he would find today, he imagined. He had seen a bar just off the lobby. The sooner he got there, the sooner he would feel better.

He hesitated outside Taylor's door, just staring at the number embossed in raised gold. His hand reached out, stroking the plaque lovingly once. His hand fell away and..he continued on down the hallway to the elevator.


	21. Do You Believe In Miracles...

"So.." Hanley sat the beer down in front of Saunders, taking the seat next to the man. He glanced at the men at the bar, his interest superficial. "This was a good idea, yeah?" He motioned toward Kirby and the other men. "They seem to be having a great time."

Saunders nodded, lifting his glass in mock 'salute' before he brought the frosty foam to his lips, tasting the bitter brew with a long sip. "Kirby can find a good time anywhere...anytime." The Sergeant smiled for the fact. "Add some beer to the equation and..it's like magic."

Hanley grinned for the analogy. "I'm still reeling from the fact..we're here." He sought the noise and laughter surrounding them, moving his outstretched leg for a woman to pass by, offering a gentlemanly apology and a slight lifting of his lanky torso, in a respectful gesture.

Saunders would have arisen but the woman was tugged away by the 'gentleman' she was 'with' even though she threw Hanley a rather 'come hither' glance before the incident was completed.

Hanley lifted a brow when he was finally able to return his interest to the Sergeant. He shrugged his well-formed shoulders, grinning amiably. "Doesn't seem real, does it? Or is it just me."

"It's hard to acclimate..or so I've been told." Saunders sought solace in his beer. "By those that are in the know."

Hanley had studied the other man for some time now. He thought it might be a good time to bring up the subject. "Speaking of which..how is our good Doctor Taylor doing these days?"

Saunders moved carefully but truth told, he didn't mind a sounding board along about now for the problem had plagued him all night, although he thought he had hid the fact well. "...Well, when I left her she was doing just fine." He sat his beer down staring at it morosely. "It's me that is .." He didn't want to have to admit it, even in his own mind.

"I thought something was amiss." Hanley leaned closer, his elbows on the table. "Look..it's none of my.."

"It's ok, Lieutenant." Saunders didn't feel 'violated' in any way, shape or form by this man's interest in his problems. "I guess..it just wasn't meant to be."

"How so?" Hanley was puzzled. "I thought..all these months, everything was..ok between you guys. You seemed..happy."

"It was..great but.." The young man shook his head. "I don't know. Things just didn't..jell."

"Your feelings changed toward her?"

"No." That certainly wasn't the problem. "My feelings.."

Hanley knew he would have to pry the information from the man but he didn't mind. If he could help someway. "...So, you guys have a fight or something? Where is she?"

"..Back at the hotel, I guess."

"You guess..I would find out." Hanley suggested..strongly. "Look, Saunders..like I said. Not my affair but..this woman. She's kinda..special. I'm sure you picked up on that and if it's just a matter of..a disagreement or.."

Saunders sit, silently nursing his beer.

"You don't seem exactly thrilled that..she might be out of your life. Am I right on that assumption?"

"I don't know." Saunders was getting restless.

Hanley tried a hunch. "Well, if it's just female companionship you want..the blonde at the table in the back has seemed interested all evening long." He sat back, his long fingers playing with his glass of merlot. "This is a dame's drink but I have a long drive tonight. Leaving for Maine soon. It'll be good to see the family again."

Saunders nodded his understanding. "Yeah, I am out of here tomorrow. Taking the train to Illinois."

"Train?"

"I want some time to.."

"Acclimate?" Hanley grinned. "Caje is headed for New Orleans, Kirby wants to hang here for a few more days, I hear." He glanced at the two men who were dancing with a couple of pretty women. Little John and Nelson had some female companions but they were content to just sit and talk over by the large plate glass window which overlooked the street. "Not sure about the other two."

"Doc already left." Saunders had said goodbye to the young medic, wishing him luck. They had exchanged numbers and addresses, as had they all. "It's good., being home but..not having these guys around?" He shook his head. "I've dreamed about this day for ..ever and now."

Hanley got it. "Yeah." He felt the same emotions. "We've been a unit for a long time. Not going to be easy..letting that go, I suspect."

The silence came as each man contemplated the 'letting go' part.

"Saunders..for what it's worth." Hanley sighed lightly, reaching for a cigarette, offering the other man one absently. Saunders shook his head which surprised the Lieutenant but he put the pack back in it's proper place, inside his jacket pocket. "..If I had a woman waiting for me..like Darcy Taylor? I would make it priority to get my ass to where she is. Just a friendly statement."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for..all that entails. I have ..obligations." He had always know that. "Everything is up in the air, Lieutenant. We don't know where we'll be stationed..what we'll be going into.. "

"You can always find excuses." The man arose, smiling down. "But..only you know what is best for you so.." He offered his hand. "You have my number if you need me..for any reason."

Saunders stood, shaking hands. Hanley grinned, slapping the man on the back then crushed his smoke in the tray that already overflowed. "I'll say my farewells to the men..hope everything turns out for you. Keep in touch. I mean that."

Saunders nodded. "You too, Sir." He watched the man make his way to the table by the window. It was one of the saddest moments of his entire life to date and that was saying something. He felt he was losing a part of himself.

These men meant so much to him. So much.

They had formed a strong bond..unbreakable, as far as Saunders was concerned. If he had any pull at all where he was going, he knew he would try to get them transferred to his squad..wherever that may happen to materialize.

That wasn't always possible though, he also knew that.

He watched Kirby and Caje for a long time. Just sitting and watching. Nelson was getting ballsy, he was even trying to slow dance this evening. The kid wasn't doing half bad.

The man glanced at his watch. Looking up, he caught the eye of the blonde Hanley had mentioned. She smiled at him. She was pretty and stacked to the nines. He looked away, not in the mood. He arose, threw some bills on the table and made his way to his men.

He lingered longer than he had intended because, he simply did not want to leave. But in the end, it was time and..he forced himself to say goodbye to the finest group of men he had ever served with.

He grabbed a cab, outside the place, heading for the hotel. He took the time to think. The streets were hectic and crowded and the driver had to go slow. It was alright with the Sergeant. He needed the distraction. But finally, they pulled up outside the fancy digs. He paid the fare, entering the building.

He crossed the lobby, heading for the elevator. His heart thudded heavily in his chest. He was determined to get to his room, to sleep. He had to get up early..for the train. He passed Darcy's room then..his footsteps halted of their own accord. He found himself retracing his steps, knocking on the door.

A stranger answered. A man. Saunders glanced at the room number but..it was the correct one. "..Sorry, I thought..my friend was here earlier."

"Oh..I eh..got in about two hours ago. Guess he checked out..did you ask the desk? Oh and..soldier. Thanks." The overweight guy put out his hand, which Saunders took. "You guys did a hell of a job over there..kicked those Kraut asses! We're proud of you, son!"

Saunders smiled and nodded his 'thanks'.. "Just doing a job, Sir."

"A damned fine one! Just wanted to say so."

Saunders made his way to his room, his mood as low as the day he got his draft notice. It had been one fucking hell of a day. And it seemed like it was only going to get worse.

 

Darcy Taylor had walked to the phone, picking up the black receiver. She waited for the familiar click.. It meant, the recorder had started. She was used to the 'monitoring' now. All calls were subject to scrutiny. It was merely a fact of life. Even here in another state.

"Tell Groves I want out of here. I need a ride to the airport. I want to come home." She knew someone was listening just as she knew..no one would acknowledge her words. "Get me the hell out of here! I'll be packed in an hour..." She glanced at her watch. "It's ten forty now." She hung up the phone.

She had waited for the man to come to the door..to talk. To make everything better but..he had not come back. She had heard him go out. It took all she had not to open the door and apologize. She felt horrible. It was his first day back, for God's sake.

This is what he came home to?

She had wept a little, cursed him a lot and..finally, in the end. Decided to make it easy on him.

She was packed and ready in twenty minutes, then sat..waiting for whomever would show up at her door. In exactly one hour...eleven forty..a knock came and Lt. Adams was outside the room.

She was whisked to the airport, a military jet was waiting and..by early morning, she was back at Los Alamos..or as the site was affectionately known to those who lived and worked there.. 'the hill.' It was a secret to most people, referred to as 'Site Y' by the military. Babies born there had the address of P.O. Box 1663 Santa Fe, New Mexico. Taylor admired the scope of the project but moreso..that Groves had managed, all these years, to maintain the anonymity of such a massive undertaking.

At first she had hated the restrictions and military rules but one learned to live with them and soon, she felt a sense of protection and affinity with the place.

The Trinity test was coming up. She could, if she wanted, be part of those privileged enough to witness the procedure. In the end, Eugene asked her to accompany him and take notes. The preparation took her mind off Saunders and helped pass the time. She used drugs to sleep and drugs to keep sharp in mind. Such things were readily available on site. If the pharmacist couldn't..or wouldn't..prescribe the pills, the scientist themselves could..and would..concoct some chemical equivalent to help out in a pinch.

And so the days passed. If she thought about the soldier, her moods dropped lower than Eugene's and that wasn't good for anyone. Eugene had taken a romantic interest in Oppenheimer's secretary, Gail Sumptner. Against all odds, they clicked and an engagement materialized out of an impossible pairing. The upcoming wedding kept everyone occupied and happy..for the most part.

And so the days passed.

 

"Son..is there something wrong you're not sharing?" Thelma Saunders caught her son's wandering attention.

Saunders glanced up from his musings, standing straighter. He had his foot propped on the bannister of the wrap around front porch, his thoughts, of late, centering on Darcy Taylor. He put his cigarette out, stubbing the butt on the wood deck.

"Hey, Mom.." He kissed her cheek affectionately. "What do you mean? Everything is great."

He rubbed the slender shoulders. But the woman was having none of his cajoling this evening. "Now, you stop that and answer the question. I know something has been bothering you. Is it..that you have to go back to War?"

"Mom..nothing is bothering m.."

"I said.." The still pretty features pulled into a stern scowl. "The truth. You have not been yourself ever since your return. Now, you tell me and you tell me now, boy."

Saunders smiled for the chastisement. "You're one mean broad, Mom..has anyone told you how intimidating you can be?" He teased.

"Is it a girl, son?" The woman was too intuitive. "I ask because. I've tried to set you up with any number of nice women and you've found reasons to bail on me." Thelma was a no-nonsense type of woman. "One or two, I could see but..all of them?" She folded her arms, which meant..she was prepared to stay for the duration. "Chris told me you mentioned a woman..he thinks you're sweet on her. Who is she? And why have you kept her from me?"

"..Chris has a big mouth." The man shook his head, regretting confiding the little he had to his younger brother who had come home a week after Saunders..not because the Marines were a thoughtful group of men but..because Chris had been wounded while over in the Phillippines. It had been a million dollar shot to the chest. The kid had spent three weeks in hospital with a raging fever and infection before fighting his way back. It had been touch and go for a while and no one in the family had been notified of the injury, so screwed up was communication in that part of the world.

Chris had shown up one night, out of the blue, brought to the door by an ambulance. He had insisted coming home when the Military had said..hospital stay in the States. He had gone back to the base the next morning but..that night, he had stayed where he needed to be.

Saunders had visited the kid daily and they had talked about..lots of things. Chris had grown from a snot nosed kid just short of graduating from high school to a mature, responsible..capable young man. Chip was proud of him.

He respected him enough now to confide some things that only two veterans of a war could comprehend.

"It isn't Chris' fault..it's your's. We concerned for you." Thelma scolded. "Now..what's up? Get it off your chest."

"..Well..yeah." He knew better than to disrespect the woman. "There was a ..woman but..that's in the past, Mom. It's over. I'm just..you know." He fidgeted. "Wanting it over. I wish I could get going and get it done, that's all." He had often lied to his mother, if only to protect her from the harsher things in life. "My life seems to be 'on hold' and it's ..making me crazy." He smiled to lessen the words. "I thought about something today though..wanted to run it by you."

"What is that?" She sat on the railing, giving her full attention.

The house was quiet. Louise had gone out with that pimply faced Jock from school. They seemed to be an item these days. They had gone to a football game.

"..When I do get back..finally. I thought about checking out the police department."

"You want to be a police officer?"

"The pay isn't great but..I think it's a line of work I could do now." He nodded.

"It's dangerous son."

"Mom.." He laughed softly. "I just got back from a War."

"Which was more than dangerous and by the Grace of God..you survived..both my boys." She crossed herself. Thelma Louise Saunders was a religious woman..a staunch, practicing Catholic who never once missed Mass. She was sorely disappointed in her sons..who never once attended Mass..well, not any longer. Not since they were old enough to make such decisions for themselves. "But.." She held up a hand. "I'm not one to butt in to your lives. If that's what it must be, then..I will learn to accept your choice."

Saunders was pleasantly surprised. "I've heard from the base. My orders will be forthcoming, they say. Which probably means..Fort Hood in Texas."

"Texas..those people talk funny." The woman frowned her concern. "Don't you come back with an accent. But, that's not the issue. Who is this woman you didn't even bother to tell me about? What's her name? Where is she now? How long did you know he..."

"What is this? An inquisition?" He spread his hands, teasing again.

"Who...is she? Where did you meet her?"

So..the man told her a few things. Just a very few.

"..She's a doctor you say?"

"Not a real one..she's just a scientist..she holds a Bachelor's I think." Saunders shrugged. "She's kinda smart, Mom. Too smart for me."

"That's stuff and nonsense. You were always bright in school..when you decided to show up."

"Well..she is working out West somewhere. It wasn't serious or anything."

"Then why are you so affected by it."

"I told you.." He softly reminded. "She has nothing..."

"You told me.." Thelma arose. "Now, try the truth. Something is eating away at you. Now, you talk to your squad daily..one or more of those young men. This Kirby fellow is on his way to visit..it can't be that."

"There might not be an opening here. What would you think of relocating to Chicago?" He had talked to Kirby. They would join the Force together. That's why the man was coming down. They would drive back and check out some of the town before they had to report to Hood. It had been decided.

"Leave my..home?" Thelma's hand came gracefully to her throat, her brow concerned and..fretful suddenly.

"Mom..we don't own this house." Saunders reminded. "I want to be able to get you a real home..where we can all be together. This place is too small. Always has been."

She glanced around. "Well, there's my Victory Garden but..heck, I can plant one of those anywhere, I suppose." She smiled at her son. "You do what you think best, Chip. We will go if that's what you want. This neighborhood has seen better days. A lot of 'iffy' people have moved in since you left. I wouldn't mind getting Louise away from that Jimmy MacCleon, either, I can tell you."

"Then..that's a plan." He breathed easier.

"Did you love her, son?"

"Ma..." Saunders was embarrassed to say the least.

"Was she a good Catholic girl?"

"She's part Jewish, Mom."

"Ohhh!" Well, that was a point against Darcy Taylor, he saw. "My goodness.." The woman tried to tone down her reaction. "Oh, not that there is anything wrong with that..not at ALL!"

"But..she sure isn't Catholic...is she."

"Oh, stop it." She swatted at him. "You know what I meant. Anyway. If you want to talk about her..or anything..ever...you just remember. I'm here."

"Yes Ma'am."


	22. Moral Dilemmas...

"Oh, blow it out your ass, Eugene!" Darcy Taylor had had it...up to here! "You know what these figures signify. You have to tell Groves! This is unconscionable!" The woman was close to hysterics, between the drugs and this new set of numbers Eugene Erickson had devised, she was simply beside herself with doubts and fears. "You can't DO this!"

"That's amusing, coming from you!" The young man's career was at stake in his eyes. "Your precious bible says.. 'thou shall not kill...even ONE human!" Eugene was an atheist of the highest degree, disdaining any who would actually hold with the belief in an All Powerful Being when, in his opinion, all signs pointed to.. 'hey, it's every man for himself.' . "You have the audacity to differentiate between eight hundred and eight thousand?" He scoffed openly, his expression incredulous. "Do you think it matters? How many soldiers are they killing..each and every day! I don't think I'm the one with his head up his ass..bleeding liberal assholes! I'm trying to END this shit!"

He threw down a newspaper. The headlines read: Japanese Forced Death March

"You compare me to these barbarians? Women and children..did you READ the article?"

Taylor turned aside. She had read the article. As everyone else on site.

"Eugene." She tried logic. "Just the threat of this weapon..shouldn't it be enough? If they know it exists..."

"That's not my call." The man turned aside. "Groves is in charge. You tell him about the figures if you want. If you think it will really make a difference to him. You think the military wasted millions of dollars on this shit just to put it aside for a rainy day?"

Taylor sat. Too weak to argue any longer. No, she didn't think that at all. She glanced at the paper again. The one on the man's desk..the one she had just read. "...It's not...eight thousand, Eugene." She lifted tear-filled eyes. "Is it...how can you live with yourself? How..can I?"

"Like anyone else on this project." Eugene was troubled for all his bluster. He ran an anxious hand through his unkempt hair. "..Keep in mind what we are bringing to an end.. In war..lives have to be lost. How many more is acceptable. This WILL stop it, you KNOW that! How much longer do the soldiers have to wait? They are out there..day in..day out!"

She thought about Kirby and..the others.

"We can't know at what sacrifice because, we're safe back here..away from the horror they see each and every freakin day!"

"I have to tell Groves." Is all she knew.

"Then..tell him." The young scientist shrugged. "I won't lie about the figures if he asks. But, be prepared, Darcy. He probably won't ask."

 

"Yes, hello...eh..." The woman had dialed the number impulsively. "..I..could I speak to..William Kirby, please? I'm a friend."

The voice on the other end of the line informed Taylor that the person in question had left a few days ago. That he could be reached at another number. Darcy took it down and thanked the woman. She had sounded pleasant.

Darcy's fingers shook as she dialed. A combination of nerves and drugs wearing off, she knew. Groves had taken the news she had to impart with a grain of salt. He patted her on the head, allowed her to rant and then...assured her he would take the report into consideration and give it all due thought process.

Translated..the bomb would be dropped as planned. The date was even set..and the target. She wasn't supposed to know about Hiroshima, Japan but..Eugene could never keep a secret.

She waited anxiously, the ringing seemed to go on forever. A masculine voice answered and she was so relieved. "Yes..eh..could I speak to William Kirby please..I'm a friend. I was given this number by.."

"Darcy?"

She froze, recognizing the voice. Her face flushed and her body jerked. The adrenalin shot to her fingers which immediately..shook violently. "...eh..." Her breath was coming in shallow gasps. She tried to steady it. "Oh...hello." She was totally thrown. "..Is...Kirby around?"

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing is...wrong." She tried a smile and failed miserably. "I...didn't know this was..your..eh... ...Is he there?"

"Yeah, he's here." Saunders advised. "What...is ...wrong?"

"Oh well..eh..." She glanced around her tiny house aimlessly. "Nothing, really...I just..missed him, you know and..eh...if I could just...talk to him?"

"I'll put him on.." Saunders could hear the tremor in the woman's voice. "But first, you tell me the problem cause..I know there is one."

"No.." Darcy closed her eyes. "Look...if you could give him my ..." She thought that one through. "I'll..just...call back lat.."

"Fuck you, Darcy!" The man's hand gripped the phone tightly. "Don't you dare hang up on me!"

The vehement tone shocked the woman, so much so..she obeyed it's command, her mouth falling open.

"...Where are you?"

"..W-What?"

"Tell me where you are..I'll come to you."

"... ... W-WHAT?" The statement seemed totally ludicrous to Darcy Taylor.

"Baby...listen to me." Saunders sensed the woman's state, alarmed by it. "I came to the hotel room but you had gone. I wanted...to talk." He wanted so much more. "I've written you..why the fuck haven't you answered?"

Darcy brought a shaky hand to her forehead. "I...I can't talk...a-about this now..." She stared at Eugene's latest report. "I..."

" YOU DO NOT..." He used his 'Sergeant's' tone. "HANG UP!"

Darcy's system started and she found herself...following orders.

"I want ...to see you."

"NO!" That much..she could surmise.

"...Ok..listen to me." Saunders worked on instinct. "Kirby is right here. I'll put him on."

The man motioned hurriedly to the other man who had been sitting in the chair by the fireplace, drinking a beer. They had been shooting the shit for over three hours now. It had been a good time.

Kirby arose, coming to stand by Saunders, his features puzzled.

"Are you there?" he snapped, for the line seemed to have gone dead.

"...Yes." Darcy was so relieved...she was almost crying, her voice catching. "Yes..put him on..please."

"Don't fucking hang up..." Saunders warned then..handed the phone to Kirby.

"Hey, Nut Bar...how's it hangin?"

"KIRBY!" The woman started weeping and couldn't stop.

"Hey..cut it out now." The man was no-nonsense. "You stop it and tell me what's up your ass..are you hurt? Did someone hurt you, honey? Stop crying...talk to me!"

Darcy gulped frantically, trying to halt the emotional response to hearing his voice. "I'm...I'm ok...I...I...n-needed...you."

"I'm here." Kirby's tone reassured and calmed. "I'm not going anywhere..calm down. We'll talk as long as you like."

The man's eyes met Saunder's blue ones. The Sergeant had hastily scribbled instructions. 'Find out where she is'

Kirby nodded minutely that he understood. "Ok, that's better now...what's up. What's coming down?"

She told him in halting, hesitant tones. As much as she could over a secured line. "I...I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You should have called sooner, ding bat." Kirby shook his head woefully. "I would have contacted you..but..hey, guess what. No fucking number."

She hastily gave her home phone over and Kirby handed the number to the Sarge who breathed easier finally.

"..Kirby? Can I come see you? I know that's an imposition..."

"No, baby girl..you tell me where you are and I'm there..you know that." Sarge had to admire the man's style. He just killed two birds with one stone.

"You can't..I mean..they won't let you on base." Darcy knew as much. "I can..come to you. I know you probably think I'm screwy but..."

"Always have." Kirby teased but even he could hear the difference in the woman's voice. "I'm in Illinois..can you tell me the state you're in at least?"

"I don't know." She had never tried after all..to give out such information. "I can come there but Kirby...not at...not where..you are now, ok?"

The man looked at his Sergeant. "Why not?"

"Just...just no, ok?" She couldn't get into it. "It's just really important that...I see you."

"We're going to Fort Hood..in Texas?" He formed a plan. "Can you find it?"

"Yes but..." She wasn't thinking clearly today. "I...there is..something important coming up..in a few days. I ...they probably will shut down the ..this place."

"Then leave now."

She hadn't thought of that. "I...I could." She grasped at the idea. Kirby would make everything alright. He would ..explain it in the right terms and...it would all be...better. "I could leave...right now." She glanced about. She hadn't unpacked from her trip to New York. Which had been weeks ago.

"Well, you don't have to go that far.." Kirby chuckled. "We're pulling out tomorrow morning. We'll be driving to Texas." Their plans had been altered by the Army. "Can you meet me there? At the base?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes, relieved. "Yes, ..I can..I will!"

"We have to check in Wednesday morning." Sarge was writing something else on the colorful pad his Mom kept by the phone on the small occasional table. "..Can you tell me what's going on with you?" Kirby was keeping her occupied. "You sound..wired."

"No, I'm..I'm fine..now." She breathed easier, closing her eyes, leaning her forehead upon the rough wall of the divider between her living room and bath. "But...you won't..forget. You'll be there? In Texas? You're not just saying this to.."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kirby demanded, incensed. "Since when do I blow air up your skirt? What the hell.."

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "I'm sorry..just..." The woman steadied her nerves. "Ok..ok, then..we'll meet at the Post. I can find you how?"

Kirby told her the necessary information. "Hey, kid...are you really ok? Is this about..what you told me..before? Back in France?"

"Yes." Taylor admitted. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kirby. And..thank you. Thank you for.."

"Shut up." Kirby dismissed irritably. "Just, settle the hell down and get a grip. Everything will be fine. Trust me, kid."

"I do." She did. Wholeheartedly. "I..feel better." She did. "I'll see you soon then."

Kirby glanced at the note Saunders had handed him. "Hey.." He had read the bold script. "Do you need anything?"

"No." She was puzzled by the question. "I'm fine now. Really."

"Ok, kid." Kirby shrugged, his eyes telling Saunders..she's ok. "Talk to you tomorrow."

He hung up the phone. "...What the hell."

"She didn't sound like herself."

Kirby told the man all Taylor had entrusted to him during their time in France. About the bomb..as much as he knew.

"That's what she's doing? Working on a damned weapon?"

"It's bigger than that but yeah..some hush hush shit the government is into. This thing is destructive as hell, Sarge."

Saunders mused, his fingers running over his forehead absently. "Well, let's get packed. I want to head out as early as we can tomorrow."

"No problem." Kirby followed the man up the small stair case to the second floor. "Hey, Sarge. I want to run into town. Get something nice for your mom and sister. To say thanks and all."

"You don't have to do that, Eight Ball." Saunders dismissed the suggestion.

"Yeah I do..your mom scares me."

 

"She stole a jeep, Sir."

Brig. General Groves chuckled appreciatively. "Well, it's not like she didn't ask for a ride."

"You ordered a lock-down, Sir."

"She's going to Texas..she is upset, that's all. She has had any number of chances to rat us out. She hasn't. Let her go. Just.." The man cut the tip of his cigar, lighting the aromatic smoke slowly. "Keep an eye on her. This Kirby guy..he's known about the project for months..he's not said anything. Taylor needs to get things off her chest. We'll observe and monitor. Keep me apprised."

 

"Kirby!" Taylor clung tightly to the man's stability, her eyes closed. She could smell his cologne, and as usual..he had put it on a little too freely but..that was fine with her. It just meant..it was Kirby.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kirby was astonished, pushing the woman away. His gaze traveled over the small frame and face. "You look like hell!"

Taylor laughed lightly, pushing her hair back from her face. "Yeah well..." She shrugged slender shoulders. "I ..it was tough..getting a ride." She glanced at the stolen jeep parked out by the curb of the Post Office. It was were they had arranged to meet. "I had to.." She hesitated, running her hands down the sides of the jeans she wore. She still had on her lab coat. The blue sweater with the three pearl buttons shown out from under the white garment. "I just..got in the car and..came." She looked down to her penny loafers, the bright pennies slid into the appropriate slots on the top of the leather shoes shining brightly in the morning sun. Kirby noted she wore the jeans cuffed up like he had seen the teens doing of late everywhere. His own sister Ruthie had outgrown the fad.

Kirby took in the dark shadows under her eyes. The gaunt complexion.. She had lost weight. Her hair was tangled, falling down her back and over her shoulders. The wind had whipped it into a twisted mass. Her eyes were glassy, the pupils too large. The sunlight seemed to hurt and she hastily put the sunglasses back on.

"You look great!" She had noted. "It's so good to see you again." She hugged the man dearly and hated to let him go. But, she did. "Thank you for..letting me come."

"You hungry?" He asked. "There's a diner over there. Let's get you some food..when's the last time you ate?"

"Ohh eh..." She hadn't thought about food. "Eh..I guess...yesterday. I didn't want to stop." And she hadn't. Only for gas. "Yeah..food sounds..ok." She smiled at him. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." He lied. "Come on." He guided her across the street, and they entered the diner, finding a seat.

Saunders watched from his place by the car, parked down the street. God, she looked good. Well, not..good. She looked far too thin and ..well, she looked tired. Real tired. But, it was wonderful to see her again. That hair was phenomenal. And so very long. It touched far below the middle of her back now. It shown a brilliant red in the sunlight. She usually kept it up somehow but today, it was free and flowing. She looked very official in her 'work' coat. She looked like a doctor, minus a stethoscope.

Saunders watched them order and waited until the coffee came, before making his way across the street. He slipped into the diner, sitting at the end of the counter. He could see Kirby and the woman but they had taken a booth at the back of the diner. All booths faced the street though. Outside, the sun was hot already even though it was just nine. The small town of Killeen, Texas was busy, the streets filled with traffic this weekday.

Saunders ordered coffee and a slice of lemon meringue pie. He sipped his coffee and waited for the right time.

"So..tell me. What's up?" Kirby asked. He had acknowledged Saunders but only superficially, his interest completely for the woman in front of him. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Well..I stole a jeep." She remembered. "But, they had a lot of them. Maybe they won't miss just one."

"Excuse me?" Kirby was lost. "Start from the beginning."

"..Oh Kirby. It's just awful..all of it!" She dropped her head into her hands then sat back wearily. "It's ...going to happen. There's nothing to do about it but..God, I wish we would have known..before hand."

"Known what?" He leaned closer, lowering his voice. "Is this about the bomb?"

She nodded. "It's set for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The man was shocked. "Tomorrow, tomorrow?"

She put her fingers to her temples rubbing the ache building inside her head. "I don't know what to do."

The waitress brought the food Kirby had ordered for the woman. "First?...you eat something." He pushed the plate closer to her. Scrambled eggs and toast. Crispy bacon strips and coffee. The girl's stomach almost turned over at the smell but then, after a drink of orange juice, she was famished and began to sample the breakfast with slow, methodical bites..all at Kirby's encouraging.

"..I feel so bad..about all those people." She sipped her coffee, then sit the cup aside. "I'm so confused about..everything now. It seemed so clear before."

"Listen, kid..it's out of your hands." Kirby did know that much. "It's done. Now? We find a way to get through it in one piece, ok?"

Taylor sighed heavily. "How do you get through something like what's going to happen." She looked at the man curiously. "You see it almost every day, don't you, Kirby..death?"

Kirby didn't want to go there. "You just do." He hardened his tone. "This is a shitty world. Sometimes shitty things happen. It's just the way it is. You live with it but that don't mean you have to like it."

She nodded, then played with the stem of her cup. "..Will you have to go to Japan? To fight?"

"Looks like." Kirby stated quietly. "I'll be fine..what about you?"

"I...I feel better. Just being here." She smiled softly at him. "With you."

"Then it's good you came." He said.

"When do you have to ..report to the base?"

"Today..three." He checked his watch. "Plenty of time to get you settled. You look like you need to sleep for about a year or so." He quipped.

She remembered...suddenly. She had forgotten her stash of pills..on the bedroom chest. "I...I don't sleep so well these days. I didn't notice a ..pharmacy. Is there one near?"

"Don't worry about it." The man's face tightened. "You're not going to use any of that shit anymore." He knew 'drugs' when he came face to face with them. "What the hell are you thinking? You gotta get off that crap."

"I..I'm trying." She had thought about lying but it was just something she didn't do with Kirby. She was ashamed though, unable to meet his dark gaze. "It's just been..a little hard. Life these days." She managed a weak chuckle. "listen to me..telling YOU that life can be hard."

"Yeah, well..that's the end of it, you got me?" Kirby grabbed her purse, checking through it diligently.

"I..don't have any." She allowed the invasion. "How long will you be here, Kirby?"

"As long as you need me to be here." He sat the purse back by it's owner. "So tell me now..what is the real reason you're all fucked up..lay it out nice and slow."

Taylor didn't know where to start..to make the man understand the gravity of what she knew..what was to happen. "Remember..when I told you the bomb had the capacity to..to kill...eight hundred people in one swell swoop?"

He nodded grimly.

"Eugene's new figures are more accurate." She removed the papers from inside the white lab coat's inner pockets, giving them over to the man. He unfolded the sheets, studying the readout carefully. He glanced up, perplexed.

"What is this number at the bottom?"

"The ...predictions." She swallowed hard, keeping her tone very, very low. She had leaned close, just as Kirby had done. The emerald eyes searched his anxiously. "The expected yield of energy output. The kill ratio."

"No, I mean this number..here." He showed her.

She glanced then..nodded. "Yes..that number."

Kirby's face went white, and the man...sat back, the paper held limply in his hands.

"Now..do you understand?" She asked plaintively.

The silence was strained, to say the least. "This says..80,000." Kirby still could not wrap his head around that figure.

"Eugene says that estimate is low. He didn't take into effect the prolonged exposure to ..radiation sickness. This is only.." She motioned listlessly. "From the flash and burn of the actual explosion..implosion."

She swallowed hard, sitting very still, her hands folded primly in her lap.

Kirby shook his head, his eyes catching Saunder's. He could only numbly continue to shake his head to the other man's inquiry stare. "...this can't be.."

"It's correct." Darcy stated more than wearily. "That's not soldiers, Kirby..those are civilian statistics."

Kirby leaned forward, his arms placed on the table top, his head still shaking negatively. He glanced out the window but didn't see the hustle and bustle of the street at all. "This can't...be."

Darcy knew how it felt so..she allowed the man the moment.

"We have to...stop this." The thought was uppermost in his mind, suddenly, his hand gripping the paper, his fist clenching shakily. He turned a warning look to the woman.

"It's already been delivered.." She said. "No one knows where for sure..but it's ready for flight." She smiled mirthlessly. "I signed it.."

Kirby scowled darkly, not understanding the statement.

"Little Boy." She lifted haunted eyes. "A lot of us..did. We were so proud of it. Of what they had..done. It was so hard to..make everything come together. Everyone worked so tirelessly. For such a long time now."

She sat back, looking out the window, falling silent.

Kirby didn't know what to say or do to help the woman. He was stumped. He lifted his hands, spreading them a tad, indicating his helplessness to Saunders.

The man arose. Slowly making his way to the booth.

"Oh, blow it out your ass, Eugene!" Darcy Taylor had had it...up to here! "You know what these figures signify. You have to tell Groves! This is unconscionable!" The woman was close to hysterics, between the drugs and this new set of numbers Eugene Erickson had devised, she was simply beside herself with doubts and fears. "You can't DO this!"

"That's amusing, coming from you!" The young man's career was at stake in his eyes. "Your precious bible says.. 'thou shall not kill...even ONE human!" Eugene was an atheist of the highest degree, disdaining any who would actually hold with the belief in an All Powerful Being when, in his opinion, all signs pointed to.. 'hey, it's every man for himself.' . "You have the audacity to differentiate between eight hundred and eight thousand?" He scoffed openly, his expression incredulous. "Do you think it matters? How many soldiers are they killing..each and every day! I don't think I'm the one with his head up his ass..bleeding liberal assholes! I'm trying to END this shit!"

He threw down a newspaper. The headlines read: Japanese Forced Death March

"You compare me to these barbarians? Women and children..did you READ the article?"

Taylor turned aside. She had read the article. As everyone else on site.

"Eugene." She tried logic. "Just the threat of this weapon..shouldn't it be enough? If they know it exists..."

"That's not my call." The man turned aside. "Groves is in charge. You tell him about the figures if you want. If you think it will really make a difference to him. You think the military wasted millions of dollars on this shit just to put it aside for a rainy day?"

Taylor sat. Too weak to argue any longer. No, she didn't think that at all. She glanced at the paper again. The one on the man's desk..the one she had just read. "...It's not...eight thousand, Eugene." She lifted tear-filled eyes. "Is it...how can you live with yourself? How..can I?"

"Like anyone else on this project." Eugene was troubled for all his bluster. He ran an anxious hand through his unkempt hair. "..Keep in mind what we are bringing to an end.. In war..lives have to be lost. How many more is acceptable. This WILL stop it, you KNOW that! How much longer do the soldiers have to wait? They are out there..day in..day out!"

She thought about Kirby and..the others.

"We can't know at what sacrifice because, we're safe back here..away from the horror they see each and every freakin day!"

"I have to tell Groves." Is all she knew.

"Then..tell him." The young scientist shrugged. "I won't lie about the figures if he asks. But, be prepared, Darcy. He probably won't ask."

 

"Yes, hello...eh..." The woman had dialed the number impulsively. "..I..could I speak to..William Kirby, please? I'm a friend."

The voice on the other end of the line informed Taylor that the person in question had left a few days ago. That he could be reached at another number. Darcy took it down and thanked the woman. She had sounded pleasant.

Darcy's fingers shook as she dialed. A combination of nerves and drugs wearing off, she knew. Groves had taken the news she had to impart with a grain of salt. He patted her on the head, allowed her to rant and then...assured her he would take the report into consideration and give it all due thought process.

Translated..the bomb would be dropped as planned. The date was even set..and the target. She wasn't supposed to know about Hiroshima, Japan but..Eugene could never keep a secret.

She waited anxiously, the ringing seemed to go on forever. A masculine voice answered and she was so relieved. "Yes..eh..could I speak to William Kirby please..I'm a friend. I was given this number by.."

"Darcy?"

She froze, recognizing the voice. Her face flushed and her body jerked. The adrenalin shot to her fingers which immediately..shook violently. "...eh..." Her breath was coming in shallow gasps. She tried to steady it. "Oh...hello." She was totally thrown. "..Is...Kirby around?"

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing is...wrong." She tried a smile and failed miserably. "I...didn't know this was..your..eh... ...Is he there?"

"Yeah, he's here." Saunders advised. "What...is ...wrong?"

"Oh well..eh..." She glanced around her tiny house aimlessly. "Nothing, really...I just..missed him, you know and..eh...if I could just...talk to him?"

"I'll put him on.." Saunders could hear the tremor in the woman's voice. "But first, you tell me the problem cause..I know there is one."

"No.." Darcy closed her eyes. "Look...if you could give him my ..." She thought that one through. "I'll..just...call back lat.."

"Fuck you, Darcy!" The man's hand gripped the phone tightly. "Don't you dare hang up on me!"

The vehement tone shocked the woman, so much so..she obeyed it's command, her mouth falling open.

"...Where are you?"

"..W-What?"

"Tell me where you are..I'll come to you."

"... ... W-WHAT?" The statement seemed totally ludicrous to Darcy Taylor.

"Baby...listen to me." Saunders sensed the woman's state, alarmed by it. "I came to the hotel room but you had gone. I wanted...to talk." He wanted so much more. "I've written you..why the fuck haven't you answered?"

Darcy brought a shaky hand to her forehead. "I...I can't talk...a-about this now..." She stared at Eugene's latest report. "I..."

" YOU DO NOT..." He used his 'Sergeant's' tone. "HANG UP!"

Darcy's system started and she found herself...following orders.

"I want ...to see you."

"NO!" That much..she could surmise.

"...Ok..listen to me." Saunders worked on instinct. "Kirby is right here. I'll put him on."

The man motioned hurriedly to the other man who had been sitting in the chair by the fireplace, drinking a beer. They had been shooting the shit for over three hours now. It had been a good time.

Kirby arose, coming to stand by Saunders, his features puzzled.

"Are you there?" he snapped, for the line seemed to have gone dead.

"...Yes." Darcy was so relieved...she was almost crying, her voice catching. "Yes..put him on..please."

"Don't fucking hang up..." Saunders warned then..handed the phone to Kirby.

"Hey, Nut Bar...how's it hangin?"

"KIRBY!" The woman started weeping and couldn't stop.

"Hey..cut it out now." The man was no-nonsense. "You stop it and tell me what's up your ass..are you hurt? Did someone hurt you, honey? Stop crying...talk to me!"

Darcy gulped frantically, trying to halt the emotional response to hearing his voice. "I'm...I'm ok...I...I...n-needed...you."

"I'm here." Kirby's tone reassured and calmed. "I'm not going anywhere..calm down. We'll talk as long as you like."

The man's eyes met Saunder's blue ones. The Sergeant had hastily scribbled instructions. 'Find out where she is'

Kirby nodded minutely that he understood. "Ok, that's better now...what's up. What's coming down?"

She told him in halting, hesitant tones. As much as she could over a secured line. "I...I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You should have called sooner, ding bat." Kirby shook his head woefully. "I would have contacted you..but..hey, guess what. No fucking number."

She hastily gave her home phone over and Kirby handed the number to the Sarge who breathed easier finally.

"..Kirby? Can I come see you? I know that's an imposition..."

"No, baby girl..you tell me where you are and I'm there..you know that." Sarge had to admire the man's style. He just killed two birds with one stone.

"You can't..I mean..they won't let you on base." Darcy knew as much. "I can..come to you. I know you probably think I'm screwy but..."

"Always have." Kirby teased but even he could hear the difference in the woman's voice. "I'm in Illinois..can you tell me the state you're in at least?"

"I don't know." She had never tried after all..to give out such information. "I can come there but Kirby...not at...not where..you are now, ok?"

The man looked at his Sergeant. "Why not?"

"Just...just no, ok?" She couldn't get into it. "It's just really important that...I see you."

"We're going to Fort Hood..in Texas?" He formed a plan. "Can you find it?"

"Yes but..." She wasn't thinking clearly today. "I...there is..something important coming up..in a few days. I ...they probably will shut down the ..this place."

"Then leave now."

She hadn't thought of that. "I...I could." She grasped at the idea. Kirby would make everything alright. He would ..explain it in the right terms and...it would all be...better. "I could leave...right now." She glanced about. She hadn't unpacked from her trip to New York. Which had been weeks ago.

"Well, you don't have to go that far.." Kirby chuckled. "We're pulling out tomorrow morning. We'll be driving to Texas." Their plans had been altered by the Army. "Can you meet me there? At the base?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes, relieved. "Yes, ..I can..I will!"

"We have to check in Wednesday morning." Sarge was writing something else on the colorful pad his Mom kept by the phone on the small occasional table. "..Can you tell me what's going on with you?" Kirby was keeping her occupied. "You sound..wired."

"No, I'm..I'm fine..now." She breathed easier, closing her eyes, leaning her forehead upon the rough wall of the divider between her living room and bath. "But...you won't..forget. You'll be there? In Texas? You're not just saying this to.."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kirby demanded, incensed. "Since when do I blow air up your skirt? What the hell.."

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "I'm sorry..just..." The woman steadied her nerves. "Ok..ok, then..we'll meet at the Post. I can find you how?"

Kirby told her the necessary information. "Hey, kid...are you really ok? Is this about..what you told me..before? Back in France?"

"Yes." Taylor admitted. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kirby. And..thank you. Thank you for.."

"Shut up." Kirby dismissed irritably. "Just, settle the hell down and get a grip. Everything will be fine. Trust me, kid."

"I do." She did. Wholeheartedly. "I..feel better." She did. "I'll see you soon then."

Kirby glanced at the note Saunders had handed him. "Hey.." He had read the bold script. "Do you need anything?"

"No." She was puzzled by the question. "I'm fine now. Really."

"Ok, kid." Kirby shrugged, his eyes telling Saunders..she's ok. "Talk to you tomorrow."

He hung up the phone. "...What the hell."

"She didn't sound like herself."

Kirby told the man all Taylor had entrusted to him during their time in France. About the bomb..as much as he knew.

"That's what she's doing? Working on a damned weapon?"

"It's bigger than that but yeah..some hush hush shit the government is into. This thing is destructive as hell, Sarge."

Saunders mused, his fingers running over his forehead absently. "Well, let's get packed. I want to head out as early as we can tomorrow."

"No problem." Kirby followed the man up the small stair case to the second floor. "Hey, Sarge. I want to run into town. Get something nice for your mom and sister. To say thanks and all."

"You don't have to do that, Eight Ball." Saunders dismissed the suggestion.

"Yeah I do..your mom scares me."

 

"She stole a jeep, Sir."

Brig. General Groves chuckled appreciatively. "Well, it's not like she didn't ask for a ride."

"You ordered a lock-down, Sir."

"She's going to Texas..she is upset, that's all. She has had any number of chances to rat us out. She hasn't. Let her go. Just.." The man cut the tip of his cigar, lighting the aromatic smoke slowly. "Keep an eye on her. This Kirby guy..he's known about the project for months..he's not said anything. Taylor needs to get things off her chest. We'll observe and monitor. Keep me apprised."

 

"Kirby!" Taylor clung tightly to the man's stability, her eyes closed. She could smell his cologne, and as usual..he had put it on a little too freely but..that was fine with her. It just meant..it was Kirby.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kirby was astonished, pushing the woman away. His gaze traveled over the small frame and face. "You look like hell!"

Taylor laughed lightly, pushing her hair back from her face. "Yeah well..." She shrugged slender shoulders. "I ..it was tough..getting a ride." She glanced at the stolen jeep parked out by the curb of the Post Office. It was were they had arranged to meet. "I had to.." She hesitated, running her hands down the sides of the jeans she wore. She still had on her lab coat. The blue sweater with the three pearl buttons shown out from under the white garment. "I just..got in the car and..came." She looked down to her penny loafers, the bright pennies slid into the appropriate slots on the top of the leather shoes shining brightly in the morning sun. Kirby noted she wore the jeans cuffed up like he had seen the teens doing of late everywhere. His own sister Ruthie had outgrown the fad.

Kirby took in the dark shadows under her eyes. The gaunt complexion.. She had lost weight. Her hair was tangled, falling down her back and over her shoulders. The wind had whipped it into a twisted mass. Her eyes were glassy, the pupils too large. The sunlight seemed to hurt and she hastily put the sunglasses back on.

"You look great!" She had noted. "It's so good to see you again." She hugged the man dearly and hated to let him go. But, she did. "Thank you for..letting me come."

"You hungry?" He asked. "There's a diner over there. Let's get you some food..when's the last time you ate?"

"Ohh eh..." She hadn't thought about food. "Eh..I guess...yesterday. I didn't want to stop." And she hadn't. Only for gas. "Yeah..food sounds..ok." She smiled at him. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." He lied. "Come on." He guided her across the street, and they entered the diner, finding a seat.

Saunders watched from his place by the car, parked down the street. God, she looked good. Well, not..good. She looked far too thin and ..well, she looked tired. Real tired. But, it was wonderful to see her again. That hair was phenomenal. And so very long. It touched far below the middle of her back now. It shown a brilliant red in the sunlight. She usually kept it up somehow but today, it was free and flowing. She looked very official in her 'work' coat. She looked like a doctor, minus a stethoscope.

Saunders watched them order and waited until the coffee came, before making his way across the street. He slipped into the diner, sitting at the end of the counter. He could see Kirby and the woman but they had taken a booth at the back of the diner. All booths faced the street though. Outside, the sun was hot already even though it was just nine. The small town of Killeen, Texas was busy, the streets filled with traffic this weekday.

Saunders ordered coffee and a slice of lemon meringue pie. He sipped his coffee and waited for the right time.

"So..tell me. What's up?" Kirby asked. He had acknowledged Saunders but only superficially, his interest completely for the woman in front of him. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Well..I stole a jeep." She remembered. "But, they had a lot of them. Maybe they won't miss just one."

"Excuse me?" Kirby was lost. "Start from the beginning."

"..Oh Kirby. It's just awful..all of it!" She dropped her head into her hands then sat back wearily. "It's ...going to happen. There's nothing to do about it but..God, I wish we would have known..before hand."

"Known what?" He leaned closer, lowering his voice. "Is this about the bomb?"

She nodded. "It's set for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The man was shocked. "Tomorrow, tomorrow?"

She put her fingers to her temples rubbing the ache building inside her head. "I don't know what to do."

The waitress brought the food Kirby had ordered for the woman. "First?...you eat something." He pushed the plate closer to her. Scrambled eggs and toast. Crispy bacon strips and coffee. The girl's stomach almost turned over at the smell but then, after a drink of orange juice, she was famished and began to sample the breakfast with slow, methodical bites..all at Kirby's encouraging.

"..I feel so bad..about all those people." She sipped her coffee, then sit the cup aside. "I'm so confused about..everything now. It seemed so clear before."

"Listen, kid..it's out of your hands." Kirby did know that much. "It's done. Now? We find a way to get through it in one piece, ok?"

Taylor sighed heavily. "How do you get through something like what's going to happen." She looked at the man curiously. "You see it almost every day, don't you, Kirby..death?"

Kirby didn't want to go there. "You just do." He hardened his tone. "This is a shitty world. Sometimes shitty things happen. It's just the way it is. You live with it but that don't mean you have to like it."

She nodded, then played with the stem of her cup. "..Will you have to go to Japan? To fight?"

"Looks like." Kirby stated quietly. "I'll be fine..what about you?"

"I...I feel better. Just being here." She smiled softly at him. "With you."

"Then it's good you came." He said.

"When do you have to ..report to the base?"

"Today..three." He checked his watch. "Plenty of time to get you settled. You look like you need to sleep for about a year or so." He quipped.

She remembered...suddenly. She had forgotten her stash of pills..on the bedroom chest. "I...I don't sleep so well these days. I didn't notice a ..pharmacy. Is there one near?"

"Don't worry about it." The man's face tightened. "You're not going to use any of that shit anymore." He knew 'drugs' when he came face to face with them. "What the hell are you thinking? You gotta get off that crap."

"I..I'm trying." She had thought about lying but it was just something she didn't do with Kirby. She was ashamed though, unable to meet his dark gaze. "It's just been..a little hard. Life these days." She managed a weak chuckle. "listen to me..telling YOU that life can be hard."

"Yeah, well..that's the end of it, you got me?" Kirby grabbed her purse, checking through it diligently.

"I..don't have any." She allowed the invasion. "How long will you be here, Kirby?"

"As long as you need me to be here." He sat the purse back by it's owner. "So tell me now..what is the real reason you're all fucked up..lay it out nice and slow."

Taylor didn't know where to start..to make the man understand the gravity of what she knew..what was to happen. "Remember..when I told you the bomb had the capacity to..to kill...eight hundred people in one swell swoop?"

He nodded grimly.

"Eugene's new figures are more accurate." She removed the papers from inside the white lab coat's inner pockets, giving them over to the man. He unfolded the sheets, studying the readout carefully. He glanced up, perplexed.

"What is this number at the bottom?"

"The ...predictions." She swallowed hard, keeping her tone very, very low. She had leaned close, just as Kirby had done. The emerald eyes searched his anxiously. "The expected yield of energy output. The kill ratio."

"No, I mean this number..here." He showed her.

She glanced then..nodded. "Yes..that number."

Kirby's face went white, and the man...sat back, the paper held limply in his hands.

"Now..do you understand?" She asked plaintively.

The silence was strained, to say the least. "This says..80,000." Kirby still could not wrap his head around that figure.

"Eugene says that estimate is low. He didn't take into effect the prolonged exposure to ..radiation sickness. This is only.." She motioned listlessly. "From the flash and burn of the actual explosion..implosion."

She swallowed hard, sitting very still, her hands folded primly in her lap.

Kirby shook his head, his eyes catching Saunder's. He could only numbly continue to shake his head to the other man's inquiry stare. "...this can't be.."

"It's correct." Darcy stated more than wearily. "That's not soldiers, Kirby..those are civilian statistics."

Kirby leaned forward, his arms placed on the table top, his head still shaking negatively. He glanced out the window but didn't see the hustle and bustle of the street at all. "This can't...be."

Darcy knew how it felt so..she allowed the man the moment.

"We have to...stop this." The thought was uppermost in his mind, suddenly, his hand gripping the paper, his fist clenching shakily. He turned a warning look to the woman.

"It's already been delivered.." She said. "No one knows where for sure..but it's ready for flight." She smiled mirthlessly. "I signed it.."

Kirby scowled darkly, not understanding the statement.

"Little Boy." She lifted haunted eyes. "A lot of us..did. We were so proud of it. Of what they had..done. It was so hard to..make everything come together. Everyone worked so tirelessly. For such a long time now."

She sat back, looking out the window, falling silent.

Kirby didn't know what to say or do to help the woman. He was stumped. He lifted his hands, spreading them a tad, indicating his helplessness to Saunders.

The man arose. Slowly making his way to the booth.


	23. New Beginnings...

Saunders approached the booth, sliding his ass into the narrow space beside the startled woman. Darcy Taylor drew in a soft breath, the large green eyes staring at him like he had just landed from Space. Kirby played his part perfectly..

"Hey, Sarge! Thought you had training sessions all day."

That was totally improvised and Saunders thought the guy had acting abilities. "You have to report by three."

"Yeah, I'll make it." His favorite B.A.R. man waved the issue aside. "We're eh..we're just shooting the bull here."

"Thought that was you.." The man glanced lazily at Darcy Taylor, holding the wide-eyed stare easily. "Saw you from across the street. You don't mind if I join you, right?" His tone implied he didn't give a shit if she did, one way or another. He turned, motioning to the waitress, catching her attention.

Kirby shrugged helplessly to Taylor who looked to him for assistance with a 'what can I do' look. It wouldn't do for the woman to suspect he was in cahoots with her worst enemy right now. This had to look like a totally accidental encounter.

"Coffee..black." The Sergeant ordered and the waitress glanced over to his recently deserted spot, confusion on her plump face. "Anything for you guys? It's on my tab."

Taylor shook her head, feeling miserable. She looked like shit for God's sake. She hadn't even put on make-up and her hair..Good Lord! Why did she have to meet HIM, of all people! The one man she had hoped never EVER to meet again and certainly not..without make-up!

She kept her face averted, self-consciously smoothing her hair at every opportunity, trying to get it into some semblance of order. She hauled the heavy mass over her shoulder, her fingers shaking as she braided it into a long, uneven strand.

"We're good." Kirby kept up the conversation. "Hey, sweetie..how's about a little topper here when you get some time?" He even flirted with the waitress because..that's what Kirby did. The woman's demeanor softened considerably and she gave back a brilliant smile. Kirby..smiled right back, pursing his lips suggestively into a semi-kiss and winked at the woman. She went to get the coffee.

"You still got it, Kirby." Saunders sighed lightly, looking from one occupant of the booth to another. "What brings you two together? Are you working in this area, Taylor?"

"...No." She stammered her embarrassment, remembering why she had come. She was ashamed of her weakness and inability to cope with..stress and whatnot.. "Eh..no, I..I just.."

"She's close by, Sarge..so I thought, what the hell, ya know?" Kirby came to her rescue. "Be good to connect again, so..she drove in and here we are."

"Yeah..sure." Saunders was staring. He knew he was staring but..she just looked so fucking good. Tiny freckles dotted the bridge of the sunburned nose, a natural flush graced her cheeks. Her hair was all wind blown and wild looking..like just after she had made love, maybe. He remembered that 'look' on her. That blue blouse had all three buttons undone and he could see that tan went down as far as her bra when she moved just so..to get farther away from him.

"...Good to see you again, Taylor. How have you been?"

"Great." She pushed her hair behind her ear for several strands had fallen out of the braid already. "...You?"

"Ehh!" The man dismissed the question with a 'comme ci..comme ca' wave of his hand. Kirby held his grin for the gesture. "How long you here for?"

That one threw the girl, she lifted eyes to William Kirby, a certain panic in the emerald depths.

"Oh, she's playing it by ear, Sarge." The man answered. "You know..she has a few days off. Once I'm settled in, I have a week coming before active duty, as you know. We thought we'd drive down to Padre. Soak up some sun, right Kid?"

It was the first Taylor had heard of the plan. "...Yes..definitely." She forced a smile. "Yes, a ..few days at the beach sounds wonderful."

"That does sound good." Saunders imposed like shit, knowing how rude he was being. "Mind if I tag along?"

He shifted a quiet stare to the stunned woman. He would have laughed in her face but the paleness scared him a little. He thought about retracting the statement, as a matter of fact but Kirby piped up with a cheerful reply ignoring the stricken, chalky features and plaintively beseeching eyes that stared at him so appealing.

"Hey, that sounds great, Sarge." He was animated. "Doesn't it Pea Brain! Maybe old Caje can make it..or Doc. Did you find out if any of the guys were assigned to Hood yet?"

"Not yet." Saunders could feel the tension emanating from the woman beside him. "Hanley is flying in though..he made Captain."

"CAPTAIN!..well, I'll be damned!" Kirby was happy for his former Lieutenant. "Who did he have to sleep with for the pay hike?"

"It's who you know." Saunders mused. "...Are you free for dinner?" He turned his attention to Darcy Taylor.

She stared at him. "...W-What?" She was more than speechless.

"How about we get together later..I can get a pass." He was sure he could..what with his newfound friend who had moved up the food chain. Captain..Hanley.

"No." The woman breathed out her disbelief. "...I'm...I have...plans."

The very last thing Taylor wanted at this moment..or any moment forthcoming..was to spend time with this man. Surely he had to realize that! It was painful enough just sitting so close to him. The strain was back in her face and manner. Clearly, he felt none of the emotions she, herself, was experiencing. It must be so easy for the son-of-a-bitch.

Saunders studied her evenly. "...Change them." He suggested quietly..too much so.

"NO!" Her temper flared.

"Listen.." Kirby stepped in hastily. "Sarge..we'd better get a move on. I want to get SatchMo here settled into a motel or something before I have to report..ok?"

Taylor cast the sergeant a cool sweep of the emerald eyes before the long black lashes veiled the windows of her soul.

Kirby caught Saunder's attention and offered a 'cut her some slack' look. The man backed off against his better judgement. He moved from the bench, watching as Taylor slid the length of the leather seat.

Kirby threw a tip and ten bucks on the laminate table top, guiding Taylor about the imposing man's stocky frame. Kirby frowned at Saunders, wondering why the guy was giving the woman the business. He slipped his truck keys into the other man's hand, continuing on, the woman in tow.

"Be seeing you." Saunders called after the pair, and Kirby's frown increased because he knew the 'message' had been for Taylor and not meant as a friendly 'farewell'. He spread his hands, shrugging aimlessly in a 'what the hell is going on between you two' gesture but Taylor had not noticed the exchange.

"See you later, Sarge." He smiled more to the waitress than the man though..on his way out of the diner.

 

"What's up with you two?" Kirby drove the jeep absently, making his way through the little town, not that there was much to get through. He had acquainted himself with all the 'hot' spots in less than half an hour upon arrival yesterday.

Killeen, Texas was a small, nondescript town with a few stores, one pharmacy, one library, one movie house that had seen better days, two churches, one for the black folk, one for the white..several truck stops and three diners. The thousands of soldiers stationed just outside town had absolutely nowhere to go on a Friday night.

Kirby, settled comfortably behind the wheel of the Army jeep Taylor had 'borrowed' from Brig. Gen. Leslie R. Grove's much better equipped, much more 'user friendly' 'town'..it even housed a 'mechanical division', apparently.

The B.A.R. man maneuvered the vehicle like it was an extension of himself, his mind on other things besides his driving which he accomplished by instinct alone. Kirby had spend a year or so driving a beer truck in Chicago. A jeep was child's play for a man of such vast experience.

"I'm assuming things didn't go well back in the Big Apple?"

"No." Taylor sighed heavily, hanging on for dear life to the framework of the jeep as Kirby took corner after corner in a speed that could only be defined as supersonic. "...Not really. It's..over."

"That's too bad." The man shrugged well built shoulders, shifting into third for an uphill climb that took them past a small school with a huge football field attached. "'He' seems to think differently."

"I don't..understand him." She admitted. "It was his choice."

"Maybe he regrets his decision." Kirby stated. "A guy can get confused..make mistakes. You never made a mistake Einstein?"

Taylor felt tears prick her eyes, swallowing hard. "Kirby..is this it? The town?" She had been taking in the surroundings, wishing for a subject change.

They were on the outskirts, it seemed..traveling on a one lane black topped road, past dried fields of grass and abandoned farm houses.

"This is it..or..that was it." He grinned, pulling into a 'rustic' looking motel, bringing the jeep to an abrupt halt, throwing the shift into gear, turning the key off. The engine sputtered and died. He turned her way, a shit eating smile on his face. "...their version of 'Econo Lodge'."

The motel was an elongated set of rooms tied together with faux brick, twenty-four units in all. The landscaping had deteriorated into brown, dead bushes and neglected court yards. One building housed twelve rooms then branched off in a right angle to accommodate the remaining twelve. Each door facing was painted a cheerful bright color, each different than the next.

"So the drunks can distinguish their respective rooms." Kirby had noted the girl..noting the colorful array. "This is the better hotel, you didn't want to stay at the other." She was assured.

A defunct neon sign hung over the 'office' area. They made their way over the graveled drive to the tiny two room 'home' which served as a residence for whatever 'manager' the motel chain had 'managed' to snag this month. "Only the best for you, kid." Kirby quipped, opening the weather beaten door for her.

She threw him a look but smiled at him all the same. "You're so good to me, Kirby."

"No problem. I'm here for ya."

Taylor actually chuckled. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed..or felt like it. She wasn't choosy about some hotel room as long as she knew this man would be close by. "Can..can you come back anytime soon? Or will you have to stay on base for the duration?"

"We can leave base as long as we don't cause trouble in town, and you know me."

"Yes, I know you." She warned with her 'mean frown.' "So, don't you dare cause any trouble. I mean that, now."

"I'm not on duty. I can pretty much come and go as I want. How about dinner tonight..six, say?"

"Absolutely." She handed him her key, the one the old gentleman had handed over with no word of welcome or a 'by your leave'.. Kirby had chuckled for the old timer's mood and Taylor was used to Gen. Grove's bad disposition, so..she had ignored the incident altogether. "I'll try to sleep a little."

"You do that. You look like death warmed over. You'll embarrass me otherwise." The man was not kidding, she knew. "Put some make-up on or something..and lose the white coat. Makes people nervous around here. They equate it with the looney bin."

 

Saunders paced back and forth outside the motel door. He drew in a puff of his cigarette, throwing the butt aside in the next instance and upon seeing the dry conditions, quickly stamped the lit stub.

He knocked again on the 'colorful' door..frowning at the orange hue. He glanced at the paper in his hand for the umpteenth time, the bold headlines read: JAP TOWN DISAPPEARS ..AIR FORCE DROPS ATOMIC BOMB.

Saunders stared morosely at the black print. So..this is what she had been upset about. God in Heaven. It stated the suspected casualty count. He let the paper drop to his side, hitting the door harder with his balled up fist. "Darcy!" He called through the door, keeping his voice level but firm. "It's me..open up."

He hoped she hadn't seen the headlines alone. Maybe..that was why she wasn't answering the door. Maybe she had gone and done something stupid..or worse. He lifted his hand to bang again but he heard the chain lock on the inside clink, halting his motions, his body relaxing a tad.

A sleepy-eyed, tousled woman cracked the door, peering out, squinting against the brightness of the early morning. "...Is Kirby ok?"

Saunders was a little pissed that the first thing she inquired over was..another man. He held the paper up, turning the front page for inspection.

Darcy Taylor stared at the photo of the mushroom cloud for a beat. She opened the door, stepping back into the darkened room. "I know..I was at the Trinity test site."

The sun was already hot at eight o'clock. Saunders was pleasantly surprised by the relative coolness of the room as he walked into the middle of the small space. He frowned at the paisley print of the heavy drapes which matched the awful bed spread. "What's that?"

"We had to know if the bomb would function like Fermi and Oppenheimer hoped. Groves ordered a test run...Is Kirby ok?"

"Kirby has duty." He didn't lie. "Is this what you've been living under?" He threw the paper unto the rounded top of the table by the window. "...why didn't you tell me?"

The woman sat on the double bed. A small air conditioner rumbled noisily in the wall just over the table. "Welcome to my world." She sighed lightly. "Everyone has worked so hard for so long..at first, we were..ecstatic that our efforts weren't in vain."

She arose, padding barefoot to the bathroom. She leaned over the small sink, staring at herself in the dingy mirror, then reached for her toothbrush. "Kirby says..not to think about it. It'll drive me crazy..crazier." She corrected. "He says, that's how you guys get through..when someone you know bites it. That you can't let yourself think about it..you just have to go on."

Saunders understood the premise. "You could have told me, for God's sake. This is heavy shit, Darcy. You didn't have to carry it alone."

"It was your first day back." She brushed vigorously, spitting and rinsing. "We signed a non-disclosure pact. We gave our word." She rinsed again, reaching for a brush. "Now, maybe you can understand why it was important everyone keep it." She looked at him, halting the stroking of the long tresses. "That the enemy not get word of what we were doing."

Saunders understood that premise as well. "I'm sorry." He had to say it. "I was a son-of-a-bitch to you. A selfish bastard who was thinking only of myself. And all the time, you had this to contend with." He shook his head, rubbing his hand across his eyes. "Can I ..try to explain?"

"It's ok." She didn't want to talk about it. It was in the past and she had to move forward.

"No..it isn't." He disagreed. "Look...the letters we exchanged. I meant what I wrote in them. That day.." He had formulated what he wanted to say. It had taken him this long to understand his motives and actions himself.

"Really...it's fine." She snapped, going to the suitcase, digging out her clothes for the day. "You don't have to..."

"LISTEN!" He suggested, strongly. "I was having to say goodbye to the guys..the money issue was a big contention for me. I know you make a hell of a lot more than I do now...or probably will even when I ..get out of the Army. A guy likes to think he can provide for his family, ya know?"

She stopped rummaging, seeking him out.

"I was screwed the hell up in my head. That hotel alone brought it all down on me. It's the type of place I've always wanted to be able to take my mom..and never have been able to."

Darcy was given food for thought.

"..Saying goodbye to a way of life that I had lived for..years..that was familiar and..normal, no matter how shitty.. but then coming back to.." He couldn't find the words for that issue. "..I tried to explain all this in the letters. Why didn't you answer?"

"..I didn't get your letters." She suddenly realized. "..we were working day and night trying to meet Groves' deadline and..I just didn't get into town." She hadn't even thought about going to town. "...I don't have..people. I didn't expect any..letters. Especially from you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Because .." She went back to the suitcase. "You made it clear..you wanted out of the situation."

Saunders closed his eyes. "Aww, God..what a mess." He sought her out. "I didn't. As God is my witness, Darcy. That is NOT what I wanted. It was only ten when I came back that night. I even left the guys early."

She arose, holding her jeans and top in her hands before her. "It doesn't matter now."

"It DOES matter..to ME!" He snapped. Then a horrible thought occurred to the man. "..are you saying..you've found another guy?"

"You've managed to put me off men for a goodly while, I should think." She dismissed irritably. "I've lost..my brother..my mother and...you, all in a matter of a few months. If you don't mind.." She announced clearly and precisely. "For a while? I'm just going to..heal. I need to regroup. I need time..and I deserve it."

"Yes..you do and yes..you should have all the time you need..or want." He couldn't deny that. "But..you have to let me back in. I won't push you. I won't ask for anything. But, Darcy..we have to get back to some sort of understanding between us, baby."

"I can't do that again." She shook the long tresses. "I can't."

"Yeah, you can." He stated just as emphatically. "Cause I'm not having it any other way."

"This isn't about YOU!" She advanced on him angrily.

"No..it's about 'us'." He stood his ground. "Everyone makes mistakes in a relationship..the trick is learning a way to get around the issues..to communicate. My old man..he never bothered. I intend to 'bother'."

Darcy hesitated. She knew how difficult it was for the man to open up, especially where his family was concerned.

"Now, I get why you bailed..I was an asshole. But I tried to find you. You didn't leave a number. The P.O. box? That was a dead end. I even tried to trace you through the military." He told the truth. "This Groves guy..no one could by-pass his security. I even asked an old cop buddy of mine to track you down. We came up empty. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"..I didn't know any of that."

"Now you do." He settled a tad. "I couldn't believe my luck..the day you called Kirby."

Darcy..stared at him. "..You..tried to find me?"

"Yes, I tried to find you, Darcy."

Saunders stepped, enclosing the small frame into his arms. "I tried like hell to find you."

She lay her head on his shoulder, her arms going about his waist. "It hurt." She closed her eyes, remembering. "...It hurt..so bad."

"You think I don't know that?" He asked gruffly. "You think you're the only one who felt shitty? You weren't."

She just reveled in his nearness, holding tightly to the sides of his shirt.

"You're not alone, baby." He held fast to the woman. "I'm here..Kirby is here. The responsibility of..that.." He motioned curtly with his head, meaning..the headlines. "That's not on you. You can't think like that. You didn't make that decision. Truman did."

"They killed Will." She frowned, still confused about some things in her own head. "They..took my brother away from me. But..those were..women and..little kids."

"Stop it." Saunders kissed her forehead, lifting her face. "What did Kirby say."

She ..nodded. "Can you..stay. A while..do you have to go back?"

"No..I don't have to go back.." He saw the desolation in her eyes.

Darcy tip-toed, kissing his mouth gently. "I'm...not very strong." It seemed to bother her.

"Yeah?" Saunders laughed hollowly. "Could have fooled me." He grasped a handful of curls, his mouth descending slowly..his eyes holding her's hypnotically. "This is what we're going to do.." He kissed her deeply..passionately..slowly..methodically..then..released her. "You're going to get dressed..in there, so I can't watch you or see you without clothes cause..that just is not an advisable thing to do right now.."

"Why not?"

"..Then we're going to go out and get some food.." He ignored the invitation in those green eyes. "And maybe have a picnic or something. Take in the town..see a movie..get some sun." He shrugged. "Because..staying here..those things I said to you? About not asking for ..things or..pushing you to do something you're not ready for?...They won't mean shit to me if I see you naked..trust me on that one, ok?"

Darcy opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head, "Don't talk..." He warned. "And don't try any of that crap where you casually undress in front of me..or innocently walk around in your bra and panties or..'you've seen me this way before' .. because..I'll fuck the hell out of you, woman. To hell with morals or good intentions...got it?"

Darcy gave him a 'mean frown' because she..got it.

"Get dressed." He handed her clothes back to her..the ones she had thrown on the bed when she had hugged him back. "I'll be outside."

"You can sta..."

"I'll be..." He snapped. "Outside."

Which earned him another 'mean frown'. "Wear the halter top..at least I can see down the front from time to time. I deserve that much since I'm being such a fucking sap otherwise."


	24. The End..and Beginning... Part One- ADULT SITUATIONS

Saunders lay stretched out on the blanket, soaking up the hot Texas sun. The sound of the heavy surf beating against the sands of South Padre Island had almost lulled him into a light sleep.

He could still hear the gulls in the distance, and those which floated about the beach area, searching for food the humans left behind..or flicked up into the air for them to fetch like some trained zoo animal. Mostly they dived into the warm Gulf waters, going about their daily existence, oblivious to the intruders on their shores.

The wind was strong today, a hold over from the storms that had plagued the state a few days now. A tornado had touched down in Shamrock, Texas but no one had been hurt, thank God.

The storms had blown over. It seemed the dark clouds that had covered the entire Earth of late had dissipated as well. The War was over..really over. The Japanese had surrendered. MacArthur had landed with his troops and martial law was being imposed on the once proud nation. Of course, the peace had not come without a price.

That proud, determined race had not surrendered even after the devastating reality of what had occurred on Hiroshima. Truman had ordered yet another Atomic strike against Japan. The town of Nagasaki had been obliterated. The town was home to the Imperial Japanese Navy. It was now, nothing more than a two mile stretch of rumble and ash.

Taylor had said that Fermi had dropped his 'fat boy' plutonium bomb..which was more powerful than the first the military had used on Hiroshima. The Emperor had dug in and simply refused all attempts by the Russians to talk peace. So, the Russians had attacked his ass and the Americans had bombed the fucker into submission.

Darcy Taylor had refused to speak about any of it and went into a funk that she tried to hide from everyone but..she didn't possess Kirby's knack for 'acting'. To take her mind off things, Saunders had recalled that Kirby had mentioned this trip. So, with the Brass in such a good mood, and giving out passes and leaves right and left these days..they had ended up on a holiday of sorts.

The soldiers of Fort Hood, after a week long celebration and many, many hours of 'brig time' by the majority of those stationed there, had finally settled down and blew out like the storms.. But even the Military had recognized the need for leniency and the folly of trying to contain the joy and exuberance of a group of guys who had earned the right to a little 'down time'.

Entire Divisions were granted leave, training suspended for a while. What was there to train for, after all.

So..it was over. Finally. By the Grace of God..and two ugly, heinous bombs and a group of dedicated scientists who put aside their non-violent beliefs that the men fighting for a different type of belief, might get a much needed reprieve from the way of life they had been living.

That the world would breathe a collective prayer of gratitude and thanks for the black reign of death which had besieged it for so long a period, had come to it's conclusion. Hitler was dead, Mussolini had bought it..Japan was in submission. Things only dreamed of before were suddenly reality.

Saunders, Kirby and Taylor had decided to celebrate in style. They had driven down to Padre a few days prior, and had lived on the beach pretty much since.

Well, in that, they had found hotel rooms pretty damned close to the water and hit the sand right after breakfast that first day, staying sometimes all night out on the beautiful stretch of beach. They weren't the only ones with the idea. Thousands of soldiers dotted the landscape.

For what seemed ages, Saunders was allowing himself relaxation time. No more Krauts to worry over, no more Japs to 'ready' for. Kirby had contacted the group and Caje, being just a state away, had driven in last Tuesday. Doc arrived that same night and Little John and Nelson hadn't made it until Wednesday afternoon.

Hanley couldn't make it, 'Captains' weren't so lucky in their assignments. The man was stuck in Washington D.C.

Saunders didn't know what day this was and what's more, he didn't care. It was a beautiful, wind-swept day with friends nearby. He could hear Kirby and the guys frolicking in the surf a couple meters down the way. He said frolicking in the sense that, they seemed to be attempting to drown each other.

Taylor was constructing an elaborately correct facsimile of Buckingham Place in sand. He knew she was because she told the four year old boy standing there watching her, the details of each and every room she created. The little kid stood, eating on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, his face smeared with grape streaks.

"Those guys down there?" Taylor was saying to the kid, even now. "Arguing over their sand castles? Those aren't even real castles they're making." She stubbed Kirby and Caje's efforts. "This is a real castle. Real royal people live in it..the Queen and ..I don't know, maybe even a King, I'm not sure if her husband is the King or what, but she's a real Queen. And this is where she lives, right here in this chamber. I saw a detailed diagram of Buckingham Palace a few years ago and I have total recall. So..my castle is the best." She frowned over at Kirby's 'structure'. "I don't think he is even doing a castle." She shook her head at the two 'bumps' Kirby was putting on the 'statue' he was making. "You probably shouldn't look at that."

The little boy moved to where she pointed so he couldn't see Kirby's 'statue' any longer. "Do you need something to drink?" Taylor asked, seeing all the crumbs on the little one's face. "Your mom probably told you not to take things from strangers, though, right? It's ok though cause I'm not a bad guy. And those guys? They're soldiers but it's probably a good idea if you go and ask your mom anyway." It was decided. "Do you like my turret?" She proudly displayed the latest architecture splendor for appraisal. The little boy ran up to the 'castle' kicking at the carefully constructed wall. "HEY!" She got up, running around the structure, chasing the kid away. "You little dwarf!" She yelled at him and he ran away, scurrying down the stretch of beach as fast as his little legs could carry him. "OHHHHH!" Taylor threw sand at the rapidly retreating figure. "Stay away from my castle, you bratty snot-nosed...BRAT!"

Saunders grinned under his hat.

She stomped over to where he lay, grabbing a towel to put around her shoulders. "Did you see that little cretin?" She demanded, sitting in the giving sand, pulling her legs up, hugging them tightly to her chest. "Kids like that should be..shot!" She stated her opinion.

The man was beginning to realize, she had opinions about a lot of things. Most things. All things, actually..under Heaven and Earth.

"Kirby is making obscene sand sculptures..did you see?" She pointed.

Saunders raised the brim of his hat for that one, seeking out the man and his artistic endeavors. He raised approving brows, having seen the shapely outline of the 'project'. He had purchased the straw hat at a novelty shop they frequented of late. The little shack sat out at the end of a long wooden pier, over the water.

He had a hell of a time convincing Taylor to go out on the wooden dock. You could look down and see the ocean between the cracks and she was deathly afraid of the ocean. She explained it all in scientific terms, of course. Because..that was her forte..explaining things in scientific terms.

According to her, if God had intended for humans to be in the water, we would have gills, just like the fish Kirby and Caje caught the other night. Since we didn't have gills, it would behoove us to show a healthy reverence and fear for something of which humans knew little about. We knew more about the stars and constellations than we did about the ocean, she said.

It was perfectly natural to fear the unknown because in doing so..her belief in a Benevolent Super Being was greatly reinforced and that Kirby had just better listen up and stop going so far from the shore when he swam because this same Benevolent Super Being had a way of teaching smart asses life lessons just when they thought they knew it all.

Saunders swept the black bathing suit with masculine interest, his blue eyes running the length of the cute little figure as she stood over him, hands on shapely hips. "Someone should tell that Hitler Youth's mom that he is a little troll. He almost knocked down my castle and he did it on purpose too, did you see?"

"You should pick on someone your own size, Taylor."

"He even looks like one of those blonde headed little Storm Troopers!" The woman was positive. "And Kirby is eating all the chicken..it's not even lunch time yet. This day sucks!"

Saunders listened, keeping his thoughts to himself. Something was up, he just didn't know what. She had been short tempered and argumentative today..especially with Kirby. She never found fault with Kirby.

He stretched luxuriously. "I'm just laying here, Taylor.." He mused quietly, laying his hat aside, his eyes on the pretty face. The wind blew the red hair, the sun had kissed her cheeks making the large green eyes all that more appealing and prominently displayed. "Thinking about..this morning. In the shower."

She gasped, glancing around guiltily. "You just better stop saying things like that!" She whispered conspiratorially. "Someone will hear you!"

The pink cheeks got ..pinker. "That..that was..indecent and you ..shouldn't have made me do it."

"Did I?" He asked. "Make you?" He shifted to his side, propping himself on his elbow, his hand to the side of his head, his eyes holding her's easily.

"Well.." She thought better of lying. "Eh..It..it was indecent anyway and you're just like Kirby. You should be ashamed!"

"Well, I'm not." He assured her. "It was the best, baby..you had me climbing the damned walls."

The flush left her cheeks as something more important took precedence. "...I ..did?" She glanced hastily around then..moved closer. "..Really?" She was female enough to want a little more of that sort of flattery. "..I mean..did you..like it?"

"I fucking loved it." He told the truth, his hand running the slender curve of her back, coming to rest on her hip.

She..moved closer, her finger trailing a light 'trace' up his thigh. "I..I kinda..didn't ..not ..like it, too." She lifted a sultry gaze.

"You're making me hard." His eyes dropped to the sweet cleft of her breasts revealed to perfection by the low cut of the suit.

She blushed again but..the green eyes held his hypnotically. "Is that..bad?" The emerald eyes dropped between his legs, her hand sliding slowly..over, slipping beneath the edge of his trucks. The man groaned brokenly as her fingers touched his rigid shaft. He threw a towel over his legs, shielding her activities. He leaned, catching her mouth, his tongue sliding past the full lips slowly, methodically easing into the hot, sweet honey offered.

Her fingers tightened about his solidness, her thumb gently easing back and forth over the slit in his penis. Saunder's hand filtered into her hair, holding her for his kiss. He murmured contentedly, encouraging such familiarity. "Does it..feel..'bad?'" He whispered huskily. "Shit, baby..let's go to the room."

"We can't." She moved back, her expression alarmed. "They...they will..know." She cut her eyes down the beach to...Kirby and the guys. Then to the other people lounging about here and there.

"Taylor.." He tried to swallow his disappointment. "You really think we're fooling anyone with separate rooms? Just move your stuff into mine. We're adults, damn it."

And he was one frustrated one, right now.

"I most certainly will NOT!" She took immediate offense. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

He sighed mentally. "..the best kind. What's this all about?" He demanded. "What's really going on here?"

"I.." She went back to her pouting mode, smoothing the sand back and forth with her palm. "I just..am a little..confused, that's all."

"About what?" He moved closer, lifting her face. "What's the problem?"

She clearly didn't want to get into it. She fidgeted away from his touch. "I..don't know how to..say it."

"Just say it." He asked. His hand caught the back of her head, gently coating her lips to his. He caressed her mouth lovingly. The kiss gentle and explicitly sensual in nature.

"Do..we have to go to..your Mom's?" She breathed out the tension in her body, the kiss affecting her as his kisses always did.

She opened the lovely orbs, a hopefulness in their depths. "We..we could go somewhere..just the two of us, I mean." She glanced fretfully to the guys, moving closer. "..after the holiday with the guys, of course. We..could..maybe go to Vegas say or.."

"Why don't you want to go to Illinois?" He thought he knew. "Are you having doubts about us ..again?"

"NO!" She was quick to clarify. "..it's just..a really big step and..well..what if she doesn't ..like me?" Taylor's hand lifted, her fingers stroking her hair lovingly. "And..we really haven't had any 'alone time'..not really. Have we?"

"She will like you, Taylor." He laughed at her insecurities. "Except for that Jewish thing." He teased to lighten the moment. But, he saw by her face, he had failed in his attempt. "I'm kidding, for Christ's sake." He chuckled, enfolding her in his arms, cuddling her close. "Baby..she's going to be thrilled that I've found someone like you." He kissed the end of his sunburned nose. "It's going to be fine. ..I promise."

Still the girl was obviously uneasy. "...You..don't want this, do you." He sensed as much, moving slightly back. He studied her for a long moment. Taylor couldn't pretend she did. She shook the long strands negatively.

"Not..right now." She confessed.

The man felt his good mood rapidly evaporate. He tried to analyze her reasons, turning about, sitting..his arms loosely hooked about his legs. He sorted through a number of scenarios in his mind..all of them..dismal.

"...Why?" He finally broke the tense silence between them.

Taylor felt his displeasure. He had seemed so relaxed and..different of late. Better. More open and..like his mind was finally .. Less tense..less..anxious..

She knew she was the cause of his present distress, closing her eyes, hating to ruin it all. "...because..she will know. She's a woman and.." Taylor knew for certainty. "..she will know and she will hate me and think bad things about me and she would be right but..when I'm ..with you and you..want me, I want you back and I don't know how to stop that. I don't know how to say 'no'..when I know I should. I just can't..I haven't!" She remembered, her cheeks flushing deeply again.

It was all pouring out of her in halting sentences and the tears were allowed because this was just really shitty and she hated hurting him but..it was probably reality so she couldn't keep it from him, could she?

"But..it's YOUR fault just as much as it is mine and there's no good saying it isn't, so..so..if she should dislike ANYONE..it should be you because..YOU did it!" She swallowed hard, lowering her voice and trying to control the shaking she felt inside.. She hugged herself tightly. "She raised you. My mom isn't here so I..I couldn't go to her for advise or..or..anything!"

Saunders grasped her arm gently, squeezing slightly. "Slow down." He scowled at her. "What are you talking about, Taylor?"

"You KNOW what I'm talking about!" She accused heatedly. "For God's sake! Are you stupid?"

Saunders was taken aback by the anger she displayed and..the accusation. "I must be." He concluded. "Ok..start over." He made her face him. "Say it again..slowly."

But Taylor wasn't having any of it, trying to pull from his hold. He held his hands out, in a peaceful gesture. "Come on, baby." He lowered his tone, his manner gentle..coaxing. "This is important shit, right?" His gaze searched her face. "Make me understand."

She constantly sought out Kirby and the guys, hoping for a few moments to get it out between them.

"Don't worry about them." Saunders picked up on it. "Tell me the problem..I'm listening."

He had seen other men on the beach, watching her when they thought he wasn't aware. He knew that look. He was a guy. Had one of them gotten to her? Had one of the bastards convinced her of his merit? But how? When the hell did they have the chance? She was with him most of the time.

"...It's been..almost three weeks." She spoke indecisively. "..Since we..since I..came to that Fort place."

"Ft. Hood?" He was lost but trying to 'get it'. She blushed again, and he..was stumped. "..Ok, three weeks." He nodded. "..go on."

"I..I was supposed to..start." She had been upset though. That could be the reason. "But..I haven't and I'm usually..you know. Regular." She watched him closely, hoping he would understand.

Saunders..processed.

"But..it could be all that is going on." She tried to reassure herself. "..I mean, but..I've been kinda..icky..in the mornings and ..but.." She took heart. "I'm not used to the routine and I like my routine to be..uneventful and..normal, you know? So maybe..I'm just..not. This could all be just supposition on my part but what if it isn't? Then..your mom will KNOW!"

He looked at her, his manner very..very...quiet. "...Are you pregnant?"

"I don't KNOW..but SHE will and then she will know what we've been doing and she will hate me and think that I'm one of those women who.." Taylor was devastated. "Who..do exactly what I DID but it's YOUR fault!" She shoved against his chest angrily. "You should have waited!"

He stopped her intended retreat, his arms holding fast to her forearms.

"LET ME...GO!" She closed her eyes, her temper flaring.

"..It's ok." His quiet, calm tone served it's purpose. She..settled a little. "Everything is..fine."

"Everything is NOT fine!" She jerked uselessly against his superior strength. "And it's YOUR.."

"Fault..yeah, I got that part." He nodded, pulling her into his embrace. He held her tightly until she stopped struggling. Then she..buried her face in his shoulder, her hands clinging to his waist in a death grip.

The silence came. Saunders thoughts were flying a hundred miles a minute. One part of the man was elated..one part..scared shitless. A kid. Jesus...a ...kid.

"What are you going to do?" She moaned dejectedly. "This is just..awful! How did it happen?"

He frowned then..chuckled lowly. "You have how many Degrees?"

She looked at him like he was insane, which made him even more amused.

"This is NOT fucking amusing!" She was relatively certain. "I suggest you put your mind to coming up with a way to explain to your Mother why you didn't keep your cock zipped!"

"Let's don't tell her that part." The man grinned down at her.

"Sweet Baby Jesus!" Taylor was beside herself. She started to weep, the situation just suddenly too much to bear. "This is the worse day of my life!" She gulped, sobbing heartfelt tears of self pity and growing fear.

"That's saying something, isn't it." He suddenly realized the gravity of the situation. "..Taylor." He made her listen to him. Bringing her down by his side, rolling his weight partially on the slight frame, his legs hooked over her's. "Taylor.." He kissed her cheeks, his thumbs swiping her tear tracks aside. "Honey..we're alright here. Listen to me.."

He squeezed her cheekline, opening her mouth, his own fitting to her lips perfectly. He caressed the soft fullness amorously, the kiss deepening with each second of contact. She sniffed, her arms going about his neck, her body pressed intimately to his after a long second of indecision on her part. His dog tags fell between the cleft of her breasts, the hot metal warm to her skin.

"If it's..true." He lifted his mouth only enough to speak, his eyes looking into her's. "Then, I'm happy. We'll deal with it. Shit happens, baby. I wouldn't take back a second of the last three weeks. Not one fucking second. Now, you believe that, ok?"

She sniffed again, swiping at her cheeks, swallowing the lump in her throat. "You don't..have to say .."

"What did I just say?" He scowled down at her. "I don't tell you shit that isn't so..do I."

She shook her head, wiping at her nose with her hand.

"I want kids." He did. "If we've made one? Then..I want it." He did. "There's no problem here..ok?"

"There is." She reminded. "What about..your mom."

"I can handle my mother." He turned his head slightly, his tone firm..confident.

"You can't make her like me."

"She'll love you, baby." Saunders sensed as much. "Just like I do."

Taylor wasn't convinced, her expression a woefully abject one until...the green eyes flew open, her mouth falling agape. "...WHAT?" She breathed her awe. "...W-What did you..." She couldn't go on, too fearful to think, she had heard him incorrectly.

He arose, bringing her with him, his hands lifting her easily from the prone position. "Come on." He tugged her to his side, his arm going about her waist.

The woman was too stunned to object, following his lead. They walked down the beach, the man holding her to his side. Every now and again, he would stop, pulling her to him for a kiss.

He was not normally a demonstrative man, especially in public, so his behavior threw the woman but..she wasn't about to argue the point.

"W-Where are we..." She glanced around, for they had left the main beach, and were walking among the many sand dunes that frequented the area. "Going?"

"To the room." He advised, his voice husky with emotion, his gaze making her blush. "I need to...be with you." He put it delicately for once.

She glanced fretfully back to the beach but then..something more important came to mind. "You..aren't mad at me, Sarge?"

"I'm a little pissed you didn't confide in me what was going on with you.." He shrugged well developed shoulders. "Nothing a good blow won't cure."

She opened her mouth to scold him but then..closed it shut. They continued their trek, the sand hot on her bare feet. She hardly noticed. "I...I could..probably..do that."

"Oh, you're going to do it, Taylor." He assured her. "You fucking owe me."

"..for what?" She was a little confused.

"I'll explain it to you.." He opened the door to his room, pushing it aside. He waited, leaning on the frame, his grin suddenly..a shit eating one. "In Scientific terms. Something..you should be well acquainted with."

The woman cut him a resigned look. "You aren't going to be this bossy all the time, are you?" She readied a 'mean frown' just in case.

"Only in the bedroom." He said innocently.

She looked at the cool inner sanctum of..his 'bedroom.' The dark shadowy room beckoning to her. "Well..." She entered the area, crawling on the unmade bed covers, turning about, sitting into the rumbled sheets. "Alright then..as long as we understand each other."

The man closed the door on the outside world. He stood at the side of the bed, looking down at her. "Yeah." His eyes swept the suit. "You're getting the bed all wet..take that off."

Taylor glanced at the suit, then..arose to her knees, pulling the top down, wiggling out of the tight fitting outfit. "It wasn't wet." She reminded, tossing it aside.

"Are you?"

"Not yet." She objected indignantly. "That's YOUR job."

He..smiled. "You're a fucking liar." He grabbed her leg, hauling her down into the covers, sliding her over to him, his hands on her waist. She squealed for the unexpected maneuver, then giggled infectiously. The man looked down, his eyes taking in the dark curls of her mound. He reached, his finger sliding into the wet, steamy cavern, thrusting gently a few tentative strokes.

"Feels wet to me." He lifted a burning stare.

"Well..." She closed her eyes, rising to the demands of his actions. "I..can do better."

Saunders knelt unceremoniously, his lips french kissing her clit, his tongue flicking hungrily about the tiny nub until Taylor was breathless, moaning contentedly, her fingers stroking his hair encouragingly, her thighs holding his head tightly to it's ..pastime.

He pushed them apart, lifting his frame, his hand grasping the back of her nape, as he indented the bed with his knee, his hand extracting his cock. He presented the thick instrument, and the woman eagerly grasped his hardness, her tongue running the length, then playfully teasing the head before she took it into the heated depths of her mouth.

"Fuck." The man closed his eyes, allowing himself to..relax fully. His fingers touched her lips lightly, reverently, encouraging her exploration and experimentation. He leaned into her, his hand caressing her nape with refined gentleness. "Fuck, baby.." He grimaced for the pleasure was so exquisite, he gasped his loss of control, removing her 'play toy' hastily.


	25. The Beginning... Part Two (MATURE SITUATIONS

Taylor's hand ran gently up his thigh, into the slit of his trunks, cupping his buttocks, the warmth imprinted on his backside. She ran her fingers down his thigh then back up, liking the feel of the coarse hairy, muscular flesh.. She turned her head, planting a open mouthed kiss on the surface just above his knee, her tongue tasting him leisurely.

Taylor sought his eyes, her own emerald ones holding a sultry stare. She reached with her free hand, stroking his chest lovingly. Her naked breasts pressed against his thigh, her leg moving slowly, suggestively..up his outer thigh, the opposite one, rubbing his flesh. She turned her head again, nipping his flesh playfully, on the hard tendons of his thigh.

She lifted herself on one elbow, scooting closer to the man, her lips trailing a warm path across his stomach into the crisp hair covering his manhood. She nuzzled the area, transferring her attention once more to his rigidly protruding cock. She loved the virility of his scent.

Saunders didn't have the balls to put a stop to her pastime. For the simple fact, he didn't want to do so.

"Take it slow, baby." He warned, his voice holding little of it's former certainty. He watched her, a flame building within his loins. He cupped her head, his touch incredibly sensual in nature.

She slid him down her throat agonizingly slow, that teasing tongue wrapping seductively around the solid firmness she held in her hand. Taylor liked the clean taste of the man. The warm flesh potently addictive. She raked her finger nails definitively over his sack several times before she cupped the heavy testicles in her hand rolling them about erotically.

Saunders closed his eyes, his head falling back as he allowed himself to enjoy the moment, his fingers tightening in the red curls, holding her stationary.

He could not stop a low growl of pleasure from escaping his throat, his mind transported to a very sensual place..

Taylor was encouraged, the sound vibrating along her nerve endings deliciously. She enjoyed pleasing this man. He responded so well, after all. She withered with ecstasy as his hand squeezed her breast, fondling it several times..his fingers finding her nipple, his thumb running over the taunt peak repeatedly, making it hard and sensitive.

She rewarded him with a rough suckling, her tongue lapping hungrily over his large head. She licked at the huge bulb, gently raking the underside of his sack yet again for it seemed to give the man pause.

Saunders breath was much more shallow, his gaze deepening with emotion as he watched her work her magic. His fingers teased lightly over the folds of her vulva. The man would occasionally place his middle finger at the entrance of her hollow adding just enough pressure to make her even more wet than she already was, but he would never enter her. It was frustrating the hell out of her. She tried harder to get him to become more 'involved', her hand beginning a gentle pumping motion on the base of his tool.

His hand covered her's instantly, halting her efforts. "I said..." He chastised, smacking her bare ass with a stinging reprimand. "Slow."

Taylor moaned softly, the sting exciting her all the more. She arched her body, presenting her breasts to the man, her hand grasping his, running the calloused palm along her body, over her flesh..guiding it to her mounds. He further hampered her good mood by removing himself entirely from her grasp.

He leaned, taking her nipple into his mouth, suckling her scoldingly. Taylor grunted weakly, pushing at his chest but he took her wrist, pinning it evenly with her shoulder height, finishing the action to his satisfaction. At the completion, the woman was withering and compliant. She slithered against him, the heat of her moistness rubbing against the inside of his thigh.

He glanced at the contact, pushing his thigh hard against her aching middle but..that was all he did. Damn him.

The woman withered, her skin tingling and alive. "W-What..." She gasped breathlessly, squirming restlessly about, the cool sheets hurting her overly sensitive skin suddenly. "Do..you want?" She was not adverse to giving him anything...anything! Her heated gaze told him as much. She was disheveled and beautiful in her desperation. The flaming red hair fanned about the whiteness of his pillow case in a gorgeous array. He had never seen anything more alluring or..sensually erotic.

His palm slid down her body, coming to rest over the small bulge of her stomach. His fingers spread over the satin flesh and he leaned, placing his mouth on the space. For some reason, Taylor found the act more intimate than when he had first tested her wetness with his finger.

She blushed fully, in taking her breath sharply, her body stiffening slightly. She sought his countenance, confused and slightly disturbed by the man's aim.

He arose slowly, towering over her prone figure, his gaze a branding one as it traveled the curves and outline of her form. He grasped her hips with his hands, tugging her roughly down to the edge of the mattress, her legs spread on either side of his powerful thighs. His eyes were transfixed, his manner, one of brooding intensity. He was planted on the carpet, his feet apart, the mattress just the right height for what he had in mind.

Taylor had never felt more like a woman. She ran her hands down her body, the slow, smoothing trek ending in the 'V' between her legs. She touched herself, knowing it pleased him when she did. She closed her eyes, allowing her imagination to take flight. She kneaded one breast, grimacing for the painful pleasure her touch evoked, sighing lightly.

She felt the man's strong fingers join her's, their touch forcing her eyes to start open. She lifted a provocative stare. The soldier took the challenge, sliding his middle appendage into her humid gap, pushing deep and strong, several rapid strokes, his thumb playing in the wet curls. He could feel her cavity convulse with quick, uncontrolled spasms. He removed his finger instantly. Her groans were music to his ears but..

"You're too damned close." He growled his growing frustration.

She opened totally vulnerable eyes. Wasn't that the point she wondered silently.

"Fuck it, Taylor!" The man had wanted..a prolonged encounter. "I've wanted it all fucking day out there!"

But, she only reached up, pulling his face down for her kiss. An electric jolt ran through her torso at the brooding lips touch, and she wrapped her legs about his waist, holding him tightly pressed to her, abdomen to abdomen...stomach to stomach... She could feel his unyielding erection flattened between their bodies. She rolled slinkily against it, loving the feel.

"Then..." She whispered sexily in his ear. "Take it."

"Take it, hell.." He bitched. "I put it in and you'll cream!"

"Or..." She smiled seductively for him. "...You will."

"BITCH!" He cursed vehemently, shifting strategically, forcing his cock into the lubricated little piece of ass he loved so much to violate.

Taylor moaned weakly, lifting to his administrations, beginning the ancient movements of love making this man had taught her so well.

Instead of chastising such an unwise move, the man joined her in the slow, rhythmic gyrations, his body crying out for some sort of release from the exquisite torture she was inflicting. His mouth joined with her's, his arms engulfing her body and they 'danced'.. Each building a fire, their movements stoking the burning embers of lust grinding away at their psyches.

Saunder's breath mingled with the woman's..the shallow gasps fanning her face, smelling of spearmint and desperation. "Move it..." He commanded hoarsely, brokenly, fighting for equilibrium and air. His palm cupped her ass cheek, directing her how he wanted it and he moved fluidly, pushing deep into her. "...Do me!"

The woman's tummy convulsed with the crude rejoinder, and she whimpered feebly, allowing all he wished, increasing the tempo of her movements to heady, undulating..volatile... lunges. Swallowing him wantonly..luxuriantly..with each sumptuous push.

Saunders reacted more than responded..his thrusts intensifying. His arms tightening about the petite frame, his hands rough and randomly searching out the satin of her flesh at every possible contact point, coming finally to rest on her outer thigh, as he held her slightly back and away that he might 'see' the conclusion of their love-making as well as 'experience' it.

The sight of the tight, suffocating little cunt engulfing his thickness over and over again, sent him over the edge. He allowed the continuous and prolonged ache to build to it's maximum peak of endurance, gasping/growling loudly..the intensity blinding his senses momentarily into a red hued dullness then..reverberated sharply throughout his body like quick silver lightening strikes, which twitched his nerves and jerked his entire frame several tremulous jolts as his semen ejaculated caustically of it's own accord from his throbbing apparatus.

Saunders groaned a soul wrenching sound, momentarily lost in the euphoria of completion, his body in the throes of a passionate awakening. He allowed himself to sink into the violet aura surrounding them, the invisible force pulling him deeper and deeper into it's pulsating center.

The circle of light exploded into a thousand tiny crescendoes, each bursting apart inside his mind, rapidly consuming his emotions, then expanding them violently outward, like a star spinning wildly out of control as it burns itself bright just before dulling to throbbing intensity.

The soldier lay panting heavily, exhausted..his muscles twitching from the strain of all that had happened to his body. He held tight to his universe, nuzzling the damp red hair, drinking in the scent of the sweaty little body. She smelled of baby powder and some light, sensual perfume. He suckled her neckline attempting to taste the elusively powerful aphrodisiac, his tongue and mouth marking his territory.

The woman sighed dreamily, snuggling to his chest, her fingers gripping his dog tags between her breasts, the small hands holding the metal taps firmly.

For one brief moment, the man wondered if she had gotten her's, so absorbed was he in the final stages of the.. exchange. But Taylor was so mellow and relaxed in his arms. So warm and..quiet. He recognized the symptoms, relaxing mentally and physically. He had done his job if by accident alone.

He cupped her head into the crook of his shoulder, laying his chin on the top of the shining crown of her hair, his eyes closing sleepily. All the tension had drained away, his body's energy level leveling off. He listened to the sound of her gentle, even breathing and the soft rumble of the air conditioner.

Taylor shivered involuntarily, shifting closer to his warmth. He pulled the ends of the sheets over them, tucking the material snuggle about her body, returning his embrace.

They fell asleep, his leg thrown carelessly over her's, their bodies amiably intertwined.

 

Saunders stirred from his pleasant state, the insistent knocking arousing him somewhat.

Suddenly, he was back in 'the field', starting from a too sound sleep, alarmed and disoriented.

Krauts!

They had found them..he reached for his Tommy, but it was missing. His hand fumbled frantically.

The man jerked awake, his eyes wildly searching out the missing weapon. And then..the visions faded and his eyes..focused on the disarrayed hotel room with it's brown carpet and worn furniture and.. He glanced groggily at the sleeping woman beside him, then struggled into action, grasping a pair of jeans off the floor, quickly donning them.

He made it to the door in a couple of strides, zipping up as he went, careful not to catch anything vital in the process. Throwing open the door, he shielded his eyes from the brightness of the day.

It was late afternoon, the sun was setting directly in front of the hotel. He turned his head from the glare, remembering to shield the room with his body. Taylor was under the mistaken impression their relationship was a state secret.

He could tell by Caje's discrete shifting of the dark eyes and poorly hidden smirk that he was correct in his own assumption that..pretty much everyone under the sun was 'aware'..but unlike Taylor, the Sergeant didn't give a rat's ass who 'knew'.

"Hey." He nodded his greeting to a fellow soldier. "What's up."

"Sorry, Sarge." The young Cajun crooked his head back to the vicinity of the beach and the guys. "I told them we should leave you the hell alone. We're headed to the Tiki bar down the way..the one with the big fake sea shell out by the highway? Want to come?"

Saunders scratched the back of his head absently, then rubbed his jaw line. "I'm kinda..wiped." He couldn't think of a better excuse just now. "I'll catch up with you guys later.. The Tiki bar?"

"Yeah. The one by the hotel we first stayed at." They had all decided to move closer to the beach after that first day.

"Oh yeah." His memory was suitably jogged. "Well...you guys stay out of trouble."

"If you, eh..." Caje thought how to say it politely. "See Taylor? Tell her the plans, ok?"

"Yeah." Saunders appreciated the man's attempt at civility. "Yeah, last time I saw her?" He purposely glanced back to his bed, letting Caje know..he knew the score and all was well in 'Taylor' land. "She was battling with a four year old..didn't look good for our side."

Caje chuckled. "...She should pick on someone her own size."

"That's what I said." The Sarge shrugged. "I'll hook up with you later."

"Good enough." Caje went on his way. The Sarge watched the man's retreat for a while.

Saunders glanced around, taking in the scene outside his present domain. Sand dunes obscured the view of the beach but he could hear the sound of the surf and the muffled activities of those who still frequented the long stretch of ocean front property. Children laughing and running wild. Parents barbequing and visiting. Friends chatting boisterously about everyday topics. Small rises of green vegetation sprung up along the ridges giving the white sand bars the feel of a still life landscape.

The wind felt bracing on his face, bare chest and feet. The sunset was peacefully serene, the huge ball of orange fading into the green crystal of the ocean.

He shut the door on the outside world, the cool quietness of the room somehow soothing his troubled mind. The awakening had seemed so real at first, as it always did. The panic he had felt was not unfamiliar. He had lived with fear and uncertainty so long, it felt 'abnormal' to be without it at times.

He pushed the feelings back inside his mind as he often was forced to do these days. In France, he had learned to focus 'in the moment'. To not think about 'tomorrow' or even the next few minutes. He had seen too many guys buy it so quickly that it boggled the mind. One second, walking along a country road and the next..nothing but oblivion.

So, a guy just didn't think about it.

He walked to the bed, his gaze roaming over the still sleeping woman. Taylor lay, wrapped partially by the sheet, her nakedness hid for the most part but the curves and shape were all discernable.

His eyes measured the feminine form meticulously. The rounded slope of her hip and buttocks, the smooth, slender softness of her shoulders with the dark tan lines which corresponded so aesthetically pleasing to the white cream of her flesh. The calf of her leg showing out from beneath the covers captivated him..the small delicate feet. She was ticklish there, he remembered, the thought making his smile a bit.

He simply stood, looking at her.

The red mass of ringlets and curls flowed down her back and over her shoulders. He liked the feel of the soft, lustrous wildness. Her face was beautifully symmetrical in shape, her skin, flawless. She burned easily and he hadn't minded one little bit, applying lotion to prevent such an occurrence. Being allowed to touch her in places no other man was allowed..and with uncensored freedom the woman never once questioned.

How the hell had he gotten so lucky? Where was it written, he deserved someone like Darcy Taylor. She was out of his league, pure and simple. He knew it. Others probably suspected it. This woman was incredibly beautiful. That she did not know it, was even more testimony to her credentials, in his book.

She was kind by nature, even having managed to retain a rather naive.. Doc had said one time, even 'whimsical' view of the world and it's inhabitants..this, despite all she had to endure over the past three years.

That blew Saunders away. That she could put the horrors of what had been her reality behind her and just more forward in life, retaining an optimism and ingrained faith not only in her God but..her Species.

Sarge was not so circumvent any longer, he realized long ago. He had seen too much, lost so much of his soul to those nameless towns and places he had visited.

There was a darkness inside his mind.

He neither understood it or thought much about it one way or the other these days because..this woman understood..understood and...accepted. Hell..she even embraced it, for which he was eternally grateful.

She hadn't made him feel guilty or..worse, damaged. The first time she had merely..played along. She hadn't judged or condemned. She hadn't even spoken of the incident in the interim.

He had not meant to allow that part of him to touch her but..the moods came unbidden. Most times he could control them. Lock them away. But, that first time..he had drank too much with the guys..celebrated the wondrous sensation of unshackled freedom from life threatening situations..of constant danger..pain..gut-wrenching anxiety and loss.

He had lowered his defense mechanisms and..it had come.

The sex had been phenomenal..raw..basic..verging on..primitive.. He hadn't withheld any part of himself. He had been eager and..edgy. Maybe a little too rough. Having seen the bruises on her thighs the next morning, in the shower..

He had felt more than shitty..ashamed..embarrassed..miserable.

She had held him close, those incredible eyes showing him her soul. She still wanted him..in every capacity. Her actions had proven to him..she had not been offended or turned off by his..needs. She had knelt before him, pleasuring him completely..making him whole again with her loving ways.

And right now? He found himself wishing to experience that excitement again..the primal intensity..the sexual connection. Her body aroused him. She was lovely, exclusively his..he wanted to taste that rush again.

The feelings built in the pit of his stomach, flowing downward to his dick. It lengthened, the head swelling with the blood that raced through his veins.

He unzipped his jeans, stepping out of the last remaining remnants of civilized obstruction.

She lay, unsuspecting, cuddling a pillow to her breasts.

He moved silently..stealthily..as he had when approaching the enemy. He was finally back..in his element and he felt..alive. His body hummed with vitality, his mind, sharp..clear..precise.

He remembered this feeling. He reveled in it. He was whole again. He felt..normal.


	26. Luke, I Am Your Father...(Faux Rape Scene, Consensual)

Taylor started from her sleep, to the feel of a warm, heavy weight pressed along her body. A strong arm surrounded her waist, one calloused palm gently covered her mouth. She immediately recognized the silver I.D. bracelet and the muscled forearm of 'Chip' Saunders, wondering what in the world was going on with the man now.

The cold metal of his dog tags nestled between her shoulder blades.

"Be still." The calm, soothing tone quieted her alarm. "..Don't make a sound."

The girl felt the delicious feel of his hardness shoved against her backside. She stifled the need to sigh happily, assuming he meant 'any' sound..

She shook her head jerkily, mumbling incoherently, reaching to grip his wrist, her fingers wrapping over the silver chain of his bracelet, playing the part she thought she should play.

"He talks to you..." The man set up the 'scenario' for the woman, his tone brusque.. "He tells you things." Saunders was a very intelligent, quirky individual. The twists of his mind often surprised Taylor..she respected his imagination, realizing he would not always react as other men might.

Taylor waited patiently, uncertain of her 'role' as yet.

"Where he will be." Saunders continued, his breath wafting across her cheek line. "What he will be doing..." He relaxed a bit, taking in the situation in his own time and his own way. He enjoyed the feel of her body so intimately forced to his..her naked flesh arousing him even more than he had already been. He grew thicker.. His eyes flicked the unrestrained breasts, with the pink areola prominently visible, the stiff nipples raised against the cold air of the room.

Her breath was coming in soft, frantic gasps, forcing the beautiful mounds to lift and fall sensually.

"You..cooperate, tell me what I need to know.." He played the game, keeping his tone tight, his body coiled. "I disappear..this will be nothing more than a..bad dream."

The woman 'got the references', nodding slowly..musing at the reason for his having awakened her in such a state. Once before, he had fallen into such a mood..

"It's not right.." He acknowledged. "This coming down on you but.." Saunders disciplined his breathing, leaning close to her ear. "I was sent to do a job." He nudged her legs wider, his cock falling between them, nestled in the valley he had forged. He moved back and forward, rubbing the soft slickness across her exposed genital area. "We can do this the easy way or..." He pressed a little more snugly into her. "...the hard."

She had her own ideas on the matter but, she whimpered brokenly, pulling on his hand which loosened enough to allow her speak. "..I do not know anything." She allowed her natural 'accent' to surface. Having lived in France for most of her life, she had to concentrate at times to remember the particular emphasis on certain American phrases. "I s-swear it."

"Well.." The soldier sighed lightly. "That's too bad." His blue eyes lowered, and he allowed the pad of his thumb to swipe across the bulging side of her breast. The one which was crushed to the sheet, because his weight had shifted, forcing her into the mattress. "..I have an obligation to fulfill, see."

He shifted yet again, rising to his knees, his arm a band of steel around her tiny waist, refusing to allow her any reprieve what-so-ever. "The men I report to..expect my best." He held himself in control, poised..spooned to her body, his thighs wedged to her inner softness, keeping her spread open and vulnerable. "Get up...on your knees." He instructed all too quietly.

She shook her head, whimpering softly. "P-Please!" She offered the token refusal, pleading convincingly and his dick hardened to granite at the hesitantly stated request. "P-Please..d-don't." Taylor certainly hoped he realized she had not meant THOSE words.

He could feel her wetness growing by the minute. A part of him hated that he felt the need for such things..another felt very much a male..another still, wondered how he had come to such a state. Before, he had never felt such things, especially where a woman was concerned. He only knew..now? Such activities excited him beyond endurance..touched his mind as nothing else could.

Usually, he could put them away and go on. The moment today..when he had awaken, back in that shitty place. And his weapon had not been by his side. He knew certain death awaited him. It was a traumatic experience. It had shook him..his confidence..his..sense of security had been deeply rattled. He needed, perhaps, to get back some of the control he had lost..

"Were I you.." He suggested..strongly. "I would start being a little more..cooperative." He allowed his fingers to spread over the flat of her stomach, easing downward slowly..confidently..to the beginning of the red fluff of pubic hair she kept so neatly trimmed and appealing. There was just enough curls to wet a man's appetite.

Taylor jerked his hand from her mouth, gulping in the sweetness of fresh air, her fingers latched onto his fingers. "H-He..s-said..tanks!" She improvised hastily, sensing he wished to prolong the 'play'..as did she. "The..T-Third Division..Panzers."

Saunders relaxed, removing his hand entirely from her mouth. "...go on." He praised her lavishly. "I'm listening."

"..I..I love him so much. Please.." She begged. "Please he..could not live if..he knew I.."

"You have a choice." He reminded. "Like I said. This has nothing to do with you. But lives are at stake."

"You will..leave?"

Saunders looked down, drawing in a deep breath. "Gonna be hard." He confessed readily. "Haven't had it in a while...not this sweet." That much was an out and out lie. "How can you give it up for a fucking Kraut? What the fuck are you?" he growled his supposed anger.

"..The tanks.." She kept priorities. "They are..being brought down from the North. He mentioned...the Lorie. That is all I know. I swear to God."

She had even managed a real river. He was impressed. And at one time, the Germans had indeed, taken control of that region of France. Shit..she was good at this crap.

"The Lorie.." He nodded slowly. "Makes sense."

Taylor frowned. He just better come up with something better than that. If he stopped this game, he would hear from her..that was for sure.

She waited for his next move which was not forthcoming. "..Y-You have what you came for?"

Her frown deepened. He just better not have had.

"Like I said.." His tone had..deepened and she had to hold her smile, for..she recognized his involvement from the deep, sensual quality. "Been a while."

She could feel his stare, flushing prettily for such boldness. "..You said..if I..told you.."

"Yeah." His tongue traced the lobe of her ear right before he suckled it suggestively. "Make you a deal here.." His palm ran the length of her upper thigh and back, his fingers spread wide, almost, but not touching..her center of being. "Your boyfriend is a Major. Pretty high-placed Kraut. Now, I was supposed to wait here for his return."

Taylor wondered where this was heading..

"Can you guess why?"

She moaned piteously, her eyes closing, a small sob escaping her throat. "You..lied to me."

"Yeah." He sighed lightly . "Yeah, I did." He shrugged his shoulders. "In the sense, I kept a few things from you but..I didn't lie about leaving. I don't have to slit the fucker's throat. That was just..if the situation unraveled right."

She shook the long tresses angrily. "I do not believe you!"

"The Intel was the important thing..which you supplied." He calmed her expertly. "Hey, lady..I'm a man. I have certain..needs. What the hell do you expect?"

"I expect you to keep your word when given." She pouted prettily for him.

"That's easy for you to say." Saunders nuzzled her nape lovingly. "You don't have your dick inches from paradise." He groaned lowly, the sound vibrating along her nerve endings. "All I have to do is move..one fraction of an inch and..." He demonstrated, easing his cock forward, embedding it into the volcanic depths of the small, tiny hole. He gasped, grunting a short expletive.

"NO!" She squirmed frantically, trying to move forward that she could extract the large bulb, but it went against every instinct she possessed. "N-NOOOO!" It would not do to appear too..willing a play mate. Not with this man. She struggled for real, knowing he would handle the matter in his own time and manner.

His hand slid over, his fingers spreading the lips of her vulva, gently teasing the hot flesh, pinching her clit then rubbing over it with a burning friction that set her soul on fire. She cried out, gasping, her body twitching spasmodically, her blood heating dangerously, as he held her from movement.

"You like that." He knew she did, continuing to torture her, his forefinger rubbing quickly against the more than sensitive nub. "I can feel it."

"F-For ...the love of.." She squirmed and twisted and..fought him. "G-GOD!"

He had been wrong about her acting abilities..they outshone Kirby's. "I can't believe a fucking Kraut gets this hot little pussy each and every night..." He growled. "You freakin traitor bitch!"

He proceeded to demonstrate the anger his tone implied and Taylor forgot momentarily all about the 'game'..reveling in the man's expertise. His hands were amazing, taking the breath from her lungs.. He touched her in private places, only he had touched before and never with such callous abandonment. She fought him, of course..kicked and buckled and hit at him, several times connecting her small fist to his face or shoulder area. She pushed against his chest but he only righted her again, where he needed her to be, easily pinning her arms to her sides.

"You son-of-a-BITCH!" She hissed at him, still refusing to calm down enough for any real 'connection' to be made. "He will KILL you!" She vowed sacredly.

"Then..." Saunders smiled slowly, jerking her once, quieting her struggles. His dick had dislodged from it's nice, warm home a few seconds back what with all the commotion she had offered..but that was ok. He had kinda liked that improvisation on her part. "Guess I better enjoy the time I have left..right?"

Taylor moaned gently, settling down a tad, his rough treatment suggesting she should, at this stage. He had not once hurt her..not truly. He had held her and violated her body in ways only he could have dreamed up but..despite the harshness of his words, his touch only ignited her body. She could find nothing what-so-ever offensive about his present form of love-making.

He spread her vaginal opening with his thumb and fingers, shoving his cock deep into the wet, slippery hole. Taylor groaned weakly, contracting convulsively around his thickness. Her fingers digging into the cool material of the sheets, wringing the fabric with her grip.

"D-Don't!" She breathed out shakily.. "S-Stop!"

Saunders thrust several times, hard and fast..enjoying the woman's low, tremulous moans to the fullest. He stopped his movement, releasing her arms, his hand going into the red curls, holding a fist full tightly..he watched as his cock pushed slowly into the suffocating little gap he so loved to violate.

His free hand held her hip stationary as he eased down the delectable tunnel, burying his dick to the hilt. He lay his weight back over her, scooting strategically, his knees digging into the mattress. "I'm going to cream if you don't stop..moving like that." He whispered, his fingers guiding her face to his, his mouth parting her's gently..

"NO!" She turned aside, and tried to butt his face with her forehead but..his reflexes were sharper than her's and he chuckled appreciatively for her display of bravado.

"I can fuck you but not kiss you?" He teased. "Choose your battles, lady..."

"I HATE you!" She played her part, her eyes on the brooding pout of his lips. God, she loved when he kissed her. He did it so..well, after all. His kisses left her weak and shaky inside..even the ones he didn't really put much thought into.

"I don't hate you." He moved slowly, thrusting meaningfully..holding her face ever so close to his. His breath smelled of mouth wash and toothpaste and..was clean and fresh on her lips.

"At least..not parts of you.." He crooned silkily, the deep tenor of his voice giving her goose flesh all over her body, as did the look in those amazing blue eyes.

She closed her eyes, managing a hateful, waspish .. "Just...do it and go!"

"Is that what you want.." He asked almost conversationally, she thought. "For me to..do you?"

His eyes fell to her mouth, remaining. "Do you like my dick inside you?...better than his?"

"I loathe you." She tried to make him believe her but..at the last second, she lowered her eyes and felt she had lost the battle, if not the war. She should have done better on that one. She was upset with her performance. "P-Please...just...finish it." She asked wearily, her heart pounding hard in her chest, a fire aching between her legs. She wasn't sure how much longer she could perpetrate this scenario, to be truthful.

"You're wet." He rubbed the fact in her face. "I like that feel. Why are you..wet? If you're not.. involved, I mean."

She lifted a 'mean frown' signifying. 'alright soldier boy..you've had your fun, now..get the job done and do it properly'..

"You like my cream inside you, baby?"

Saunders was back, the gentle blue gaze teasing her..his tone more than indulgent.

"If I didn't.." She reminded. "You wouldn't be between my legs."

He shrugged happily, releasing her hair and his hold on her hip, shoving her back into the sheets. He had withdrawn his penis, but now..climbed on top of her, straddling her, shoving between her legs. His shaft entered her roughly, and he proceeded to take his own pleasure, being neither gentle or patient which is exactly what Darcy Taylor needed.

He pumped into her body with strong, purposeful strokes, his hands holding her hips, keeping her positioned just where he needed her, while he took what he wanted.

In seconds, the woman had climaxed, a soul wrenching release that caught her off-guard. He had accomplished his mission in record time.

The woman lay afterwards..spent..completely sated and..confused. She finally opened her eyes, to find the man staring at her oddly. She raised upon her elbow, resting her head on her palm. "What?" She asked tenderly, amused by his 'mood'. "Didn't I do it well enough?"

"..Why did you go along with it at all?"

"Why would I not.." She frowned her puzzlement. "With such..advantageous results..for me?"

He hadn't been satisfied with the answer, she sensed. He was silent and..distant.

"I..don't want.." He had difficulty saying the words. "That side of me to..touch you."

"I want every side of you to touch me." She told the truth. "There was nothing wrong with anything that came down, Sarge..if you think there was." She was beginning to have doubts of her own. "Then..perhaps..the problem lies with me and not you, because..I enjoyed the act. If that is wrong in your eyes.." Taylor frowned hard over the matter. "Then, yes. We do have a problem."

She arose, grabbing his shirt, slipping it on. She went to the bathroom and..closed the door.

The man stared at the closed entrance for a long moment, then he heard the shower sprang to life. He lay back, his head propped on his folded hands, his thoughts making his brow furrow drastically. A guy shouldn't..share things like that with his woman. It wasn't..acceptable. It wasn't morally respectable..hell, it wasn't even decent.

What had she meant? That he thought of her as..what? The kind of woman who would..take those things in her stride? A 'fallen woman'..that's how his Mom always referred to the hookers in town. Fallen women. He didn't know any other woman that might accept..what he had just put Taylor through...so, she must have meant..them.

Fallen from Grace, no doubt. He knew, ten to one, a man was the one having done the pushing. A man never got the blame or the fall out.

It was freeing..being able to say things that he felt without censor, though. It heightened the sexual aspect of the moment for him. Could it be that Taylor felt the same way about it? He knew Angela had liked sex. Angela had been his first real love.. a woman who had taught him that females had sexual desires as well. She was older..and married. There had been no further there and he had known it. He simply couldn't resist what was offered at such an early age. He had never regretted Angela. Only having to leave her.

Of course, Angela was one of those..fallen women his Mother spoke about in hushed tones to the other respectable women in her coffee clutch. His Mom never looked down on them, just..hoped her daughter didn't become one.

He had made sure Louise hadn't taken such a path. Maybe he had been too strict with the kid.

Maybe not.

He sure as hell didn't think of Taylor...like that.

He glanced at the bathroom door. He bolted out of bed, grabbing his jeans and clothes on his way to the John. He needed to tell her his thoughts. He hated that she might be in there, thinking bad things about herself, especially after she had allowed him such an ..extraordinary experience.

He hesitated outside the door. He thought better about just barging in.. "Baby...can I come in?"

Taylor didn't answer simply..reached over and opened the door.

He entered, then..stood back, leaning against the sink, his arms folded, his clothes held in them haphazzardly. He..grinned, enjoying the view. The shower curtain was a thin, transparent sheet of plastic. The beautiful form of Darcy Taylor could be clearly seen, as she soaped, cleaned and rinsed herself.

If she was in any way, shape or form embarrassed by his presence, one would not have known.

'Chip Saunders' was no fool. He decided to sit back and..enjoy the view. 'Talk time' could wait until they had dressed and were out and about. This was private time and no one did 'private time' better than...Darcy Taylor, he was beginning to realize.


	27. Happy Trails...

Caje nudged Doc, motioning his head in Kirby's direction. Doc checked out the situation for himself, shrugging to the unasked question. "...Kirby..what's up?" The young Medic leaned forward on the table, cupping his beer in his hands, his attention caught by Kirby's unusual quietness. "You ok?"

"Oh..sure." The man dismissed but, he still looked troubled. "I mean ..What is it you think he sees in her?"

Doc and Caje checked out the bar, not sure what Kirby had meant by the cryptic remark. "The blonde?" Caje asked, a little confused, meaning the woman across the way with a..friend. A questionable one, in the Frenchman's opinion.

"No, Jeeesh!" Kirby disdained. "Taylor..and Sarge! You know what I think? I think he's giving her the business." He accused heatedly.

"Are you crazy?" Doc laughed at such a ridiculous notion. "Sarge isn't like that. And you know it."

"Crazy is the right word." Little John chimed in, lounging back against the seat of the booth he and Nelson occupied. "What the hell is up your ass, Kirby. Are you drunk already?"

"Taylor is head over heels for the guy..am I right on that point?" Kirby demanded his rights. "And Sarge has been taking advantage of that, if you ask me...I can see a couple of rolls in the proverbial hay..I mean, what guy wouldn't take his shot, but...how long has it been?"

"For God's sake." Doc shook his head. "You know what kind of man Sarge is, Kirby. Do you really think.."

"Hey..it's a guy thing. I get that." Kirby held up his hands. "But, come on...it's Taylor, guys. I have an obligation! She ain't too bright when it comes to men. For alls I know, he might even have knocked her up by now..God knows if the dingbat knows anything about contraceptives and Sarge? I asked him the other night in the John if he needed to restock his rubbers and he blew me off..said he didn't use em.." Kirby was flabbergasted. "What the hell does that mean..he don't 'use em'...he fucking better.. 'use em'..."

"Kirby, don't you get it?" Doc tried to calm the man, leaning close, lowering his voice. The bar was hopping, the jukebox blaring out Glenn Miller. "There are guys that actually want a family..to settle down. There are men who are not abhorrent to the idea of marriage and children."

"Yeah, maybe Sarge isn't all that concerned because he's the type of guy who would step up..do the right thing." Nelson mused. "If anything happened, I mean..accidental like."

"Why isn't he doing the right thing then?" Kirby wanted to know. "There are girls you bang and girls you don't..it's an unwritten law...you all know that! Am I right? Besides, I think that's just crazy thinking, Doc! What man in his right mind wants to get tied down, especially so soon after we just got out of Hell! We got our whole lives ahead of us, for God's sake!"

"Just because that's how you think, Kirby don't mean.." Caje interceded on Sarge's behalf.

"Yeah, well..I know for sure, Taylor..she don't want no kid!...she thinks like me!"

"That's between them." Caje reminded. "Sarge is stable and mature and grounded. I can't see a better guy for her, Kirby."

"Kirby..it's as clear as the nose on your face." Doc hadn't wanted to have to say it because he understood that Saunders was a very private man. "Sarge is in love with Taylor. Anyone with half a brain can see it."

"Taylor can't see it and neither can I." Kirby sulked moodily. "He's never said one word to me about her and I've given him every chance to do so."

"Are you jealous, Kirby?" Doc had always wondered about the dynamics between the man and Taylor. "Is that what this is about?"

"Get fucking serious." Kirby was getting angry. "I don't have those types of feelings for Taylor! I just kinda feel..responsible for her. She ain't thinking straight right now. Sarge has her all screwed up in her head."

"That's because she's in love with him too." Doc explained. "He wouldn't hurt her, Kirby. Not for the world! Trust me on this one."

"I hope you're right, Doc.." The man sat back, but did not touch his beer. A bad sign all around, if anyone knew Kirby. "Cause, I'd hate like hell to have to kill Sarge."

"As if you could." Little John muttered but even he had doubts now, because, he knew when Kirby got something in that thick head.. "...I think you should just mind your own business and let them work out whatever they need to work out..if there is anything at all. They are two consenting adults."

"If Taylor needs your help, Kirby.." Caje tried reason. "Wouldn't she ask for it? Has she ever not?"

That calmed the man a bit, but... "Something better break soon, is alls I'm saying." He sounded like he meant business. The other guys shared concerned glances, but none thought to comment further except...

"Hey, Kirby..come on." Caje waved the waitress over. "Have another drink. Everything will turn out fine, you'll see. Just give Sarge some breathing room. No matter how many medals a guy gets in field..it takes a lot of guts to step up to the plate when the time comes, right?"

"Yeah, Kirby..put yourself in his place." Nelson suggested.

"Not likely, son." Kirby scoffed openly. "No woman is ever gonna put a ring through William G. Kirby's nose. I ain't no dummy!"

Caje grinned. "Wasn't it you who almost got hitched to that little French woman right before we sailed home? As I recall.." He needled the man good-naturedly. "You wanted the Captain to hold the boat while you picked out a ring."

Kirby grinned recalling the incident. "Oh..that? Hell, I was coming off a four day celebration party..I would have proposed to Eva Braun in my condition. You guys could have come to my rescue, you know. Help a fellow soldier out in his time of distress and all."

"We did..that's why you're still single." Doc reminded.

"Free and clear to..." Caje grabbed the little blonde waitress by the waist, hauling her unto his lap. "Try to charm this beautiful woman.. Have you been introduced to my friend here, Mademoiselle? He won two purple hearts and the Congressional Medal of Honor..all in one outing..and..all by himself!"

Kirby grinned at the man's exaggerations, his eyes for the cute little waitress, his smile a most welcoming one.

"Took out an entire Division of Krauts single-handedly." Doc added his embellishment as well. "Saved every one of our lives..why..we wouldn't be here tonight if it weren't for his heroism and bravery."

"Is that true?" The woman was impressed and decidedly naive. "Were you wounded?"

"It wasn't nothing." Kirby played along. "Just hurts when I laugh."

"Oh, you!" She got they were teasing her. "You're fun'n me."

"No, Ma'am." Doc put on his most sincere face. "It's the God's honest truth. This man here is a genuine American hero..in the flesh, so to speak."

"Is that true, now?" she scolded.

"Well, he don't like to talk about it, of course." Nelson piped up. "Being he's so modest and all but..it's true enough." He lied artfully. "He pulled me out from under a Kraut machine gun nest. It was horrible. Bullets flying all around us..I thought I was a goner for sure."

Kirby drank his beer, shaking his head for his friend's antics but he had forgotten about Taylor for the time being which was their aim so..the fun continued. It was going to be a long night..

 

Darcy Taylor was tense. She had made a mistake..perhaps a fatal one where this man was concerned but damn it to hell, what was she supposed to do?

The man lit a cigarette, shielding his lighter from the wind, stopping his steps along the beach for a beat. Darcy stopped short, pulling his jacket closer about her shoulders. She cast the soldier a speculative glance, wondering at his thoughts. He had been unusually quiet for some time now.

'Chip' Saunders was driving her slowly insane. He kept her off-balance..always unsure of herself. While a part of her was deeply attracted to someone of such intellect, her nervous system couldn't take much more.

The woman felt the warm sand beneath her bare feet, turning her attention to the scenic panorama God had set before them.

The moon was a gigantic hall of silver haze hanging in the purple of a starry night sky. It's reflection shimmering hypnotically over the white caps far out in the liquid darkness of the ocean.

Taylor transferred her sandals to her opposite hand, holding the thin straps between her fingers, her thoughts on other matters. She wore some jeans and a blue-green sweater over a white blouse. Saunders had given over his jacket early on even though she had assured him she was warm enough.

She noted they had walked quite a distance from their hotel which was set back off the beach on the opposite side of the highway. The one stretch of asphalt which ran the entire length of Galveston Island.

The few people that still frequented the beach could just be made out standing..sitting, around the campfires dotting the beach. Most had gone home long ago though.

Taylor swept the isolated shore line with it's lapping surf. "If you're going to dump the body, I will probably wind up back down the way there what with the currents and all." She sought the man out, her hand holding the long red strands out of her face. The wind was playful tonight. She glanced back down the tracks of footprints they had made. Her bare feet..his booted ones.

"I always knew exercise would be the death of me..or did you have something more imaginative in mind?"

She could see his features quite clearly in the brightness of the moon's light and cloudless night. Only a few stray whiffs of vapor floated across the moon's sphere from time to time.

He had not smiled.

She lost her mood as well, disheartened by his reaction. "...Look." Darcy decided to have it out in the open. "If I have to continually walk on egg shells..hide my true emotions from you just so you can feel morally respectable.." She turned her anger on the man. "That's not going to work for me. I wasn't the one who set up the scenario...you did."

"..I know that." He nodded minutely, taking another puff on his cigarette.

"I'm sorry if I didn't live up to your idea of how a 'good..decent girl' would react." She didn't sound sorry. "I am what I am." She held her hands out from her sides, sandals dangling. "It's probably good you found out now."

The woman sighed mentally. The silence was unsettling. "...I'm going back." She was cold..she just hadn't wanted to admit it. "..I'll try to be packed and out before you.."

"Maybe we should go to Vegas."

Taylor stopped her trek, turning around. "...Vegas." She repeated hollowly. "Well..fine. You have fun in Vegas then. I hope you'll be very happy with whomever you chose as a replacement." She fought the need to cry. "You know what?" She stepped, facing him squarely. "I think you are the lowest life form imaginable..I think any woman who would allow herself to.."

"Hope this fits." He had reached lazily into the inside pocket of his jacket, having tugged her close to his taller frame to fiddle with the small inside pouch, extracting the small black box. He tossed it in the air and she caught it by reflex, fumbling..but, righting the object finally, staring at it obtusely.

Saunders studied the woman, subconsciously holding his breath.

A small pucker appeared on the pretty brow. She lifted a blank stare.

"I didn't have much to spend." He motioned to the box. "Ma needs the rent this month and she was behind on some bills. Then there was the utilities but.." He shrugged, pointing to the box with his cigarette. "It won't always be like this. I've got four more months with the Army but then..I'm a free agent. I'm wanting to get some schooling under my belt but I got some prospects. Besides..I can work and go to classes. It might be tight for a few months but.."

Taylor was completely lost...clearly.

"You probably want a big shindig but Vegas is all I can swing right now." Saunders scratched his head, then his hand swung out, cigarette in tow, the end glowing brightly with the sweep of the air. "You have my promise, Darcy...one day you'll get your fancy wedding. My word."

The blue eyes held her's steadily, his expression an earnest one.

"...W-What?"

"It's one of the reasons I kinda wanted to make this thing..permanent." He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "..you take the good..if there is any..with the bad, of which there is a multitude..as you so articulately pointed out."

Taylor's mind was reeling... "I..."

"Any woman would be an idiot to get messed up with me.." He agreed whole-heartedly. "But..I'm asking anyway."

She stood..rooted to the spot, shivering from the cold of the night yes, but..more so the reality of what his words implied.

"... ... ... W-What?"

Saunders grinned impishly. "Damn, woman..don't make this more difficult than it already is."

"WHAT?"

"I mean..." He quickly..rephrased. "I..don't do this shit well..as you can see. Don't drag it out. If you're going to refuse then..."

"YES!" She jumped on the bandwagon with both feet. "I mean...NO..YES! ...If you're asking, I mean..then...yes." She..tried to calm her shattered nerves. "I'm saying..yes. Are you..asking?" She demanded then rethought her eagerness, stepping closer, her look an anxious one. "Not that I'm..pushing you or anything. I can..wait." She tried to appear nonchalant. "If you..think best, but..well..A girl can't wait forever, can she?" She looked at the box held so securely in her trembling fingers. "...and..and you went through all the trouble of.." She motioned to her treasure. "Wait.." A thought struck her. "Are you...are you doing this because you think I'm..going to have a kid?"

"You aren't." He reminded. "Remember?"

"...Oh..yeah." She had forgotten. She started this afternoon. And her back was tearing into now. "..but..you ARE..doing it..right? I didn't..misunderstand that part, did I?"

She waited on pins and needles..for all of two seconds. "Not that it's important or anything." She iterated. "I can wait..really..it's just that.."

"Open the box, Taylor." The man suggested evenly, feeling a variety of emotions toward the woman suddenly..uppermost..a kinda warm, fuzzy feeling that wrapped around his heart, taking the chill from the night air.

"Oh.." She stared at the object now..as if it were an alien thing.

Saunders rubbed his eyes with his thumbs, shaking his head of the threatening ache building behind them. He took the box, opening it, extracting the ring. He sought her limp hand, flinging the sandals aside into the giving sand.. fitting the silver circle on the appropriate finger. "...shit." He disgusted. "It's too loose.."

Taylor snatched her hand back, her free one covering it tightly. "No, it isn't..." She backed away a few steps, holding her hand securely out of his reach. "It's fine!" He was assured in no uncertain terms..only then, did she glance at the glimmering stone.

"Ohhhh." She breathed out her awe, holding it to the moonlight. It twinkled merrily, taking her breath away. "Ohhhhhh..Sarge!" Her mouth fell open and she stared at the beautiful stone. "Ohhh.."

The man waited on tenterhooks, hoping she liked his choice.

"...Ohhhh." She started to tear up..

"Cut it out." He advised gruffly. "Don't."

Taylor smiled softly at him. "I love it.." She rushed to him, kissing him gently. "It's..the most beautiful ring ever!" She kissed him again, tip-toeing to kiss his cheek. "It's perfect!"

The man dismissed such praise. "It's shitty but..you'll have a proper one as soo..."

"This IS...the proper one!" She snapped, her 'mean frown' a most sincere one, and she..moved away from him, offended. "Don't you even THINK I'll EVER give this up..cause I WON'T!" Her hands went to her hips. "What the HELL is in your head..are you CRAZY?" Then...as if she remembered the 'moment'..she rushed back to him, her arms flung about his neckline. "Ohhh, not that I don't love you madly..I DO!" She kissed him..madly, to prove her statement. "It doesn't matter if you're a little..off-kilter! None of that means anything right now, Sarge cause..." She kissed him meaningfully. "I'm just so happy I could spit!" She thought about that and it just didn't seem like enough somehow. "In the sense that...spitting is a good thing! It's ever so good if you're happy..I mean. It's the best thing in the whole world, Sarge...it really is! I promise!...it's a good thing!"

"Yeah..ok." He put her away from him a bit. "So.." He drew in an uneven breath, his eyes on her face. "It's a 'go'?"

Her smile softened two-fold. "Oh, hell yeah...it's definitely.. a 'go'...but, only if you really, really think it's best that we..."

"Don't' start." He chuckled his pent up release of tension. "We can make Vegas by tomorrow afternoon if we stop for the night somewhere."

"Why do we have to stop?"

"Because you'll need to rest?"

"No I won't." She was relatively certain. "I'm not tired."

"Not going to change my mind, Taylor.." He grinned again, picking up on her sudden interest in getting to Vegas as fast as humanly possible. "You need a keeper..and looks like I'm the most qualified. Get packed. We'll tell the guys and then head out..ok?"

She picked up her discarded sandals, and ring box he had dropped into the sand at his feet. "Whatever you say, Sarge."

"Yeah, wonder how long that will last." He rolled his eyes for her 'sweet' disposition. He smacked her ass playfully, sending her on her way up the beach. She giggled infectiously, skipping ahead a few feet then ran back to him, hitting his body full on, her arms flinging about his neck, her mouth catching his in a passionate kiss, the sandals flying.

"Say it." She lifted her lips just enough to ask what she needed, her voice a soft breathless whisper.

"Later." He shook his head, his eyes sweeping her form boldly. "When I can..prove it."

"...But.." She was heart broken...and sullen. "You do."

"...Yeah.." He admitted, his mouth lowered, his lips parting her's erotically. "I do."

She was happy again, squealing her delight, hugging him tightly.

"Only dogs can hear that." He grimaced, sending her off again. He leaned, picking up her sandals.. "And Kirby.." He surmised. " probably."

She laughed, amused by his wit. "Kirby said you were giving me the business. I can't wait to show him this!" She flashed her ring about smugly. "The big know-it-all."

"It has nothing to do with you, Taylor." He felt suddenly light-hearted, teasing the woman..his..woman. "I'm head over heels for the 'traitor Kraut bitch'..can't have her, without getting you in the bargain." He turned his head to watch her reaction to his next statement because, he knew there would be one. "She's the one with the hot pussy."

Taylor gasped indignantly, pulling up short, throwing his hand aside. "My pussy is hot too!" She objected strongly which made Saunders chuckle because the 'two' were interchangeable, after all.

"A lady would not use such an euphemism." He reminded.

"YOU used it."

"I'm a guy." He pointed out. "You have to stop hanging with Kirby. He's a bad influence on you." He scolded superficially.

"YOU...were the one who said it..not Kirby!...Doesn't matter.." She was too happy to quibble over such a tiny thing. "I'm the one with the ring..not the Kraut Bitch." She was still admiring the stone, he noted.

She had followed along absently, for he had taken her hand..and her sandals..walking back to their hotel another route, his steps matched to her doddling ones. She was busy checking out the glint of the ring at different angles.

Saunders was afraid she might not like his taste but..he was pleased, she seemed accept his choice.

The man waited patiently, sensing she had something to get off her chest because she..hesitated now..her mannerisms..stilted. " ..What?" He prompted, when she couldn't find a way to broach the subject she clearly wished..broach, the pretty features troubled with doubt.

"..But..it's ok." She needed affirmation. "If..the Kraut bitch sometimes..emerges? Right? We're..clear on that issue..aren't we?"

"Oh, it's ok, Taylor." He assured her, his mood lifting to the Heavens, truth told. "I can compromise on that one..if I have to."

"..And..my work?" She frowned up at him. "I don't want to stop. You're not going to be stupid about that..are you?"

He had given it some thought. "The first asshole that makes some smart ass remark about me being a 'kept man' gets knocked on his fucking ass..you're not going to be stupid about that..are you?"

She waved the issue aside, grimacing slightly. "Oh, I don't care about that." She dismissed. "I can work anywhere though." She reminded. "Chicago..Berkeley..Los Alamos. I can compromise too, you know."

"No, actually..I didn't." He seemed puzzled.

She gave him a 'mean frown.' "I compromise all the time with you. You are a very difficult man, Sarge. I'm just saying."

He held his smile. "Yeah, but my dick is pretty nice, right?"

"Well..." She considered the question overly long in his opinion and far too seriously.

"That ring isn't a binding contract." He grumbled, his ego a little bruised. "I can take it back...bitch."

"Your penis is very nice." She amended hastily. "I didn't mean that."

"Then what the hell did you mean?"

"That, unlike you." She snubbed him readily. "I'm not basing this thing on sex alone."

"What else can I base it on..can you cook?" He knew the answer to that one.

"I can learn." She defended herself. "And I'm terribly good with numbers."

"Yeah? Then why can't you balance your checkbook?" She had consistently sent the transactions through the mail for him to sort out when he was stationed in France.

"That's just hard." She snapped. "Never mind about that..what if your mom doesn't go for this!" She had bigger fish to fry, evidently. "You've never answered that question except to comment on the 'Jew' thing. I'm concerned about that."

"The 'Jew' thing?"

"Stop it!" She abraded. "That's not funny! What if she doesn't like me?"

"Oh..well.." He shrugged thoughtfully. "If Mom doesn't go for this..then it's off." Seemed simple enough to the man. "Not going to hitch up to someone the family can't stomach."

"You should stand up for me!" Taylor was flabbergasted by such a callow answer. "I would defend YOU..my mom probably wouldn't have liked you either, you know! You are such a pussy, Saunders!" Kirby had been right about the guy. When push came to shove..

"You don't know 'Ma." He grimaced, wanting to laugh in the beautiful, flushed little face, in reality. "She can get mean."

"Oh..God!" The woman was stricken. "I don't believe this! You have to make her like me!"

"I could tell her I knocked you up..we could lie about that." He offered helpfully. "That would probably cement the deal. She wouldn't turn out a .."

"Move carefully.." She warned moodily. "And..no." she snapped. "I..I don't think..we should lie to her. But, if we did..I could come up with a much better one than you."

Saunders laughed, reaching out, grasping the girl..tugging her into his embrace. He hugged her lovingly. "You idiot." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I told you...Ma will love you. Sure she'll feel sorry for you but.."

Taylor hit him..hard. "You are not amusing!" She shoved away from any contact, "Asshole."

"Hey.." He checked his watch. "Think we have time for a quick fuck before we join up with the guys?"

"I can almost guarantee we do NOT!" She folded her arms across her chest, glaring at him, the green eyes flashing their temper.

"Too bad." His eyes swept her petite frame boldly. "I'm kinda in the 'mood'.."

"Yes..too bad..." She agreed. "For YOU..Sergeant."

"Gonna be one of those nights, huh.." He nodded sagely. "You think you could call me something other than 'Sarge' any time soon, Taylor?"

"You think you could call me something other than 'Taylor'...Sarge?"

He scratched his head. Ok, one for the 'red head'..he had to admit.

"So..no." she concluded. "No sex for you until you change your attitude, Mister!" She forewarned. "At least..not from me."

"How about the 'Kraut Bitc..."

"NO!" Taylor practically stamped her bare foot. "Absolutely NOT!"

"I just forked over a ring..you think you'd be in a more 'giving' mood." He teased. "Maybe I could just talk to the 'Kraut Bitch'...see her outlook on the matter. It's not like it would be you giving in, right?"

She thought that one through. It took a while. "...No." She made her decision. "...Maybe later though..." She lifted clear, sincere eyes. "She may change her mind."

Saunders' tongue flicked out, tracing his bottom lip as he tried hard not to let her see how adorable he thought her. "Yeah, she's waaaay nicer than you."

Taylor frowned slightly. "You had to take her..you don't me."

"I didn't have to 'take' her." He dismissed. "She wanted it."

"She did not!" Taylor wrinkled her nose, hardly impressed with his version of the tale. "Besides..she doesn't know you like I do." She turned about, snubbing him. "If she did, she would have shot you when you first came into the room..she was awake, you know."

That surprised Saunders. "She was?"

She cut him a look, that cute little ass swishing away from him. He watched her go climb over the sand dune, headed for the hotel. He followed, keeping her in sight until she entered their room.

Saunders reached for a cigarette, turning back to the ocean view. He held the tobacco in his fingers, taking the time to admire God's creative beauty. He glanced back at the hotel, the light in the window giving him some peace of mind.

He smiled at nothing in particular. He had worked hard for her mood and she had not disappointed. She never had. He was aware of how fortunate he was to find a woman who stimulated his mind as well as his body. These exchanges only reinforced that belief.

Taylor's insecurities always puzzled and amazed him but he wasn't above using it to his own advantage on occasion. They netted such interesting truths, after all.

He had agonized over the proposal tonight. Oh, not because of the usual doubts a man might harbor. He knew Taylor was what he wanted in a woman. He did wonder if he was what she needed in a man, though.

He harbored a few insecurities himself. The wage earner thing being among the top two troubling issues. He realized it was a stupid issue and that it was his pride alone dictating his actions and thoughts but one thing did nag at the man..

If Darcy's father were still in the picture, Saunders doubted the guy would approve of his daughter hitching up with someone below her station and like it or not, he knew that's exactly what he was.

The soldier had no illusions about that detail. Taylor came from the right side of the tracks.

Saunders lit his cigarette, his brow furrowed at the direction of his thoughts. He stuffed his hand into his pocket, needing the solitude and quiet of his surroundings to study out his recurring doubts. He embraced the sea, surf and wind, allowing the elements to refresh and restore his believe in himself and his ideas.

He was worried about what Taylor would think when she saw his home..which, in reality, didn't even belong to him. It was a rental.

It sure as hell wasn't fancy. What was she accustomed to?

She had gone to college..he hadn't even finished high school. He dropped out in the tenth grade, to get a job..support his Mom. Louise had only been five years old..Chris, not much older when the old man bailed. For a few months afterward, the old bastard had sent a few dollars here and there..and then..he hadn't.

Saunders didn't know where the son-of-a-bitch was..and he didn't care.

The new G.I. Bill would allow him a few benefits though. He could finish school..there was money for college too, he heard..and housing. If..it passed Congress.

He wasn't afraid of hard work, or long hours. Hell, after what he and the guys had just gone through the past few years, that seemed like a fucking cake-walk.

He had no doubts he could make a better life for everyone concerned..but it would take time. Taylor seemed willing, at this point..to give him that time but living hardship was something entirely different than supposition.

She had seen hard times, though. He felt like a lousy heel, asking her to endure more. Was there some other guy out there that was better for her?

Saunders glanced back at the sound of footsteps in the giving sand. His hearing was acute after so long in the field.

"..Are you ok?"

He smiled. "I'm good, baby."

She handed him his jacket, having secured her own. The long, black frock suited her. Saunders always thought it made her look medieval..and damned sexy. She said she had chosen it for the cold Chicago winters but she had been in Los Alamos, so..the statement confused him but he had let it go.

The coat was hot and she looked like a fallen angel in it. That's all he knew or wanted to know.

He shrugged into his Army jacket, nodding his thanks, careful to keep his cigarette out of the way.

"Having second thoughts?" The woman teased..but not, he sensed.

"Nope." He shook his head. "You?"

"Women don't do that." She pulled the coat apart, turning toward the wind. The long tails billowed out and she held the lapels apart, as if she were flying. The long red hair flowed out behind her. He thought she had never looked more beautiful..like some wild, ethereal thing.

"We're just happy we caught some unsuspecting sucker in our web of deceit."

"Um hum." He held his smile. "You packed?"

She nodded.

"Come remind me why I like you again?" He crooked his finger at her.

She glanced around the deserted beach, the green eyes seeking him out. "If we get caught..who's going to bail us out?"

"Kirby."

"You..won't ever tell your mom..right?"

"Not if you're really nice to me." He promised faithfully.

She looked around again. "I could have someone watching me...I wouldn't put it past Groves."

She thought it should be mentioned. She was stalling and she knew it. "You forgot, didn't you...it's..that time of the month." she grimaced

"You're turning me on.."

"..Who are you asking..me or..the Kraut Bitch?" She had halted her trek down the sand dune, her frown a fixed one.

"What kind of mood are you in?"

"...A really...really..." The green eyes moved slowly about his frame. "Nice ...one...but what about the fact I'm..."

"Then.." He was no fool. "I'm asking..you."

She went to him, lifting her arms about his neck, her mouth pressing to his hungrily. The warm hollow pulled his senses into it's delectable depths, his arms pressed her tightly against his straining form and ...the soldier eased the small bundle down into the welcoming sand.

He felt his hardness grow with each second under her influence, his lips parting her's gently..methodically searching out weaknesses and strengths. "I kinda...like you, Taylor."

"Keep it that way." She instructed, her legs falling apart as she climbed on top of the man's prone body. "At least..for the next hour or so...and you're cleaning up the mess...ewwwwwww. You are so gross. I think I am in love, Sarge!"

THE END


End file.
